La Aventura de Carlos y Sus Pokemon
by pokeleaf
Summary: Un dia en un lugar de Kanto un chico llamado Carlos y sus 9 pokémons, después de entrenar mucho, se arman de valor para hacer un viaje a unova para combatir con entrenadores fuertes y ver nuevos pokémons y si es posible vencer en la liga de Unova. Pero en su camino encontraran desafios que pondran a prueba a el y a sus pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**La Aventura de Carlos y sus pokémons.**

Un dia en un lugar de Kanto un chico llamado Carlos y sus 9 pokémons, después de entrenar mucho, se arman de valor para hacer un viaje a unova para combatir con entrenadores fuertes y ver nuevos pokémons y si es posible vencer en la liga de Unova.

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo y una nueva perspectiva**

**Carlos**:Bueno compañeros hoy es el dia de empezar nuestra aventura.

**¿?**: Si al fin llego lo esperaba hace mucho.

**¿?**:Y ya decidiste en donde sera tu... mejor dicho nuestra casa.

**Carlos**: Creo que sera en Pueblo... a ya se me olvido.

**Carlos**: (Que Idiota soy hasta en el posible mejor dia se me olvidan las cosas... mm donde era...ah si era en...) Pueblo Bisquit

**¿?**: No sera Pueblo Biscuit.

**Carlos**:(Diablos mi pokémons son mas inteligentes que yo) Y que dije?

**¿?**:Pueblo Bisquit

**Carlos**: No es lo Mismo?

**¿?**: Una es con "Q" y otra con "C"

**Carlos**:(Mm no es lo mismo?) Lo que digas ispeon.

**Espeon**: Es espeon.

**Carlos**:(mejor nos vamos)

**¿?**:Te quedaste callado

**Carlos**: Ah? Quise decir nos vamos.

**Espeon**:Hay un pequeño problema, Somos 9 y solo puedes llevar 6.

**¿?**:Tienes razón espeon

**Carlos**:SI pero solo 6 en Pokeballs, los otros pueden ir fuera.

**¿?**:[Voz Sarcástica] Buena idea y entonces tres de nosotros iremos en el equipaje?

**Espeon**: Umbreon no seas amargado...

**Umbreon**: Asi soy yo y todos lo saben.

**Carlos**:(Se nota que es la evolución de eevee con el cambio de personalidad mas drástico)

**Espeon**:[Con Carlos] (Se nota de sobra, solo con mirar a eevee o a Sylveon...)

**Carlos**:[Con Espeon](No te metas en mis pensamientos aunque... esta vez me da igual)

**Sylveon¿?**:Hey ustedes dos nos vamos o perdemos el vuelo?

**Carlos**: Vámonos...

**Eevee¿?**: Y quienes irán fuera de las pokeballs

**Carlos**: Lo pensé y serán tu eevee, jolteon y sylveon.

**Eevee, Jolteon, Sylveon**: Y donde iremos?

**Carlos**: En los asientos...

**Jolteon¿?**: Y tu pagaras los asientos?

**Carlos**: Claro, por mis pokémones (Casi) Todo.

**Espeon**:[Con Carlos](Te escuche...)

**Carlos**:(Te la creíste, era para ver si seguías leyendo mis pensamientos)

**Sylveon**: Nos vamos tengo un sueño... Zzzz

En eso ¿? golpea con sus sensores a Sylveon

**Sylveon**: Ya desperté... tampoco era para que me pegaras Glaceon.

**Glaceon¿?**: Hay que hacer lo que se deba hacer.

**Espeon**:[con Glaceon] (no te pases)

**¿?**:Nos vamos o que?

**Carlos**:si Vaporeon solo déjame despedir de mi madre.

**Carlos**: Adiós MA!

**Mama de Carlos**:Adiós Querido ten cuidado!

**Carlos**: Ma' no me avergüences en frente de mis pokémons

**Mama de Carlos**: Como si entendieran.

**Carlos**:Créeme entienden mas de lo que tu crees...

**Mama de Carlos**: Lo que tu digas adiós.

**Carlos**:(Ahora que lo pienso, eh hablado con mis pokémones como si nos entendiéramos. Y lo mas raro es que yo lo tome como si nada.)

**Espeon**:No te culpo

**Carlos**: [Brinca del Susto] Hay... no debí probar esa baya Meloc, ¿o era Atania?

**Espeon**: No te asustes fui yo el que te dio la capacidad de hablar con los pokémons.

Con sus poderes psíquicos le muestra lo ocurrido...

**eevee**: ojala nuestro entrenador pudiera hablar con nosotros y viceversa.

**Espeon**:se puede arreglar.

**Jolteon**: Como?

**Espeon**: Hay dos formas, Una es que con mis poderes psíquicos yo le enseñe mientras duerme nuestro idioma, y la otra es conectar nuestras mentes para que si yo los escucho hablar, el también entienda.

**Los otros 8**: Pos no puedes hacer las 2?

**Espeon**: Si, pero hay un problema

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Vaporeon**: Podría olvidar su propio idioma y solo poder hablar el nuestro.

**Espeon**: Como diablos sabes eso.

**Vaporeon**: Intuición.

**Espeon**: Bueno ese es el peligro entonces quieren solo una o las dos?

**Eevee, Jolteon, Umbreon y Leafeon¿?**:Las dos

**Vaporeon, Flareon¿?, Glaceon, Sylveon**:Una sola

**Espeon**: decídanse.

**Todos**: Ya lo hicimos faltas solo tu.

**Espeon**:Por mi hago las 2, ya que hay una forma de evitar el riesgo.

**Todos**: Cual?

**Espeon**:Que mientras yo le paso los conocimientos ustedes usen un ataque del mismo tipo que ustedes...

**Todos,** **Menos** **Glaceon y Vaporeon**:Explicate?

**Glaceon**: Quiere decir que Eevee que es tipo Normal use Un ataque tipo normal... Ejemplo, Doble Filo, Placaje, Gruñido...

**Vaporeon**: Exactamente eso.

**Todos, Menos Eevee y Leafeon**:Cual es el riesgo?

**Espeon, Vaporeon y Glaceon**: Que quede Herido

**Espeon**: aunque eso depende del ataque. Que usen.

**Eevee**:yo... Usare Doble equipo...

**Vaporeon**: Yo Acua aro

**Jolteon**: Yo Onda Trueno

**Flareon**: Yo... (Diablos no se ningún ataque tipo fuego que no dañe...) Fuego fatuo.

**Vaporeon**: Entonces yo usare hidro-chorro después de Flareon.

**Espeon**: Yo mientras paso los conocimientos usare Paz Mental.

**Umbreon**: Yo usare... ¿Finta?

**Leafeon**: Yo usare Silbido o Silbato,(se me olvido como se llama uno de mis ataques) o aromaterapia.

**Glaceon**: Yo usare Granizo

**Vaporeon**:Entonces usare Danza Lluvia.

**Flareon**: Y yo Dia Soleado.

**Sylveon**: Pues yo usare Encanto.

**Espeon**:Entonces... están listos?

**Todos**: Si...

La Imagen psíquica comienza a desaparecer.

**Carlos**:Entonces eso paso.

**Espeon**:Si.

**Carlos**: A ya todo cuadra

**Eevee y los demás**: Vámonos

**Carlos**:Bien entonces Todos menos Eevee, Jolteon y Sylveon Regresen.

Los Respectivo pokémones vuelven a sus pokeballs

**Carlos**:Vamos al aeropuerto.

[Minutos después ya están en el aeropuerto]

**Carlos**: 3 Boletos para el siguiente Vuelo a Unova plis.

**Chica**: ¿3?

**Carlos**: si el mio y de mis 2 pokémones

**Chica**:(Se levanta un poco para ver) pero usted va con 3, y ademas no seria mejor en las pokeballs?

**Carlos**:Si pero solo pueden tener a 6 en pokeballs a la vez y ando con 9 pokémons

**Chica**: A ya entiendo, entonces te doy 4 boletos.

**Carlos**: dije 3

**Chica**:Pero serian 4.

**Carlos**: Yo cargare con eevee...

En eso la Chica ve como Carlos entabla una conversación con sus pokémons, al final la chica tiene cara de WTF?

**Carlos**:Si ya lo acorde con eevee

**Chica**:e-esta bien t-tome lo b-boletos

**Carlos**: Pasa algo?

**Chica**:No n-nada

[Carlos y Compañía abordan el avión mientras los demás están sorprendidos al ver a una eevee hembra, un jolteon y una sylveon, sobre todo sylveon. Y aun mas cuando Carlos hablaba con sus pokémons]

**Carlos**:Sylveon yo que tu recogería las extremidades esas...

**Sylveon**:Sensores...(ni yo se que son)

**Carlos**:Si tuviera una pokedex estuviera viendo que son esas cosas, y te dije que las recogieras.

**Sylveon**: Por?

**¿?:** Porque me andas golpeando con esas cosas.

**Sylveon**: Ups

**Carlos**:(Como supo ese tipo lo que decía mi pokemon.)

**¿?:**Porque mi Duosion me esta traduciendo

**Carlos**: Buen punto. Bueno creo que dormiré un rato...

**Jolteon**:Yo are lo mismo, y tu eevee?

**Eevee**:Buena idea quien sabe si tendremos que luchar al llegar

**Sylveon**:(Estúpidos sensores, Molestan aunque me acostumbrare)Yo también dormiré.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: "Cierto" nombre esta mal escrito y asi se va a quedar...

* * *

**Capitulo 2:Los primeros Inconvenientes y una nueva ¿amiga?**

[Así después de unas cuantas horas llegan a ¿Sinnoh?]

**Jolteon**:Esto no es Unova, es Sinnoh

**Carlos**:Y como sabes?

**Jolteon**:[Apuntando con la pata a un cartel]Eso dice allí

**Carlos**:Wtf? Que me equivoque de vuelo

**¿?:**No en realidad si tomaste el vuelo correcto solo que debido a unas descargas eléctricas provocadas por el pokemon legendario Zekrom, deberán ir a pie desde aquí, hay una cueva que comunica con Unova que es la Cueva Psique.

**Carlos**:Guau t-tu eres Cyntia?

**Cyntia**: Exacto, nos conocemos?

**Carlos**: No solo que usted es muy famosa.

**Cyntia**: Tampoco Así, [se percata de los pokémones de Carlos]

**Carlos**:Por cierto me llamo Carlos.

**Cyntia**: Esos son un eevee y dos de sus evoluciones?

**Carlos**:En efecto.

**Cyntia**:Nunca había visto un Sylveon.

**Carlos**:Eh Cyntia se que tienes un Glaceon así que se que seria una perdida de tiempo pero lucharías contra mi?

**Cyntia**:Bueno acepto, seré un poco amable ademas podre ver a un sylveon en combate.

**Carlos**:Sera un honor combatir contra la campeona de Sinnoh

**Cyntia**:Vamos a un lugar mas seguro.

**Carlos**:Ok

[así van a un terreno amplio y comienza el combate]

Entrenadora **Cyntia** saca a **Glaceon**,

**Carlos**: Ve **Sylveon**.

**Glaceon** uso Bola Sombra, **Sylveon** lo bloquea con sus sensores aun así recibe algo de daño

**Carlos**: Sylveon usa Encanto

Sylveon uso Encanto, El ataque de **Glaceon** bajo mucho, **Glaceon** uso Colmillos de Hielo, **Sylveon** se deja morder.

**Sylveon** **Retrocedió**, **Gran** **Encanto** de Sylveon **Enamoro** **a Glaceon**.

**Cyntia**: Vaya no me lo esperaba y menos aun ya que significa que tu sylveon es hembra.

**Carlos**: Que mi Sylveon es que!?

[En eso Los demás pokémones de Carlos salen sin aviso a ver la batalla]

**Espeon**:Pensé que lo sabias?

**Carlos**:(No no lo sabia) **Sylveon** usa derribo y después latigazo

**Glaceon** uso Granizo, **Sylveon** usa derribo y acierta por poco, [Granizo golpea a Sylveon] **Sylveon** uso Latigazo mas este falla. **Glaceon** no reacciona. [Granizo golpea a **Sylveon**]

**Sylveon**:(Vaya falle y con este granizo se me ponen las cosas difíciles)

[en eso sylveon comienza a girar uno de sus sensores alejando el granizo]

**Carlos**: Bien sylveon no me lo esperaba, usa derribo después encanto.

**Glaceon** sigue sin reaccionar, **Sylveon** usa derribo y falla, **Glaceon** usa **Ventisca** y en medio del viento **Sylveon** usa encanto

**Cyntia**:(Vaya tiene un eevee y todas sus evoluciones, ya se) Glaceon vuelve. Hey Carlos podrías sacar a Glaceon?

[Deja de Granizar]

**Carlos**: Esta Bien, Sylveon sal de campo. Glaceon es tu turno.

**Cyntia**:Ve Garchomp

**Todos**: Que?

**Carlos**:pero Cyntia sabes que estas en desventaja.

**Cyntia**: solo quiero probar la fuerza de tu Glaceon, Inicia tu.

**Carlos**:**Glaceon** usa Barrera

**Glaceon** uso Barrera, La defensa de Glaceon sube Mucho, **Garchomp** Uso Pulso Dragón. **Glaceon** evita parte del ataque pero no recibe mucho daño.

**Carlos**:Glaceon estas Bien?

**Glaceon**:SI ese ataque no me hizo casi nada.

**Carlos**:**Glaceon** usa Granizo, después Bola Sombra y Remátalo con Ventisca

**Garchomp** uso Garra de Acero, causando daño considerable pero **Glaceon** uso granizo. [Granizo golpea a Garchomp]. **Garchomp** uso Cabezazo zen este acierta por poco, **Glaceon** cae pero se recupera y usa bola sombra hiriendo a **Garchomp**[Granizo Golpea a Garchomp] **Garchomp** usa garra metal pero **Glaceon** lo esquiva y usa Ventisca esta da un golpe critico y **Garchomp** queda herido de gravedad [Granizo golpea a Garchomp] **Garchomp** esta por caer debilitado contra el suelo en eso...

**Carlos**:Espeon evita que Garchomp caiga!

**Cyntia**: Por que? Ya me habías ganado

**Carlos**:No soy capas de herir así a un pokemon si no tengo un motivo, ademas esto era solo una batalla de exhibición Y digo que fue un empate.

**Cyntia**:Pero ganaste,no... tu ganaste

[En eso Glaceon cae]

**Carlos** y pokémons: Glaceon!

**Carlos**:[Corriendo hacia Glaceon] Estas bien?!, Leafeon usa aromaterapia, Sylveon Pulso Cura.

**Leafeon**, Sylveon: Lo que digas

**Cyntia**:Que paso?

**Espeon**:[Con Cyntia](Sus heridas fueron mas graves de lo que parece...)

**Cyntia**: L-Lo Siento no quería lastimar así a tu pokemon

**Carlos**:No importa se que no era tu intención.

**Cyntia**:Garchomp regresa, [Mientras Garchomp vuelve a la pokeball]

**Glaceon**:[Voz débil] Es-toy B-bien no se preocupen [Se duerme por hipnosis]

**Espeon**: Era necesario

**Leafeon**:Estará Bien.

**Carlos**:Confió en ti Leafeon

**Cyntia**:Que? Hablas con tus pokémons o que?

**Carlos**: Larga historia, espeon explícale.

**Espeon**:como digas.

[Espeon le muestra con sus poderes psíquicos]

**Cyntia**: Ya entiendo. Tus pokémones deben de quererte mucho como para que hicieran eso.

**Carlos**: Lo mismo digo.

[Justo después de eso los aros de Umbreon cambian a rojo y de sus ojos sale un destello]

**Umbreon**¿?:Valla valla valla al fin tome el control de este cuerpo, **Finta**.

**Carlos**:Pero que? Umbreon que te pasa.

**Umbreon**¿? Uso Finta con **Espeon**, El movimiento no falla y es muy eficaz, **Espeon cae debilitado.**

**Carlos**:Umbreon pero que hiciste!. **Leafeon** hoja aguda!

**Leafeon**:P-pero

**Carlos**:Solo ataca.

Leafeon no se atreve pero en vez de hoja aguda...

**Leafeon** usa Energibola. Y acierta

**Umbreon**¿?:...

[En ese momento sylveon va algo raro.]

**Sylveon**:Carlos ese no es el Umbreon que conocemos, tiene un aura de maldad y sus anillos se volvieron rojos.

**Carlos**: Tienes Razón, pero que le pasa?

**Umbreon**:[Despertando] Auch, por que me duele el cuerpo... p-or q-que? [Cae Inconsciente]

**Sylveon**:Su maldad desapareció en gran parte, pero es lógico al ser tipo siniestro

**Carlos**:Vamos a un centro pokemon!

**Leafeon**:pero yo puedo curarlos en parte.

**Carlos**: Si pero sabes que tu te cansas al hacer eso

**Leafeon**:[Voz Triste] Esta Bien

**Carlos**:Bien Cyntia y donde queda el centro pokemon?

**Cyntia**: 1 Hora mas o menos, por ello regresaría a tus pokémones a las pokeballs

**Carlos**:Lo haré, Glaceon estas bien? Como para seguir a pie?

**Glaceon**:Si por?

**Carlos**: era para que Jolteon y Sylveon descansaran. [Saca una pokeball] Leafeon sal

**Leafeon**:Esto es Unova?

**Carlos**:No es Sinnoh, Jolteon y Sylveon descansen

[Los dos entran en sus pokeballs]

**Leafeon**: Y que hacemos en Sinnoh?

**Carlos**:Un inconveniente menor, pero así entrenaremos mas.

**Eevee**:Y por que yo no puedo descansar en mi pokeball, es que no quiero caminar mas.

**Carlos**:Por que yo te llevare en mi hombro [recogiendo a eevee y poniéndolo en el hombro]Vaya tu cola es esponjosa y suave.

**Eevee**:Por eso no me gusta que la toquen es mi mas preciada posesión.

**Leafeon**: Lo dices tu nosotros no tenemos una cola así, y jolteon no tiene ni cola.

**Glaceon**:No es para tanto Leafeon, ademas de todas las evoluciones de eevee los Leafeon y Flareon tienen las mejores colas.

**Eevee**:Yo y mi bocotá, o mejor dicho yo y mi colita.

**Cyntia**:[Chasquea un dedo frente a Carlos]Hey te veo como dormido, estabas platicando con tus pokémons?

**Carlos**:Si y se pusieron a discutir de sus colas, que situación tan suave... como una cola de eevee.

**Cyntia**: No los culpo los eevee tienen colas muy suaves, las cuidan casi como los Vulpix

**Carlos**:Así tiene mas sentido, eevee así de tanto cuidas tu cola como los Vulpix

**Eevee**:Que es un **Vulpix**?

**Carlos**:Cyntia tienes pokedex?

**Cyntia**: Claro todo entrenador tiene uno

**Carlos**:Pues yo no tengo, tendrás uno de de sobra?

**Cyntia**:Haber [Mientras revisa su bolsillo] Que casualidad tengo uno de mas pero es de Sinnoh. Y aquí no salen pokémons de Unova. [Mientras le da el pokedex a Carlos

**Carlos**: [toma el pokedex]

[**Carlos** a Obtenido la **Pokedex** de Manos de **Cyntia**]

**Carlos**:Bien buscare a Vulpix... Listo, eevee este es un Vulpix[Muestra la **pokedex** a Eevee]

**Pokedex**: **Vulpix**, el **Pokémon** **Zorro**. Controla bolas de fuego. A medida que crece sus seis colas se multiplican..

**Eevee**: Valla 6 colas? Y se multiplican? Debe de querer mucho sus colas.

**Cyntia**:Que te dijo eevee?

**Carlos**:Le impresiono que tengan 6 colas.

**Glaceon**: yo apenas soporto una

[Todos a excepción de Cyntia se ríen por eso]

**Cyntia**: De que se ríen?

**Carlos**:Un chiste que dijo Glaceon

**Cyntia**: Carlos... Echamos un combate Glaceon vs Glaceon?

**Carlos**:Déjame ver si mi Glaceon se recupero

[Antes de poder preguntar Glaceon dice]

**Glaceon**:Si quiero pelear contra un pokemon de mi misma especie.

**Carlos**:Seguro? Te recuperaste del combate de hace rato?

**Glaceon**: Claro. Estoy como nuevo.

**Carlos**:Bien Cyntia luchemos.

Preparate a un combate contra... **Campeona Cyntia**. Cyntia saca a **Glaceon**.

**Carlos**:Glaceon ve!, Usa Barrera 3 Veces! Y Luego Bola Sombra

**Glaceon**[E] uso Colmillo Hielo y causa daño, **Glaceon** uso Barrera, La defensa subió Mucho. **Glaceon**[E] uso Granizo [Comienza a granizar], **Glaceon** uso Barrera, La defensa subió Mucho. **Glaceon**[E] uso Ventisca, **Glaceon** intenta esquivarlo pero debido al granizo le es imposible, **Glaceon** uso Barrera, La defensa subió Mucho. **Glaceon**[E] uso bola sombra, pero falla por muy poco. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra y parece que va a acertar pero justo en el ultimo momento **Glaceon**[E] lo evita

**Carlos**:Glaceon Ventisca!

**Cyntia**:Glaceon Evítalo

[En ese momento los Glaceon se confunden y hacen las ordenes del otro]

**Glaceon**[E] usa Ventisca, sin embargo **Glaceon** lo intenta evitar pero debido al granizo el ataque no falla

**Carlos**: Glaceon, Bola sombra

**Cyntia**:Glaceon tu también

Los dos usan bola sombra y estas chocan en el aire causando una explosión que dispersa el granizo

Cuando se dispersa el polvo y algo de nieve ven a un solo Glaceon de pie. Y no saben de quien es, pero cuando se acercan el Glaceon corre al lado de Cyntia.

**Cyntia**:Parece que gane, pero diste pelea. Eres fuerte mas de lo que parece, tu técnica es regular sigue así y podrías vencerme

**Carlos**:Gracias Cyntia fue un honor perder contra alguien tan fuerte como tu, [Sacando 2 Pokeballs]

Vaporeon sal, Glaceon Regresa. Bien Cyntia sigamos al centro pokemon, esta oscureciendo...


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Lo de los ataques de sylveon es porque, no lo conosco muy bien que digamos y los aprendera a medida que los descubra.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:El Primer Centro Pokémon, La discusión de Espeon y Umbreon**

Nuestro grupo formado por Carlos, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Eevee y Cyntia van caminando hacia un Centro Pokémon para Curar a Espeon, Umbreon y Glaceon...

**Cyntia**:Alla esta el centro pokemon. Falta poco.

**Carlos**:enserió porque yo no veo nada esta todo oscuro

**Cyntia**:Es porque tienes un **Zubat** en la cara

**Carlos**:[Gritando]Quitamelo!, Quitamelo! Eevee has algo

**Eevee**:[Golpeando con una pata]Quitate de la cara de mi entrenador.

**Carlos**:[Gritando Desesperado]Eevee Derribo!

**Eevee** usa derribo tumbando a Carlos pero a la Vez quitándole el **Zubat**

**Eevee** y los demás:Estas bien Carlos?

**Carlos**:[Aturdido]Si estoy bien. Creo

**Leafeon**: Usare Aromaterapia

**Vaporeon**:Y yo usare Acua-aro

**Carlos**:[Aliviado]Gracias

**Eevee**:Te lastime?

**Carlos**:No te preocupes[Levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra] Estoy bien.

[De la nada Sylveon sale]

**Sylveon**: Que paso? Te caíste Carlos?

**Carlos**:[Voz Sarcástica] No el suelo estaba triste y fui a abrazarlo.

**Vaporeon**: Ya parece Umbreon, soy yo o todo esta oscuro?

**Cyntia**: Que rápido oscureció Carlos podrías sacar a Umbreon?

**Carlos**:A U-Umbreon? Si porque no en la noche tiene mas poder,[saca la pokeball] Umbreon te necesitamos.

**Sylveon**:Carlos esa es una pokedex? Porque no buscas que son estos sensores.

**Umbreon**:[Dolorido] Au me duele la cola.

**Carlos**: Umbreon usa destello para poder ir al centro pokemon. [Saca la pokedex y comienza a buscar]

**Umbreon** uso **Destello**, [El **Camino** esta **Iluminado**]

**Cyntia**:Dudo que consigas a Sylveon en la Pokedex .

**Carlos**:Aquí esta!

**Cyntia**:En cerio? P-pero como?

**Pokedex**: **Sylveon**, El **Pokémon** **Vinculo**. A través de sus apéndices sensitivos con forma de cinta, emite unas ondas tranquilizadoras mediante las cuales detiene los combates.

**Sylveon**: Son apéndices? Vaya [Cae inconsciente]

[¡**Sylveon** a **olvidado** todos sus **Ataques**!]

**Carlos**: Pero que paso cayo debilitado, vamos corriendo al centro pokemon

[Así Carlos, Cyntia y compañía corren al centro pokemon]

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Bienvenidos a Centro pokemon, vaya un Sylveon que pokemon mas raro por estos lados, Bueno pasen por aquí.

[¡**Sylveon** Aprendió **Rapidez**!]

**Carlos**:Todos salgan!

**Jolteon**: Que paso con Sylveon? Y Glaceon?

**Carlos**:La enfermera Joy los esta atendiendo junto con Espeon y Umbreon

**Flareon**:Primer dia y ya cuatro de nosotros esta en un centro pokemon, Buen comienzo.

**Leafeon**:No seas así o si tu fueras luchado no estarías con Umbreon y los demás?

**Vaporeon**: Déjalo en paz Leafeon se le pasara.

**Flareon**: Si Leafeon hazle caso a la chica.

**Vaporeon**: Pero seras idiota o que no te ataco por que aquí no se puede.

**Carlos**:Dejen de discutir no estoy de humor.

**Cyntia**:Vaya la enfermera se tarda

**Carlos**:Tiene mas pokémons que curar.

**Parlante**: **Carlos** y ... [Murmuro] este no ella? guau... **Cyntia** sus pokémons están como nuevos.

**Carlos** y **Cyntia**: Al fin

**Espeon**:SI claro Umbreon no fuiste tu fue un clon malévolo

**Umbreon**:Que no fui yo!

**Enfermera** **Joy**:Vaya están muy enérgicos

**Umbreon**:Enérgicos tu abuela

**Espeon**:Que mal que mis ataques no te hacen nada porque sino la enfermera se estuviera regresando contigo.

**Carlos**: No se peleen, Sylveon Tranquilízalos.

**Sylveon**:Como?

**Carlos**:con encanto o algo parecido

[**Sylveon** Aprendió **Encanto**]

**Sylveon**: Encanto... A ya me acorde

**Sylveon** uso Encanto, Ataque de **Espeon** y **Umbreon** Bajo Mucho.

**Espeon**:Estoy harto de ti Umbreon, me atacas sin motivo y ahora dices que no fuiste tu?

**Umbreon**:Te lo digo y te lo repito, [Pausadamente]No Fui YO!

**Espeon**:Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Después de esa frase **Espeon** usa **Hipnosis** y duerme a **Umbreon**.

**Espeon**: Carlos tienes un **Blanco**?

**Carlos**: No yo no soy arquero. Que voy a hacer yo con un **Blanco**

**Espeon**:Eso no el objeto que ase que el pokemon sea débil a movimientos que no lo afectan.

**Cyntia**:Carlos Yo tengo uno [Mientras se lo da a Carlos], pero para que?

**Espeon**:[con Cyntia](Para ver si Umbreon miente o no revisando sus sueños)

**Carlos** le da el objeto **Blanco** a **Umbreon**

**Espeon**: Muy bien, Come Sueños.

**Carlos**: Basta espeon de a verme dicho que harías eso,

[**Espeon** Sale despedido hacia la pared de atrás]

[Los Aros Cambian de color y un destello sale de ojos de **Umbreon**]

**Umbreon**¿?:[Furioso]Como demonios me afecto un ataque psíquico! Pagaras.

**Umbreon** va a usar Finta pero **Espeon** es mas rápido y salta sobre **Umbreon** y se Tele-transporta afuera, ya fuera del Centro Pokémon **Espeon** recibe el golpe de Finta, cayendo Gravemente herido.

**Espeon**:[Voz Débil] No... Umbreon, lucha contra la oscuridad se que puedes lograrlo.

**Umbreon**¿?:...Pero que...[Cambia a su color normal]No permitiré que ataques a espeon, [Vuelve a cambiar su color] No podrás evitarlo, controlare tu cuerpo. Matare a Espeon y Luego iré a por **eevee**.

[Carlos y Los demás Salen del Centro Pokémon y..]

**Carlos**: **Leafeon**! Duerme a Umbreon con **Silbato**!

**Leafeon** comienza a Silbar una Hermosa Melodía que Duerme a **Umbreon**¿? Pero casi Instantáneamente sus aros toman su color normal y despierta.

Umbreon: Otra vez?, no no me ataquen soy yo!

[**Leafeon** detiene una **Hoja** **Aguda** a solo Milímetros de **Umbreon** y este se Desmaya del Susto, Todos ponen cara de LOL]

**Carlos**:[Algo Enojado] Leafeon que pensabas hacer yo no dije que atacaras y la ves que ordene usaste otro ataque!

**Espeon**:[Con Carlos](No seas malo con el no lo culpo)[Se desmaya]

**Cyntia**: Pero que paso aquí? Ya van dos veces, tus pokémones son raros eh

[Los pokémons de Carlos fruncen el ceño, sobre todo Glaceon]

**Carlos**:[Enojado] Que seas la Campeona no te da derecho de decir eso de mis pokémones

**Cyntia**: Pero...

**Carlos**:[Sigue Enojado] Pero nada! Yo quiero a mis pokémones mas de lo que tu quieres a los tuyos!, Ademas yo no ando diciendo cosas de tus pokémons. Y por si fuera poco [Mientras ve a Umbreon] a Umbreon le anda pasando algo desde ayer!

**Enfermera** **Joy**:[Saliendo del Centro Pokémon] Que es todo ese alboroto? [Ve a Espeon y a Umbreon en el suelo], Pero que paso aquí este lugar no es para andar teniendo combates y miren la hora.

[Carlos e Cyntia se Percatan de lo tarde que es, y sin previo aviso]

**Carlos**:Glaceon improvisa espabila con Umbreon!

**Glaceon** lo hace sin preguntar y despierta Umbreon pero Herido por el Ataque.

**Umbreon**:P-Por que me atacan a mi[Dice Triste]

**Carlos**:Umbreon discúlpame pero improvisa Luz Lunar

**Umbreon** se Cura

**Sylveon**:Carlos otra vez el aura de oscuridad se apodero de Umbreon pero parece que...

**Vaporeon**:[Continua] al dormirlo el poder oscuro pierde fuerza y regresa el Umbreon Normal.

**Eevee**: Vaya Vaporeon ojala fuera tan inteligente como tu.

**Sylveon**:Las chicas somos inteligentes y tu también lo seras.

[Carlos ignora la Conversación]

**Carlos**:Enfermera podría curar a espeon? [Mintiendo] No tengo idea de porque se peleo con Umbreon.

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Bueno ese es mi trabajo y deberían dormir.

**Carlos**: Cyntia vamos a dormir este dia fue un poco raro.

**Cyntia**:[Le da una bofetada a Carlos] Eso es por lo de Vamos a dormir, sonó raro y...[Le da otra bofetada y esta tumba a eevee del hombro de Carlos] eso por gritarme, aunque tienes razón no debí de decir eso de tus pokemon.

[Los pokémons de Carlos se preparan para Atacar a Cyntia, por Golpear a Carlos y Tumbar a Eevee]

**Carlos**:[Acariciando su mejilla golpeada] Alto, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon y todo lo que termine en "eon"

**Flareon**:Pero te golpeo y no vamos a permitir que se salga con la suya

**Vaporeon**:Si no lo vamos a tolerar.

**Carlos**: solo regresen a sus pokeballs y vamos a dormir.

[Todos regresan menos Eevee, Espeon y Umbreon]

[Carlos, La enfermera y Cyntia vuelven al centro pokemon]

**Cyntia**:Carlos, lamento haberte golpeado sobre todo por que eevee también se golpeo.

**Carlos**:[Somnoliento]No fue tu culpa ni yo me acordaba de que estaba allí.

**Cyntia**:Así de poco pesa? Valla pues mi Glaceon Pesa 26 KG

**Carlos**:[Saca la pokedex] Haber los eevee pesan... Quien lo diría 6 kilos

**Pokedex**: **Eevee**, El **Pokémon** **Evolución**. Su genética inestable le permite evolucionar de muchas formas según las circunstancias..

**Carlos**: Ups presione el botón que no era.

**Cyntia**:Hey podrías poner la descripción de todas sus evoluciones?

**Carlos**: Veamos...

**Pokedex**: **Vaporeon**, El **Pokémon** **Burbuja**. Su composición celular es similar a la de las moléculas del agua, por eso se mimetiza tan bien con ela.

**Pokedex**: **Jolteon**, El **Pokémon** **Relámpago**. Si se agita, usa electricidad para convertir su pelaje en afiladísimas púas y dispararlas en racimos.

**Pokedex**: **Flareon**, El **Pokémon** **Llama**. Calienta el aire que inhala en su saco de fuego y lo lleva a mas de 1700° de temperatura.

**Pokedex**: **Espeon**, El **Pokémon** **Solar**. Su pelaje es tan sensible que puede percibir cualquier cambio en el aire y predecir el tiempo.

**Pokedex**: **Umbreon**, El **Pokémon** **Luz** **Lunar**. Si se expone al aura de la luna, los anillos de su cuerpo relucen, y adquiere un poder misterioso.

**Pokedex**: **Lopunny**, El **Pokémon**..

**Carlos**: Ups me equivoque.

**Pokedex**: **Leafeon**, El **Pokémon** **Verdor**. Prácticamente no combate. Sus células parecidas a las vegetales le permiten hacer la fotosíntesis.

**Pokedex**: **Glaceon**, El **Pokémon** **Nieve** **Fresca**. Controla su temperatura corporal para congelar el Ambiente y causar ráfagas de nieve en polvo.

**Pokedex**: **Sylveon**, El **Pokémon** **Vinculo**. A través de sus apéndice sensitivos con forma de cinta, emite unas ondas tranquilizadoras mediante las cuales detiene los combates.

**Eevee**:[Dormido]No, Umbreon... No ataques a espeon.

**Carlos**:[Preocupado]Eevee pasa algo?

**Eevee**:[Dormido] Umbreon no, porque me ves así no espera. [Se despierta] AH!

**Carlos**: Eevee que pasa?!

**Eevee**:Creo que fue solo un mal sueño (Aunque parecía real), Seguiré durmiendo.

**Carlos**:Lo mismo [Bostezo] Digo... Zzzz

[Carlos e Eevee se duermen y Empiezan a entrar en un sueño]

**Cyntia**:Bueno, debería dormir. Y Luego irme, pero debo mostrarle como llegar a la cueva psique.

[En el sueño]

**Carlos**:Eevee eres tu?

**Eevee**: Mm? Parece que no fue un sueño, [Baja la cola en muestra de miedo]

**Carlos**: Eevee ven sube a mi hombro [Eevee sube]

**Eevee**:Gracias, aquí me siento mas seguro.

**¿?:**Leafeon Cuidado! [Explosión]

**¿?:**Como? Glaceon no te metas mi objetivo es eevee, donde esta?

**Flareon**: Tu no eres Umbreon, Colmillo Ígneo!

**Umbreon**¿?:JA que perspicaz, si interfieres te voy a

**Carlos**:[Sosteniendo a eevee en los Manos] Que vas a hacer Umbreon!?

**Umbreon**:Que? Alguien podría decirle de otra forma a ese Umbreon que es como si me odiaran ami[Deprimido]

**Carlos**:Como? 2 Umbreon

**Umbreon**¿?:Ja ahí estas eevee, Mal de Ojo!

**Espeon**: Protección!

**Espeon** protege a** Eevee** con protección!

**Carlos**: Que?, espeon están todos bien? Y que esta pasando?

**Espeon**:Estamos Bien,y si mi teoría es cierta creo que este es un Multi-Sueño o Sueño Compartido

**Umbreon**¿?: ¡Finta!

**Eevee** Improvisa **Relevo** y en su lugar esta **Umbreon** que recibe el golpe, No es muy eficaz...

**Carlos**:Espeon Explicate!

**Vaporeon**:Yo lo are, recuerdas que para enseñarte nuestro idioma habían dos opciones?

**Carlos**:Si, espeon me lo mostro y?

**Vaporeon**: La segunda opción era unir tu mente y al hacerlo parece que ocurrió un efecto secundario y fue que nuestro sueños ahora están juntos.

**Carlos**: Y el Umbreon Malévolo?

**Espeon**:En eso si no tengo idea

**Vaporeon**: Yo menos, pero al menos podemos eliminar a Umbreon y Vivir en paz no?

**Umbreon**:[Con Miedo y Aterrado]E-Eliminarme?

**Espeon**:No a ti No. Ademas lo eh pensado y creo que si eliminamos a un Umbreon al Otro le pasara lo Mismo.

En el fondo **Sylveon**, **Glaceon** y **Leafeon** tienen un **Combate** contra **Umbreon[M]** y al escuchar esto se detienen.

**Sylveon**:Que le pasara que?

**Leafeon**:Entonces, Silbato!

**Leafeon** usa **Silbato** y una dulce melodía **duerme** a **Umbreon[M]**

**Leafeon**:Eso nos dará tiempo.

[Suena un Ruido]

**Carlos**: Que pasa? Un Momento el despertador, pero yo no tengo entonces es mi **Videomisor**. Ya amaneció! Entonces despertemos

[Todos desaparecen uno por uno menos Umbreon[M]]

**Cyntia**:[Golpea con la almohada a Carlos] Apaga esa cosa son las 10 de la Mañana y quiero dormir!

**Carlos**:Que son las que? Tengo que correr a Unova.

**Cyntia**:Se me había olvidado, entonces prepara Hiper-pociones, Restaurar Todo y si quieres Pokeballs.

**Carlos**: Ni que fuera millonario, para poder comprar eso, y ahora que lo pienso yo ya tengo, solo necesito comprar pokeballs

**Eevee**: Atraparas mas pokémones?

**Carlos**: Puede ser de Unova pero de Sinnoh no lo creo, eevee espero que estés listo para lo que sigue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:El Bosque Misterioso, Eevee en Acción!**

Nuestro grupo va rumbo hacia un Bosque Misterioso donde podrían entrenar a Leafeon y a Eevee mientras van camino a la Cueva Psique. Pero se encuentran con algo.

**¿?**:Alto no pueden pasar!

**Carlos**:Que pasa? Quien es usted?

**¿?**: Yo soy la oficial Jenny

**Carlos**:Oficial Jenny?

**Oficial** **Jenny**:Si, y no pueden avanzar es muy peligroso. Se han avistados varios grupos de pokemon agresivos

**Cyntia**:Como cuales?

**Oficial** **Jenny**: Valla es C-Cyntia?, Pues creo que tu si podrás pasar, mas el no

**Cyntia**:Por que el no?

**Oficial** **Jenny**:Pues tu Cyntia eres la mas fuerte de la región Sinnoh así que dudo que te pase algo a ti, pero el es un simple entrenador. Aunque si tuviera pokémones fuertes lo dejaría pasar.

**Carlos**: Pues te reto a un Combate.

**Oficial** **Jenny**: Bueno dudo que un Eevee,(Wtf? Un Eevee?) un Espeon, y un Sylveon. (Oh un sylveon esa no me lo esperaba) Le ganen a Mi Lucario, Lopunny y Gabite.

**Carlos**: Te sorprenderías, Aceptas o que?

**Oficial**: Acepto el reto!

**Cyntia**: Yo seré la que decida quien gana.

**Oficial** y **Carlos**: Muy Bien.

Preparate para un combate contra... Oficial Jenny, Oficial saca a Lucario!

**Carlos**: Ataca Flareon!

**Oficial**:(O no un Flareon... No importa lo derrotare!)Lucario usa Onda Certera!

**Carlos**:Flareon, Detenlo Con Fuego Fatuo y usa Doble equipo

**Lucario** uso Onda Certera!, **Flareon** Fuego Fatuo la onda certera es destruida en en aire y Aprovecha la explosión para usar doble equipo.

**Oficial**:Pero como hiciste eso?, Bueno Lucario usa Danza Espada.

**Carlos**: Flareon, Fuego Fatuo.

**Lucario** usa Danza Espada, Ataque Sube Mucho. **Flareon** usa Fuego Fatuo, **Lucario** se a quemado!, **Lucario** se reciente de la **quemadura**!.

**Carlos**: Colmillo Ígneo!

**Lucario** uso Velocidad Extrema!, **Flareon** recibe Muchos golpes y Cae al Suelo pero se levanta con dificultad y usa Colm. Ígneo, Lucario Trata de evitarlo pero La quemadura lo distrae, y **Flareon** lo atrapa por una pata. Y es Muy eficaz!

**Carlos**: Lánzalo contra el suelo! Y Azótalo!

**Todos**: Que?!

**Flareon** no suelta a **Lucario** y Lo va A azotar contra el suelo pero...

**Oficial**: Lucario, Palmeo!

**Lucario** usa Palmeo haciendo que **Flareon** lo suelte pero de todas formas **Lucario** no puede detener la caída y se golpea! **Lucario** se resiente de la Quemadura!

**Carlos**: Flareon Fuerza!

**Oficial**: Combate Cercano!, (Ups me equivoque de Idioma)Quise decir A bocajarro!

**Lucario** Se acerca y comienza a dar golpes sin parar pero resulta que solo era una ilusión de Doble equipo y Flareon lo sorprende y Le da un Fuerte golpe. Poco eficaz, Lucario se resiente de la quemadura.

**Carlos**: Acabalo con Colmillo Ígneo!

**Oficial**:Esfera Aural!

**Lucario** dispara una esfera aural y Accidentalmente Flareon se la traga y no pasa Nada...

**Carlos**:Lol?

En eso **Flareon** lanza la esfera aural envuelta en llamas! Y Agarra de Imprevisto a **Lucario**, Golpe Critico, Eficaz, **Lucario** se resiente de la quemadura! Se a debilitado!

**Oficial**: Pero como es posible?

Entonces Flareon También se debilita.

**Carlos**:Flareon!, Buen Trabajo, Descansa. [Lo regresa a su Pokeball]

**Oficial**:Valla parece que también le hizo daño, Ve Gabite!

**Carlos**:Es tu turno... [Mirando una de sus pokeball]

[Todos menos la oficial, esperan que saque a Glaceon pero]

**Carlos**:Ve Vaporeon!

**Cyntia**:Pero Carlos tienes un Glaceon que venció a Mi Garchomp! Porque no lo sacas a el?

**Carlos**:No te preocupes Cyntia.

**Oficial**: Entonces tienes un Glaceon? Lo Puedo ver?

**Carlos**:Claro, Glaceon surge!

**Glaceon**:[Apareciendo]Porque sacaste a Vaporeon y no a mi?

**Carlos**:Tu eres muy fuerte[Mientras acaricia a Glaceon] Y le ganaríamos muy rápido!

**Oficial**:Ja tu estas loco no solo hablas con tus pokemon como si hablaran nuestro idioma, sino que crees que me ganarías!

[A los Pokémons de Carlos no les agrada ese comentario]

**Cyntia**:En realidad es Fuerte me venció a mi, a ti te haría polvo.

**Oficial**:Que? Que?, Ese chico venció a tu Garchomp!

**Carlos**:Cyntia sabes que fue un empate

**Cyntia**:No tu ganaste.

**Carlos**:Sigamos, Vaporeon Rayo Aurora!

**Oficial**:Golpes Furia!

**Vaporeon** usa rayo aurora y acierta, Muy eficaz, **Gabite** usa Golpes furia y comienza a dar golpes a **Vaporeon**! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ! Golpea **5** veces.

**Carlos**:Surf!

**Oficial**:Salta, y usa Cuchillada!

**Vaporeon** uso Surf, pero **Gabite** lo evita de un Salto y usa Cuchillada, este casi falla pero causa un golpe critico. Vaporeon cae algo débil y apenas se levanta.

**Carlos**: Vaporeon usa...

[Pero Vaporeon lo ignora y usa Hidrobomba]

**Oficial**: Gabite Derribo!

**Gabite** se lanza contra **Vaporeon** usando derribo pero a medio camino Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba y le Causa mucho daño, Gabite pierde fuerza pero aun así impacta a Vaporeon y los Dos Caen.

**Cyntia**:Ninguno Puede continuar, saquen a su ultimo pokemon.

**Sylveon**: Es una Broma ya van dos veces que pasa lo mismo, Primero Flareon y Lucario y Ahora Gabite y Vaporeon.

**Oficial**: Muy Bien, sal Lopunny!

**Carlos**: Valla un Lopunny hace tiempo que no veía uno.[Sacando Pokedex]

**Pokedex**: **Lopunny**, El **Pokémon** **Conejo**. Sus orejas son muy delicadas, si alguien las toca con brusquedad recibirá una esplendida patada.

**Carlos**:(Y yo que quería tocar sus orejas), Bueno... Sal Jol-

**Eevee**:[Interrumpiendo]Carlos quiero combatir yo!. Por fa si?[Poniendo Ojos de Cachorro]

**Carlos**: Esta bien pero si te lastiman no me lo perdonare, Ve Eevee!

**Oficial**: Vaya conque a Eevee. No seré suave con el.

**Carlos**: Ni yo contigo. Eevee usa Bola Sombra.

**Cyntia**: (Y este no sabe que eso no haría nada?)

**Oficial**: Lopunny no hagas nada!

**Eevee** Lanza una **Bola** **Sombra**, **Lopunny** no se mueve pero en el ultimo momento se asusta y salta para evitarlo.

**Lopunny**:[Suspira] Eso estuvo cerca.

**Carlos**: Mordió el anzuelo, Eevee doble filo!

**Oficial**:Lopunny que no te movieras! Usa Bote!

**Lopunny** usa Bote a regañadientes y desaparece entre las ramas de unos arboles... Eevee desconcertada comienza a buscar alrededor, entonces Lopunny Sale dela nada Cayendo sobre Eevee.

**Eevee**:Auch, eso dolió!

**Lopunny**:[Voz Sarcástica] Te dolió? no era mi intención...

**Eevee**: Ya veras!

**Eevee** usa doble filo hiriendo a **Lopunny**, esta cae de rodillas. Y murmura algo pero nadie oye.

**Carlos**:(que paso?) Em... Eevee usa Doble Filo otra vez!

**Eevee** se acerca a toda velocidad , mas en vez de doble filo este usa Mordisco en una oreja de Lopunny.

**Lopunny**:[Con Lagrimas] Seras idiota!

**Lopunny** no se puede controlar y usa Patada Salto que da de lleno en la barbilla de **Eevee **[Imaginarse esta escena en cámara lenta]. **Eevee** sale despedida y choca con un árbol.

**Carlos**: Eevee! [Mientras corre al árbol]

[Eevee sale de los Arbustos un poco mareada e ignora a Carlos y se pone seria frente a Lopunny]

**Eevee**:Como me falte un diente a ti te va a faltar esa cosa a la que llamas cola, y una ceja!

**Umbreon**[M]:Pelea de chicas!

[Todos de sobresaltan]

**Espeon**:[Con Algo de Miedo] Otra vez tu!

**Sylveon**:[Poniéndose en Medio] Alejate!

**Umbreon**[M]:No se preocupen no vengo por pelea, al menos ahora. Yo también necesito sentir el aire en mi cuerpo, oler las flores, [Amenazante] Morder a otros.

**Carlos**:Sylveon no lo molestes déjalo pero como se pase de listo has lo necesario [Mientras se concentra en la batalla]

Eevee usa doble filo, Lopunny no lo puede evitar, Lopunny usa Encanto, pero Eevee no se ve afectado por el odio.

**Umbreon**[M]:[Acostado] Ah, me siento relajado. Sin pelear con mis hermanos...

**Espeon**:Hermanos? Si Claro como no primero te mato!

**Umbreon**[M]:Quiero ver como lo harías, con un Psíquico quizás [Levantándose]

**Espeon**:Bueno, no así, p-pero...

**Umbreon**[M]:[Acercándose a Espeon] Como?, [Usando Mofa]

**Espeon**:No caeré en tus juegos!

**Umbreon**[M]:Hurra la chica se resiste.

**Espeon**:No me digas chica [Mirando al suelo]

**Umbreon**[M]:[Levantando la mirada de Espeon con una pata] Por que?, es lo que eres, pero no lo olvides mantente alerta, yo puedo tomar este cuerpo cuando quiera y también eliminarte. [Se Voltea y Golpea con la Cola]

**Sylveon**:[Lanzándose sobre Umbreon] No vuelvas a Hacer eso, me oyes?

[Umbreon vuelve a su color]

**Umbreon**:[confundido] Hacer que?

**Sylveon**:Nada.

**Carlos**:Eevee esquívalo!

**Lopunny** falla y se lesiona, **Eevee** usa Mordisco en la cola de Lopunny!

**Lopunny**:Hey mi cola eso duele, así no se vale!

**Eevee**:[Voz Sarcástica] Te dolió? No era mi intención

**Carlos**: Eevee si haces eso otra vez el que te va a morder la cola soy yo, y no quiero hacerlo.

**Oficial**: Lopunny patada salto!

**Carlos**:Doble Filo!

**Lopunny** usa Patada Salto, Es muy Eficaz. Eevee uso Doble filo, eevee también recibe daño. Ambos pokemon están muy agotados, pero a eevee se le nota mas.

**Cyntia**: Alto! Ya es suficiente, no permitiré que se sigan hiriendo.

**Carlos**: Y quien gano?

**Cyntia**: La Oficial Jenny.

**Carlos**:(Porque pregunte) Entonces perdí? Y como entrare al bosque?

**Oficial**:No hay problema eres fuerte, podrás arreglártelas (Espero)

**Carlos**: Gracias Oficial, Antes de irme...

[Carlos pago 135 $ por perder]

**Carlos**: Todos Salgan![Lanzando las pokeballs], Bien despídanse de la oficial, y eevee disculpate con Lopunny.

[mientras eevee se disculpa]

**Leafeon**:Vaya en este lugar me siento con mas energía. [Comienza a alejarse]

**Umbreon**[M]:No quiero ser aguafiestas mas de lo que soy pero...

**Glaceon**:[salta sobre Umbreon[M]] Tu otra vez... Mejor largate!

**Umbreon**[M]: Si no sabias es la segunda vez que vengo en paz y solo les iba a decir que Leafeon se fue por allí [Apuntando a una Parte del Bosque], Bueno me voy y la próxima no seré amable [Aparta a Glaceon] Adiós, Espeon. [Vuelven sus Colores]

**Umbreon**:Pero que demo-. Por que siento que alguien me salto encima?

**Sylveon**: Imaginaciones Tuyas.

**Carlos**: Muy Bien, Ahora por el bosque irán conmigo. Glaceon, Leafeon y como siempre Eevee. Hey Donde esta Leafeon?

**Glaceon**: Umbreon nos dijo que fue por allí [Apunta a donde dijo Umbreon]

**Umbreon**: Que yo dije que?

**Sylveon**:Tu lado Malo nos dijo

**Umbreon**: Que? Me volvió a controlar? Demonios soy débil...

**Carlos** No eres débil Umbreon. Ahora Centrémonos en buscar a Leafeon. Y Mientras Jolteon tu iras con nosotros. Los demás regresen. [Todos Menos Eevee, Jolteon y Glaceon vuelven a sus Pokeballs]

**Cyntia**:Bueno Carlos, Otro imprevisto? Que suerte tienes...

**Oficial**: Vallan con Cuidado!, Entonces Lopunny, regresa.

[Carlos y compañía comienzan a adentrarse en el bosque en busca de Leafeon, mientras]

**Leafeon**:[Relajado] Valla ese es quien creo que es?

**¿?:**Un Leafeon aquí?

[Esta historia continuara...]


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Entrenando a Eevee, y ¿Como dices que se llama?**

**Leafeon**: Tu eres? Ese chico que ama a los pokémones?

**¿?:**Si si lo soy...

[Imagínense un Opening. xD]

Así Ash y... no esperen me equivoque de libreto.

Carlos y Cyntia van en el bosque misterioso en busca de Leafeon que desapareció sin dar aviso.

**Cyntia**: Carlos, tus pokémones hacen esto seguido?

**Carlos**:Que, desaparecer? No, solo Leafeon. Pero vuelve cuando menos los esperes.

**Eevee**:[Con algo de dificultad] Ese combate estuvo muy bien, aunque perdiera.

**Carlos**:Eevee, porque no estas en mi hombro? Y lo que mas me preocupa, por que hablas así [Mientras voltea a ver a Eevee].[Y se sobresalta] Eevee!, pero estas bien? No tenias esos golpes!

[Eevee tiene una oreja algo doblada, un moretón en la espalda y barbilla]

**Eevee**:[con Dificultad] Estoy bien, solo no te preocupes

**Carlos**: P-pero eevee estas muy herida, se acabo, Espeon sal!, Eevee regresa!

**Eevee**:[Evitando el rayo] No quiero ir a la Pokeball, Estoy bien.

**Carlos**: Pero Eevee!, estas muy mal. Si alguien te ve así va a pensar que soy un abusador que no cuida a sus pokemon.

**Eevee**:No, yo no quiero que piensen eso. Pero no volveré a la Pokeball.

**Espeon**:Eevee estas muy herida, por tu bien vuelve a la pokeball.

**Eevee**: No lo are!

[Mientras entre unos arbustos Un chico y Leafeon ven la discusión]

**¿?:**Ese es tu entrenador?

**Leafeon**: Si, por?

**¿?:**Los trata bien? O Los maltrata como a esa eevee?

**Leafeon**:[Enojado] Hey no digas eso de mi entrenador!

[Espeon voltea a ver al arbusto y se pone en guardia]

**Espeon**:Quien anda allí? [Mientras levanta al chico y a Leafeon con sus poderes]

**Leafeon**:Hey soy yo! Bájame!

**¿?:**Guau (Soné como un perro ladrando e.e) que pokemon mas protector.

**Carlos**: Leafeon! Donde estabas me tenias preocupado, te estaba buscando.

**Leafeon**:[Aun en el aire] Solo vine a ver el bosque, es que siento que este es mi hogar.

**¿?:**No lo culpo por pensar eso [Sacando una Pokeball]

**Espeon**:[Dejando caer intencionalmente a Leafeon] Bueno pues no lo hagas sabes que Carlos se preocupa mucho cuando desapareces

**¿?:**[Inesperadamente] Sal querido "Leafeon". Déjenme presentarme me llamo **N**

**Leafeon** de **N** usa **Sorpresa** solo para distraer a **Espeon** y Hacer que libere a **N**

**Espeon**:Y porque me atacas.

[Sin Aviso Sylveon sale]

**Sylveon**:Alguien molesto a Espeon? Pues se meten con ella y se meten conmigo!

**Carlos**:Ya cálmense todos, Eevee te dije que volvieras a tu pokeball estas muy herida.

**N**: Entonces tu Eevee es hembra, y parece que no te obedece, así de bien entrenas?

**Eevee**: [Con dificultad, pero enojada] R-retractate!

**Glaceon**: Si lo mismo digo!

**Cyntia**: No se que esta pasando pero, yo digo que te retractes.

**N**:Valla Cyntia? Que haces aquí?

**Cyntia**: N, yo te conozco y se muy bien que ese no es un Leafeon y eso no es una Pokeball.

**N**: Entonces no sirve de nada que este transformado

[El "**Leafeon**" de **N**, se convierte en un **Zorua**.]

**Carlos**: Un Zorua? [Saca la Pokedex]

**Pokedex**: **Zorua**. El **Pokémon** **Zorro** **pillo**. Se transforma en humanos o en otros Pokémon. Se defiende del peligro ocultando su verdadera apariencia.

**N**: Entonces conoces a este?, Zoroark vuelve a tu forma!

[La "Pokeball" se transforma en un Zoroark]

**Carlos**:Un Zoroark!?

**Pokedex**: **Zoroark**. El **Pokémon** **Disfrazorro**. Y la Forma Evolucionada de **Zorua**. Tiene la facultad de confundir a muchos humanos a la vez. Protege su guarida creando un paisaje ilusorio.

**Cyntia**: Se que tienes otro, no lo ocultes.

**Carlos**: Otro? Y que sera?

**Espeon**: Un Stoutland.

**N**: Correcto.

**Carlos**: A ver... No sale? Ahora que me acuerdo Cyntia me dijo que los de Unova no salen. Entonces, Zorua, Zoroark y Sylveon por que salen?

**Cyntia**: Lo de Sylveon no lo se y eso que es de Kalos, Zorua y Zoroark salen porque se han visto aquí.

**Eevee**: Eh Zorua me estas pisando mi amada cola.

**Zorua**:[Risa Burlona y Se transforma en Eevee]

**Eevee**:...

**Espeon**: Eevee ten cuidado.

**Umbreon**[**M**]:[Sale de Imprevisto] O un Zorua y un Zoroark, esa era la presencia siniestra que detectaba, pensé que al fin se unirían a mi... Bueno para despedirme.

[Umbreon[M] Golpea a Espeon y se va a la Pokeball]

**N**: Eres tan buen entrenador que tus pokemon se atacan entre si.

[Eevee se pone a Jugar con Zorua, pero este ultimo lo golpea sin querer.]

**Eevee** cae **debilitado**

**N**: Zorua!, No lastimes a otros Pokémon!

**Carlos**: Eevee!, Leafeon usa...

[Espeon que estaba débil improvisa Deseo Cura en Eevee]

**Eevee**:Pero que paso?, Me Siento bien! Ya no tengo dolor.

**Carlos**: Espeon, porque lo hiciste!

**Espeon**:Estaré bien solo voy a descansar [Regresa por su cuenta a su Pokeball]

**Carlos**: Eh pero esa es nueva! Sabia de pokémones que se salen por su cuenta pero no de que entraran por su cuenta.

**N**: Bueno tengo otras cosas que hacer, creo que nos veremos otra vez.[Desaparece en una Niebla junto a Zorua y Zoroark]

**Eevee**: Lo siento por mi culpa espeon se debilito pero Entrenare y Junto a Leafeon me are fuerte!

**Cyntia**:Siento que soy un personaje secundario...

**Carlos**:(Para mi eres solo un extra xD)A que te refieres?

**Cyntia**:Apenas hablo... Es que te la pasas platicando con tus pokemon y yo no entiendo nada, solo escucho el clásico sonido que hacen.

**Carlos**:Espeon Podrías usar el 2 método en Cyntia para que nos entienda mientras anda con nosotros?

**Cyntia**:[Se sorprende]

**Espeon**:No puedo hacerlo, porque ya lo hice!

**Carlos**:Enserió, no puedes... Lastima...[Reacciona] Espera que ya lo hiciste?

**Cyntia**:Eso fue rápido? No?

**Eevee**: Vamos a entrenar! Si?

**Carlos**:Esta Bien... [Salgan todos, menos Espeon]

**Flareon**:Eh no es mala idea que este afuera?

**Carlos**:Por?

**Cyntia**:Podría causar un incendio.

**Vaporeon** y **Glaceon**: Pues nosotros nos ocupamos.

**Carlos**:Entonces se los encargo...

**Carlos**: Cyntia sabes hacer levantar tiendas de acampar?

**Cyntia**: SI por?

**Carlos**: Que bueno por que yo no... [Le entrega los objetos para armar Una Tienda de Acampar], Aremos una base aquí, mientras Leafeon y eevee vendrán conmigo a entrenar y Glaceon, te ayudara en caso de que Umbreon Malévolo aparezca, Vaporeon dará Agua, Jolteon Electricidad, Flareon obviamente fuego, sylveon calmara a los pokémones salvajes y Umbreon luchara si es necesario.

**Los** **demás**: Lo que digas.( Y a este quien lo nombro líder)

[Y así Carlos se separa para entrenar a Eevee y Leafeon]

**¿?:**Vaya un Eevee y es Hembra.

**¿?:**Si al jefesito le agradara eso.

**¿?:**Quien necesita un Pikachu cuando le podemos dar eso.

**¿?:**Alto Meowth, dejemos que entrenen así le daremos un pokemon mas fuerte.

[Volviendo con los Protagonistas]

**Carlos**:Eevee entrenaremos tu movimiento Doble Filo y Bola Sombra

**Eevee**: Eevee!

**Carlos**:Que?

**Eevee**:... Fallo mio dije deliberadamente eso.

**Carlos**:(Por un momento pensé que había perdido la habilidad de hablar con Pokémons)

**Leafeon**: Hoja Aguda! 

[Leafeon ataca inexplicablemente a un Pikachu]

**Carlos**: ¿? Pero que paso?

**Leafeon**:Eh, me sobresalte

**Carlos**:Según la pokedex a ti no te gusta pelear. Que pokedex mas mala.

[Con Cyntia]

**Cyntia**:Para que diablos voy a necesitar electricidad si no hay nada eléctrico...

**Flareon**: Eh Cyntia creo que se quema el bosque? [atrás de el hay Un Infierno desatado]

**Cyntia**:Pero como paso?

**Flareon**:No tengo idea...

[Flash Back de Flareon]

**Flareon**: Como olerán las plantas [Mientra toma una Gracidea y la huele] Huele bien...aah, aah, aah, AAH CHU! [En el estornudo sale una Llamarada mas Potente que la de un Charizard después de comer un Chile Super Picante]

[Fin de Flash Back]

**Flareon**: Te lo juro parpadee y todo estaba ya en llamas.

**Cyntia**: Vaporeon usa Surf!

**Vaporeon**: Usa surf y apaga el incendio

[Y Aparece un Shaymin Furioso]

El **Shaymin** usa **Fogonazo** pero **Vaporeon** lo evita.

El **Shaymin** ve a **Flareon** y Casi Instantáneamente se **cambia** a su **forma** **cielo** y desaparece.

**Vaporeon**: Eso estuvo cerca... Al menos el bosque esta bi-en?

**Flareon**: Leafeon se pondrá furioso eh.

**Cyntia**: Que tal si ponemos el campamento unos metros mas lejos? Les parece?

**Vaporeon**: No hay problema.

[Con Carlos]

**Eevee**: Creo que al usar doble filo ya no me hago daño.

**Carlos**: Seguro? Pues úsalo contra esa Roca.

**Eevee**:Que haga que?

**Leafeon**: Eso es mucho para el no crees?

**Carlos**:Tienes Razón Mejor con esa **Roca Musgo**, que esta por allí!

**Leafeon**: (**Roca Musgo**?)

**Eevee** usa **Doble** **Filo** con la roca y Eevee **Comienza** a **Brillar**.

**Carlos**:(Esperen un momento... **Roca Musgo**? Y ahora Eevee esta **brillando**?)Lol! No evoluciones Eevee [Saca la pokedex y comienza presionar todos los botones] Cual era el de cancelar la evolución!.

[Presiona todo los Botones pero ninguno sirve]

**Carlos**: Diablos! [Lanzando la Pokedex a Eevee]

[La Pokedex Golpea a Eevee y este deja de evolucionar]

**Eevee**:Auch! Eso dolió!

**Carlos** y **Leafeon**: Lol?

**Eevee**: Que paso? Creo que estaba evolucionando?

**Carlos**:Bien eevee no hablemos de eso... Espera, tu cola... t-tu cola!

**Leafeon**:Esa cola se parece a la m-mía!

**Eevee**:[Ve su cola][Dramáticamente] No! Mi Hermosa cola! Mi suave y Tierna cola!, No olvidare lo Esponjada que eras! [Comienza a Llorar]

[La cola de Eevee da un Destello cegador y su cola vuelve]

**Eevee**:[Aun llorando]Mi cola volvió!

[Carlos Flipaba en 3D Ningún Multicolores,Soy original xD]

**Carlos**:Leafeon hagamos que no vimos nada y demos por listo el entrenamiento.

**Eevee**: Pero no Practique con Bola Sombra.

Eevee intenta usar Bola Sombra pero en eso su cola pasa a ser de Leafeon y en vez de Bola Sombra usa Energibola.

**Eevee**:[Con Lagrimas] Mi cola se fue otra vez! [Y su cola vuelve], Ya me acostumbre.

**Carlos**:[Cae estilo anime y mientras en el suelo tiene una gota estilo anime] Vámonos antes de que pase algo peor.

Aparecen unos Tipos Raros y un Meowth

**¿?:**La oscuridad del dia sera apagada con Nuestra Llegada

**¿?:**La Luz de la Luna se refleja en el sol y nos Ilumina por nuestro esplendor.

**¿?:**Yo soy Jessie.

**¿?:**y Yo soy James.

**Jessie** y **James**: Y juntos somos el equipo Rocket!

**Meowth**¿?:Y con el guapo Meowth.

Jessie y James ven y no hay nadie...

**Meowth**: Se fueron!

[Jessie y James caen al suelo estilo anime]

Esta historia continuara...

[Imagínense un Ending]

Traducido al Español por nadie, lo hice yo.

Pokémon no es Mio es del Dueño y su dueño es :(Imagínense su nombre aquí).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:El Poder de Eevee,¿El Equipo Rocket? Y Nueva compañía**

**Carlos**: Muy bien eevee no le digas a nadie lo que paso, lo mismo para ti Leafeon.

**Cyntia**:Decirnos que? [Algo nerviosa]

**Carlos**:WTF? Que Paso ya quemaron el bosque?

**Cyntia**: Como lo supiste? Y que no nos quieres decir?

**Carlos**:No sabia te engañe [Sonrisa Malévola]. Y no oculto nada.

**Leafeon**:[Triste] El Bosque... [Comenzando a llorar]

[Imagínense un Opening , mejor pongo uno yo xD]

Canción: [M]: Que es lo que sigue? Un reto mejor?,[F]: En las batallas todo lo doy,[M y F] y triunfaremos para seguir[Manteniendo la nota en la I]! [M] ¡Vamos![F]unidos ya, no perderemos ni nos ren-di-re-mos, juntos vamos a seguir!. ¡Pokémon!

Creo que me copie del Opening de la temporada 16.

[Anteriormente en Dragón Ball Z Kai... Men ya me tienen arto con los cambios de guiones. Director: fue un error técnico despediremos al culpable no volverá a pasar... Narrador:eso espero por el bien de este Fic[Mirándote, si a ti el que esta leyendo]]

**Carlos**:Leafeon no mires.

**Eevee**: No se porque pero también siento una tristeza, como una punzada en el corazón.

**Leafeon**:[Comienza a llorar]

**Carlos**: Flareon que paso!

**Flareon**: La verdad no tengo la menor idea de que- esta bien fui yo. Pero fue un accidente!

**Leafeon**:[Con lagrimas] Tu! Monstruo sin amor a la naturaleza! Pagaras!

**Carlos**: Leafeon Calmate!

**Eevee**: No, yo también siento... Lo mismo y no se porque.[Su cola se vuelve de Leafeon y También le sale una hoja en la frente como la de los Leafeon]

**Cyntia**: Pero que?

**Eevee**: Flareon!. Bola Sombra.

**Leafeon**:Hoja Aguda!

Flareon aun sorprendido por el cambio de eevee no puede moverse y recibe ambos ataques.

[Eevee vuelve a Su forma Común y se desmaya]

**Cyntia**: Carlos explícame que pasa ahora!

**Carlos**: Te lo diría si lo supiera.

**Vaporeon**: Creo que se lo que pasa, no estoy seguro pero les diré, Eevee es un pokemon que tiene 8 evoluciones debido a su genética inestable, entonces supongo que eevee estaba evolucionando pero lo detuviste, esto causo que el cuerpo de eevee se adaptara a la de Leafeon causando que pueda cambiar a voluntad. Y si eso es correcto significa que si intentáramos hacer evolucionar a eevee otra vez la evolución ocurriría con una anomalía, agregando a su genética la nueva forma.

**Carlos**:Entonces?

**Vaporeon**: Si intentáramos hacer que eevee evolucione a sus ocho formas, esta tendría la capacidad de ser la que sea a voluntad.

**Cyntia**: Eh Carlos, [Agarra a Carlos y se le acerca]

**Carlos** se prepara para besarla y recibe una bofetada.

**Cyntia**:Que pensabas que haría?, solo te iba a decir que tengo una piedra trueno y otra fuego.

**Carlos** recibió las piedras de manos de Cyntia.

**Vaporeon**: Bueno, el único problema por ahora es que al no tener las 8 evoluciones su cuerpo se agotara al volver a su forma original.

**Carlos**:Muy bien las usare cuando eevee despierte, y creo que tengo una... si una piedra agua!, Es la que use con Vaporeon!

**Vaporeon**:Bueno faltarían Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon y Sylveon.

**Cyntia**: Aquí en Sinnoh hay una Roca Helada pero esta lejos, En Unova hay uno en el Monte tuerca.

**Carlos**:Entonces Jugare sin parar con eevee y debido a que sabe Encanto que si no me equivoco es tipo hada...

**Vaporeon**:Evolucionaría a Sylveon.

**Carlos**: Y no solo eso al jugar mucho con ella tan bien subiré la amistad una vez hecho eso solo es cuestión de que sea dia y noche.

**Eevee**: Ay, por que me desmaye? Si no me siento mal ni nada.

**Carlos**:Leafeon estas todavía de luto por el bosque o que?

**Leafeon**: [Sigue llorando] Estoy bien... solo que... esto es muy doloroso para mi...

**Eevee**: [Consolándolo] No estas solo yo no se porque pero siento lo mismo que tu.

**Carlos**:Eevee ven un Momento.

**Sylveon**:Siento una tristeza muy fuerte, en Leafeon y en Eevee. Tan Triste, que hasta yo me puse triste.

**Eevee**:[Triste]Que pasa Carlos

**Carlos**: Sabes que son estas Piedras?

**Eevee**:Si son para evolucionar, y que vas a hacer?

**Cyntia**: Una duda Vaporeon Que pasa si lo que tu dices es incorrecto?

**Vaporeon**: 2 Cosas, La primera es que seria el fin del mundo, por que yo nunca me equivoco. Y la segunda Eevee podría Morir de la peor forma posible... Primero sus ojos ex-

**Cyntia**:[Sorprendida]No necesito detalles.

[Carlos no presto atención a las traumatizante palabras de Vaporeon y le dio la piedra Fuego a Eevee]

**Eevee** Esta **Evolucionando**!..[Música de cuando un Pokémon evoluciona en los Juegos]..

Eevee a evolucionado en... ¿**Eevee**?

**Eevee**:Un Momento Mi Pecho arde... Arde... ¡ARDE!

**Flareon**: Expulsa el Calor!

**Eevee**:C-Como?

**Flareon**:Solo sopla

Eevee lanza unas llamas y en eso su cola y el pelo de su cuello se vuelven como las de Flareon.

**Eevee**[Flareon]: Apuesto a que me veo rara

**Eevee**:[Vuelve a su forma] Otra vez!

**Leafeon**:[Desanimado] Al menos alguien aquí es feliz...

**Umbreon**:Pues, bien por ti. Al menos en ti es temporal, en mi es permanente aunque puedo controlarlo.

**Carlos**:Ahora la piedra trueno, jolteon... ven un momento.

**Jolteon**:Si?

**Carlos**: Creo que a eevee no le va a gustar lo que sigue así que, como tu habilidad es absorber electricidad, no le dolerá tanto. [Mientras toca a eevee con la piedra trueno]

**Eevee**: Que no me a doler tanto![Comenzando a Brillar]

[a unos Metros]

**James**:Parece que ese eevee es mas especial de lo que parece.

**Jessie**: Si, los eevee no pueden cambiar a voluntad, nuestro jefe estará contento.

**Meowth**:...

**James**: Hey gato con botas donde estas? [Mientras voltea buscándolo]

**Jessie**: Pero que? Ese inútil lo va a arruinar!

[con eevee y los demás]

[La cola de Eevee se eriza un poco y se vuelve amarilla.]

**Eevee**[Jolteon]: N-no p-puedo m-moverme, ay porque siento que me están Electrocutando... Por favor deténganlo duele mucho!

[Jolteon apenas toca a Eevee]

**Eevee**[Jolteon]: Pero? Que no podías hacer eso antes? [Volviendo a su forma]

**Jolteon**: No, fue divertido.

**Carlos**: Ahora la piedra a-

**Meowth**:[Cayendo desde un árbol] Aquí llego su orden de arañazos! [Se Estrella contra el suelo]

[Todos están con cara de "Que paso aquí"]

**Meowth**:[Confundido] Ja un rival muy veloz pero evita esto! [Comenzando a golpear a un árbol]

[Inesperadamente aparecen...]

**James**: Ja Meowth si eres tonto.

**Jessie**: Ahora nos presentaremos

**James**:Cuando el mundo esta en Paz aparezco y lo arruino en un plisplas.

**Jessie**:La luna es linda pero yo lo soy mas y si no están de acuerdo lo van a lamentar!. Soy Jessie.

**James**: Y yo soy James!

**Meowth**: Y el mas guapo de todos. Meowth!

**Los** **3**: Y juntos somos el Equipo Rocket!

**Carlos**:El equipo Rocket?, Que hacen aquí?

**James**:Buena pregunta, y te la vamos a responder.

**Jessie**:Vinimos a robar a tu eevee, Vaporeon ,jolteon

**James**:[Continuando] Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon.

**Meowth**: Y Finalmente a Leafeon, Glaceon y Sylveon!

Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba, Jolteon usa Rayo Carga, Flareon usa Colm. Fuego, Umbreon usa Chirrido, Leafeon usa Energibola, Glaceon usa Ventisca, Sylveon usa Rapidez y Eevee usa Bola Sombra. Todos los ataques van a la vez y antes de que el Equipo Rocket reaccione, están volando por los aires debido a la gran explosión.

Equipo Rocket: Nos Mandaron a volar por primera vez... [Desaparecen]

Carlos:Eso fue raro.

Vaporeon: Mas raro que la habilidad de Eevee?

Carlos:Talvez.

[Carlos usa la Piedra Agua]

Al final la cola de Eevee se vuelve una aleta y en el cuello de eevee sale una especie de Aleta como a los Vaporeon.

**Eevee**[Vaporeon]:[Asfixiándose] No puedo r-respirar!

[Vaporeon usa Surf en Eevee mientras]

Vaporeon: Usa tus pulmones, no las branquias!

**Eevee**[Vaporeon]: [Respirando agitadamente] Ya – listo – Eso – No – Me – Agrado, [Vuelve a su forma]

**Carlos**:Parece que cada vez tienes un problema secundario, no quiero saber como sera el de Glaceon, o el de Espeon.

**Cyntia**:Ya terminaron pues mientras ustedes hablaban yo recogí todo. Ahora vámonos antes de que llegue la guardia forestal... Leafeon! Estas bien?

**Leafeon**:[Triste] Yo si pero el bosque no...

**Carlos**: Muy Bien, entonces. Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon y Sylveon vuelvan![Estos Obedecen sin problemas]

**Eevee**:Genial poder ser mis evoluciones esto es de lo mejor!

**Carlos**: Eevee trata de no trasformarte a menos que yo te diga.

**Cyntia**: Si eevee no sabemos como reaccionara alguien al ver eso.

[Todos van Caminando hasta que]

**Carlos**: Hierba Alta?

**Cyntia**: Si es que pensabas que no íbamos a encontrar Pokémon salvajes?

**Carlos**:Bueno caminemos... [Mientras avanza] con cuidado. [El Lugar parpadea como en los videojuegos]

Un Chatot y Bidoof Salvajes!

**Cyntia**: Ve Spiritomb

**Carlos**: Ve Eevee!

**Eevee** uso Doble Filo, El **Chatot** Evito el ataque. **Spiritomb** uso Pulso Umbrío, **Bidoof** se a debilitado. **Chatot** uso Picotazo. **Eevee** recibe daño.

**Eevee** Uso Doble Filo, **Chatot** se a debilitado.

[Fin del Combate]

**Carlos**: Batalla Doble? Pero que pasa con estos pokemon.

[Siguen Caminando hasta que]

Un **Buneary** y Un **Shinx** salvajes!

**Carlos**: Adelante Eevee!

**Cyntia**: Tu puedes Spiritomb!

**Carlos**: Cyntia encargate del Shinx que yo voy a atrapar a ese Buneary!

**Cyntia**: Y lo vas a Cargar?

**Carlos**: Claro.

**Eevee** uso Doble equipo, **Evasión** **Subió**. **Spiritomb**, uso **Sombra** **Vil**, Shinx recibe el golpe, **Shinx** se debilito. **Buneary** uso Retroceso, No afecta a Spiritomb.

**Eevee** uso Doble equipo, Evasión Subió=2. **Spiritomb** uso Hipnosis, **Buneary** evito el Ataque. **Buneary** uso Patada Salto, Eevee Recibe Daño, Es muy Eficaz.

**Alerta**:**Eevee** en estado critico!

Carlos uso **Pokeball**. 1... 2... 3.. Se a Escapado!. **Buneary** uso Encanto, **Ataque** de **Eevee** **bajo Mucho.**

**Alerta**:Eevee en estado critico!

Carlos uso Pokeball. 1... 2.. 3. ¡Clic! ¡Buneary Atrapado!

**Pokedex**:**Buneary**, El **Pokémon** **Conejo**. Cuando golpea el suelo con sus orejas enrolladas, da un esplendido salto.

[Fin Batalla]

**Buneary**:[con Timidez] Eh... hola?

**Carlos**:[Acariciando a Buneary] Hola Buneary me llamo Carlos y seré tu entrenador (Que presentación dios). Y este es Eevee, podrás jugar con el cuando quieras.

**Eevee**:[Aun mas tímida que Buneary]H-hola s-soy eevee.

**Carlos**: Bueno,eevee y Buneary podrán hablar lo que quieran [Recoge a Eevee y lo pone en su hombro Izquierdo y a Buneary la lleva abrazándola con los modo que con las orejas]

[Eevee y Buneary se ponen a Hablar, mientras Carlos sigue caminando]

**Cyntia**: Bien, una amiga para Eevee? Así podrá evolucionar a Espeon, Umbreon y Sylveon.

**Carlos**: En parte esa es la idea pero siempre quise tener una Lopunny, así que entrenare a Buneary y un Dia mi sueño se cumplirá.

**Cyntia**: Y para que quieres un Lopunny? [Dice de Forma Interrogante]

**Carlos**:No para lo que tu crees, es simple, Lopunny es un Pokémon Fuerte y Coqueto a la vez.

**Cyntia**:(Si claro solo eres un abusivo mas, pero veremos si lo que dices es verdad.)

**Carlos**: Que estas celosa? Te quedaste callada.

**Cyntia**: Celosa yo? De ti y por una Pokémon?, Ja sueña.

**Carlos**: Eso hago.

**Cyntia**:Que insinúas [Amenazante]

**Carlos**: Nada, nada...

[Carlos y Cyntia comienzan a discutir]

**Buneary**: Hacen esto siempre?

**Eevee**: Mas de lo que crees.

**Leafeon**: Y este apenas es el 2° dia.

**Glaceon**:Lo que nos espera...

**Buneary**: Bueno... mientras eevee este conmigo para jugar eso no importa.

**Eevee**: No solo yo, también mis 3 hermanas y 5 hermanos...

**Buneary**: Cuales son tus Hermanas?

**Eevee**: Vaporeon, Espeon y Sylveon.

**Buneary**: Y tus Hermanos?

**Eevee**:Flareon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Jolteon y Umbreon.

**Buneary**: Esas no son evoluciones tuyas?

**Eevee**:Si por?

**Buneary**: Es raro ver un Eevee y mas raro a sus evoluciones, y todas juntas eso debe ser un logro.

[Cyntia y Carlos dejan de discutir]

**Carlos**: Bueno hay que apresurarse.

**Cyntia**: Por?

**Carlos**: Alguien va a salir con que ando con mas de 6 Pokémon.

**Cyntia**: Si es verdad aunque... No debe de Importar

**Carlos**:Bueno a levantar la Tienda de Acampar.

**Cyntia**: Ah otra vez?

**Carlos**: si pero yo te ayudo, no creas que voy a dejarte hacerlo sola.

[Mientras hablan Carlos tropieza con un Pachirisu, pero Cyntia lo sostiene antes de Caer]

**Carlos**: Por poco, me caigo.

**Leafeon**:Dícelo a Eevee

[Eevee esta con la cara enterrada en el suelo]

**Glaceon**: Eso debe doler...

Esta historia continuara...

[Imagínense un Ending]


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: El Mundo Onírico, y la Llegada a la Cueva Psique**

**Carlos**: [Tirando de Eevee] Eevee... Como, quedaste tan atrapada!

**Eevee**:No lo se pero sácame! Y no tires de mi cola.

**Carlos**:Buena idea.[Toma la Cola de Eevee con firmeza] 1, 2 y 3!

**Eevee**:aah!

[La cola de eevee se vuelve de Flareon]

**Carlos**:[Cayendo de espalda y soplándose las Manos] Quema, quema, quema.

**Cyntia**: No seas chillón, yo sacare a eevee, [Apenas toca su cola] Ah! Quema, quema, quema!

[Imagínense el Opening] Canción: Desafiare... Los Entrenadores que vendrán, pokémones habrá, combatiré con pokemon, sin fuerza sera, con pokemon viviré así, Batallas sin fin, conmigo estas nadie nos vencerá, Combatiremos con movimientos. Triunfaremos para Cobrar la victoria, ya no habrá Gimnasios sin derrotar, Nadie se debilitara seguiremos con PS. Vamos siempre con pociones, vamos siempre con revivir. El Alto Mando retar, solo debemos ir por la calle victoria! ¡Pokémon!

Nuestro no tan pequeño grupo esta aun en el bosque, pero eevee quedo enterrada en en suelo y luchan por sacarla.

**Carlos** y **Cyntia**: Quema quema quema!

**Eevee**:[Se sale usando Excavar] Uf, salí! Y creo que aprendí un ataque!

**Carlos**: Bien eevee, entonces ya que estamos aquí descansemos, Cyntia ya pusiste la tienda de acampar?

**Cyntia**:[Aun soplándose las manos] Si, pero no te doy una cachetada solo por que me arden las manos. No me ayudaste como dijiste.

[Ya de noche y todos dormidos, en el multi-sueño pasa algo]

**Carlos**: Otra vez aquí? Que bueno que Buneary no esta aquí... Así no esta en peligro

**Espeon**:Eh Carlos, me entere de que eevee se transforma a voluntad, y se algo...

**Carlos**: Que?

**Espeon**: Lo diré cuando sea necesario. Ademas no los voy a preocupar...

**Carlos**: Si tu lo dices... Bueno y el Umbreon malévolo o como se llame?

**Espeon**:Esta bien no anda haciendo nada pero no hay que confiar en el...

**Umbreon**[M]: Hablan de mi?

**Carlos**: Si, por?

**Umbreon**[M]: Solo busco a Eevee, La has visto?

**Carlos**: Para que?

**Umbreon**[M]:Para Mat- digo Jugar con ella...

**Eevee**:..(Yo mejor me quedo escondida)

**Espeon**:(Eso no me gusto nada)

**Leafeon**¿? Uso Silbato y duerme a Umbreon

**Carlos**: Bien Leafeon

**Leafeon**:Pero si estoy aquí...

**Eevee**¿?[Leafeon]: Valla en los sueños mi apariencia cambia por completo! [Vuelve a su forma]

**Carlos**: Bien hecho eevee!

**Leafeon**: Carlos mira donde estamos!

[El lugar pasa de ser Totalmente Blanco a Un bosque]

**Carlos**:El Bosque Misterioso? Pero si estamos dormidos!

**Espeon**: Bueno en cierta parte si, pero al ser un sueño se ve influenciado por los recuerdos, entonces este es un bosque, Llámalo Bosque de Los sueños.

**Vaporeon**:Alguien mas a intentado despertar? Por que no puedo.

**Sylveon**: Si es verdad...

**Espeon**:Has Visto en donde estamos? Es la entrada al bosque. Y creo que para despertar hay que pasar el bosque.

**Carlos**: A que esperamos...[Todos se adentran en el bosque]

**Voz** **Misteriosa**: Bienvenidos, es la Primera vez que que están en un Mundo Onírico?

**Carlos**:Quien eres?

**Voz** **Misteriosa**: Solo soy un instructor, debo decirte esto los mundos oníricos tienen 5 Pisos, los ataques cambian, si uno de ustedes se debilita, serán echados a la entrada y el lugar tendrá 1 Piso Mas. Por ultimo al llegar al ultimo piso encontraran un jefe derrótenlo y despertaran... [Desaparece la voz]

**Carlos**: Eso no me gusto, pero hay que despertar! Así que Avancemos!

**Bosque de Los Sueños P. 1**

**Carlos**:Que diablos? Me veo en tercera persona? Y a mi lado esta Cyntia.

**Espeon**: No Carlos, es Cyntia Soñadora... O algo así.

**Cyntia** **Soñadora**:...

**Carlos**: Bueno mejor salimos de aquí![Caminando por las Habitaciones] Una **escalera**?

[Carlos sube la escalera]

**Bosque de Los Sueños P. 2**

... Un **Rattata** y Un **Pidgey** Salvajes!...

**Carlos**: Ve Eevee y Leafeon.

Cyntia de los sueños cura a los pokémones de Carlos!

**Cyntia** **Soñadora**: Curare a tus pokémones al Inicio de la Batalla y cada 5 Turnos...

**Carlos**: Genial!

**Rattata** uso Super-diente Mágico, **Eevee** recibe el golpe. **Pidgey** usa Tornado de Sueños, **Leafeon** recibe el Golpe, Es muy eficaz!

**Carlos**:(Y esos ataques raros?) Eevee Doble Filo, Leafeon Hoja Aguda.

**Eevee** usa Doble Magia, **Rattata** recibe el Golpe, **Eevee** también se lastima. **Leafeon** usa Hojas Místicas, **Pidgey** recibe el ataque, Es Poco eficaz, Golpe Critico.

**Rattata** uso Sueño Va, **eevee** se duerme... , **Eevee** comienza a flotar. **Pidgey** usa Ataque Sueño, El Sueño de **eevee** es mas profundo. **Eevee** recibe daño por el Sueño.

**Carlos**:(¿?) Eevee Encanto, Leafeon, Dia Soleado.

**Eevee** esta dormido..., **Leafeon** usa Sueño en la Playa, El **Sol** Pega **Fuerte**.

**Eevee** recibe daño por el sueño, Es **Expulsado** del **Combate**!.

**Rattata** usa Hiper-colmillo, El Ataque no funciona..., **Pidgey** usa Viento Feérico, Ataque aumenta por alguna fuerza..., **Leafeon** lo evita.

Una Fuerza Daña a Todos, **Pidgey** se desvanece...

**Carlos**:(No entiendo nada) Leafeon Rayo Solar.

**Leafeon** usa Rayo Sueño, Rattata recibe el golpe.

[Fin del Combate]

**Carlos**: Que batalla mas rara... [Continua caminando y ve la escalera]

**Bosque de los Sueños P. 3**

**Eevee**:[Despierta, aun en Sueño compartido] Eh que paso?

**Carlos**: No lo se Eevee, no lo se...

[Aparece un Brillo Raro] 

**Eevee**: Que es eso? Lo tocare!

[Buneary se ah Unido al Sueño]

**Carlos**:B-Buneary eres tu? Como llegaste?

[En El Mundo real]

**Cyntia**: Parece que esta en un sueño profundo... Saldré a entrenar.

[Otra vez con Carlos]

**Bosque de los Sueños P 5.**

**Eevee:**Y el piso 4?

**Espeon**:Ni idea

**Carlos**: Bueno llegamos, quien es el Jefe?

**¿?** y **¿?:** Nosotros...

Preparate para Luchar contra... **Lucario** y **Lopunny**.

**Carlos**: Ve **Eevee** y **Buneary**.

**Cyntia** **cura** a los **pokemon** de Carlos.

**Lucario** usa Esfera Aural..., una fuerza aumenta el poder, **Eevee** lo evita con escavar. **Lopunny** usa Bote Mágico, a saltado muy alto. **Buneary** usa Bote Mágico, a saltado muy alto. Una Brisa Mágica daña a todos, **eevee** evito el golpe.

**Lucario** uso Psíquico, falla. **Lopunny** uso bote mágico... Choca con **Buneary** en el aire!, **Eevee** usa excavar, **Lucario** cae, es poco eficaz. **Buneary** uso Bote mágico, daña a **Lopunny**

**Lucario** uso Palma Onírica, **Buneary** recibe daño, Es Muy Eficaz, **Gran** **Encanto** de **Buneary** **enamora** a **Lucario**. **Lopunny** uso Patada Salto, **Eevee** es alcanzada, Es Muy Eficaz. ¡**Eevee** se **Transforma** en **Flareon**! "**Flareon** uso Colm. Ígneo", **Lucario** es mordido, Muy eficaz. **Buneary** uso Bote Mágico, Salto muy alto. Una Brisa Mágica Daña a todos.

**Eevee** en estado critico!

**Lucario** esta enamorado de **Buneary**, no reacciona. **Lopunny** uso Patada salto, **falla** el objetivo y se **lesiona**. **Eevee** uso Doble Magia, **Lucario** no lo puede evitar, Es muy Eficaz, **Lucario** de desvanece. **Buneary** uso Bote Mágico, El ataque fallo!. La Brisa daña a todos!, **Lopunny** se desvanece. [Todos despiertan]

**Carlos**: [Suspira] Menos mal... , donde esta Cyntia? [Se levanta a Buscarla, y saca a sus Pokémon]. Ayúdenme a buscar a Cyntia, en equipos: Yo, Eevee y Buneary.

**Leafeon**:El Burro por delante...

**Carlos**: Pase usted...[Troll Face]. Vaporeon, Jolteon y Flareon.- Espeon, Umbreon y Sylveon.- Leafeon y Glaceon. Listos?

[Todos asienten]

**Carlos**:Síganme los buenos... y Umbreon.

**Umbreon**:¿?

**Carlos**:El equipo que la encuentre ira Conmigo, eevee y Buneary![Se Gira y choca con Cyntia]. La encontré, Denme mi recompensa!

**Todos**: [Ponen una Cara como de -_-]

**Cyntia**:Despertaste!, entonces porque no nos vamos ahora...

**Carlos**:Muy Bien! (Por que dije eso?)

[Al rato están partiendo]

**Carlos**:Buneary, debo decirte algo sobre eevee y es que combatirás contra ella.

**Buneary**:C-con eevee? Pero ella es muy fuerte!

**Carlos**: Quieres ser igual de fuerte como ella?

**Buneary**: Si!

**Carlos**:Entonces pelearas con ella.

**Buneary**: entonces prefiero ser débil.

**Cyntia**:Carlos...

**Carlos**:Que pasa Cyntia?

**Cyntia**: Cuando lleguemos a Teselia a donde iras?

**Carlos**: Pero si yo voy a Unova, no a Teselia.

**Cyntia**: Es lo Mismo, solo que uno es en Español Kanto y el Otro Español Sinnoh.

**Carlos**: Entonces cuando llegue iré a Pueblo Basculin (Pueblo que?)

**Cyntia**: ... (ese pueblo es nuevo) No sera Pueblo Biscuit?

**Carlos**: Eso Mismo, y a cuanto esta de la cueva psique?

**Cyntia**: Tendrías que Pasar por **Ciudad** **Hormigón** ir en barco a **Ciudad** **Porcelana** luego ir a **Ciudad** **Mayólica** y en la **Estación** **Radial** tomas un tren a **Pueblo** **Biscuit**.

**Carlos**:Ahora que me acuerdo... tu no tienes un Jeep?

**Cyntia**:...(Se me había olvidado!, a ya que ,igual estaba sin combustible). No era mio, era de renta... (Hablando de renta, no había terminado de pagar el Jeep)

**Vaporeon**:Carlos puedo entrenar con Flareon y Leafeon?

**Carlos**: Cuando lleguemos a la casa, y después a por medallas!

**Vaporeon**:Bien puedo esperar

**Carlos**:Sylveon, que pueden hacer tus cintas esas?

**Sylveon**:Mis 3 Cintas? Bueno creo que son para golpear, enviar una energía tranquilizante y esas cosas.

**Carlos**: Son 4

**Sylveon**: Cuatro? [Comienza a contarlos] 1, 2, 4, 3. Son 3.

**Carlos**:[Agarra cada una y se las muestra] 1, 2, 3 y 4.

[**Sylveon** intenta aprender **Contador**, pero **Sylveon** y **Contador** son Incompatibles!]

**Sylveon**: Soy mala contando.

**Carlos**: No me digas.

**Cyntia**: Hierba alta a la vis- [Cae en un agujero]

**Carlos**:Pero que?, Cyntia estas Bien?

**James**: La Oscuridad Vuelve a Brillar!

**Jessie**:Y la alegría se va como mi tía!. Jessie!

**James**: Y Jamemememes!

**Meowth**: Junto a la estrella del Show Meowth!

[En su presentación, **Espeon** uso **Telequinesia** y saco a **Cyntia**]

**Carlos**: Hola equipo Rocket, están de fiesta en el agujero?(Valla eso sonó raro)

[El Equipo Rocket esta en el Agujero]

**James**: Meowth idiota te dije que no olvidaras donde pusimos la trampa!

**Cyntia**:[Sacudiéndose el Polvo] Adiós Equipo "loser".

[Silencio Abrumador]

**Cyntia**: Que no se van a reír?, a ¡Vamos! si fue chistoso!.

**Carlos**: No lo fue y vámonos!. [Se van y se les olvida la hierba alta]

[Imagínense una Canción de Pokémon Salvaje de los videojuegos (de preferencia del Plata Soul Silver)Mi Fic tiene sonido y todo. xD]

...Un **Sneasel** Salvaje...

**Carlos**: Ve **Buneary**.

**Sneasel** uso Finta, **Buneary** es Golpeado. **Buneary** uso frustración, **Sneasel** es herido.

**Carlos** uso **Pokeball**! 1... 2.. 3. ¡Clic! **Sneasel** **Atrapado**!

**Pokedex**: **Sneasel**, El **Pokémon** **Garra** **Filo**. Este astuto Pokémon hace retroceder a sus enemigos con las largas garras que normalmente lleva ocultas.

[**Sneasel** se a **Almacenado** en la **PC]**

[Fin del Combate]

**Carlos**: En la PC?, bueno esperare a llegar a un centro Pokémon

**Cyntia**: Carlos esa pokedex que te di es especial Puedes ver la PC desde allí.

**Carlos**:(Y ahora me lo dice).

[**Carlos** accede a la **PC** de **Alguien**, deja a **Sylveon**, **Umbreon**, **Jolteon** y **Flareon**.]

[Equipo Actual:Eevee, Buneary, Espeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon y Leafeon.]

**Carlos**:[Guardando la Pokedex] Listo ahora evitare algún problema (Si claro).

**Cyntia**: Bien, creo que veo la cueva desde aquí...

**¿?:**Alto!

**Carlos**: Enserió? Tan cerca y ya va a pasar una cosa?

**¿?:** Los Reto a un Combate triple!

**Carlos**: Por que no? Acepto!

[Música de combate con entrenador, de preferencia P:Blanco y Negro 1, 2 Que parte de que con sonido no entendieron?]

Preparate para un Combate con... **Entrenador** **Luis**. Envía a **Herdier**, **Arcanine** y **Mightyena**.

**Carlos**: Adelante(Ni modo que atrás), **Eevee**, **Buneary** y **Espeon**.

**Eevee** usa Bola Sombra, **Arcanine** recibe daño. **Herdier** uso Derribo, **Espeon** recibe daño. **Espeon** usa Psíquico, **Herdier** recibe daño. **Mightyena** uso Aullido, Ataque subió. **Buneary** usa Patada Salto, Patea a **Mightyena**, Es muy eficaz. **Arcanine** uso Rugido, **Eevee** sale despedido!, **Leafeon** fue arrastrado al combate.

**Cyntia**:Eevee estas bien?

**Eevee**: Si, volveré al combate.

**Cyntia**: No puedes, a menos que se te ordene.

**Eevee**: Bueno, entonces Jugamos?

[Eevee comienza a Jugar con Cyntia]

**Espeon** en estado Critico.

**Leafeon** usa Hoja Aguda, **Mightyena** casi lo evita,golpe critico, **Mightyena** se **debilito**. **Arcanine** uso **Envite** **Ígneo**, **Leafeon** **evita** el **ataque** pero choca con **Buneary**. **Espeon** usa **Premonición**, Espeon a previsto un ataque. **Herdier** uso Derribo, **Leafeon** es golpeado. **Buneary** usa Patada Salto, Patea a **Herdier**, Es muy eficaz.

**Espeon** en estado Critico.

**Leafeon** usa Danza Espada, **Ataque** **subió** **Mucho**. **Arcanine** uso Giro Fuego, **Leafeon** es atrapado por un remolino de fuego, giro **fuego** **daña** a **Leafeon**. **Herdier** uso Represalia, **Espeon** es alcanzado, **Espeon** se **debilito**. **Buneary** usa Frustración, **Arcanine** recibe el golpe.

Ve **Vaporeon**.

**Leafeon** usa Energibola, **Herdier** lo esquiva, giro **fuego** **hiere** a **Leafeon**. **Arcanine** uso Rugido, no afecta a **Vaporeon**. **Vaporeon** usa Poder Oculto, **Arcanine** recibe el ataque, Fue poco eficaz. **Herdier** uso Avivar, **Ataque** y **Atq**. **Especial** **Subieron**. **Buneary** usa Frustración, **Herdier** es alcanzado, **Herdier** se **debilito**. **Arcanine** es Victima de Premonición, **Arcanine** se **debilito**.

[Fin del Combate]

**Entrenador**: Bueno, ten esto no tengo dinero.

**Carlos** recibió **Baya** **Aranja**.

**Cyntia**: Ganaste?

**Carlos**: Si, creo que es mi primera victoria contra un entrenador.

**Cyntia**: Bien Entremos a la Cueva Psique

**Carlos**: por que se llama la cueva psique?

**Cyntia**: Ya lo veras

[Los Dos, Eevee y Buneary entran a la Cueva...]

Así nuestros aventureros llegan a la cueva Psique, Que misterio ocultara?, al parecer no lo sabremos pues...

Esta Historia Continuara...

[Imagínense un Ending]

[Honestamente no me gusto lo del mundo onírico (Y eso que lo hice yo)... dependiendo de los reviews veré si hago otro con eso]

**Próximamente**: "Capitulo ?:La verdad de Leafeon y Glaceon" [Nombre Aproximado al Real]

**Leafeon**: Te acuerdas de aquel dia?

**Glaceon**: [Triste] Claro...

**Mujer**: Zombis!

**Carlos**:[Llorando] Adiós...los extrañare...

**Carlos**:[Llorando] Por que? Todavía no me lo perdono...

**Eevee**: Porque lloras?

[Fin del Adelanto]


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La Cueva Psique, un lugar de Sabiduría, Emociones y Voluntad.**

**Un reto inesperado**

[En la entrada de la Cueva]

**Jessie**: Vi a los torpes entrar aquí.

**James**: A Ash y Pikachu o a Carlos y Eevee?

**Jessie**:Carlos y Eevee, Como sabes que se llama Carlos?

**James**:Los escuche hablar y así lo llamaron...

**Meowth**:A que esperan? Se nos van a ir! [Entrando en la Cueva]

[Opening]

Así Cyntia, Carlos, Eevee y Buneary se adentran a la misteriosa Cueva para ir a Unova.

Carlos:Cyntia no veo ni mi nariz en esto oscuro [Sacando su Pokedex/PC]

[Carlos Deja a **Espeon**, **Retira** a **Umbreon**]

Equipo Actual:Eevee, Buneary, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Glaceon y Leafeon.

**Cyntia**: Esta tecnología, ahora la pokedex tiene función de PC.

**Carlos**: Umbreon Destello.

**Umbreon** uso **Destello**, Se a Iluminado el Lugar.

**Buneary**:Eso que es?

[Creo que no es necesario decir que se imaginen una Canción de Batalla]

...Un **Drapion** Salvaje!...

C:Ve **Eevee**!

**Eevee** usa Doble Filo, **Drapion** Evito el Ataque. **Drapion** uso **Colm.** **Veneno**, Muerde a **Eevee**, **Eevee** fue **Gravemente** **Envenenada**. El **Veneno** **resta** **salud** a **Eevee**.

**Eevee** usa Excavar, se a ocultado bajo tierra. **Drapion** uso **Cola** **Veneno**, el ataque fallo. El **Veneno** **resta** **salud** a **Eevee**.

**Eevee** usa Excavar, **Golpea** a **Drapion**. **Drapion** uso **Toxico**, **Eevee** ya esta **Envenenada**. El **Veneno** **resta** **salud** a **Eevee**.

**Alerta**:**Eevee** en **Estado** **Critico**.

**Carlos**:**Eevee** Retirate, Ve **Buneary**.

**Buneary**: Quien? Yo?. **Carlos**: Si, ves otra Buneary?. **Buneary**:(Ya me morí)

**Carlos** envía a **Buneary**. **Drapion** uso **Cola** **Veneno**, **Buneary** lo **Evita** con Dificultad.

**Buneary** usa Bote, Salta lo que puede debido al Techo. **Drapion** uso **Toxico**, **Buneary** evito el ataque.

**Buneary** uso Bote, **Cae** **encima** de **Drapion**, Es Muy Eficaz. **Drapion** se **debilito**.

[Fin Batalla]

**Buneary**: Lo hice?, Si! Lo hice.

**Eevee**:[Con Dificultad] Lo hiciste, eh Carlos no tendrás un **Antídoto**...

**Carlos** uso **Antídoto** en **Eevee**.

**Carlos**: Listo y Ahora? [ De repente se siente una fuerza de Sabiduría]

**Buneary**: Alguien mas se siente mas listo?

**Carlos**: Si un poco, pero sigamos caminando estamos cerca de Unova. [Ahora también se siente una fuerza que aumenta las Emociones]. Mm, ahora me siento mas feliz.

**Umbreon**: y yo mas triste.

**Cyntia**: Y yo mas Desconcertada

**Carlos**:[Alegre, pero sin Causa] Por?

**Cyntia**: Falta una mas... [Se siente ahora una Fuerza de Voluntad] Bueno ya esta, el problema se soluciono.

**Buneary**: Ahora siento la voluntad de volverme mas fuerte.

**Carlos**: Y yo de... Superar mis retos?

[Aparecen 3 Pokémon]

**¿?:[**Alegre]Que Hacen? Aquí?

**¿?:[**Sabiamente] Calma no están por problemas...

**¿?:[**Voluntarioso] Yo digo que su voluntad es llegar a Unova.

**Carlos**: Y ustedes son?

**Cyntia**: Ellos son **Uxie**, **Mesprit** y **Azelf**.

**Carlos**: ¿?. Quede igual.

**Cyntia**: Son unos Pokémon Legendarios que representan, La Sabiduría.

**Uxie**¿?: Ese soy Yo.

**Cyntia**: Las Emociones.

**Mesprit**¿?: Esa Seria yo.

**Cyntia**: y La Voluntad.

**Azelf**¿?: Ese soy yo.

**Carlos**: Y viven aquí? [Sacando la Pokedex]

**Pokedex**: **Uxie**. El **Pokémon** **Sabiduría**. Voló, y las personas adquirieron la capacidad para resolver problemas. Así nació la sabiduría.

**Pokedex**: **Mesprit**. El **Pokémon** **Sensorio**. Voló, y los Humanos aprendieron la felicidad y la tristeza de vivir. Así nacieron las emociones.

**Pokedex**: **Azelf**. El **Pokémon** **Voluntad**. Voló, y los humanos lograron la determinación para hacer cosas. Así nació la voluntad.

**Uxie**: Todos volamos, o el que creó la pokedex no tenia sabiduría para poner algo mejor.

**Azelf**:Pero tenia voluntad para seguir haciéndola.

**Mesprit**: Seguro fue feliz al ver que tubo éxito.

**Carlos**:(así serán siempre)

**Uxie**: En parte si, Carlos.

**Carlos**:[Impresionado] Pero como sabes mi nombre?

**Uxie**: Que parte de que soy la representación de la sabiduría no entendiste?

**Cyntia**: Bien, ya se conocieron?. Pues solo quería preguntar si pueden abrir el pasadizo a Unova?

**Mesprit**: Tu corazón es alegre, por mi esta bien.

**Uxie**: Cyntia sabes que tu siempre puedes pasar.

**Azelf**: Si, Tu voluntad es inquebrantable.

**Carlos**: Y yo?

**Uxie**: Depende... Tu sabiduría es suficiente?

**Carlos**: A que te refieres?

**Uxie**: Aparentemente, no.

**Mesprit**: Eres feliz?

**Carlos**:[Alegre] Claro!, siempre lo eh sido y con mis pokemon soy mas feliz.

**Mesprit**:...

**Azelf**: Tienes la voluntad necesaria?

**Carlos**: Si?, digo Si!. Enfrentare cualquier reto por mas difícil que sea.

**Azelf**:...

**Eevee** comienza a Brillar y al final tiene rayas como **Umbreon**.

**El** **Trió**: ¡!

**Uxie**: Carlos, déjame revisar a eevee...

**Eevee**[Umbreon]: [Volviendo a su forma] Eso no me gusto, sentí una oscuridad abrumadora.

[Uxie levanta a Eevee de la cola y la revisa]

**Eevee**: Hey mi cola, que eso duelo mucho!

**Azelf**: Que paso Uxie? Es ella?

**Carlos**: Ser quien?

**¿?:** No, no es ella.

**El** **Trío**: **Mew**?

**Mew**: Ella no es, la verdadera tiene una marca y saben cual es. Su poder es solo coincidencia.

**Uxie**: Tiene razón esta cola no tiene nada.

**Carlos**: Que? Me explican algo?

**Cyntia**: Uxie se refiere a quien yo creo que es?

**Uxie**: Si. [Suelta a Eevee y esta Cae de Cara]

**Carlos**: Mas respeto por mis pokemon si?

**Azelf**:...

**Mesprit**:...

**Uxie**: De Sabiduría no tienes nada. No pasas la prueba.

**Mesprit**: Pues yo digo que si.

**Azelf**: Yo también.

**Carlos**: Que prueba?

**Cyntia**: No puedo decirte nada.

**Eevee**[Flareon]: Nadie lastima mi cola y se sale con la suya!

[Eevee desaparece]

**Carlos**: Que le hicieron?

**El** **Trío**: Nada solo tu prueba empezara, mejor saca a todos tus pokémones si quieres que te acompañen.

**Carlos**:[Lo dijeron en Unisono tan perfecto que da miedo] Todos salgan! [Y sacando la pokedex/PC] Retiro a todos y Listo.

[Todos los pokémones de Carlos están fuera]

**Carlos**: En que consiste la prueba?

**El** **Trío**: Ya veras.

[Carlos Desaparece Junto a sus Pokémon]

**Cyntia**:Y yo porque no fui?

**Uxie**: El debe pasar la prueba solo.

**Cyntia**: Y que debe hacer?

**Mesprit**: Solo mostrar sabiduría en sus decisiones y sobrevivir unos días en el Mundo Misterioso.

**Cyntia**: Podre ayudarle?

**Azelf**: Solo si es necesario.

**Cyntia**:Y si no sobrevive?[Con duda]

**Uxie**: Si muere, el y sus pokémones serán enviados devuelta aquí y fracasara la prueba.

**Cyntia**: Entiendo...

[Con Carlos]

**Carlos**: Donde estoy?[Ve un Letrero]

**Letrero**: **Aldea** **Tesoro**.

**Carlos**: Aldea Tesoro? Yo conozco este lugar!

**Eevee**: Carlos eres tu?

**Carlos**: Si porque?

**Espeon**: Por esto... [Le muestra su reflejo]

**Carlos**: Soy un... **Vulpix**?

**Mesprit**: [Apareciendo] Si

**Carlos**: Por que?

**Azelf**: Tu determinación para hacer las cosas es muy fuerte, como la Llama de un Vulpix.

**Mesprit**: Tu alegría es la viva imagen de uno.

**Uxie**: Pero tu sabiduría deja mucho que desear...

**Carlos**: Y que debo hacer? Unirme al Pokegremio?

**Uxie**: Bueno, tu sabiduría no es tan mala después de todo.

**Mesprit**: Tienes que sobrevivir, unos días. Aquí.

**Los** **Tres**: Pueden visitarnos cuando quieran.

**Azelf**: Yo estaré en el Lago Cristal de la Vía Cristalina

**Uxie**: Yo en el Lago Velado en El Pico Vapor.

**Mesprit**: Yo en el Lago Subterráneo de la Cueva Arenas.

**Mesprit**: Bien los presentare en el Pokegremio así no tendrán problemas...

**Carlos**: Si no me equivoco solo puedo andar en grupos de hasta 4.

**Uxie**: Exacto, estas progresando en tu reto.

**Mesprit**: Ahora quienes irán contigo?

**Carlos**: Eevee, Buneary y Sneasel.

**Sneasel**: Yo?

**Carlos**: Si así nos conoceremos mejor.

**Las** **Evoluciones** **de** **Eevee**: Y Nosotros?

**Carlos**: Dependerá de a donde sea la exploración.

**Azelf**: Partamos al Pokegremio...

[El Trío y el equipo de Carlos comienzan a partir al Pokegremio]

**Carlos**:(Todos nos miran, serán por que soy nuevo aquí? O por que aquí están Uxie, Mesprit, y Azelf.)

[En la entrada del Pokegremio]

**El** **Trío**: Llegamos.

**Uxie**: Ahora solo párense en las rejas que están allí.

**Carlos**: Eevee ve Tu..

[Eevee se para en la reja]

**¿?:** Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la huella?, La huella es de Eevee!

[Eevee se asusta]

**¿?:**Hay mas contigo? Diles que pasen...

[Carlos se pone en la reja]

**¿?:** Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la huella?, La Huella es de Vulpix!. Que pase el otro.

[Buneary se pone sobre la reja]

**¿?:** Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la huella?, La huella es de Buneary!. Siguiente.

[Sneasel se para en la reja]

**¿?:** Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la huella?, La huella es de Sneasel. Siguiente.

[Uxie se para sobre la reja]

**¿?:** Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la Huella?, La huella es de ... ¿Uxie?. Siguiente.

[Ahora Mesprit]

**¿?:** Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la huella?, La huella es de ...[Murmuro]., La huella es de ¿Mesprit?. Supongo que el otro es Azelf. Pueden Pasar.

[Todos entran al Pokegremio y los que estaban allí se sorprenden]

[Aparece un Chatot]

**Chatot**: Son Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf!

**Uxie**: Venimos a ver al gran Bluff.

**Chatot**: Con ellos?[Apuntando a Carlos y compañía]

**Mesprit**:Si, venimos a inscribirlos.

**Chatot**: Y porque no vinieron solos?

**Azelf**: Para que vieran que es importante y explicarle algo al gran Bluff

**Chatot**: Entonces síganme.

[Llegan a la Habitación]

**Chatot**: Gran Bluff! Tiene visitas.

**Wigglytuff**: [Dormido con los ojos Abiertos]...

**Carlos**: (Me lo esperaba, esta dormido.)

**Chatot**:[Gota estilo anime]. Gran Bluff!

**Wigglytuff**:[Despertando] Eh Hola amigos.

**Chatot**: Estos cuatro se quieren hacer su propio equipo explorador.

**Wigglytuff**:[Alegre como siempre] Claro! Entre mas mejor!, Y como se llamara el equipo?

**Eevee**: Como se llamara Carlos?

**Carlos**: Quiero que nos llamen... El Equipo Eevee!

**Eevee**: El Equipo Eevee?, porque? Eevee?

**Carlos**:Porque tu seras la líder.

**Buneary**: Me gusta el nombre.

**Sneasel**: A mi también me gusta.

**Wigglytuff**: Así se llamara entonces?, Pues esta hecho. Ahora tomen lo esencial.

[Eevee recibió Una bolsa, Un mapa Mágico y Una Insignia!]

**Uxie**: Gran Bluff le tenemos que decir algo...[Mientras los demás salen]

[Así Uxie le explica la aparición de Eevee y compañía]

**Chatot**: Su dormitorio sera este

**Eevee**:Genial!.

**Chatot**: Ahora descansen o conozcan a los otros, mañana empiezan.[Se va del Cuarto]

**Eevee**: Carlos, porque seré la líder?.

**Carlos**: Solo... confió en que seras buena líder

**Buneary**: Lo mismo digo...

**Uxie**:[Invisible] (Tu primera decisión... y es muy sabia, sigue así.]

[En el mundo real]

**Cyntia**: Ahora quede yo sola aquí...

**Mesprit**: Tu te puedes ir cuando quieras.

**Cyntia**: Ya se! Entrenare y cuando Carlos vuelva lo Retare![Caminando hacia Unova]

[Volviendo con Carlos]

**Carlos**: Eevee, Adonde iremos mañana?

**Eevee**: No se, no conozco ningún lugar...

**Carlos**: Pues yo si, ademas tendremos que hacer misiones.

**Sneasel**: Dormiré...

**Buneary**: Que sueño...

**Eevee**: Carlos, habrá multi-sueño?

**Carlos**: No lo creo, Buenas Noches.

**Eevee**: Buenas [Bostezo] Noches...

[Continuara...]

[Ending]


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Un sueño del Pasado, La razón de tener y querer a Leafeon y a Glaceon.**

[Los Siguientes hechos ocurrieron antes de que Carlos obtuviera sus Primeros Pokémon, 2 Eevee que ahora son Glaceon y Leafeon.]

[Carlos comienza a tener un sueño]

[Opening]

[Gritos]

**Mujer**: Zombis!

**Hombre**: Esto no esta pasando como es posible.

**Entrenador**: Pidgeotto!, Remolino.

**¿?:** Carlos despierta! Hay Zombis rápido tenemos que huir.

**Carlos**:[Despertando] Que? Estas de broma esa no te la crees ni tu papá.

**Padre** **de** **Carlos**: Lo digo enserió! Mira por la ventana.

[Carlos ve la Ventana una escena apocalíptica]

**Carlos**:[El Sueño que tenia se va] Pero que demo- esto es imposible.

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Parece que cierto Científico es el culpable de todo.

**Carlos**: Y a que esperamos? Debemos huir.

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Pero como te protegerás? No tienes pokemon.

**Carlos**: Pero tu si tienes.

[La escena se pone borrosa y Cuando vuelve están en un bosque con otros supervivientes]

**Carlos**: Esto ya se puso como esa serie llamada The Walking Dead.

**¿?[**Chica]: Dices eso todos los días.

**¿?[**Chica2]: Si, ya es molesto.

**Carlos**: Solo lo digo, no es para tanto Cyntia y Sara

**Sara**: Lo dice el chico sin pokemon.

**Carlos**:[Se pone Triste]

**Cyntia**: Sara eso no estuvo bien de tu parte.

**¿?[**Chico]:[Despertando] Que buena noche de sueño...

**Sara**: Noche?, te dormiste a las 2 PM y son las 5 PM.

**Carlos**: Cyntia... Quiero jugar, ya sabes a que me refiero.

**Cyntia**:[Voz de Derrota] Esta bien, sal Glaceon!

**Sara**: Hoy no le tocaba jugar con mi pokemon?

**Cyntia**: Me lo pidió a mi.

**Sara**: Claro. Porque tu pokemon es débil.

**Cyntia**: Algún dia seré Campeona y te tragaras tus palabras.

**Sara**: Lo que tu digas.

**Carlos**: [Alegre] Vamos, Glaceon a que no me atrapas.

**Sara**: Miguel se supone que hoy tenias que buscar Provisiones.

**Miguel**: Pero fue el padre de Carlos? Verdad?

**Sara**: Si, y no estará contento cuando llegue.

**Carlos**:[Cayendo al suelo pero Alegre] Eh me atrapaste! Ahora yo te seguiré a ti!

**Miguel**: Por como están las cosas Carlos esta muy feliz no creen?

**Cyntia**: Aun es un niño de 11 Años

**Sara**: Y porque no tiene Pokémon?

**Cyntia**: Sabes muy bien que los Zombis aparecieron hace 2 largos años.

**P.** **de** **Carlos**:[Apareciendo de entre los Arboles] Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

**Sara**: Las buenas son?

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Conseguí cazar 2 Conejos, y un Jabalí. Y algo de Combustible.

**Cyntia**: Las malas?

**P. de Carlos**: [Mirando a Miguel] Cierta persona no va a comer hoy. Y por cierto donde esta Carlos?

**Sara**: Fue a Jugar en la cabaña abandonada con el Glaceon de Cyntia.

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Hoy no tocaba jugar con tu Pokémon?

**Cyntia**: El me pidió a Glaceon directamente.

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Ya veo...

[con Carlos]

**Carlos**: [ Emocionado] Atrápame si puedes...

**Glaceon**: Glace!

[Carlos sigue corriendo y Choca con un estante]

**Carlos**: Auch. Quien puso eso allí? [El Glaceon le salta encima y comienza a lamerle la cara]. Hey tu lengua es muy fría...

**¿?:** Arg.

**Carlos**:Que fue eso? [Poniéndose de pie y atrás de Glaceon]. Un Zombi!

**Glaceon** usa **Canto** **Helado** y Tumba al Zombi

**Carlos**: Gracias, Glaceon. Vámonos de aquí

[En el Mundo Misterioso]

[De Noche]

**Glaceon**: No puedo dormir... Este lugar es muy ruidoso.[En la Punta del Risco Sharpedo]

**Leafeon**: El ruido del mar te molesta?

**Glaceon**:Un Poco...

**Leafeon**:Recuerdas aquel dia?

**Glaceon**:[Triste] Claro.

[El Sueño]

**Carlos**: Que pasa? Leafeon.

**Leafeon**: Leaf...

**Carlos**: Estas triste?. Todos lo estamos.

**Sara**: Que pasa Carlos?

**Carlos**: Leafeon esta triste...

**Sara**: Y entonces por que no juegan?

**Carlos**: Lo intentaremos

**Cyntia**: Glaceon... Te agrada Carlos?

**Glaceon**: Glace!

**Cyntia**: Eso debe ser un Si.

**Carlos**: Vamos Leafeon atrápalo [Arrogando una Baya Peragu]

**Leafeon**: Leaf! [Salta y Atrapa la baya]

**Carlos**: Bien hecho Leafeon.

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Carlos es hora de irnos!

[La imagen se pone borrosa y Cuando vuelve están en una Playa]

**Carlos**: Papá, que pasa?

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Nada, solo me alegro de que tu madre se fuera de Viaje a Johto, 2 días antes del desastre.

**Carlos**: La extraño...

**Cyntia**: Glaceon! Canto Helado.

**Sara**: Leafeon! Hoja Afilada.

**Carlos**: Por que luchan?

**P**. **de** **Carlos**: Así son los entrenadores, necesitan combatir...

Leafeon derrota a Glaceon.

**Sara**: Así esperas ser Campeona?

**Cyntia**: No me daré por vencida!

**Miguel**: Bien ahora combatiré con el Padre de Carlos!

**Carlos**: Ve papá muéstrale lo fuerte que es tu Raichu.

**Sara**: Miguel Muéstrale el Poder de las Plantas con tu Grovyle.

**Raichu** usa Rayo, **Grovyle** recibe la descarga, Poco eficaz. **Grovyle** uso Hoja Aguda, **Raichu** es golpeado.

[Después de un Combate digno de ver gana Raichu y por muy poco]

**Cyntia**: Eso significa que Leafeon luchara contra Raichu.

**Sara:** No, dejemos lo para otro dia...

**¿?[Chica]:** Hey! Escuche que hay un punto de evacuación después de la Represa que hay a unos 2 Kilómetros de aquí.

**Sara:** Julie pero que demonios haces aquí? Como nos encontraste?

**Julie:** Escuche el combate y supe que eras tu.

**Cyntia:** No hay tiempo que perder tenemos que ir a la evacuación.

[Todo se pone borroso y cuando se recupera la imagen están corriendo en una ciudad desolada]

**Cyntia:** Corran estamos cerca. Glaceon Rayo de Hielo!

El Glaceon hace un pequeño muro de hielo para que los Zombis no los sigan.

**Cyntia:** Eso los distraerá.

**Miguel:** Cuidado Carlos!

[Carlos Tropieza con una Roca y un Zombi lo agarra de la pierna]

**Carlos:** Eh tu cosa rara suéltame [Dándole patadas]

**Glaceon** usa Canto Helado y haciendo que el Zombi suelte a Carlos

**Carlos:** Gracias Cyntia.

**Cyntia:** Yo no hice nada, Glaceon lo hizo por su cuenta.

**Carlos:[Impresionado]** Gracias Glaceon. Ya me has Salvado la vida 2 veces.

**Glaceon:** Glace!

[Continúan corriendo y salen de la ciudad y llegan a un lugar con mucho pasto]

**Gente:** Sigan corriendo solo hay que nadar y después de la represa esta el Punto de Extracción.

Hay muchos zombis, pero la gente los mantiene a raya con los pokemon

**Carlos:** Espera? Nadar, pero yo no se nadar!

[En eso un Zombi alcanza a Carlos y cuando esta por morderlo]

**Leafeon** uso **Somnífero** y el zombi se duerme.

**Carlos:** Leafeon me salvaste!

[en eso Leafeon desaparece en la multitud]

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Vámonos, ya Sara y Cyntia saltaron!.

**Carlos.** P-pero!

**Miguel:** No hay tiempo [saltando hacia el lago]

P**.** **de** **Carlos:**Ahora salta! [Saltando al lago]

[El Salto tiene unos 7 Metros de Alto]

**Carlos:** Pero no se nadar!

**P. de Carlos**: Salta!

[Carlos salta y cae al agua y comienza a nadar con dificultad]

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Síguenos y no pases por las zonas donde el agua se ve mas oscura.

[Carlos nada lo que puede y llegan a una orilla cerca de la Represa]

**Carlos:** No puedo mas, donde están Cyntia y Sara!

**Miguel:** Ya avanzaron.

**Carlos:** Y como avanzamos? La siguiente zona tiene agua muy oscura. No podre nadar!

[Miguel se aleja y pasa por una sobresaliente y llega a la represa]

**Miguel:** Por aquí! [En eso cae en un tanque]

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Miguel! [Siguiendo el camino que tomo]

**Carlos:** Hay que apagar la represa!

[Llegan al Panel de control que estaba al lado]

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Y como se apaga? Hay unos 60 Interruptores!

**Carlos:** Mira un acertijo!

**Papel:** Para apagar la maquinaria solo hay que mover las palancas correctas.

Y esas son las que primero vez pero al final notas, después multiplica por tres y la otra es la que vez. La ultima es la 6° solo si sabes como contar.

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Y que con eso?

**Carlos:** "La primera que vez y al final notas" Son estas las primeras que uno ve! Y esta! Tiene un color que llama menos la atención! Por eso la note de ultimo! [Carlos Mueve el Interruptor]

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Y que mas?

**Carlos:** **"**Multiplica por **3** y la otra es la que vez" Entonces [ Ve el interruptor que movió y ve que tiene un 7 marcado] 7 X 3 = 21. Entonces es esta! [Mueve la que tiene un 21]

[La maquinaria disminuye el ritmo]

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** y ahora?

**Carlos:** "La otra es la 6° solo si sabes como contar" Pos... 7, 3, 21... Ya entendí! Es la tabla del 7! y entonces la sexta es 7 X 6! que es... No me se la tabla del 7...

**P.** **de** **Carlos**: Es **42!** **7x6=42!**

Carlos mueve la que tiene un 42

[La Maquinaria se detiene]

**Miguel:** Esa estuvo cerca!

[El Padre de Carlos ve un Panel de Mensajes]

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Un Panel de mensajes esta brillando hay un mensaje!

**Carlos:** Y que es eso?

**Miguel:** Un panel de mensajes, es para ver mensajes enviados desde otro.

**Carlos:** Que dice el mensaje?

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Ve lo tu mismo...

**Mensaje:**

**De:** **Cyntia** y **Sara.** Para: **Carlos** y **Compañía.**

Llegamos al punto de evacuación y cuando lean el mensaje ya estaríamos siendo evacuados.

Después de la represa hay que saltar a el rio de abajo el salto es de unos 20 Metros Aproximadamente.. Suerte.

**Carlos:** Y que les paso a Leafeon y Glaceon.

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** [Algo triste] Sigue leyendo...

**Posdata** del **Mensaje:**

Carlos... no se como decirlo, pero Glaceon y Leafeon.

No... lograron sobrevivir. Cuando saltamos al lago. Glaceon comenzó a Hundirse junto a Leafeon. Trate de ayudarlos y regresar los a sus Pokeball, pero la multitud no me dejo acercarme lo suficiente. Y no estaban cuando llegue, no tuve mas remedio que seguir con Cyntia a la represa y desde allí los vimos a ustedes saltar.

Carlos, se que para ti Leafeon y Glaceon eran Muy buenos amigos para ti, perdóname a mi y a Cyntia por no poder salvarlos...

**Carlos:**[llorand**o** Amargamente] Leafeon... Glaceon... porque ustedes? Por que!?

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Ya se fueron... debemos irnos. [Intentando calmar a Carlos]

**Carlos:**[Llorando amargamente] Por que No estuve allí para ayudarlos! Ellos me salvaron la vida mas de una vez y yo no pude hacer nada por ellos!

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Si fueras intentado ayudarlos fueras muerto igual que ellos!

**Carlos:**[Enojado y Llorando] Tal vez!, pero al menos fuera muerto sabiendo que fue intentando salvarlos!

[En eso Miguel ve sus cuerpos Llegando justo a donde están ellos]

**Miguel:** Mier**.

**Carlos:** [Llorando Amargamente] Leafeon! Glaceon! [Corre y los saca de agua y se pone sobre ellos aun llorando]. Por que? Ustedes no debían morir y menos así!

**P.** **de** **Carlos:** Vámonos...

**Carlos:**[Enojado y Llorando] No!. Quiero quedarme aquí y estar con ellos, esperar mi muerte junto a ellos. No quiero que se vallan solos al otro mundo! Ellos deberían estar vivos no debieron morir,y menos así.

**P. de Carlos**: Pero que cosas dices? Ellos no lo valen!

**Carlos:** [Llorando ya no se sabe si por dolor o furia] Tu! No sabes lo que se siente! Tu todavía tienes a Raichu contigo!, El Sigue Vivo! Pero Ellos NO!. Salvaron MI Vida Mas de UNA VEZ! Se los DEBO!. Así que con todo respeto padre, DEJAME SOLO!

**P. de Carlos**: C-Carlos...

**Miguel:** Déjalo tranquilo...

**Carlos:** [Llorando] Lo siento... Debí estar allí para ayudarlos, como ustedes estuvieron allí para ayudarme... Pero no pude hacer nada... Nada, [Rompe en Llanto].

**Miguel:** Parece que eran muy buenos amigos. No eran sus Pokémon, pero lo toma como si fueran de el...

**Carlos:[** Llorando] Leafeon, Glaceon. Les Prometo y Juro. Que mis primeros Pokémon serán un Leafeon y un Glaceon en su honor. Así no olvidare lo que hicieron por mi... [Mira a su padre]

**P. de Carlos**:[ Al notar su mirada triste y llena de lagrimas este no puede evitar decirle] Esta bien, Conseguiré dos Eevee y te llevare a evolucionarlos.

**Carlos:** [Llorando] Ahora solo quiero descansar aquí...Con ellos o lo que queda. [Se da cuenta de que Glaceon y Leafeon están agarrados de una Pata][Llorando aun mas que antes] Al parecer murieron juntos, Juntos hasta el final...[Una Lagrima cae en donde se están sujetando y desaparece en un Brillo]

[Los dos despiertan muy débiles y con sus ultimas fuerzas comienzan a lamer la cara de Carlos en muestra de Aprecio]

**Carlos:** [llorando] Lo siento... debí estar allí... y cargare con su muerte. Pero al menos, pude despedirme de ustedes, Adiós...

[Leafeon y Glaceon se notan muy felices y después dejan de tener señales de vida]

**Carlos:[** Llorando] Adiós...los extrañare... [Rompe en llanto]

[Carlos comienza a escuchar unas voces]

**Glaceon¿?:** Carlos... Hemos hablado con un tal Arceus y este al ver tu dolor...

**Leafeon¿?:** Decidió reencarnarnos en los Glaceon e Leafeon que tengas... Entonces, deja llorar no nos gusta verte así.

**Glaceon:** Adiós... Te veremos cuando tus eevee evolucionen...

[Las voces se desvanecen]

**Carlos:** [Llorando y secándose las Lagrimas]Los esperare... Hasta pronto...

[Los Cuerpos desparecen en un destello]

[Carlos comienza a despertar del sueño]

**Carlos:** [Llorando] Por que? Todavía no me lo perdono...

**Eevee:** Porque lloras?

**Carlos**:[Secándose las Lagrimas] Por nada, solo recordando el pasado.

[En el Mundo real]

[Mesprit cae al Suelo]

**Azelf:** Que pasa?

**Mesprit:** [Levantándose] Nada, solo que una Tristeza muy poderosa apareció en el mundo misterioso y proviene de Carlos.

**Azelf:** Crees que fue buena idea decirle a Arceus sobre El, Leafeon y Glaceon?

**Mesprit:** Si, no pude soportar esa tristeza de aquel dia...

Continuara...

[Ending]


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: La primera exploración del equipo Eevee!, El Equipo Vaporeon y El Equipo Umbreon**

**Carlos**:[Desanimado] Hoy exploraremos?

**Eevee:** Si, deberías estar animado

**Carlos**:Solo recordé el pasado, y no toques el tema de nuevo, si quieres mas pregúntale a Leafeon o Glaceon.

**Eevee**: Esta bien Carlos.

**Carlos**: Mientras estemos aquí llámame por mi tipo.

**Eevee**: Esta bien "Vulpix"

**Loudred**: Eh novatos! El Resto los espera afuera

[Opening]

Nuestro grupo esta en aldea tesoro enfrentando un reto de Uxie, hoy el Equipo Eevee hará su primera expedición.

**Chatot**: Bueno, hoy es un nuevo dia y les diré que hay 12 miembros nuevos.

**Sunflora**: 12? Eso es mucho!

**Corpish**: Mas exploradores!

**Chatot**: Como deben haberlo notado ayer vinieron Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf. Pues le contaron algo al Gran Bluff y es que ellos vienen de otra dimensión.

**Todos**:¿QUE?

**Chatot**: Silencio, al parecer es parte de una prueba y nadie de nosotros puede interferir, ademas hay que tratarlos como si fueran profesionales.

**Loudred**: ¿Que? Pero si apenas llegaron ayer!

**Chatot**: Silencio! Son ordenes de los Guardianes de los Engranajes del Tiempo. Gran Bluff podría continuar usted?

**Wigglytuff**:[Alegre como siempre] Claro!, Nuestros nuevos amigos son Eevee, Carlos, Buneary y Sneasel del Equipo Eevee!

**Chatot**: Pasen al frente el equipo Eevee.

[Eevee, Carlos, Buneary y Sneasel se paran al frente de todos.]

**Wigglytuff**: Los otros son: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon y Espeon. El Equipo Vaporeon!

**Equipo** **Eevee**: Que?

**Equipo** **Vaporeon**: Hola!

**Eevee**: Están de broma no?

**Flareon**: Nosotros no nos quedaríamos sin hacer nada.

**Wigglytuff**: y El Equipo Umbreon formado por Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon y Sylveon.

**Equipo** **Umbreon**: Hola!

**Alguien**: Esas no son evoluciones de Eevee?

**Chatot**: Que falta de conocimiento! Claro que son evoluciones de Eevee!

[Carlos al ver a Leafeon y Glaceon no puede evitar llorar]

**Leafeon**:Parece que recordó lo de ese dia

**Glaceon**: [Triste] Yo también quiero llorar...

**Wigglytuff**: Que pasa amigos?

**Carlos**, **Leafeon** y **Glaceon**: Cosas del pasado.

Carlos se acerca a Wigglytuff y le dice algo.

**Wigglytuff**: Oigan todos! Desde ahora llamaran a Carlos,Vulpix!.

[Mientras Carlos regresaba a su lugar no pudo evitar abrazar a Glaceon e Leafeon]

**Glaceon**:[Con algunas lagrimas] Se que no lo aceptaras pero te Perdonamos y eso lo sabes.

**Leafeon**: Si sabes bien que te perdonamos.

**Vulpix**[Carlos]: Lo se, lo se pero no puedo perdonarme a mi por eso. Y no puedo aceptar su Perdón. Viviré con ello como castigo...

**Eevee**: Me perdí de algo?

**Vulpix**: Nada Eevee, solo olvídalo.

**Wigglytuff**:Bien amigos! A trabajar!

**Todos**: Hurra!

**Eevee**: Que haremos Carlos digo Vulpix?

**Vulpix**: Tu eres la líder, aunque podríamos empezar con el tablón de anuncios.

**Eevee**: Tablón de Anuncios?

[Carlos le explica]

**Eevee**: Ok vamos entonces.

**Eevee**: Entonces hagamos este.

**Misión**:

Se me a perdido mi **Piedra** **Trueno**, Ayúdame a buscarla!

Cliente:**Pikachu**

Rango: D

Lugar: **Cueva** **Bajamar**

Recompensa: 50 (P) + **MT** **Retroceso** (Retribución)

**Vulpix**:Parece buena para ser nuestra primera misión. Veamos el tablón de Se Busca

**Eevee**: Mira!

**Se** **Busca**:

**Grupo** **Eevee**:

**Vulpix** miembro del grupo de eevee

**Charmander** miembro del grupo de eevee

**Pikachu** miembro del grupo de eevee

**Shinx** miembro del grupo de eevee

**Celebi** miembro del grupo de eevee

**Shaymin** 2° líder del grupo de eevee

líder **Eevee**

actuar con extremo cuidado ya que Celebi y Shaymin son pokemon

legendarios y antiguas guardianas de templos, ademas la eevee dice ser la 7 hermana y tiene el poder de trasformarse en 7 de sus evoluciones

proceder matar al encontrarlos

rango de búsqueda : Lucario *******

recompensa 3 000.000.000 (P)

...

**Vulpix**:Y Acabamos de llegar...

**Sunflora**: No se preocupen mientras tengan la Placa de Explorador no pasa nada.

[Como el momento era tan oportuno eevee se transforma en Umbreon]

**Sunflora**: Ya me asuste... Al menos Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf fueron las que los trajeron no? Eso me basta.

**Eevee**: Y si atrapamos a estos?

**Vulpix**: Estas loca? Mira ese rango ni sabia que existía.

**Sunflora**: Anden con cuidado tengo que vigilar una Gardevoir prisionera...

**Vulpix**: A trabajar! Eevee!

**Eevee**: Oye la líder soy yo.

**Vulpix**: Lo siento, pero no se te olvide que soy tu entrenador.

**Eevee**: Si es verdad... Ayudemos al Pikachu con la piedra trueno.

**Buneary**: A que esperamos?

[Salen del Pokegremio y...]

**Weavile**:Alto somos el equipo WAD, y están bajo arresto por atacar el Pokegremio! [Ve a Sneasel].

**Drapion**: Que paso jefa?

**Weavile**: Recuerdo cuando era una débil Sneasel... Hey Sneasel toma este objeto.

**Sneasel** Recibió **Garrafilada**

**Sneasel**: Y para que es?

**Weavile**: Si la tienes en la noche evolucionaras. Úsala cuando quieras. Adiós el grupo eevee no tiene a un Sneasel en el...[Se va]

**Drapion**: Nunca vi a mi jefa así de gentil...

**Weavile**: Drapion! Que esperas?

**Drapion**: Me voy adiós [Se va]

**Eevee**: Eso fue raro.

**Vulpix**: Eevee... Sigues transformada

**Eevee**: [Volviendo a su forma] Y porque Weavile o Drapion me reconocieron como eevee?

**Vulpix**: No se... pero hace media hora que estamos aquí hablando, vamos a ayuda a Pikachu.

[El Equipo va a la Cueva Bajamar.]

**Vulpix**:Eevee... Trasformate en Jolteon.

**Eevee**[Jolteon]:Listo Avancemos, esto debe parecerse a un mundo Onírico.

[El Grupo pasa por los Pisos pero Sin encontrarse con rivales y llegan al destino pero..]

**Eevee**[Jolteon]: Pero que? Que hacen aquí?

**Umbreon**: Trabajando, un Pikachu Perdió una piedra trueno y vinimos a encontrarla y aquí esta[Mirando a Sylveon que sujeta la piedra con las Cintas]

**Vulpix**: El equipo Umbreon eh?

**Eevee**[Jolteon]: Nosotros vinimos por la piedra!

**Umbreon**: Pues pelearemos por ella!

[Leafeon y Glaceon hacen un gesto de no querer pelear con Carlos]

**Eevee**[Jolteon]: Bien!, Que seamos hermanos no significa que seré suave!

**Vulpix**: Yo no peleare contra Leafeon y Glaceon...

**Glaceon**: Yo Tampoco

**Leafeon**: Lo mismo digo.

**Umbreon**: Por mi esta bien!

[Inicia la Batalla]

**Eevee** vs **Umbreon**, **Leafeon** vs **Buneary**, **Glaceon** vs **Sneasel**, **Sylveon** vs **Carlos**[Vulpix].

**Eevee** usa Excavar, Se oculta bajo tierra. **Umbreon** usa Doble Equipo, **Evasión** **subió**.

**Leafeon** usa Hoja Afilada, **Buneary** lo **Evita** con **Bote**. **Glaceon** uso **Ventisca**!, hiere a sus rivales en la sala. No afecta a **Vulpix**. **Sneasel** usa **Cuchillada**, **Glaceon** recibe un **golpe** **Critico**. **Sylveon** usa **Viento** **Feérico**, Afecta a los rivales en la sala. **Vulpix** uso **Ascuas**, Las llamas golpean a **Sylveon**, **Sylveon** se a **quemado**.

**Vulpix**: Glaceon estas bien?

**Glaceon**:No te preocupes por mi...

**Eevee** usa Excavar, **Umbreon** es derribado!, no puede atacar. **Leafeon** uso Dia Soleado, El **Sol** Pega **Fuerte**. **Buneary** uso Bote, **Leafeon** no puede esquivarlo, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Glaceon** uso **Ventisca**, Golpea a sus Rivales menos a **Vulpix**. **Sneasel usa Cuchillada, Golpe Critico, Glaceon se debilito.** **Sylveon** uso **Rapidez**, Golpea a **Vulpix**, Golpe Critico.

**Sylveon**: Lo siento Carlos...

**Carlos**:[Adolorido]Auch. Glaceon! [Corre hacia el]

**Eevee**:Carlos! Que haces?

**Eevee** usa Rayo Carga, Golpea a **Umbreon**. **Umbreon** usa Finta, Golpea a **Eevee**. **Buneary usa Patada Salto, Golpea a Umbreon, Es Muy Eficaz, Umbreon se Debilito.** **Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, Golpea a Buneary, Golpe Critico, Buneary se debilito.** **Sneasel** uso Cuchillada Nocturna ( Tajo Umbrío), **Sylveon** recibe el Golpe, poco eficaz. **Sylveon uso Rapidez, Vulpix recibe el golpe, Vulpix se debilito.**

**Carlos**:[Desmayándose] Eso es lo que sienten los Pokémon al debilitarse?

**Eevee** vs **Leafeon**, **Sylveon** vs **Sneasel**.

**Eevee** cambia a **Flareon** y usa Lanzallamas, **Leafeon** recibe el golpe, es muy eficaz. **Leafeon** se **debilito**.

**Sylveon** usa Represalia, La fuerza del ataque aumenta, Golpea a **Sneasel**, **Sneasel** se **debilita**.

**Eevee**: Quedamos tu y yo!

**Sylveon** vs **Eevee**

**Eevee** usa Bola Sombra, **Sylveon** lo **evita** y usa Viento Feérico, **Eevee** lo **evita** con excavar.

**Eevee** usa Excavar! Pero **Sylveon** Salta y lo **evita**. **Sylveon** usa **Rapidez**, **Eevee** vuelve a enterrarse bajo tierra y sorprende a **Sylveon**. **Sylveon** se **debilito**.

[Fin del Combate]

**Eevee**: Gane!

[Todos son Tele trasportados al Pokegremio]

El **Equipo** **Eevee** logro superar la **Cueva** **Aguamar**.!

[En el Pokegremio]

**Pikachu**: Gracias por encontrar mi piedra trueno... y porque no evolucionaste al tocarla?

**Eevee**: Larga Historia.

Eevee recibió **500** (P) pero el Pokegremio se queda con **450** (P), total ganado **50** (P) y MT **Retroceso** (Retribución)!

El **Equipo** **eevee** gano **30** **Puntos** **de** **Exploración**!

**Carlos**:[Despertando] Me debilite verdad?

**Eevee**: Si pero logre ganar.

**Sneasel**: Me dieron una paliza épica.

**Buneary**: y yo no fui la excepción.

[Con el equipo Umbreon]

**Umbreon**: No puedo creer que eevee me venciera!

**Leafeon**: Yo no se que paso.

**Glaceon**: Sneasel es mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

**Sylveon**: Eevee era muy rápida.

[Equipo Vaporeon]

**Vaporeon**: Que suerte tuvimos

**Flareon**: Nadie nos molesto

**Espeon**: Entonces porque perdimos?

**Jolteon**: Ni Idea.

[Mundo Real]

**Cyntia**: Al fin llegue al **Bosque** **Blanco** aquí podre entrenar!

Esta historia continuara...

[Ending]

**Nota**: Cartel de "Se Busca" cortesía de el fic de **darkkitsune01** "**La Búsqueda de Eevee 2 La Venganza de Darkrai, Capitulo 18**"


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Defender el Engranaje del Tiempo, Un Romance Inesperado.**

**Cynt**ia: Me estoy volviendo fuerte Carlos, espero que tu también...

[Mundo Misterioso]

**Eevee**: Carlos despierta!

**Vulpix**: Que parte de llámame Vulpix no entiendes aun?. Tenemos un Mes aquí.

**Eevee**: Lo se pero... Soy la líder y decido que te llamare Carlos.

**Carlos**: Sabes? Tienes razón tu eres la líder aquí...

[Opening]

El Equipo de rescate Eevee ya lleva mas de un Mes y se han ganado una buena reputación, y ademas ya son un equipo explorador rango plata.

**Carlos**[Vulpix]: Que haremos hoy, eevee?

**Chatot**: Atención todos reunión en el comedor!

**Sneasel**: Eso no es bueno.

**Buneary**:Nunca lo es...

[El Grupo va al comedor y en la entrada Chatot los detiene]

**Chatot**: Solo los y las Lideres Pueden Pasar, Eevee pasa.

**Carlos**: Eso no es justo!

**Chatot**: Al menos que sean importantes no pueden pasara]

**Buneary**: Entonces que Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf nos trajeran de otra dimensión no nos hace importantes?

**Chatot**:[Gota estilo anime]. [Voz de Derrota] Rayos, solo por eso pueden pasar...

[Al entrar están todos incluyendo la hermanas y hermanos de Eevee]

**Eevee**: Ustedes también eh?

**Vaporeon**: No eres la única a la que le prohibieron pasar a sus compañeros...

**Umbreon**: Lo que tuvimos que hacer...

**Carlos**:Hola amigos.

**Todos**: Hola! Vulpix.

**Carlos**:(Yo que hablaba con mis pokemon)

**Chatot**: Muy bien ya están todos?. Los llamamos por algo relacionado a los engranajes del tiempo. Y es que desaparecieron 2 y quedan 3 que son...

**Carlos**: Los del Lago Velado, Lago Subterráneo y el Lago Cristal, Cuyo guardianes son Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf.

**Chatot**:[Sorprendido] Como sabes eso?

**Carlos**: Tengo fuentes...

**Chatot**: Bueno la cosa es que los Regis y su jefe andan detrás de todo, no se sabe porque y tenemos entendido que ahora van a por el del lago velado...

[En Eso El Equipo Eevee, Vaporeon y Umbreon salen de la sala corriendo]

**Chatot**: Se puede saber a donde van?

**Vaporeon**: A Salvar a Uxie! [Mientras se Alejan]

**Chatot**: P-pero?

[Chatot antes de poder hacer algo ya se habían ido]

**Chatot**: [Gota estilo anime](Creo que me jubilare un dia de estos)

[Con Carlos y el resto Corriendo a toda prisa]

**Carlos**: Bien saben donde esta el lago velado...

**Todos**: No!

**Carlos**: Entonces a donde corremos?

**Todos**: Te estamos siguiendo a ti!

[Mientras hablan no se dan cuenta que corrían al risco Sharpedo y caen en la playa]

**Vaporeon**: Sabia que pasaría esto...

**Eevee**: En donde esta el lago velado?

**Carlos**: Pasando la Cueva Vapor, y en la sima lo encontraremos.

[Todos llegan a un lugar donde esta una estatua de Groudon (no estoy seguro si se escribe así)]

**Eevee**: Ahora?.

**Carlos**: Por esa cueva!, Separémonos.

[Los Equipos se dividen y entran en la cueva vapor]

**Cueva** **Vapor** **P 1**

Equipo Eevee.

**Eevee**: Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos!

**Buneary**: Salto lo mas rápido que puedo.

Equipo Vaporeon.

**Vaporeon**: Hey ase calor aquí o que?

**Flareon**: Pues yo tengo frio.

Equipo Umbreon.

**Umbreon**: La escalera!

**Leafeon**: Vamos!

**Cueva Vapor Piso 2**

Equipo Umbreon

**Glaceon**: Somos los primeros, Avancemos antes de que nos alcancen...

Equipo Vaporeon.

**Espeon**: Marcas de Hielo en el suelo! Seguro Umbreon y los demás pasaron por aquí

Equipo Eevee

**Carlos**: Somos los últimos! Rápido que el calor le hace daño a Sneasel.

**Sneasel**: Estaré bien

[Todos Avanzan y Llegan A un Punto Medio]

**Eevee**: Parece que llegamos todos!

**Vaporeon**: Y son los últimos.

**Umbreon**: Entonces sigamos!

**Pico Vapor P 1**

Equipo Eevee:

**Eevee**: Pokémons avistados!

Equipo Vaporeon:

**Jolteon**: Escaleras!

Equipo Umbreon:

**Sylveon**: Ya no habíamos pasado por aquí?

**Pico** **Vapor P 8**

Equipo Eevee:

**Carlos**: Notaste que el equipo Umbreon solo tiene una chica?

**Eevee**: Si es Verdad y notaste que el equipo eevee solo tiene un chico..

**Carlos**:(Yo y mi bocotá).

Equipo Umbreon:

**Sylveon**: Creo que vi a eevee!

Equipo Vaporeon:

**Espeon**: Saben nos pude haber tele-transportado a la cima desde un principio...

**Vaporeon**: Entonces haslo!

**Cima** **Vapor**:

[Todos los equipos están reunidos]

**Carlos**: Haber los Chicos somos, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon y Yo.

**Eevee**: Y las chicas somos, Vaporeon, Espeon, Sylveon, Buneary, Sneasel y Yo.

**Vaporeon**: Si Somos 6 y 6

**Jolteon**: Y el equipo eevee tiene un solo chico... Carlos que suerte tienes, espero que no hagas nada con eevee, Buneary o Sneasel...[Dice riéndose]

**Carlos**:[Siguiendo la corriente] Que va, no me ha dado tiempo...

Espeon no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa

**Eevee**:[Sonrojada] Carlos no digas esas cosas que me pongo roja...

**Vaporeon**: Hey! Que estamos en una misión, eso y todos saben que Carlos es Humano.

**Buneary**:[Algo Enojada] Pero aquí no...

**Jolteon**: Lo mismo para sylveon... La única chica en el equipo de Umbreon...

**Leafeon**: Jolteon Callate antes de que digas algo que ofenda a alguien...

**Sylveon**: Se siente algo de romance en el aire...

**Flareon**: Sylveon callate!

**Jolteon**: A que si Sylveon...

**Glaceon**: Eevee y Carlos? Eso es raro...

**Carlos**:[Sonrojado] (Por que diablos estoy sonrojado)

**Jolteon**:[Cantando] Eevee y Carlos salieron a pasear y entonce se comenzaron a bes-[Golpe en la cara de parte de Vaporeon]

**Vaporeon**: Que te calles!

Carlos e Eevee se comenzaron a ver a los ojos y justo cuando iban a hacer algo...

**Espeon**: Pero que?, Carlos tu! Que planeabas hacer? Ni se porque pregunto, vi tu mente y se que pensabas hacer!

**Jolteon**: Oooooooh!. Entonces ellos se iban a...

**Espeon**: Como termines la frase te lanzo del Pico Vapor...

**Uxie**:[Apareciendo] Que diablos pasa aquí?

Eevee y Carlos se alejan apenas ven a Uxie

**Jolteon**: Nada solo que Eevee y Carlos se iban a Besar...

[En eso Espeon lanza a Jolteon del Lugar]

**Espeon**: Se lo advertí!

**Uxie**: Que iban a que?. Eso es imposible Pokémons e Humanos no pued...

**Mesprit**:[Apareciendo] Humanos y Pokémon NO, pero aquí Carlos es Pokémon entonces no hay problema.

**Vaporeon**: Osea que?

**Mesprit**: Si no interfieran si traman algo aquí, pero en el mundo real no pueden hacer nada de eso.

**Umbreon**: Cada dia me sorprenden mas...

**Carlos**: Pero... no mejor me quedo callado.

**Mesprit**:[Con Carlos](Se que no sentías nada por ella, fue mi culpa... Accidentalmente desperté esos sentimientos. Pero no veo que te desagrade o si?)

**Carlos**: No diré nada...

**Eevee**: De que?

**Mesprit**:[con Carlos]( Tratas de no herir a eevee? Verdad, pues eevee si te amaba pero ella sabia que un humano y pokemon no podían ser nada, pero ahora aquí. Pues la cosa cambia.)

**Carlos**: Este... no íbamos a proteger a Uxie?

[En eso Jolteon regresa]

**Jolteon**: Me has tirado de la montaña!

**Espeon**: Yo te lo advertí...

**Uxie**:Protegerme de que?

**Regis**: De nosotros!

**Mesprit**: Ustedes 4!

**Azelf**:[Apareciendo] A que vienen!

**Regigigas**: A robar el engranaje del tiempo!

**Uxie**: Pues no lo permitiré!

**Azelf**: Ni yo!

**Mesprit**: Yo también!, (Si estuviera Mew aquí...)

**Mew**:[Apareciendo] Y si estoy...

**Carlos**: Quien mas esta escondido aquí!

**¿?:**Nosotros...

[Aparecen un Grupo de Pokémon Atrás de Los Regis]

**Eevee**: Buneary no ha dicho nada?

[Buneary esta viendo la preciosa vista del Lago Velado]

**Buneary**: Que linda vista.

**Eevee**: Buneary!

**Buneary**:[Sobresaltada] Que?!

**Eevee**: Vamos a Pelear!

**Carlos**: Que vamos a que! Eevee te quiero pero... Estas loca!?

**Eevee**: Carlos, tenemos que ayudar! Y lo sabes así que toma una decisión y recuerda Uxie te esta evaluando...

**Carlos**: P-pero [Mira a Uxie] Yo...

**Uxie**: Decide Carlos!

[Carlos se ve en un dilema, irse sin heridas o arriesgarse y luchar]

**Vaporeon**: Se que te preocupas por Leafeon y Glaceon. Pero debes-

**Carlos**:Vaporeon tu no sabes nada!

**Eevee**: Carlos...[Transformandoce en Flareon]

**Carlos**:[Voltea] Que?

[Inesperadamente Eevee besa a Carlos]

[Todos Quedan en Shock]

**Carlos**:[Sonrojado] Pero que acabas de hacer!?

**Eevee**[Flareon]: Que? No te gusto lo que hice?[Dice triste]

**Carlos**: No es eso, solo por que?

**Eevee**:[Volviendo a su Forma] Por que te quiero y lo sabes... Ahora decide Nos vamos? O Luchamos?

**Carlos**:[Dejando Suspenso entre cada Palabra] Yo... Ustedes... Nosotros... Lucharemos!

[Continuara] [Sin Ending]


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Luchando contra los Regis, El sacrificio de Mew, Eevee herida y Carlos Furioso.**

**Mesprit**: Estas seguro?

**Carlos**: Claro... Lucharemos juntos!

**Uxie**:...

**Azelf**: Al Parecer tienes mucha voluntad...

**Mesprit**: Y amor.

**Eevee**:[Conmovida] Enserió Carlos?

**Carlos**: Si Eevee, Si es Cierto!

**Registeel**: A Luchar entonces!

**Batalla**: Eevee, Carlos, Buneary, Sneasel, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf y Mew **VS** Regigigas, Registeel, Regice, Regirock.

**Mew**: Somos mas Retírense!

**Regigigas**: Nos ganaran en numero pero no en Fuerza!

**Eevee**: Lo veremos! [Transformándose En Vaporeon]

**Eevee** usa HidroPulso en **Regirock**, este recibe el golpe sin problemas. **Regirock** usa Rayo Carga, **Vulpix** se lanza y recibe el golpe. **Leafeon** usa Dia Soleado, el **sol** pega **fuerte**. **Regigigas** usa Agarrón, Atrapa a **Buneary** y lo aprieta. **Jolteon** usa Doble Patada, y **Regigigas** la suelta. **Regice** usa Rayo Hielo, **Glaceon** lo intercepta y usa Bola Sombra, Golpeándolo. **Buneary** usa Patada Salto, Y Alcanza a **Registeel**. **Vaporeon** usa Surf, **Regirock** lo puede evitar, **Registeel** usa Cabeza Hierro, **Glaceon** no lo puede evitar... Mew usa Psíquico apartando a **Glaceon**. **Sneasel** usa Cuchillada, golpea a **Regigigas**, **Mesprit** usa Encanto **bajando** el **ataque** de **Regigigas**

**Carlos**: Esperen! La habilidad de Regigigas es Inicio Lento!

**Vaporeon**: Eso significa que si no lo derrotamos rápido se hará mas fuerte!

**Eevee** usa HidroBomba pero se convierte en HidroCañon, Regirock recibe mucho daño.

**Uxie**: Ataquen con su ataque mas poderoso!

**Carlos**: Esto es por Ti Eevee!

**Vulpix** usa Lanzallamas pero este Se convierte en Anillo Igneo, **Registeel** recibe mucho daño. Y Cae al suelo

**Flareon** copia a **Vulpix** y usa Anillo Igneo, **Regice** recibe mucho daño. Y cae al suelo.

**Mew**: Bien entonces yo usare...

**Azelf**: Mew no ese movimiento no!

**Mew**: Entonces?

**Mesprit**: Usa A Bocajarro...

**Mew** usa A bocajarro, **Regigigas** recibe mucho daño.

**Regigigas**: Son fuertes pero no suficientes...

**Regigigas** usa Agarrón y Atrapa a Eevee.

**Regigigas**: JA! Ni un paso mas o esta eevee se convertirá en una barra de pasta dental usada...

**Carlos**: Eevee! NO!. Suéltala!

**Regigigas**: Denme el engranaje!

**Uxie**: Jamas!

**Regigigas**: Entonces...

[Carlos Corre a buscar el Engranaje]

**Uxie**: Pero que haces! Si lo quitas el lugar...

**Carlos**: Lo se el tiempo se detendrá. Pero si no Eevee Morirá!

**Eevee**:[Con Dificultad]Suéltame..., no sabes de lo que soy capas...

**Regigigas**: Si claro eres capaz de que?

**Eevee**: Carlos! Deja El Engranaje!

**Carlos**: Pero tu...

**Eevee**: Confía en mi!

[Carlos regresa y entonces]

**Regigigas**: Que? Quieres que ella muera porque es lo que parece...[Comenzando a Apretar a Eevee]

**Eevee**:[Gritando] aah, no si puedo Evitarlo!

[Eevee se transforma en Vaporeon y se deshace en un Charco de Agua...]

**Regigigas**: Pero que!

**Mesprit**: Mew ahora! Usa Sacrificio!

**Mew** usa Sacrificio, y **Regigigas** Cae gravemente herido al igual que Mew.

**Uxie**: Pero Mesprit! Estas loca! Sabes igual que yo, que eso debilitaría a Mew...

**Mew**:[Débil] No es su culpa... Fue mi idea desde el Principio...

**Carlos**: Eevee! Estas bien?

[Eevee vuelve a unirse y toma su forma]

**Eevee**[Débil]:Si lo estoy... o eso creo. [Cae al suelo]

**Carlos**: Eevee!

**Azelf**: Carlos ahora dinos que pensabas hacer con el engranaje [Mirándolo serio]?

**Carlos**:[Serio] Salvar a Eevee, por que algún problema?

[Azelf se sorprende por la forma de responder de Carlos]

[Carlos agarra de la cola a Eevee y se la lleva]

**Uxie**: A donde vas?

**Carlos**: A curar a Eevee esta muy herida

**Azelf**: Y Mew, yo no lo veo brincando alegre?

**Carlos**:[Enojado] Pues no te veo preocupado por Eevee

**Buneary**: Carlos calmate...

**Carlos**: Que me calme?, hasta que no vea a Eevee otra vez Sonriendo no me voy a calmar.

**Buneary**: Entonces déjame ayudarte...[Ayudando a Carlos a llevar a Eevee]

**Azelf**: Y que con Mew?

**Carlos**: Le daré las gracias después, mi prioridad es Eevee y Punto

**Espeon**: Que pasa Carlos? Por que estas tan enojado?

**Carlos**: Eso no te incumbe!

**Umbreon**: Hey tampoco nos trates así

[Sneasel se va a ayudar a Carlos]

**Jolteon**: Tu También?

**Sneasel**: Si Eevee es la líder de nuestro Equipo y Carlos es nuestro Entrenador, debo ayudarlos.

**Carlos**: Gracias Sneasel...

**Uxie**: Alguien mas se va a ir?

**Leafeon** y **Glaceon**: Si Nosotros [Dando un Paso al Frente]

**Sylveon**: Ustedes también?

**Leafeon**: Si técnicamente le debemos la vida a Carlos.

**Carlos**: Gracias por la ayuda, pero no me deben nada yo soy el que les debe la vida...

**Glaceon**: Te lo debemos y te ayudaremos quieras o no...

[Se van con Eevee inconsciente]

**Umbreon**: Genial quedamos puros chicos aquí!

[Mesprit, Vaporeon, Espeon y Sylveon ven a Umbreon con Mala Cara]

**Umbreon**: Yo no dije nada...

[Mientras Carlos y los demás ya están en la salida]

**Carlos**: Vayamos con cuidado...

**Leafeon**:Carlos, Tenemos que hablar.

**Carlos**: Ahora no, después...

**Glaceon**: Leafeon no lo molestes...

**Buneary**: Por que se llevan tan bien?

**Leafeon**: Pues es una larga historia...

**Carlos**: Si, una larga historia que no te importa

**Buneary**: No confías en mi?

**Carlos**: En este momento solo confió en Eevee, Glaceon y Leafeon.

**Buneary**:[Triste] Ya veo...

[Después de Un Rato, Llegan los demás atrás de ellos]

**Jolteon**: Carlos, tenemos que hablar...

**Carlos**:[aun molesto] Por que todos quieren hablar conmigo...

**Vaporeon**: Por tu comportamiento...

[Glaceon se pone en medio]

**Glaceon**: No entendiste la indirecta? O Que?

**Vaporeon**: Glaceon, apartate...

**Glaceon**:[Serio] Oblígame

**Carlos**:Basta, ya dejen de discutir solo quiero algo de paz!

**Sylveon**: Pero Carlos...

**Carlos**:[Gira enojado] Que! que quieren!

**Espeon**: Hablar contigo...

**Carlos**: Pues este no es el momento

**Umbreon**: y cuando lo sera?, cuando eevee muera?

[Carlos salta sobre Flareon]

**Carlos**:[Furioso] Por que dijiste eso!

**Umbreon**: Por que yo quise!

[Carlos ataca a Umbreon con Ascuas y se la vuelta para seguir llevando a eevee]

**Espeon**: Te lo buscaste Umbreon...

**Umbreon**: Me lo busque? El se lo busco! [Salta hacia Carlos pero Glaceon lo Detiene]

**Glaceon**: Ni se te ocurra hacer algo Umbreon... o Mejor dicho Umbreon Malévolo.

**Umbreon**[M]: Pero como lo supiste?

**Leafeon**: Umbreon jamas atacaría a Carlos.

**Carlos**:Este no es momento para peleas! Ahora déjenme llevar a Eevee a un lugar tranquilo si?

**Espeon**: Pero?-

**Carlos**: No sigas Espeon o no controlare mi ira que intento contener...

**Sylveon**: Espeon si sintieras el aura que yo percibo te alejarías.

**Espeon**: Carlos, no lo sabia.

[Carlos gira repentinamente pero logra desviar su Ataque]

**Carlos**: Que dejes de molestar...

[El resto del Camino solo podían hablar Glaceon y Leafeon]

[En el Lago Velado]

**Azelf**: Y todo por culpa de Mesprit!

**Mesprit**: Que dices?

**Azelf**: Si no fueras despertado ese amor de Carlos a Eevee, ellos nos estarían ayudando todavía.

**Mesprit**: O todavía estuviéramos luchando!

**Azelf**: Explicate?

**Mesprit**: Tu viste que Eevee uso HidroCañon y Carlos Anillo Igneo.

**Azelf**: Y?

**Mesprit**: Ni los Vaporeon Ni los Vulpix Aprenden esos Ataques...

**Azelf**: Entonces?

**Mesprit**: Fue el Poder del Amor el que lo hizo.

**Uxie**: Pero Mew?

**Azelf**: Estará bien... Gracias al Pulso Cura de Espeon.

**Mesprit**: Ahora debemos disculparnos y agradecer a Carlos.

**Azelf**: Por?

**Mesprit**: Espeon es su Pokémon y sin el no fuéramos ayudado a Mew, y debimos preocuparnos por Eevee.

**Uxie**: Aun no puedo creer que Carlos le iba entregar el Engranaje del Tiempo a Regigigas...

**Mesprit**: Si en vez de Eevee fuera agarrado a Mew, fueras hecho lo mismo?

**Uxie**: Si pero-

**Mesprit**: Ves? Entonces no te quejes...

[En Aldea Tesoro]

**Audino**: Eevee estará Bien, debe descasar. Alguno de ustedes es familiar o algo cercano?

Desde **Vaporeon** hasta **Sylveon**: Somos hermanos

**Audino**: y Buneary, Sneasel y Vulpix?

**Buneary**: Solo somos Amigas.

**Sneasel**: Conocida...

**Vulpix**: Yo soy su ami...[Los demás Ven a Carlos como diciendo "Eras mas que su Amigo"]

**Audino**: Que eres de Eevee?

**Carlos**: (Pero diablos no podía preguntar algo mas trivial?)

**Jolteon**:[Voz Alta] El es su novio

**Los** **demás**: Jolteon!

**Jolteon**: Que? Saben que es verdad, si se besaron y todo...

**Vaporeon**: Jolteon cierra la boca de una vez!

**Audino**: Entonces es su novio...[Escribiendo en un Papel Medico]

**Carlos**:(pero que vergüenza Jolteon me las va a Pagar, no por decirlo sino que lo grito)

**Audino**: Muy Bien ya los registre...

**Carlos**:(Registro? Cuando se enteren los del Pokegremio... y peor como reaccionara Eevee al oír eso, aunque eso es lo de menos)

Así Eevee, queda en el hospital después de el combate, Jolteon no sabe lo que le espera y el Romance de Eevee y Carlos saldrá a la luz, Como reaccionara eevee?

Esta Historia Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: El equipo Eevee pero sin Eevee, ¡Recuperate pronto Eevee!**

[En el Risco Sharpedo]

**Carlos**: [Triste]Porque les pasa esto a los pokémones que mas quiero... Primero a Glaceon y Leafeon, Ahora a Eevee?, pues no!, no permitiré que vuelva a pasar!

**Sylveon**:[Aparece repentinamente] Que pasa?

**Carlos**:Aaah! [Se cae del Risco Sharpedo]

[Opening]

[Carlos vuelve a Subir al Risco]

**Carlos**: Como me des otro susto así, voy a terminar en el hospital con ya sabes quien...

**Sylveon**: Solo quería decir que te esperan en el Pokegremio y no te va a gustar...

**Carlos**:( No puede ser)

[Ambos van al Pokegremio y están dando una fiesta entonces]

**Chatot**:[Alegre] Felicidades, Vulpix!

**Carlos**: Que paso?

**Sunflora**: No te hagas que no sabes!

[Carlos ve las decoraciones y todo da la señal de que...]

**Carlos**: No, creo a ocurrido una confu-

**Bidoof**: No te hagas el que no sabe nada todos sabemos que eevee esta en el hospital porque tendrá un Hijo tuyo!

[Carlos entra en Shock]

**Carlos**:(Que metida de pata)[Enojado] Quien fue el idiota que dijo eso!

**Sunflora**:[Sorprendida] Es obvio! Eevee fue un dia al hospital sin motivo no?

**Loudred**:Si sera niño o niña?

**Carlos**:(Matare al que dijo eso). En realidad Eevee esta en el Hospital por que esta gravemente herida.

[Toda la fiesta se detiene de Golpe]

**Todos**: [Gota estilo anime]

**Chatot**:[Avergonzado] Osea que?

**Sunflora**: Hay que pena...

**Bidoof**: Y encima hicimos una fiesta...

**Loudred**: Todo es culpa de Digglet.

**Digglet**: Hey no me eches la culpa a mi!, Culpa a Corpish!

**Corpish**: Eh a mi no me metan en eso! Fue Chimecho la que dijo!

**Chimecho**: Hey no yo no dije eso!

[Se arma una discusión entre todos]

**Chatot**: Eh... Bueno... yo...

**Carlos**: Fuiste tu verdad?

**Chatot**:[Asustado] Si...

**Carlos**: [Amenazante]No te lanzo por el risco en el que esta el Pokegremio por que aparte de que me echarían de aquí, tu vuelas...

**Chatot**: (La bronca que me va a echar cuando se valla del Pokegremio)

Carlos se va del Pokegremio...

[En el Centro Curativo Audino]

**Leafeon**: Me pregunto cuando habrán construido este lugar...

**Audino**: No hace mucho...

[Llega Carlos]

**Carlos**: Como esta eevee?

**Leafeon**: Sigue sin despertar pero esta en buenas manos...

**Audino**: Bueno no es para tanto...

**Carlos**: Leafeon deja de ligar con Audino y ven un segundo...

**Leafeon**: Pero de que estas? Porque me interfieres?

**Carlos**: Nada solo que no quería dormir hoy solo en el Pokegremio..

**Leafeon**: y Buneary y Sneasel?

**Carlos**: Ellos están en otra habitación

**Leafeon**: Y cual es tu idea?

**Carlos**: Necesito compañía... y mejor si es de un buen amigo

**Leafeon**: Esta bien... pero solo hoy mañana ira Glaceon

**Carlos**: Esta bien...

[Así van a la Habitación de Carlos]

**Leafeon**: Este lugar es cómodo...

**Carlos**:[Con lagrimas] Si, lo se...

**Leafeon**: Que pasa?[Secándole las lagrimas]

**Carlos**:Nada... Solo necesito dormir...

**Leafeon**: Yo también...

**Chatot**:[Entrando al Cuarto] Solo quería disc-

**Carlos**:[Serio] Sal antes de que algo pase...

Chatot se retira asustado

**Chatot**:(La que se va a armar mañana)

[Al Dia Siguiente]

Carlos: Buenos días eev-, digo Leafeon.

**Leafeon**: Buenos días Carlos.

[Deseas Guardar la Partida?... A no eso no va aquí]

**Leafeon**: Entonces... me iré con mi equipo.

**Carlos**: No hay problema, adiós.

**Leafeon**: Adiós [Se va]

**Chatot**: [Llegando] Ya te calmaste?

**Carlos**:[Voz Seria] No

**Chatot**:[Da media vuelta instantáneamente] Por eso digo que me voy...[Retirándose]

[Carlos va a El Centro Curativo Audino]

**Audino**: Buenos días!, Viniste a ver a tu novia?

**Carlos**:(Lo dijo en voz alta!) Eh... Si.

**Audino**: Ok, pasa.

Carlos pasa a la habitación

**Carlos**: Eevee... si me escuchas quiero decirte que... lo siento, debí hacer algo para evitar que te atrapara, pero no pude moverme estaba paralizado por el movimiento que hice, ni se como lo hice?. Amor quizás?.

**Buneary**:[Llegando] Eh que pasa?

**Carlos**: [Casi tiene un infarto pero trata de quedarse tranquilo] Nada, solo viendo a Eevee...

**Buneary**: Carlos, tenemos que hacer misiones recuerdas?

**Carlos**: Sin la líder?

**Buneary**: Por eso seras tu el líder

**Carlos**: Esta bien vámonos, Adiós Eevee...

[Carlos vuelve al Pokegremio y nota que todos están apenados por lo de anoche]

**Carlos**: Entonces? Que tal esta misión?

**Anuncio**:

Ayuda, mi amigo se perdió cuando explorábamos búscalo!

Cliente: **Zigzagoon**

Lugar: **Cueva** **Cascada**

Rango: B

Recompensa: 150 (P) + **Fuga**-**esfera**

...

**Buneary**: Vamos entonces!

[En la Cascada]

**Buneary**: Y donde esta la cueva? Solo veo una cascada.

**Sneasel**: Lo mismo digo...

**Carlos**: La cueva esta detrás de la cascada [Corriendo contra la cascada y salta]

**Buneary**: Carlos!

**Sneasel**: Dijo que detrás de la Cascada?

**Buneary**: Pues yo creo que se suicido

**Sneasel**: Pues yo lo comprobare! [Siguiendo a Carlos]

**Buneary**: Ya me quede sola. No!, Confiare en Carlos! [Corriendo a la Cascada]

**Cueva** **Cascada** **P1**

**Carlos**: Bien Buneary pensé que no vendrías

**Buneary**: Y donde se encontrara el perdido?

**Sneasel**: No lo se eevee alguna idea?

**Carlos**:...

**Sneasel**: Quise decir Carlos alguna idea?

**Carlos**: Solo avancemos...

[Así pasan por el Territorio y no encuentran al chico]

**Carlos**: No se puede continuar, regresemos...

**Buneary**: Que linda gema me la llevare...[Tratando de sacar un gema en la pared]

**Carlos**: No podrás sacarla y hagas lo que hagas no la empujes...

[En eso Buneary empuja la gema, todo comienza a temblar]

**Carlos**: Buneary te dije que no la empujaras!

**Buneary**: Sneasel me empujo!

**Sneasel**: Eh no me culpes!

[Una ola se lleva al grupo]

**Buneary**: A donde nos lleva esto?

**Carlos**: El agua me... esta... [Cae inconsciente]

**Sneasel**: Genial el que sabia a donde vamos se debilito...

**Buneary**:[Sarcásticamente] No me digas!

[Al final llegan a la Terma]

**Buneary**: Una terma?

**Sneasel**: Recuerda que Carlos se debilito!

**Buneary**: Corramos a Curarlo...

[En el Pokegremio]

**Carlos**:[despertando] Que paso?

**Buneary**: El agua te debilito...

**Carlos**: Y el perdido?

**Sneasel**: Al parecer estaba en la terma, y al ver que nos íbamos nos siguió

**Carlos**: Al menos completamos la misión...

**Buneary**:Bueno hay que descansar...

**Glaceon**: [llegando] Hola Carlos, Leafeon me dijo que hoy dormiría aquí.

**Carlos**: Si, ah dormir...

**Buneary**:Adiós[Saliendo]

**Sneasel**: Buenas noches! [Siguiendo a Buneary]

**Carlos**:Glaceon, sabes algo de Eevee?

**Glaceon**: Te preocupas mucho por ella, verdad?

**Carlos**:...es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, responderme

**Glaceon**: Solo se que esta mejor y si es verdad lo que dijo Audino mañana despertara...

**Carlos**: Entonces hay que dormir...

**Glaceon**: Hasta mañana...

[Ambos se duermen]

Al dia Siguiente llega Chatot

**Chatot**: Eh... Despierten (Por favor que Carlos este tranquilo) despierten!

**Glaceon**:[Despertando] Que pasa?

**Chatot**: Tengo buenas y malas noticias...(No mejor ni hago esa broma o Carlos si me va a Matar) quise decir tengo buenas noticias!

**Carlos**:[Serio] Cuales Chatot...

**Glaceon**:Carlos por que esa actitud?

**Carlos**: simplemente paso algo el dia que eevee termino en el Centro Curativo...

**Chatot**:(No se le ah olvidado) Eh, la noticia es que... Eevee despertó!

[Chatot no había terminado y Carlos ya había salido corriendo]

**Glaceon**: Que rápido salio Carlos...

[En el Centro Curativo]

**Audino**: Espera aquí en unos minutos lo llamamos...

[Carlos se sienta en la sala de espera]

**Carlos**:(Cuanto va a tardar)

**Buneary**:[llegando] Bien, ya escuche el mensaje!

**Carlos**: Audino dijo que había que esperar...

**Sneasel**:[llegando] Ya llegue y ahora?

**Buneary**: Ah esperar...

**Carlos**: Donde estarán sus hermanas?

**Sneasel**: Pase a buscarlas y no estaban...

**Buneary**: Deben estar con Eevee.

**Carlos**: Eso espero...

**Glaceon**: [Llegando] Me perdí algo?

**Audino**: Glaceon, pasa a la habitación de Eevee

[Glaceon va a la habitación]

**Buneary**: Parece que si...

**Sneasel**: Espero que nuestra líder y amiga este bien.

**Carlos**: Yo espero que mi ..[Murmuro].. este bien

**Buneary**: Que dijiste? Esa frase la dijiste muy baja

**Carlos**: Después les digo...

Carlos y sus amigas están en la sala de espera, listos para ver a eevee.

Esta historia continuara...

[Ending]


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Eevee despierta!, El Intercambio de Miembros...**

**Cyntia**: Creo que ese Carlos me es conocido, recuerdo ese desastre...[Con lagrimas] Apenas pude superar lo de mi Glaceon,y lo de Leafeon. Espera!. Eso es ese Carlos es El!, no pude reconocerlo y el tampoco a mi, aunque el sabia que tengo un Glaceon, seria solo para ver si había reemplazado al otro?. Tengo que explicarle todo cuando regrese... Mientras entrenaremos!

[Opening]

Carlos aun espera el llamado para pasar a la habitación con Eevee, y ve como sus hermanas salen...

**Vaporeon**: Carlos!, ya estas aquí?

**Umbreon**: Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos...

**Carlos**: Si 3 días, eso es mucho?

**Vaporeon**: Pues me pareció una eternidad...

**Carlos**: Y a mi no verdad?

**Vaporeon**: No quise decir nada que-

**Altavoz**: Se solicita al Novio de Eevee en su habitación...

[Carlos no cae desmayado al suelo porque Sylveon lo atrapa]

**Carlos**:[Voz baja] Y lo dijo en el Altavoz...

**Buneary**: Carlos ese no seras tu verdad?

**Altavoz**: Se solicita al novio de Eevee, si no me equivoco es un Vulpix...

**Carlos**:(Pero que demonios? Me va a dar algo) [Comienza a correr a la habitación]

**Buneary**: Y de que me perdí!?

[En la habitación]

**Carlos**:(Cuando salga de aquí, voy a estar muy avergonzado, no solo dijeron que era su novio sino que me identifico)

**Eevee**:[Débil pero Feliz] Carlos...

**Carlos**:[Triste] Eevee, yo no pude defenderte...

**Eevee**: No es tu culpa, yo tampoco podía moverme

**Carlos**: Esos movimientos que usamos, gasto nuestra energía...

**Eevee**: Lo se y la enfermera sabe algo...

**Audino**: [llegando] Bueno esto que conseguí...[Mostrando un libro]

**Carlos**: Que es eso?

**Audino**: Es el sagrado libro donde salen todos los movimientos...

**Eevee**: Entonces... allí saldrán los movimientos que hicimos?

**Audino**: Si y ya los encontré, parece que forman parte de lo **Super** **Ataque**...

**Carlos**: Super ataques?

**Audino**: Si son los movimientos que tienen una potencia de **150** o mas...

**Eevee**: Entonces que movimientos usamos?

**Audino**: Si no me equivoco Carlos uso **Anillo** **Igneo** y Eevee uso **HidroCañon**. Ambos ataques con potencia de 150 y después de usarse el usuario tendrá que reponer energía...

**Eevee**: Eso explica por que nos paralizamos

**Audino**: Pero hay un problema y es que esos movimientos no lo pueden aprender ustedes solo 6 pokemon pueden aprender HidroCañon y otros 6 Anillo Igneo...

**Carlos**: Cuales?

**Audino**: Anillo Igneo... Solo Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, Emboar y Delphox, pueden aprenderlo y si fuera poco tiene que se enseñado por un experto...

**Eevee**: Y cuales aprenden HidroCañon?

**Audino**: HidroCañon... Solo Bastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, Empoleon, Samurott y Greninja...

**Carlos**: Espera... Esos no son Pokémons iniciales?

**Audino**: A que te refieres?

**Carlos**: Este... Hay una dimensión donde existen entrenadores y a estos les dan un pokemon de preferencia, y que son de tipo Agua, Fuego y Planta...

**Audino**: Y?

**Carlos**: Si no me equivoco esas son la ultima evolución de los iniciales, excepto los de tipo planta...

**Audino**: Y cuales son los del tipo planta?

**Carlos**: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy y Chespin.

**Audino**: A ver... si hay un movimiento que solo aprenden la ultima evolución de ellos...

**Carlos**: Que movimiento es?

**Audino**: Planta Feroz... Solo Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra, Serperior y Chesnaught pueden aprender.

**Carlos**: Y dijiste que eso son Super Ataques?, cuales tipos mas hay?

**Audino**: Ataques Simples potencia de 1 a 50, Ataques Normales de 50 a 80, Ataques potentes de 80 a 120, Super Ataques de 120 a 150, Hiper Ataques de 150 o mas y Ataques Legendarios 200 o mas...

**Carlos**: Valla, dime un Ataque Legendario...

**Audino**: Uno de esos es Poder reserva, pero solo si se a potenciado aumentando las estadísticas en combate...y su máximo es 600 aproximadamente.

**Carlos**:[Sorprendido] Que poderoso... y un Hiper Ataque?

**Audino**: Si no me equivoco V de Fuego es uno de esos...,con potencia de 180, suficiente poderoso como para derribar al Propio Kyurem de un Golpe... pero al usar el movimiento la defensa, def. Especial y la velocidad del usuario bajan. Y solo El Pokémon Victorioso puede aprenderlo...

**Carlos**: Ese pokemon victorioso no sera? Victini?

**Audino**: Exacto...

**Eevee**: Y un Super Ataque?.

**Audino**: Los ya mencionados, Planta Feroz, Anillo Igneo y HidroCañon. Que cansan al usuario por un momento...

**Carlos**: Ataque Potente?

**Audino**: HidroBomba..., Hoja Aguda, Llama Fusión, Rayo Fusión, Infierno, Surf, entre otros...

**Eevee**: Ataque Normal?

**Audino**: Pues no me acuerdo de ninguno... Pero creo que Mordisco, Rayo Carga y Confusión son parte de esos.

**Carlos**: Ataques simples?

**Audino**: Atq. Rápido, Placaje, Pin Misil, entre otros.

**Eevee**: Sabes mucho Audino... Y supongo que debo darte las gracias por salvarme no?

**Audino**: Agradécele a Carlos... Descubrí que hay un fuerte lazo que los une y como Carlos no perdió la esperanza, tu corazón se mantuvo latiendo... Aunque eso explicaría por que son novios.

**Eevee**: Entonces Carlos me... Espera Novios?

**Carlos**:[Nervioso] Eh Eevee yo no quería...

**Eevee**: Enfermera podría dejarnos solos [Guiñándole un ojo]

**Carlos**:[Asustado] Eh Eevee, se que debes estar enojada y...

**Eevee**:[Seria] No digas nada y acercate

**Carlos**: Esta bien pero...

**Eevee**: Pero nada, estoy molesta contigo...

**Carlos**: Ya se pero...

**Eevee**: no puedo creerlo

**Carlos**: Que?

**Eevee**: No puedo creer que no me has besado aun...[Besando inesperadamente a Carlos]

**Carlos**:Pero eevee, tu sabes que yo-

**Eevee**: Recuerda lo que dijo Mesprit, aquí si eres un Pokémon.

**Carlos**: Y cuando volvamos?

**Eevee**: Pues haya sera una historia aparte... Y lo que pase aquí se queda aquí.

**Carlos**: Si tu lo dices... [Devolviendo el Beso]

**Eevee**: Bueno según Audino mañana me dan de alta...

**Carlos**: Deberían darte de Baja... con ese tamaño

**Eevee**: Lo dices tu [Riéndose]

**Carlos**: Si es verdad soy un pequeño Vulpix... Y que haremos en el Pokegremio?

**Eevee**: A que te refieres...

**Carlos**: De nuestra relación...

**Eevee**:Solo les diremos y ya...

[Al Dia Siguiente]

**Carlos**: Hoy es el dia!

**Jolteon**: Je, tu y Eevee...

**Carlos**: Callate Jolteon

**Jolteon**: Es mi hermana y técnicamente soy tu cuñado...

**Carlos**: (La madre que... No esa seria mi suegra, a ya se me revolvió el cerebro)

**Buneary**: Todavía no me cuadra esto de los novios...

**Umbreon**: Estas celosa?

**Carlos**: Ya no empiecen.

**Vaporeon**: Pero hoy es tu boda!

**Carlos**: No seas idiota que hoy Eevee sale del Centro Curativo...

**Espeon**: Mi error...

**Leafeon**:Ahí viene!

[Eevee sale del Centro Curativo]

**Todos**: Sorpresa!

[Eevee del Susto se transforma en Jolteon y lanza una gran descarga]

**Vaporeon**: Esa me la esperaba...

**Jolteon**: De que se quejan yo no sentí nada...

**Umbreon**: Bien por ti...

**Glaceon**: Todo por culpa de Sylveon

**Sylveon**: Mi ? Culpa! Fue culpa de – esta bien si fue mi idea..

**Eevee**: Carlos![Corriendo hacia Carlos]

**Carlos**: No espera que todavía eres una!-

[Eevee aun siendo jolteon abraza a Carlos hiriéndolo con el pelo]

**Carlos**:[Con Dolor] Tu pelo, me lastima

**Eevee**: [Transformándose en Flareon] Pues así?

**Jolteon**: Que pareja tan "Ardiente"

**Todos**: Jolteon!

**Jolteon**: Que? si es verdad!

**Vaporeon**: Pues nadie dice nada de ti y Audino...

**Jolteon**: Que de que hablas?

[Mientras Discuten]

**Eevee**: Carlos, yo no te e visto mover ni una de tus colas

**Carlos**: Pues no se como hacerlo...

**Eevee**: Es fácil, como mover las orejas.

**Carlos**: Tampoco se hacer eso...

**Eevee**:Pues es con las emociones...

**Carlos**: ¿?

**Eevee**: Si estas feliz se moverá de un lado a otro, Triste se bajara, enojado se levantara, alerta se pondrá neutral, asustado se pondrá "entre las patas".Entiendes?

**Carlos**: No...

**Eevee**: entonces con amor la cola se moverá de un lado a otro pero de manera lenta.

[Carlos ve la cola de eevee]

**Carlos**: Como la tuya lo hace en este momento?

**Eevee**:Exacto... [Lo besa]

**Sylveon**: El amor...

**Jolteon**: Lo dice la única chica del equipo Umbreon

**Vaporeon**: Ya vas a empezar Jolteon?

**Espeon**: Saben ya se ve tierno...

**Leafeon**: Pero eso es exhibicionismo...

**Glaceon**: Callate Leafeon que nadie esta viendo...

[Cuando se dan cuenta toda aldea tesoro y el Pokegremio están rodeando a Carlos e Eevee]

**Flareon**: Nadie? Verdad?

**Buneary**: Creo que...(Mejor no digo eso). No deberían respirar?, ese beso es largo.

**Sneasel**: Soy alérgica a la ternura.

**Umbreon**: Lo mismo digo... Vamos a hacer una misión del Pokegremio?

**Sneasel**: Claro! Cambio de lugar con Glaceon?

**Umbreon**: Claro!

**Glaceon**: Y yo que?

**Umbreon**: Vete con el Equipo Eevee...

**Leafeon**: [Entre la multitud] Hey par de tórtolos se van a asfixiar!

**Eevee**:[Se separa por aire] Que bien se sintió eso...

**Carlos**: Lo mismo digo...

[Se dan cuenta de que son el centro de atención]

**Eevee**: Creo que me pase?

**Carlos**: Nos pasamos...

**Chatot**: (Que bochornoso) Eh! Todos! No tienen otra cosa que hacer? Solo los del Pokegremio podemos estar aquí!

[Los demás se van]

**Eevee**:Gracias Chatot...

**Carlos**:[Serio] Si "Gracias".

**Eevee**: ¿Me perdí de algo?

**Chatot**: Solo un problema... [Chatot le dice a Eevee]

**Eevee**:[Sonrojada] E-eso p-paso? Hay que vergüenza, Chatot. Tu dijiste eso...

**Carlos**: Eevee vámonos mañana hay que trabajar y como volvió nuestra líder...

**Eevee**: No me digas líder...

**Carlos**: P-pero

**Eevee**: Ya sabes como me debes decir ok?

**Carlos**: Esta bien...

[En el Pokegremio]

**Carlos**: Te extrañe tanto...

**Eevee**: Quien dormía aquí?

**Carlos**: Un dia Leafeon y después Glaceon

**Eevee**: No podías dormir solo?

**Carlos**: No, me hacías falta.

**Eevee**: Hasta Mañana [Durmiéndose]

**Carlos**: Dulce sueños...[Durmiéndose]

[En otra habitación]

**Glaceon**: Pues dormiré aquí?

**Buneary**: Aparentemente...

**Glaceon**: Este lugar es mas cómodo

**Buneary**: Bien Eevee volvió eso significa que mañana trabajaremos duro.

**Glaceon**: (Pues yo creo que Carlos la trabajara duro, eh y por que pienso esas cosa?)

Continuara...

[Ending]

[Algunos Errores corregidos...]


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: El Sensual y Poderoso Equipo Carisma!, de viaje al Mar Circundante.**

**Carlos**:[Despertando] Porque siento que me tocaron?, Eevee acaso tu?

**Eevee**: Que? [Mirada Sospechosa]

**Carlos**: ... no me digas que hiciste lo que creo?

**Eevee**: Si lo hice.

**Carlos**:(Esta es una guarra)

[Opening]

**Carlos**: Por dios Eevee!

**Eevee**:[Coqueta] Que?

**Carlos**: Al menos me fueras despertado!, Que dormido no siento nada!

[En la Habitación de al lado]

**Buneary**: De que hablaran?

**Glaceon**: Eres muy joven como para decirte...

**Buneary**: Anda? De eso hablan...[Le susurra a Glaceon unas Palabras]

**Glaceon**: Y tu como?

**Buneary**: Eevee lo intento varias veces pero no se atrevía...

**Glaceon**: Hay dios, Eevee. Buneary, hagas lo que hagas no le digas eso a nadie

**Buneary**: de acuerdo

[Con Eevee y Carlos]

**Carlos**: Mejor nos vamos antes de que sospechen...

**Eevee**: Sospechar que?

**Carlos**: Vamos...

[En la sala principal con todos]

**Chatot**: Muy bien ya llegaron los novios.

**Carlos**: Chatot!

**Chatot**: [Preocupado] Eh si quise decir, bueno ya saben... Bueno, en lo que estaba! Hoy nos visitaran un grupo muy famoso El Equipo Carisma.

**Carlos**: Bien! El Equipo Carisma!

**Chatot**: Si sabes tanto porque no lo dices tu...

**Carlos**: Con gusto...[Caminando al lado de Chatot]

**Chatot**: Que era broma!

**Carlos**: El Equipo Carisma, como saben es muy famoso y esta conformado por tres chicas, La Líder Lopunny, Gardevoir y Medicham. No solo son buenas explorando sino que son muy lindas y...

**Chatot**: Eh! Ya es suficiente! Vuelve a tu puesto.

**Carlos**: Lo que digas...

[Cuando llega a su lugar Eevee le da un golpe]

**Carlos**: Auch y eso?

**Eevee**: Con que lindas eh?

**Carlos**: Mas que tu no...

**Eevee**: Menos mal...

**Chatot**: Eh!, nada de cariños aquí... Bueno aquí esta el equipo carisma

[El Equipo Carisma aparece y todos se quedan mirándolas]

**Eevee**: Carlos que miras tu?

**Carlos**: A lopunn- digo a nadie

**Lopunny**: Hola! Como ya saben somos el equipo carismas y nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí...

**Glaceon**: Carlos, tenemos que hablar...

**Carlos**: Después que estoy... pensando en Eevee si pensando en Eevee!

**Lopunny**: Venimos a inspeccionar el Mar Circundante. Y después la Cueva Regia. Y Vulpix... nos alaga tu descripción... [Riéndose al final]

**Carlos**:(hay Lopunny porque dijiste eso?) [Recibe otro golpe de Eevee]

**Eevee**: Eres conquistador o que? Apenas la conoces y ya se ríe...

**Carlos**: Calmate sabes que te quiero a ti [Dándole un beso en la mejilla]

**Lopunny**: No era mi intención...

**Carlos**: Lo se...

**Glaceon**: Momento incomodo

**Lopunny**: Bien, por decisión del grupo todo el Pokegremio podrá acompañarnos...

**Carlos**: Gen- [Ve que Eevee tiene una mira seria], Bien y?

**Eevee**: Te la creíste

[Minutos después]

**Carlos**: Glaceon de que querías hablar?

**Glaceon**: De lo que hiciste anoche con Eevee...

**Carlos**: Que? Pero así de fuerte grito?, tengo el sueño pesado...

**Glaceon**: No, simplemente salí un momento y la vi a ella...

**Carlos**: ... tan pequeña que es

**Glaceon**: Y porque no te has enojado conmigo?

**Carlos**: Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo ni con Leafeon.

**Glaceon**: Y como fue?

**Carlos**: como fue que?

**Glaceon**: Lo de anoche...

**Carlos**: Estaba dormido, desperté en la mañana y ella ya estaba acostada

**Glaceon**: Sabes que es solo una niña verdad?

**Carlos**: Que? Fue ella la que lo hizo

**Eevee**: Y no me arrepiento [apareciendo]

**Glaceon**: Eevee! Pero tu como...

**Eevee**: Tengo buen sentido auditivo

**Glaceon**: Bueno entonces?

**Carlos**: Se puso incomodo el momento

**Eevee**: Los Pokémon se pueden Casar?...

[Silencio Abrumador]

**Glaceon**: Si.

[Un Silencio Mas Abrumador]

**Carlos**: Por que le respondiste...

**Glaceon**: Ella pregunto...

**Carlos**: Saben mi idea era Vencer al Alto Mando, no Casarme con Eevee

**Eevee**:[Muy triste] Osea que no me quieres...

**Carlos**: Si te quiero...

**Eevee**: Demuéstralo...

**Carlos**: No puedo hay mucha gente [Guiñándole un ojo]

**Eevee**:[Sonrojada] Eh... Con eso me convenciste...

**Lopunny**: Bueno es hora de partir!

[Así partieron al Mar Circundante y en el camino Carlos no dejaba de ver a Lopunny y esta le coqueteaba, imagínense la ira de eevee]

**Eevee**: Carlos, que tanto miras a Lopunny?

**Carlos**: Que? La tenemos que seguir, sinceramente no se llegar al mar circundante.

**Eevee**: Mas te vale que sea cierto...

**Leafeon**: Se han peleado todo el dia?

**Carlos**: Tal vez

**Lopunny**: Bien Vulpix, Chatot, Bidoof y Corpish. Se que no dejan de mirar mi cuerpo pero aquí nos separamos...

[Wigglytuff golpea a Chatot, Sunflora a Bidoof, Chimecho a Corpish y Eevee a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Pero como lo supo?

**Chatot**: [Gota estilo anime] Al parecer, sabe quien y cuando la miran...

**Sylveon**: Esa no me la esperaba de tu parte Chatot.

**Umbreon**: Exploremos el territorio...

**Carlos**: Levante la mano los que esperaban eso de Chatot?

[Nadie lo hace]

**Eevee**: Aparentemente nadie, muy bien Carlos a Explorar!

**Mar Circundante**

**Eevee**: Bien Carlos, aquí saldrán tipo agua verdad? [Transformándose en Vaporeon]

**Carlos**: Por que en Vaporeon?

**Eevee**: Tu eres de tipo fuego, y si me vuelvo tipo agua podre absorber el agua que te arrojen.

**Buneary**: Eso es dulce...

**Glaceon**: Que ternura...

**Carlos**: Y ustedes cuando llegaron?

**Glaceon**: Hemos estado todo este tiempo con ustedes, solo que ustedes están muy... no se como decirlo

**Eevee**: Me da igual, sigamos explorando...

... Un Squirtle Salvaje...

**Buneary**: Están de broma no?

Eevee se transforma en Jolteon y usa Impactrueno, Squirtle se debilito. Eevee vuelve a ser Vaporeon.

**Glaceon**: Y que fue eso?

**Eevee**:Un ataque...

**Glaceon**: Sigamos

[El Grupo no se da cuenta que están dando vueltas en circulo]

**Carlos**: Soy yo o ya pasamos por aquí?

**Buneary**: Eevee estamos dando vueltas en Círculos!

**Glaceon**: Que idiotez...

**Eevee**: No es mi culpa, estoy algo desorientada.

**Carlos**: De que si el que fue golpeado fui yo!

**Glaceon**: Carlos...

**Carlos**: Si?

**Glaceon**: Ahora que lo pienso sabes mucho de este mundo...

**Carlos**: Y?

**Glaceon**: Quiero saber como conoces tanto este mundo!

**Carlos**: Simple jugué un Videojuego de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores de la Oscuridad.

**Glaceon**: Y... para que diablos hacen juegos de pokemon? No es mejor tener uno de verdad?

**Carlos**: Es que los juegos son exportados a otros planetas donde los pokemon no existen, o eso dicen, Ademas lo jugué cuando no tenia edad para mi primer pokemon.

**Glaceon**: Entiendo... (La verdad es que no entendí nada).

**Eevee**: Ya vi la escalera!

**Carlos**: Al fin...

[Así avanzan lentamente por varios pisos]

[Atrás de ellos ocultos están Azelf y Mesprit]

**Azelf**: Sabes? Ese romance me parece raro... como que lo voy a detener

**Mesprit**: Sabes que no puedes detenerlo, ademas por mas raro que sea, los dos se quieren.

**Azelf**: Pero por culpa tuya solo Eevee sentía algo, y tu apareces y te crees cupido enamorando a Carlos.

**Mesprit**: Sabes que ese era mi trabajo, y si no los fuera enamorado, el engranaje del lago velado estuviera en manos de los Regis

**Azelf**: Pero-

**Mesprit**: Si ya se que Mew quedo gravemente herido, pero ellos vencieron a los otros 3.

**Azelf**: Y como explicas a Flareon? El también uso lo mismo que Carlos! Y no estaba enamorado

**Mesprit**: No estaba enamorado, sabes que fue voluntad de ayudarnos. Eso lo hizo Capaz de copiar el movimiento...

**Azelf**: Voluntad? Pues yo no sentí nada de eso!

Mesprit: Entonces?, el no esta enamorado, no fue voluntad, entonces que?

**Azelf**: Crees que haya sido el?

**Mesprit**: No lo creo, que haría el pokemon Victorioso por estos lados?

**Azelf**: Sabes bien que es capaz de transferir su energía con solo tocar a alguien...

**Mesprit**: Y porque no lo vimos?

**Azelf**: Sabes que puede desaparecer totalmente...

**Mesprit**: y porque no sentimos sus emociones, voluntad y conocimiento?

**Azelf**: Se oculto de tal forma que solo Mew y Arceus serian capaces de verlo.

**Mesprit**: Por que no dijo Mew nada?

**Azelf**: No lo hizo para no ponerlo en peligro...

**Mesprit**: Pero... Que haría Victini allí?

**Azelf**: Sabes que se aparece con pocas personas o pokemon, tal vez y solo tal vez este siguiendo a Carlos

**Mesprit**: Y entonces?. Cambiando de tema... Que con Carlos y Eevee?

**Azelf**: No me gusta esa relación, deberías detenerla.

**Mesprit**: Sabes por mas rara que sea no puedo interferir con amor verdadero...

**Azelf**: Pero tu los enamoraste! Como puede ser verdadero?

**Mesprit**: Ellos ya tenían ese sentimiento oculto, yo accidentalmente lo desperté.

**Azelf**: Pero dijiste que fue para ayudarnos!

**Mesprit**: No, en realidad lo desperté accidentalmente cuando pase entre ellos.

**Azelf**: Y lo del Combate? Ya me estas confundiendo!

**Mesprit**: Solo lo hice para que se enteraran y no mantuvieran el secreto y así poder usar el poder.

**Azelf**: Sabes, aveces pienso que tu trabajo es difícil.

**Mesprit**: Lo es.

**Azelf**: Pero funcionara su relación?

**Mesprit**: Créeme, funcionara eevee aprenderá a no ser tan guarra como lo has notado.

**Azelf**: Si, porque tuvimos que presenciar eso?

**Mesprit**: No lo se, no me lo esperaba de ella. Pero todo se volverá en un amor normal.

**Azelf**: Eso espero o terminare por vomitar.

**Mesprit**: Tu y tu estomago débil...

[Volviendo con Eevee y los demás]

**Eevee**:Llegamos!

**Carlos**: Si a la mitad...

**Eevee**: Que? No puede ser, entonces?

**Carlos**: Descansemos. Mañana seguiremos sin problemas...

[Todos se acuestan y preparan para dormir]

**Glaceon**: Buenas noches a todos... [se duerme]

**Eevee**: Lo mismo digo [Se duerme]

**Carlos**: Hasta... a ya saben que voy a decir [Se duerme]

**Buneary**: Como era de esperarse Eevee y Carlos se acostaron juntos... Bueno dormiré...

[Ya todos durmiendo, aparece un Pokémon]

**¿?:** Bien!, parece que no les a pasado nada... Los volveré a ver Mañana [Desaparece]

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Victini vs Equipos Carisma y Eevee, Carlos herido**

Equipo Carisma:

**Lopunny**: Que noche mas larga, era como si no fuera a terminar

**Gardevoir**: Con lo emocionante que es esta expedición, hasta yo quería que la noche acabara

**Medicham**: No han pensado agregar una 4 exploradora?

**Lopunny**: Lo eh pensado pero nadie es lo suficiente linda para nuestro equipo

**Gardevoir**: Y esa eevee?

**Medicham**: Si, ella es linda que piensas Lopunny?

**Lopunny**: Tal vez... Cuando vea el momento le preguntare, no resistirá unirse a nuestro equipo.

**Gardevoir**: Es verdad todas quieren unirse y ella no se negara...

[Opening Versión 2]

**Eevee**: Carlos... Carlos... Despierta! [Le da una Bofetada a Carlos]

**Carlos**:[Despertando repentinamente] Pero que?

**Glaceon**: Tienes el sueño pesado

**Buneary**:[Sonrojada] Este... mejor miro a otro lado...

**Carlos**: Que pasa?

**Eevee**: Que te despertaste con una erección!

**Carlos**:[Tirándose al suelo para ocultar...][Apenado](Yo y mis sueños eróticos]

**Glaceon**: Hagamos como que esto no paso... Y nadie vio nada

**Eevee**: Este dia estará de locos...

[Pasadas unas Horas]

**Buneary**: Y... todavía no se como Carlos conoce este mundo...

**Carlos**: Video Juegos...

Buneary: Bien... (ahora quede peor)

**Carlos**: Bueno Eevee, Jugaste con mi cuerpo mientras dormía?

**Eevee**:[Sospechosamente] No

**Carlos**: Te creo (Si Claro...)

**Glaceon**: Hablen de esas cosas en privado quieren?

**Eevee**: Glaceon... Quieres que practique mi Llamarada contigo?

**Glaceon**: Si es eso o escucharte hablar de cosas raras con Carlos, Prefiero ser Tu Blanco de Pruebas

**Eevee**:[Transformandoce en Flareon] Pues a que esperamos...

**Carlos**: Eevee sabes que daría mi vida por Glaceon, así que mas te vale no hacerle nada.

[Así comenzaron a discutir un largo rato]

**Buneary**: Cállense que ya llegamos al final del territorio...

**Glaceon**: Bien y ahora?

**Eevee**: Espera? Esos no son el Equipo Carisma?

**Carlos**: Hey!, Equipo Carisma.

**Lopunny**: Ya llegaron? Al Parecer su rango no es por suerte.

**Gardevoir**: Bueno, encontramos algo

**Lopunny**: Encontramos a un Pokémon y no nos quiere decir nada

**Eevee**: Y que le preguntan?

**Lopunny**: Pues solo lo que sabe el nos dijo que sabia algo sobre los Regis.

**¿?:** Y lo se, ya llegaron los que esperaba, El Equipo Eevee

**Carlos**: Acaso tu eres Victini?

**Victini**: Si, yo no suelo andar por aquí. Solo vine a retarlos y ver si merecen mi conocimiento.

**Eevee**: Pues acepamos el reto!

**Carlos**: Eevee, aceptamos me suena a multitud. Sabes lo fuerte que es Victini?

**Eevee**: Suenas como en el lago Velado, y sabes que me paso verdad?

**Carlos**:[Con Lagrimas] Si eso paso por aceptar proteger el Engranaje del Tiempo!

**Eevee**: En eso eran 3 Rivales, ahora es uno.

**Carlos**: Recuerdas lo que dijo Audino?, Victini es el único capaz de usar V de Fuego.

**Victini**: V de Fuego... Unos de mis mejores movimientos!

**Buneary**: Pues peleare!

**Glaceon**: Yo también peleare, solo si Carlos lo hace!

**Eevee**: Victini, el equipo Carisma luchara con nosotros?

**Victini**: 7 contra 1?, No hay problema

**Carlos**: Esta bien Luchare, pero como te pase algo Eevee, me voy a lanzar desde El Lago Velado de Cabeza...

**Glaceon**: Que tu vas a que?

**Medicham**: Que tal si luchamos de una vez?

**Buneary**: Y si esperamos a los demás?

**Victini**: No hay tiempo, Que empiece el combate!

[Boss Battle(En Ingles y todo)]

**Victini** vs **Equipos** **Eevee** y **Carisma**

**Eevee** se transforma en **Vaporeon** y usa HidroPulso, **Victini** lo evita. **Vulpix** usa Lanzallamas, **Victini** lo recibe sin daño. **Lopunny** usa Bote, salta muy alto. **Buneary** usa Bote, salta muy alto. **Medicham** usa Paz Mental, Def y Atq Esp Suben. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, **Victini** recibe el Golpe, Muy Eficaz. **Gardevoir** usa Hipnosis, falla. **Victini** usa Infierno, falla por poco a **Glaceon**.

**Glaceon**: Eso estuvo cerca!

**Eevee** usa Danza Lluvia, comienza a llover. **Vulpix** usa Fuego Fatuo, No Afecta a **Victini**. **Lopunny** usa Bote, Cae sobre **Victini**. **Buneary** usa Bote, Cae sobre **Victini**. **Medicham** usa Psíquico, poco eficaz. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, **Victini** lo recibe de imprevisto, Muy Eficaz, Def Esp de **Victini** Bajo. **Gardevoir** usa Psíquico, Poco Eficaz. **Victini** usa Envite Igneo, **Glaceon** es Alcanzado!, Muy Eficaz, **Victini** también recibe daño.

**Alerta**:**Glaceon** en **Estado** **Critico**!

Esta Lloviendo...

**Eevee** usa HidroBomba, Acierta!, Es Muy Eficaz. **Vulpix** usa Llamarada, **Victini** lo evita. **Lopunny** usa Patada Salto, **Victini** lo recibe, Poco Eficaz. **Buneary** usa Frustración, Victini casi lo evita. **Medicham** usa A Bocajarro, **Victini** no trata de Evitarlo, Def, Def Esp y Bajan. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, **Victini** casi lo esquiva, Muy Eficaz. **Gardevoir** uso Pulso Cura, **Glaceon** se recupera. **Victini** usa Infierno, **Medicham** es Alcanzado, Se a **quemado**.

**Lopunny**: Estas Bien?

**Medicham**; No lo creo...

**Victini**: Mi Siguiente Ataque no sera como los anteriores.

**Alerta**:**Medicham** en **estado** **Critico**.

Esta lloviendo...

**Eevee** usa HidroBomba, **Victini** apenas se da cuenta y recibe el golpe, Muy Eficaz. **Vulpix** usa Infierno, **Victini** recibe el Ataque con un poco de daño. **Lopunny** usa Encanto, **Ataque** de **Victini** **Baja** **Mucho**... **Buneary** usa Bote, Salta Muy Alto. **Medicham** usa Premonición, A previsto un ataque, causara siempre el mismo daño. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, acierta, Muy Eficaz, Def Esp de **Victini** Baja. **Gardevoir** usa Paz Mental, Atq y Def Especial Suben. **Victini** usa V de Fuego...

**Carlos**: Que va hacia Glaceon!

**Glaceon**: Hasta aquí llegue...[Cerrando los Ojos]

**Carlos**: No volveré a perder a Glaceon![Saltando en el camino de Victini]

**Victini** usa V de Fuego, **Vulpix** **cubre** a **Glaceon**, No Afecta a Vulpix!

**Victini**: Pero como?

**Buneary**: La habilidad de los Vulpix es Absorber Fuego como la de los Flareon!

**Victini**: Absorbe esto!

**Victini** usa Rayo Fusión...

**Lopunny**: Pero? Solo **Zekrom** puede usar eso!

**Victini** golpea a **Vulpix**, **Vulpix** cae **debilitado**.

**Eevee**:[Furiosa] No!, Victini! Me las vas a Pagar!

**Buneary**: Eevee? Estas bien?

**Eevee** vuelve a su forma y Usa **Giga**-**impacto**, **Victini** no se esperaba eso y recibe el golpe, **Victini** cae **herido**...

**Victini**:[Débil] Pero los Eevee no aprenden ese movimiento...

**Buneary**: Ella es especial

**Glaceon**: El Poder del Amor, parece que te dejo sorprendido

**Victini**: Bien me Vencieron, les contare sobre porque los Regis robaban los engranajes...

**Eevee**: Carlos! Estas Bien? (Claro que no esta bien, para que pregunto!)

**Glaceon**: Eh Carlos!

[En eso llegan los demás]

**Chatot**: [Sorprendido] Y que paso aquí?, Acaso es Victini?, Vulpix esta Inconsciente en el Suelo?, Que Paso!?

**Leafeon**: Carlos! [Corriendo hacia el]

**Wigglytuff**:[Alegre y confundido] Que le paso a nuestro amigo?

**Victini**: Nada, solo combatimos y me vencieron

**Chatot**: [Aun mas sorprendido] Que te vencieron?, Que te que?. Eso es Imposible!

**Eevee**:[Con lagrimas] Carlos!, si me fuera transformado en Jolteon fuera absorbido el ataque..., pero todo fue muy rápido

**Leafeon**: Carlos! Te curare... [Comienza a usar Aromaterapia]

**Gardevoir**: Yo ayudare con Pulso Cura

**Sneasel**: Primero Eevee y Ahora Carlos?

**Buneary**: [Asustada] Seguiré yo?

**Lopunny**: No seas tonta, a ti no te pasara nada

**Glaceon**: Debemos ir al Centro Curativo!

**Lopunny**: Gardevoir, teletransportanos...

**Gardevoir**: Pero somos Muchos! No podre sola

**Espeon**: Yo te ayudo...

**Gardevoir**: Muy Bien lo intentaremos

**Espeon**: Lista?

[Todos se Tele-transportan menos Sylveon]

**Sylveon**: Y yo que?

[Aparece Espeon]

**Espeon**: Mi error

[Ahora si se van]

**Audino**: hey calma, son muchos aquí!, quien es el herido?

**Eevee**: Carlos!

**Audino**: ... Bueno pasen por aquí solo familiares y cercanos...

[Al rato todos están en la sala de espera]

**Audino**: [Voz de Malas Noticias] Les traigo noticias...

**Espeon**: [Comenzando a llorar] Por que? [Se va del Lugar]

**Umbreon**: Eso no es bueno...

**Eevee**: Que paso?

**Audino**: Lamento decirles que... Carlos no sobrevivió...

Eevee, Glaceon y Leafeon Comienzan a llorar amargamente...

**Jolteon**: [Furioso] No puede ser... [ Sale del Lugar]

Sylveon se ve triste por primera vez...

**Vaporeon**: Sylveon... Nunca te vi así.

**Sylveon**: [triste] Pues yo te veo demasiado Calmada

**Vaporeon**: Sabes que este es un reto de Uxie, y si alguno muere solo seremos devueltos a nuestro mundo...

**Sylveon**: Eso significa que?

**Vaporeon**: Carlos Volvió a la Cueva Psique

**Sylveon**: Y nosotros, por que no nos hemos ido?

**Vaporeon**: Simple, no podemos desaparecer así como así, entonces moriremos uno por uno y al morir volveremos a nuestro mundo

**Sylveon**: M-morir, pero?

[Se escucha un Alboroto Afuera]

[Vaporeon sale a ver]

**Espeon**:[llorando] Por que?

[Espeon anda arrojando cosas con sus poderes psíquicos]

[Jolteon anda lanzando descargas por todos lados]

**Vaporeon**: Pero que hacen?

[En eso Jolteon ataca a Vaporeon]

**Vaporeon**: [Herido] Por que hiciste eso!

[Antes de recibir otro ataque Sylveon atrapa a Vaporeon y lo regresa al Centro Curativo]

**Vaporeon**: Se han vuelto locos!

**Eevee**:[Llorando] Ahora que sin Carlos no soy nada

**Buneary**:[consolándola] Calmate, sabes que eso no es verdad...

[En El mundo real]

**Uxie**: Que te paso!? Moriste?

**Carlos**: Aparentemente...

**Uxie**: Bien... veré tus decisiones... y así veré si debes volver para re-intentar o si ya lo superaste...

**Carlos**: Y mis pokemon?

**Uxie**: Están en el mundo misterioso... Seguro Eevee esta llorando tu muerte

**Carlos**: P-pero porque morí?

**Uxie**: Enserió preguntas eso? Recibiste de lleno un Rayo Fusión de Victini!

**Carlos**: Enserió? Auch debió dolerme...

**Uxie**: Decisión 1: Nombre del Equipo: Lo nombraste Equipo Eevee. Bien podías haber puesto tu nombre o algo diferente, pero decidiste ponerle así por eevee. Conclusión: Tomaste una buena decisión

**Carlos**: Bien que mas?

**Uxie**: Decisión 2: Líder del Equipo: Seleccionaste a Eevee. Podrías haber sido tu, pero decidiste darle la oportunidad a ella de tener decisiones Conclusión: Mostraste algo de madurez al no pelearte por ser el líder, Buena Decisión

**Carlos**: Llevo 2 buenas no?

**Uxie**: Decisión 3: Primera Misión: Dejaste que lo decidiera Eevee. Tu podías haber elegido pero le diste la elección a ella y la apoyaste cuando selecciono a uno. Conclusión: Decidiste darle la oportunidad a otro, Buena decisión.

**Carlos**: Voy bien?

**Uxie**: Decisión 4: Pelear o No: Decidiste Pelear. Podías huir y evitar heridas, pero aceptaste y sabes como termino... De haber huido eso no fuera pasado, pero el engranaje estaría perdido. Conclusión: Te arriesgaste y pagaste un precio por esa decisión y así aprendiste que las buenas decisiones pueden tener malas consecuencias. Buena decisión

**Carlos**:[Triste] No me lo recuerdes

**Uxie**: Decisión 5: Reacción a los Actos de Eevee: Lo tomaste con Calma. Podías haberte enfurecido, gritarle e incluso ignorarle, pero aunque ella hiciera eso mientras tu dormías lo tomaste con calma. Conclusión: Mantener la Calma en esas situaciones es Bueno. Buena decisión.

**Carlos**:[Sonrojado] E-estuviste allí?

**Uxie**: Decisión 6: Reacción a los Celos: Hiciste caso omiso. Eevee se mostro celosa con el equipo carisma y te golpeo varias veces... Tu podías imponerte y reclamarle mas no lo hiciste, decidiste ignorarlo. Conclusión: la ignoraste y seguiste provocándola, demostrando que sin celos las relaciones son aburridas, Buena Decisión

**Carlos**: Es que Lopunny...

**Uxie**:Decisión 7: Arriesgarse por información: Decidiste luchar con Victini, podías haberte negado y quedarte sin su información, pero aceptaste por Eevee y ahora mira el resultado, tu propia muerte. Conclusión: Tomaste la decisión y pagaste lo mas caro posible tu vida y solo por información, Mala Decisión

**Carlos**: Pero?

**Uxie**: Decisión 8 y ultima: Dar la vida por un Amigo?: Lo hiciste. Sabias que V de Fuego era un ataque muy poderoso y aun así te pusiste en medio para salvar a Glaceon y la mejor parte es que tu habilidad te salvo. Conclusión: Fuiste a salvar la vida de un amigo sabiendo el costo, Buena Decisión

**Carlos**: Entonces pase?

**Uxie**: 7 de 8... No pasas.

**Carlos**: Pero?

**Uxie**: Se necesitan mínimo 10 decisiones y pasar al menos 8

**Carlos**: Ahora que?

**Uxie**: Volverás al Mundo Misterioso... y debo decirte que mientras hablábamos paso un dia en ese mundo. Así que revivirás en el mismo cuerpo, restaurado, como nuevo. Y si te habían enterrado saldrás sobre tu tumba. Ahora explica como sobreviviste, y recuerda...

**Carlos**: Que? [Comenzando a desaparecer]

**Uxie**: Eso puede ser parte de tus decisiones, nos vemos cuando tengas 15 decisiones o en el peor caso, que mueras otra vez.

[Carlos desaparece]

Continuara...

[Ending en Japones]


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: El Regreso de Carlos, en Búsqueda de Eevee.**

**Carlos**:[Suspiro], Volví? (Eevee, lamento haberte hecho sufrir así). Donde estoy?, [Ve un letrero]

**Letrero**: "Cementerio de aldea tesoro" "Aquí descansan los que se debilitaron pero no despertaron"

**Carlos**: Eso es tétrico...[Voltea a ver la lapida en la que esta parado], "Carlos, "Un Gran Explorador" En Memoria de sus Amigos y Novia Eevee". Hasta me hicieron lapida!. Mejor los voy a buscar... [ Se va corriendo]

[Opening V. 2]

[En el risco Sharpedo]

**Jolteon**:[triste] Por que tubo que morir?, Y yo que lo molestaba... Seguro me odiaba a muerte, si pudiera disculparme...

**Carlos**:[Apareciendo de la Nada] Hola!

[Jolteon pega un brinco y se cae del risco]

**Carlos**:... Hay que poner una cerca aquí. (Esa no es mi venganza, aunque creo que le di un buen susto), Bien me iré así le daré otro susto después... [Va a el escondite que esta en el risco]

**Jolteon**:[asustado] Juraría que oí a Carlos, no espera, eres un fantasma y ahora te quieres vengar de mi?, por que lo moleste tanto...

[En el escondite están Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Sylveon y Vaporeon]

**Carlos**:Hola volví!

[Leafeon, Espeon y Umbreon se asustan]

**Espeon**:[Asustada] Pero?, tu moriste!, no es posible que estés aquí!

**Umbreon**: [Aterrado] Vete espíritu!

**Leafeon**: [Asustado] No, no eres real, solo me lo imagino

**Vaporeon**:[Feliz] Carlos! Regresaste!

**Sylveon**: [Triste] Te extrañe tanto...

**Carlos**: Bueno pero por que no se asustaron?

**Vaporeon**: Yo sabia que podías volver y le dije a Sylveon. Pero el resto estaba muy afectado y no me hicieron caso.

**Carlos**: Y que paso con Eevee!

**Sylveon**: Pues simplemente desapareció...

**Carlos**: Leafeon, podrías venir?

**Leafeon**:[Aun temblando] S-si

**Carlos**: Leafeon necesito tu ayuda, quiero ir a buscar a Eevee. Y necesito ayuda de ti y Glaceon

**Vaporeon**: Y los demás?

**Carlos**: Si quieren pueden ir en grupos aparte, pero no quiero otra compañía que no sean ellos. Necesito encontrar a Eevee, no quiero que le pase algo.

**Umbreon**: Eevee, desapareció el mismo dia que tu... ya sabes, y no volvimos a verla otra vez.

**Carlos**: Hace cuantos días yo... tu sabes.

**Umbreon**: Hace una semana...

**Carlos**: Que!? Pero Uxie me dijo que solo paso un dia!

**Espeon**: Y donde la buscaras?

**Carlos**: Deberían de tener un anuncio en el Pokegremio, no?. Donde esta Glaceon?

**Umbreon**: Creo que con Buneary y Sneasel...

**Carlos**: Sneasel no era de tu equipo?

**Umbreon**: Si pero, cuando desapareció Eevee ella se volvió a unir para Ayudar a Buscarla...

**Carlos**: Bien Leafeon vamos...

**Leafeon**: Cuenta conmigo!

**Vaporeon**: Suerte!

[Carlos y Leafeon se van]

**Sylveon**: Soy yo o Vaporeon se equivoco?

**Vaporeon**: No, yo dije que moriríamos uno por uno. Pero el volvió ahora eso no pasara

**Sylveon**: Eso espero...

[Carlos y Leafeon pasan discretamente por Aldea Tesoro y llegan al Pokegremio]

**Digglet**: Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la huella?, La Huella es de Leafeon. Siguiente.

**Leafeon**: Tu turno...

[Carlos se para en la reja]

**Digglet**: Pokémon detectado!, De quien es la huella?, La huella es de... ¡Vulpix!?

[Leafeon y Carlos pasan al Pokegremio y...]

**Chatot**: [Confundido y Asustado] Pero? Tu!?, No habías?. Ya esta decidido me Jubilo!

**Leafeon**: Eh Chatot, Calmate que Carlos revivió...

**Chatot**: Pero? Como?!

**Carlos**: Bueno te explicare...

[Carlos hace una breve explicación a todos]

**Chatot**:[Mas Calmado] Entonces eso paso?, pues veras... Eevee desapareció hace una semana...

**Carlos**: Por eso voy a buscarla aunque no sepa donde esta!

**Chatot**: Y viniste para?

**Carlos**: Buscar a Glaceon...

**Chatot**: Pues esta en su habitación... Anda a buscarlo.

[Carlos corre hacia la habitación y llega]

**Carlos**: Glaceon!, Vengo para... [Recibe un Golpe de Glaceon]

**Glaceon**:[Deprimido] Les dije que no molestara!

**Carlos**: Que soy yo tarado!

**Buneary**: Un fantasma! [Se desmaya]

**Glaceon**: ¿?, pero tu no habías?. En verdad eres tu? [Corre y lo abraza]

[Mientras se abrazan Glaceon comienza a llorar]

**Carlos**: No llores, que yo también me siento triste...

**Glaceon**: Es que tu cuerpo me lastima...

**Carlos**: Y por que no me sueltas?

**Glaceon**: Es que te extrañaba...

**Carlos**:[Separándose de Glaceon] Que paso con Buneary?

**Sneasel**:[despierta por el alboroto] Que pasa?, Un Fantasma!

**Carlos**: Por que todos dicen eso?

**Buneary**:[Despertando] En verdad eres tu? O ya me morí?

**Carlos**: Soy yo, pero si quieres te golpeo con cada una de mis colas

**Sneasel**: Carlos estas vivo? No puedo creerlo.

**Leafeon**: Carlos! Tienes 7 Colas!

**Carlos**: Que?, pero son 6.

**Glaceon**: Eso no importa. Carlos, para que viniste.?

**Carlos**: Para que me ayudes a buscar a Eevee

**Glaceon**: Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

**Buneary**: Y yo?

**Carlos**: Lo siento Buneary, pero no quiero otra compañía

**Buneary**: Entiendo...

**Leafeon**: Y donde buscamos?

**Glaceon**: Si Carlos, donde?

**Carlos**:... Busquemos pistas.

**Leafeon**: Pistas?

**Glaceon**: Parece buena idea

**Carlos**: Bien vámonos a ver los Tablones, adiós Buneary y Sneasel. [Se van]

[En los Tablones]

**Glaceon**: Busquemos pistas!

**Carlos**: Leafeon, tu... revisa los tablones, Glaceon tu pregunta

**Glaceon**: Bien!, y que pregunto?

**Carlos**: Sobre...El Equipo Carisma

**Glaceon**: Me pondré a ello

**Leafeon**: Veré los tablones y tu que haras?

**Carlos**: Las dos cosas [Viendo el tablón se busca]

Se Busca:

Eevee hembra desaparecida, si la ve por favor avise y tráigala.

Lugar: Desconocido

Grado: 2 *

Recompensa: 10000 (P) + Sem. Revivir

Cliente: Sylveon

Notas: Puede transformarse en 5 de sus Evoluciones: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon y Leafeon.

...

**Carlos**: Y esto?

**Leafeon**: Carlos, mira!

Anuncio:

Una Eevee nos ataco! Y se robo mi Gomi Blanca. Iba con otros 3 Pokémon.

Lugar: Manzanar

Grado: S

Recompensa: 500 + Gomi Ámbar

Cliente: Herdier

Nota: Uno de los pokémones que la seguía era tipo Psíquico.

...

**Carlos**: Espera?, 3 Pokémon? Y uno era tipo Psíquico?, No serán?

**Glaceon**: Conseguí información útil.

**Carlos**: Cual?

**Glaceon**: Según vieron a el equipo carisma con una Flareon, en la Cueva Regia!

**Carlos**: No sera?

**Leafeon**: No, el Equipo Carisma con Eevee?

**Glaceon**: En la Cueva Regia?, Debemos ir!

**Carlos**: Iremos!, Eevee puede estar en Peligro

**Leafeon**: Vamos!

**Carlos**: Muy Bien, espero que no lleguemos tarde!

[El Grupo sale hacia la Cueva Regia]

**Leafeon**: Aquí es?

**Carlos**:Si, y tenemos que conseguir 3 Piedras Unown. Una I, otra C, y la ultima E.

**Glaceon**: Y como lo sabes?

**Carlos**: No hay tiempo!

[Carlos, Leafeon y Glaceon avanzan al territorio]

[En otro Lugar]

**Eevee**: Parece que ya tenemos la Piedra L.

**Lopunny**: Si, podremos avanzar...

**Eevee**: Seguro que esto revivirá a Carlos?

**Gardevoir**: No hay duda de eso...

**Lopunny**: Bien, las siguiente sala sera la ultima y podrás salvar a Vulpix...

**Eevee**: (Eso espero)

[Avanzan y..]

**Regigigas**: Parece que han conseguido llegar hasta aquí... Prepárense a luchar contra mi!

**Eevee**: Te vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer!

**Regigigas**: Vencerme?, Ni te conozco!. Ahora veras mi fuerza!

Continuara...

[Ending]


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Eevee vs Regigigas, Carlos llega a tiempo!**

**Eevee**: Regigigas me las pagaras por herirme la ultima vez!

**Regigigas**: No trates de confundirme con tus mentiras, ahora luchemos!

**Lopunny**: Gardevoir, Medicham, mientras este ella combatiendo nosotros nos robamos el tesoro vale?

**Medicham**: Bien...

[Opening V. 2]

[Con Carlos]

**Cueva** **Regi** **Ice**

**Leafeon**: Carlos, en este lugar encontraremos a los Regis?

**Carlos**: Si

**Glaceon**: Y si les preguntamos porque iban a robar los engranajes?

**Carlos**: Y Victini no les dijo nada?

**Glaceon**: Pues se lo dijo a Sylveon

**Carlos**: Y que fue?

**Leafeon**: Sylveon no nos quiere decir, dice que cuando llegue el momento lo dirá

**Glaceon**: Y Espeon dijo algo parecido...

**Carlos**: Y no ha vuelto Umbreon Maligno?

**Leafeon**: Mientras no estabas, Umbreon, aunque no lo creas ese ser frio y oscuro se puso triste.

**Carlos**: Enserió? Umbreon?

**Leafeon**: Flareon dice que hasta le vio una lagrima

**Glaceon**: Y ahora que lo pienso a Sylveon también...

**Leafeon**: Si, tan alegre, nada le bajaba el animo...

**Carlos**:Y Umbreon Maligno?

**Leafeon**: En la tristeza de Umbreon, este apareció unas 3 veces, pero este se notaba deprimido

**Glaceon**: Por mas que lo ocultara se podía notar.

**Carlos**: [Conmovido]Así de doloroso fue perderme?

**Glaceon**: Si supieras lo que lloramos Leafeon y yo, ni hablar de Eevee.

**Carlos**: y Jolteon

**Leafeon**: pues el se enojo... con el mismo. Y junto a Espeon comenzó a destruir la aldea

**Carlos**: Espeon?

**Glaceon**: Fue la primera en saber, apenas apareció Audino...

**Carlos**: y Buneary?

**Glaceon**: Ese dia trato de hacerse la fuerte, pero al dia siguiente rompió en llanto en medio del funeral

**Carlos**:[Triste] Buneary...

**Leafeon**: Mira! Una piedra con forma de C. [Recogiéndola]

**Carlos**: Bien, faltan la I y E. Y como reacciono Vaporeon?

**Glaceon**: Como si nada, al parecer sabia que no habías muerto y que solo volviste a nuestro mundo.

**Carlos**: no me extraña...

**Leafeon**: Pero no pudo evitar llorar el dia del funeral, imaginate un tipo Agua llorando...

**Carlos**: Ya me imagino, por eso sentí el suelo húmedo cuando volví... Y que paso con Flareon?

**Leafeon**: Flareon, pues solo puedo decir que salia Vapor de sus ojos... [Riéndose]

**Glaceon**: Al menos no fue como a mi, parecía que tenia 4 sensores debido a las lagrimas congeladas...

**Carlos**: Y... me falta alguien?(Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon y Sylveon. No no me faltan). Y Sneasel?

**Leafeon**: Dijo que aunque no te conocía bien, también le dolió tu muerte

**Carlos**: Y El Equipo Carisma?

**Leafeon**: Pues Medicham estaba triste, Gardevoir lloro un poco y Lopunny... Igual que Buneary, en el funeral no pudo resistir mas.

**Carlos**: Y El Pokegremio?

**Leafeon**: Wigglytuff... fue el que mas lloro. Chatot, se lamentaba haber dicho lo de Eevee el dia que quedo en el hospital. Chimecho, no dejaba de llorar, y mas cuando veía tus datos en el registro.

Glaceon:Sunflora, pues no necesito que la regaran... Bidoof, lo mismo que Buneary pero peor. Corpish, se puso triste. Loudred, bueno... armo un alboroto de los buenos...

**Leafeon**: Digglet, se equivocaba en su puesto de guardia debido a las lagrimas en sus ojos.

**Carlos**: y... bueno... Victini?

A Leafeon le disgusta esa pregunta...

**Glaceon**: Enserió preguntaras por el?

**Leafeon**: Después de lo que te hizo?

**Carlos**: Una piedra... tiene forma de I. Falta la E.

Glaceon: Pues te lo diré... Victini estaba apenas afectado por lo tuyo, apenas se disculpo. Y como reaccionamos a su "Disculpa"?

**Leafeon**: Lo atacamos y el huyo... Sobre todo cuando Vaporeon uso HidroBomba...

**Glaceon**: Huyo rápidamente... Pero Umbreon uso Persecución y lo alcanzo. Entonces Espeon apenas lo podía sostener con su Psíquico, Sylveon uso Atracción para detenerlo. Jolteon, lo atacaba con Voltio Cruel. Flareon usaba Represalia. Vaporeon lo torturaba con pistola agua. Leafeon usaba Hoja Aguda sin detenerse. Y yo lo Golpeaba con Bola Sombra...

**Leafeon**: Tubo su merecido...

**Carlos**: Y? Que le paso? Lo mataron a el? [Pregunta algo enojado]

**Glaceon**: Pues...

**Leafeon**: Cuando el estaba en sus últimos segundos de vida, apareció un Zoroark de la nada y de un Pulso Noche nos arrojo a todos...y se llevo a Victini.

**Carlos**:[aliviado] que bien

**Glaceon**: [Enfadado] Que bien?!, después de que te matara te alegras de que siga vivo?!

**Leafeon**: Ojala este muerto...

**Glaceon**: Una piedra con forma de E.

[Inexplicablemente aparecen en la entrada]

**Glaceon**: Pero que?

**Carlos**: Muy bien necesito las piedras... [Tomando las piedras que tenían Glaceon y Leafeon]

**Leafeon**: Ahora?

**Carlos**: Esto, [Toca una Roca y Cierra los Ojos]

[Las Piedras comienzan a brillar y son absorbidas por la roca y esta desaparece]

**Leafeon**: Unas escaleras ocultas?

[Bajan por las escaleras]

**Cámara** **Regi** **Ice**

**Regice**: Muestren que son capases, y así podrán pasar...

**Regice** usa Fuerza Bruta, **golpea** a **Leafeon**. **Leafeon** usa Dia Soleado, el **Sol** Pega **Fuerte**. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, **acierta**. **Vulpix usa Llamarada, acierta, Muy Eficaz, Regice se debilito.**

[Regice se convierte en una luz y esta envuelve a Carlos]

**Voz** **Misteriosa**: Pueden seguir

**Carlos**: Ya lo oyeron sigamos.

**Cueva** **Regi** **Rock**

[El Grupo Avanza, mientras]

**Regigigas** usa Agarron, **Eevee** **evita** el ataque con **excavar**. **Eevee** usa **Excavar** y **Golpea** a **Regigigas**.

**Eevee**: Soy Muy Rápida Admítelo!

**Regigigas**: Tonta, sabes cual es mi habilidad?, Inicio Lento. Reduce mi ataque y velocidad temporalmente.

**Eevee**: Entonces te venceré rápido!

**Eevee** se transforma en **Jolteon** y usa **Doble** **Patada**, golpea 2 veces, **muy** **eficaz**. **Regigigas** usa **Avalancha**, falla por muy poco.

**Eevee** usa Rayo Carga, alcanza a **Regigigas**, **Atq** **Esp** **sube**. **Regigigas** usa Viento Helado, acierta, **velocidad** de **eevee** **bajo**.

¡**Regigigas** vuelve a darlo todo!

**Regigigas** usa Cabeza Hierro, **eevee** es **golpeada** y **arrojada**. **Eevee** **retrocedió** y no puede atacar.

**Eevee**: Pero... tu!

[Con Carlos y Compañía]

**Carlos**: Encontré la esfera de 4 Estrellas...

**Leafeon**:... y eso que?

**Carlos**: No, solo recordando un programa que veía en la TV. Encontré la Piedra K.

[Aparecen en la entrada]

**Carlos** toma las piedras y toca la roca, esta hace lo mismo que la anterior y revela otra escalera]

**Cámara** **Regi** **Rock**

**Regirock**: Para pasar deben demostrar ser capases.

**Regirock** usa Rayo Carga, **Glaceon** es impactado. **Atq** **Esp** de **Regirock** **sube**. **Leafeon** usa Rayo Solar, **recoge** **luz** del **sol**..., **Vulpix** usa Paranormal, **Regirock** es alcanzado.

**Regirock** usa Terremoto, Poco eficaz contra **Leafeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz** contra **Vulpix**. **Leafeon uso Rayo Solar, alcanza a Regirock, muy eficaz, Regirock se a debilitado.**

[Regirock se convierte en un brillo que esta vez rodea a Leafeon]

**Voz** **Misteriosa**: Pueden continuar...

[El Grupo Avanza apurado]

**Cueva** **Regi** **Steel**

[En otro lado]

**Regigigas**: Eres ágil pero esquivando mis ataques no lograras nada, ademas pareces cansada.

**Eevee**:[Agotada] No me detendré!

**Regigigas** usa Avalancha, **Eevee** se transforma en **Vaporeon** y dispara a las rocas con HidroPulso.

**Regigigas**: Detuviste el ataque, bueno pues no podrás usar ese ataque tuyo muchas veces.

**Eevee**:(Tiene razón debo pensar hacer algo)

[Con Carlos y los Demás]

**Carlos**: Espero que Eevee este bien

**Leafeon**: Lo estará...

**Glaceon**: Segunda E encontrada!

**Carlos**: Y aquí esta la L

[Vuelven A la entrada]

**Carlos**: Bien, ahora... [Hace lo mismo que antes]

**Leafeon**: Una escalera... que sorpresa

[Avanzan]

**Cámara** **Regi** **Steel**

**Registeel**: Para pasar tienen que...

**Carlos**: Si si, demostrar que podemos.

**Vulpix usa Llamarada, acierta, es muy eficaz, Registeel se debilito.**

**Glaceon**: Pero que?

[Registeel se convierte en un brillo y rodea a Glaceon]

**Voz** Misteriosa: Pasen al ultimo territorio...

**Sima** **Regia**:

[El grupo avanza rápidamente]

**Cámara Regigigas**

**Carlos**: Eevee!

**Eevee** usa Excavar y evita el ataque de Regigigas.

**Leafeon**: Hay que ayudarla!

[Corren para ayudarla pero cuando se acercan]

**Lopunny**: No pasaran! [Ve a Carlos y se espanta del susto]

**Gardevoir**: Tu!, tu moriste!

**Carlos**: Si lo hice!, y ahora apártense! Voy a ayudar a Eevee!

**Medicham**: No lo haras...

[Boss Battle]

Equipo Carisma VS Equipo Carlos

**Rastro de Gardevoir, copia la habilidad Absorber Fuego de Vulpix.**

**Lopunny** usa Patada Salto, acierta a **Glaceon**, Muy Eficaz. **Medicham** usa A Bocajarro, **Acierta** a **Vulpix**, def y def Esp bajan. **Vulpix** usa Infierno, Alcanza a **Lopunny**, **Lopunny** se a **quemado**. **Gardevoir** usa **Psíquico**, acierta a **Leafeon**. **Leafeon** usa Dia Soleado, El **Sol** Pega **Fuerte**. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, acierta a **Gardevoir**, Muy Eficaz. **Lopunny** se **resiente** de la **quemadura**.

**Hace** **Mucho** **Sol**...

**Lopunny** usa Bote, A **Saltado** Muy **Alto**. **Medicham** usa Psíquico, Acierta a **Vulpix**. La **Furia** de **Vulpix** **Aumenta**!, **Vulpix** usa Infierno, **Alcanza** a **Medicham**, **Medicham** se a **quemado**. **Gardevoir** usa Psíquico, pero fallo. **Leafeon** usa Rayo Solar, Alcanza a **Gardevoir**. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, **falla**. **Medicham** se **resiente** de la **quemadura**, **Lopunny** también.

**Hace** **Mucho** **Sol**...

**Alerta**: **Vulpix** en **Estado** **Critico**.

**Lopunny** uso Bote, acierta a **Leafeon**, Muy Eficaz. **Medicham** uso A bocajarro, **falla**. La **Furia** de **Vulpix** Aumenta!**, Vulpix usa Envite Igneo, acierta a Lopunny, Gran Encanto de Lopunny enamora a Carlos, Lopunny se a debilitado.** **Gardevoir** usa Paz Mental, **Atq Esp y Def Esp sube**. **Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, Alcanza a Gardevoir, golpe critico, Gardevoir se a debilitado.** **Glaceon usa Ventisca, alcanza a Medicham, Medicham se a debilitado...**

[Fin del Combate]

[Carlos nota como el equipo Carisma comienza a despertar de un trance]

**Lopunny**:[Débil] Nos has Salvado...

**Eevee**: Ah!

[Carlos voltea a ver a eevee pero justo cuando ve esta le cae encima]

**Leafeon**: Eevee! Estas bien?

**Eevee**:[Herida] Si, debo vencerlo!

**Glaceon**: Para que lo quieres vencer?

**Eevee**: Para revivir a Carlos...

**Carlos**:[Adolorido] Pero estoy aquí...

[Eevee nota que esta sentada justo sobre Carlos]

**Carlos**: [Sonrojado] Esta posición me incomoda un poco sabes?

**Eevee**:[Llorando de Alegría] Carlos!, estas vivo!. Pero como?.

**Carlos**: Larga historia, ahora podrías dejarme levantar?

**Eevee**: Lo siento...[Bajándose de Carlos] Es que, bueno... [ Mira a Regigigas y le dice...] Eh Sabes? Ya no tengo que pelear contigo! Tu ganas!.

**Regigigas**: Que? En cerio te iras así como así?

**Eevee**: Si, Adiós... [Retirándose]

**Regigigas**: Bueno... Adiós?

**Eevee**: Carlos, te extrañe tanto...

**Carlos**: Yo también, ahora que te encontré, tenemos que llevar al equipo carisma al centro curativo.

[Carlos, Eevee, Leafeon y Glaceon comienzan un viaje de regreso pero cargando al equipo Carisma, Al cabo de unos largos 3 días no solo Carlos e Eevee, "Aprovechan" las noches, pero esa es otra historia, sino que llegan a aldea tesoro]

**Audino**: Debería hacer que trabajen aquí...ya vienen ustedes muy seguido aquí!, y tu no habías muerto?

**Carlos**: Larga historia...

**Eevee**: Si, larga...

**Audino**: Bueno, El Equipo Carisma esta en Buenas Manos.

**Eevee**: [Triste] Eso me dijiste con Carlos...

**Carlos**: Eevee!, que tu también has estado aquí

**Eevee**: Si, lo se

**Audino**: Bien vuelvan mas tarde...

**Carlos**: Audino... una pregunta?

**Audino**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Conoces a un Pokémon llamado Zoroark?

Leafeon y Glaceon se sobresaltan al escuchar eso...

**Audino**: Si...

Continuara...

[Ending V. Especial]


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Zoroark, Ilusionista Experto. En Búsqueda de Shaymin**

[En una sala están Audino, Eevee, sus evoluciones y Carlos.]

**Audino**: Les contare, los Zoroark son pokémones de tipo Siniestro.

**Umbreon**: Como yo?

**Audino**: Si, Pero los Zoroark tienen una habilidad especial, Ilusión.

**Vaporeon**: Ilusión?

[Opening V 2]

**Audino**: Ilusión, Es la habilidad de Zoroark y su Preevolucion Zorua.

**Carlos**: Esperen un Momento...Espeon recuerdas cuando estábamos en el bosque misterioso?, ese tal N tenia un Zorua y un Zoroark!

**Espeon**: Si tienes razón...

**Audino**: Ustedes ya los han visto?

**Eevee**: Ahora que me acuerdo si

**Audino**: Bien... Se dice que los Zoroark son capaces de crear Ilusiones muy realistas, y son capaces de confundir a muchas personas a la vez. Y se pueden transformar en cualquier pokemon y Humano. De hecho en este lugar trabaja uno...

**Todos**: Que?!

**Audino**: Zoroark!, Podrías venir un Momento?

[En eso llega un Mightyena]

**Audino**: Zoroark revela tu forma

[El Mightyena se transforma a Zoroark]

**Zoroark**: Hola...

**Eevee**: Es idéntico al que vimos en el bosque...

**Carlos**: Bien... Audino mi duda es que haría un Zoroark defendiendo a Victini?

**Audino**: Un Zoroark defendiendo a Victini?...

**Jolteon**: [Cantando] Eevee y Carlos se fuer-

[Todos miran a Jolteon]

**Jolteon**: Mal momento...

**Carlos**: Jolteon, no me eh vengado... aun

**Eevee**: Ya déjalo cariño...

**Carlos**: Eevee, no me digas así en publico...

**Zoroark**: Y yo que tengo que hacer aquí?

**Carlos**: Podrías mostrarnos tu mejor movimiento?

**Zoroark**: Claro!

**Vaporeon**: Pero? Carlos!, cuando el Zoroark uso ese movimiento nos mando por los aires.

**Carlos**: Por eso solo Umbreon y Sylveon podrán venir conmigo...

[Ya en un Campo Abierto]

**Zoroark**:Te refieres a este ataque?

**Zoroark** comienza a brillar y Golpea el suelo desprendiendo una onda de choque roja que lanza todo al aire

[Al final solo Umbreon, Sylveon y Zoroark están en el lugar]

**Umbreon**: Y Carlos?

**Carlos**: Por aquí!

**Sylveon**: Como diablos quedaste sobre ese árbol?

**Carlos**: Al Parecer ese Pulso Noche es muy poderoso... y vi algo importante...

**Sylveon**: Que?

**Carlos**: Cuando ustedes intentaron vengarme atacando a Victini...

**Umbreon**: Pero tu como sabes?

**Carlos**: Cuando lo hicieron apareció un Zoroark y uso ese ataque no?

**Sylveon**:Si

**Carlos**: Ese ataque es tipo siniestro... y Victini es tipo Psíquico Fuego

**Umbreon**: Pero los siniestros tenemos ventaja contra los psíquicos, por eso le gano a espeon.

**Carlos**: Exacto, por eso algo no cuadra... Victini también recibió el impacto pero este lo debió eliminar al instante... Zoroark sabes algo?

**Zoroark**: Si...

[en otro lugar]

**¿?:**Lograste convencerlo?

**Victini**: Pues paso que... lo mate...

**¿?:**Que tu que?!

**Victini**: Pues...

**Zoroark**: Jefe, este idiota casi es derrotado por los amigos de Carlos

**Victini**: Y si tu fueras luchado contra los 8 tu solo?

**Zoroark**: Tu viste que los arroje a todos con un solo ataque

**Victini**: A todos?, Pues te faltaron 2. Sylveon y Umbreon

**Zoroark**: Y? No pudieron reaccionar cuando aparecí

**¿?**:¡Silencio los 2!. Victini te diré algo, Carlos sigue vivo, por mas que lo mates aquí el volverá, al menos que complete el reto de Uxie. La única forma de detenerlo es enviándolo a La Isla Sin Retorno.

**Victini**: Y donde es eso?

**¿?:** En un lugar que solo los Pokémon Legendarios Conocemos...

**Zoroark**: Te refieres a?

**¿?:**Si desde las 3 Aves legendarias, hasta Zygarde.

**Victini**: Entonces, yo debería conocer su ubicación?

**¿?:** Si pero bajo mi control, no recordaras ese lugar.

**Zoroark**: Y Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf, deben saber de ese lugar...

**¿?:** Si pero ellos no darán problema, al menos que Carlos este en grave peligro...

[Con Carlos]

**Zoroark**: Y así nosotros generamos ilusiones...

**Carlos**: Entonces... Supongo que aquel Zoroark, no ataco, solo fue una ilusión

**Sylveon**: Entonces era muy astuto, ya que en su propia ilusión hizo que ni Umbreon ni yo saliéramos volando.

**Zoroark**: Somos muy astutos...

**Carlos**: Bien Zoroark, Gracias por tu ayuda.

[Al Rato, están todos en el Pokegremio]

**Flareon**: Para que nos llamaste?

**Carlos**: Para decirles que... Me Casare con Eevee!

**Todos**: Que!?

**Carlos**:[Riéndose] Se la creyeron verdad?

**Leafeon**: No bromees con esas cosas quieres?

**Carlos**: Bien, los llame para decirles que voy a salir de expedición con Eevee, y sera en busca de un Pokémon, Shaymin...

**Glaceon**: Pero?-

**Jolteon**: Si Claro de "Expedición"

**Flareon**: Jolteon callate y no empieces.

**Glaceon**: Porque van solo ustedes dos?

**Carlos**: En realidad pueden ir también tu y Leafeon. Pero en grupos separados...

**Vaporeon**: Entonces podemos ir en parejas?

**Carlos**: Claro...

**Vaporeon**: Yo iré con Flareon...

**Flareon**: Por mi esta bien...

**Espeon**: Yo con Sylveon...

**Sylveon**: Ok...

**Umbreon**: Yo con Jolteon

**Jolteon**: Bien

**Leafeon**: Yo con Glaceon

**Glaceon**: Eso era obvio

**Buneary**: Yo con Sneasel?

**Sneasel**: Bien...

**Carlos**: Y Finalmente Eevee y Yo

**Eevee**: Alguien noto algo irónico?

**Vaporeon**: Que?

**Eevee**: Los Eevee tienen un 12,5% de posibilidades de ser hembras, y los Vulpix tienen un 25% de posibilidades de ser machos...

**Flareon**: Bromeas no?

**Espeon**: Cosas que pasan...

**Carlos**: Nos vamos?, Sinceramente ni yo se donde están los Shaymin en este mundo

**Eevee**:Irnos? Ahora? Acaba de anochecer, mejor mañana

[Nadie se opone a eso]

[Al dia Siguiente]

**Chatot**: Y quien les dijo que podían irse así como así!

**Carlos**:[Amenazante] Pues yo? Algún problema?

**Chatot**:[Algo mas que asustado] Pues Buena suerte!

[Carlos y Eevee se despiden de todos en el Pokegremio y Aldea Tesoro]

**Carlos**: Eevee a donde iremos primero?

**Eevee**: Supongo que deberíamos ir a un Bosque?, que tal el Manzanar?

**Carlos**: Entonces vamos al Manzanar

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Aquí el recién inaugurado servicio de llamadas Espeon, siempre quise decir eso. Les quería decir que estaremos todos en contacto, aunque tendré problemas con Umbreon y Sneasel.

**Carlos**:Bien, entonces me comunicarías con Vaporeon?

**Espeon**:[Telepaticamente] Dilo Bien...

**Carlos**:[Voz de Derrota] Operadora Comuníqueme con Vaporeon.

**Espeon**:[Telepaticamente] No hay problema.

**Vaporeon**:[Telepaticamente] Si, que pasa Carlos?

**Carlos**: Solo quería decirte que Eevee y Yo iremos al Manzanar.

**Vaporeon**: [Telepaticamente] Entendido, Yo y Flareon iremos a La Isla Cero Norte

**Carlos**: No sera muy peligroso?

**Vaporeon**: [Telepaticamente] Espeon me dijo que podía tele-transportarnos pero solo en el dia.

**Espeon**:[Telepaticamente]Bueno en la noche también pero gastaría mucha energía

**Carlos**: Y... Ahora que lo pienso, yo soy el de el reto de Uxie, entonces si muero reviviré. Pero y si uno de ustedes?

**Vaporeon**:[Telepaticamente] Pues si uno de nosotros muere, simplemente volveremos a la Cueva Psique y tal vez si se lo pedimos a Uxie este nos regresaría...

**Carlos**: Bien, no pensemos en eso, adiós Vaporeon que tengas suerte

**Vaporeon**: [Telepaticamente] Suerte!

**Espeon**:[Telepaticamente] Adiós Carlos, solo di mi nombre y me comunicare contigo.

**Eevee**: Hey, yo no hable!

**Carlos**: Tu escuchaste?

**Eevee**: Pues Claro, mas te vale que Espeon no nos cobre por esas llamadas

**Carlos**: Solo sigamos caminando y lleguemos al bosque.

[Después de Caminar un Largo Rato]

**Eevee**: Cuanto falta?

**Carlos**: Ni Idea...

**Eevee**: Y para que quieres hablar con un Shaymin?

**Carlos**: Necesito preguntarle algo sobre tus transformaciones

**Eevee**: Y?

**Carlos**: Los Shaymin también se transforman, entonces deberían de saber algo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso Leafeon, debería encontrar uno primero

**Eevee**: Por?

**Carlos**: En la Pokedex decía que los Shaymin enseñaron a los Leafeon a Purificar el Aire.

**Eevee**: Los Leafeon purifican el aire? Eso explica por que nunca huele mal...

**Carlos**: Eevee, una pregunta...

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Porque cuando aparecí no te asustaste o impresionaste?, Es que lo tomaste con Mucha Alegría

**Eevee**: Bueno, la verdad si me asuste pero a la vez estaba muy alegre de que estuvieras vivo, y creo que eso neutralizo el miedo

**Carlos**: Fueras visto la cara de Jolteon cuando lo asuste...

**Eevee**: Yo me imagino la descarga eléctrica que te dio a ti.

**Carlos**: Pues nunca lanzo la descarga...

**Eevee**: Quien mas se asusto?

**Carlos**: Todos se asustaron, menos Vaporeon y Sylveon. La que mas se asusto fue Buneary, se desmayo.

**Eevee**: Fantasma!

**Carlos**: Exacto, eso dijeron todos al verme

**Eevee**: No, atrás de ti!

[Carlos Voltea y hay un Gengar]

**Gengar**: Denme todo lo que tengan y puede que no les haga daño

**Carlos**: [Desafiante] Si claro dices eso y te damos todo, verdad?. Pues no creo que te funcione!

**Gengar**: Pues en ese caso acabare con esa Eevee

**Eevee**: Como lo haras?, deberías de saber que los fantasmas no afectan a los tipo normal.

**Carlos**: Eevee, transformate en Umbreon, así tendrás ventaja.

**Eevee**:[Transformándose] Ahora ese Gengar esta en mas problemas

**Gengar**: Y tu como?. Saben eso no me importa acabare con el Vulpix entonces

**Carlos**: Inténtalo

**Gengar** usa Bola Sombra, **Vulpix** la **detiene** con **lanzallamas**.

**Eevee**[Umbreon] usa Rayo Confuso, El **Gengar** esta **confuso**. **Vulpix** usa Velo Sagrado, El **equipo** esta **protegido** con **Velo** **Sagrado**. **Gengar** usa Fuego Fatuo, **Velo** **Sagrado** **protege** a **Eevee**.

**Gengar**: Son buenos...

**Gengar **esta **Confuso**,** Gengar** usa Garra Umbría, **Vulpix** recibe el golpe. **Vulpix** usa Colm. Igneo, atrapa a **Gengar**...

**Carlos**: Ahora dame un motivo para no matarte...

**Gengar**:[Con Dificultad] Pues, los Vulpix no pueden usar ese movimiento...

**Carlos**: [Soltándolo] Diablos... Buen punto

**Eevee**:[Transformándose en Flareon] Pues un Flareon si!

**Eevee** usa Colm. Igneo, atrapa a **Gengar**

**Gengar**: Pero como hiciste eso?!

**Carlos**: No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora dale a ella un motivo para que no te mate

**Eevee**: Ya lo escuchaste dame un motivo!

**Gengar**: Este...

**Gengar usa Maldición, Gengar se debilito, Maldice a Eevee...**

**Eevee**: Pero que me hizo!

**Carlos**: Espeon responde!

**Espeon**:[Telepaticamente] Que pasa?

**Carlos**: Una cura para la maldición?

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Conozco una pero Vaporeon conoce como 8.

**Carlos**: Porque siempre pasa algo malo..., Espeon dime una!

**Espeon**:[Telepaticamente] Una Sem. Cura

**Carlos**: Una sem. Cura? [Revisando una bolsa que llevaba en una cola]. Que difícil es hacer esto sin dedos

**Gengar**: [Muy Débil] Haber como la salvas...

**Vulpix** usa Infierno, **acierta** de lleno a **Gengar**.

**Carlos**: Nunca pensé que tendría que matar a otro pokemon...

**Flareon**:[Apareciendo] Espeon! Porque me traes sin avisar!

**Carlos**: Flareon ya deja de gritar y ayúdame.

[Los dos comienzan a buscar y..]

**Carlos**: Listo y como se la damos?

**Flareon**: Supongo que se la tendríamos que dar para que la coma

**Carlos**: No se puede ni mover...

**Jolteon**: [Telepaticamente] Carlos no me tomes por pervertido, pero creo que debes besarla y aprovechas y le das la semilla.

**Carlos**: Tiene razón...

**Flareon**: Al fin Jolteon dice algo con sentido...

**Jolteon**: [Telepaticamente] Y de a lengua...

**Flareon**: [Gota estilo anime] Hable muy pronto...

**Carlos**: Bueno lo tendré que hacer...

[Carlos toma la Semilla con la boca y se la da a Eevee en un beso]

**Eevee**: Que forma de curar...

**Flareon**: Lo mismo digo...

**Jolteon**: [Telepaticamente] Me deben una...

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Lleva un dia y ya roban la linea [riéndose]

**Carlos**: No entendí

**Espeon**:[Telepaticamente] Pues Jolteon ni aviso y hablo contigo...

**Jolteon**: [Telepaticamente] Mis poderes son inigualables...[Sonido de un Golpe] Auch!, Umbreon por que fue eso!

[Con Jolteon y Umbreon]

**Umbreon**: Por andar de metido y pervertido

**Jolteon**: Pues salve a Eevee, si no sabias

**Umbreon**: Cualquiera podía hacer eso, ademas, fue Carlos quien la salvo.

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Cállense los dos que me confunden!

[Con Carlos]

**Carlos**: Eevee estas bien?

**Eevee**: Si, un descuido mio. No debí bajar la guardia.

**Carlos**: Fue de los dos...

**Flareon**: Esta anocheciendo

**Carlos**: Sigues aquí?

**Flareon**: Bueno adiós... Si un tipo planta aparece Vaporeon estará en problemas [desaparece]

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Espero que no vuelva a pasar nada

**Eevee**: Descansaremos aquí

**Carlos**: Lo que digas

[Ya de Noche]

**Carlos**: Que dia...

**Eevee**: Ya olvídalo

**Carlos**: Como estarán Medicham, Gardevoir, y, y, Lopunny

[Eevee le da un Golpe a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Extrañaba que me golpearas...

**Eevee**: Yo extrañaba golpearte...

[Ending]


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: La Cueva Onix, un Totodile en apuros!**

Mundo Real

**Cyntia**: Tu no eres mirto?

**Mirto**: Si El Campeón de Teselia

**Cyntia**: Pues yo soy Cyntia la campeona de Sinnoh. Y te reto a un combate!

**Mirto**: Pues acepto!

[Opening]

Mundo Misterioso

[Amanecer]

**Carlos**:[Despertando] Que cómodo dormí...

[Carlos ve un Rattata acostado sobre sus Colas]

**Carlos**:(Así de cómodas son..., ni me importa)

**Eevee**: Eh Rattata!

[En eso el Rattata sale por los aires]

**Carlos**: Que fue eso?

**Eevee**: Estaba en tus colas!

**Carlos**: Y?

**Eevee**: No te importan?

**Carlos**: Me dan igual

**Eevee**: Y si hago esto? [Muerde la punta de una de sus colas]

**Carlos**: Para serte sincero no siento nada...

**Eevee** muerda la cola con un color diferente...

**Carlos**: Auch! Esa si duele...

**Eevee**: Cuidaras mas tus colas?

**Carlos**: No

[Eevee muerde con mas fuerza la cola]

**Carlos**: Duele!

**Eevee**: No me digas...

**Carlos**: A si? [Carlos salta atrás de eevee y le muerde la cola]

**Eevee**: Hey! No muerdas mi cola!

**Carlos**: Pues no muerdas la mía

**Eevee**: Atrápame! [Mientras le pasa la cola por la cara a Carlos]

**Carlos**: [Estornudo]. *Snif*, que hace cosquillas!. [Persiguiendo a Eevee]

[Se persiguen un rato y eevee corre hacia una cueva]

**Eevee**: No me vas a atrapar!

**Carlos**: Pareces una niña pequeña, sal de allí!

**Eevee**: Solo si me alcanzas!... [adentrándose en la cueva]

**Carlos**: Esta Eevee... [Siguiéndola]

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Al menos podrás ver si hay algún Shaymin

**Carlos**: [Corriendo] Si un Shaymin en una cueva. Y no sabes porque actúa así?

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Ella solo quiere divertirse, sabes que a pasado por varias cosas. No te preocupes que eso lo hace por decisión propia.

**Carlos**: Bien, adiós.

**Eevee**: Eh Carlos! A que esperas?

[Siguen Corriendo a tal punto que se pierden en la cueva]

**Carlos**: Bien hecho...

**Eevee**:[Coqueta] Pues ya que estamos solos...

**Carlos**: En este oscuro no veo nada... Y no es momento para hacer esas cosas

**Eevee**: Pues yo digo que si.

**¿?:** Pues yo digo que no

**Carlos**: Quien anda allí?

**¿?:**Alguien que no quiere oírlos hacer cosas.

**Eevee**:[Talvez Sonrojada] Yo y mis insinuaciones.

**¿?:** Ahora yo que ustedes me iría inmediatamente...

**Carlos**: Por?

**¿?:** Como se les aparezca un Onix estarán en problemas

**Eevee**: Un Onix?, ningún problema para Vaporeon.

**Carlos**: Dilo por ti, que yo no soy tipo agua

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Les Enviare a Umbreon para que use destello

**Umbreon**: [Apareciendo] Espeon al menos avisa! [Usa Destello]

[El Lugar se ilumina y ven a un Totodile gravemente herido]

**Eevee**: Pero que te paso?

**Totodile**: Nada solo yo aquí disfrutando...

**Umbreon**: Para estar herido tu actitud no es muy buena

**Totodile**: Ya les dije, si aparece un Onix..

**Eevee**: Yo lo derrotare...

**Totodile**: Como lo harías eres solo una Eevee?

**Carlos**: Pues es una Eevee Especial...

**Umbreon**: Algo se acerca...

**Carlos**: Un Onix?

**Umbreon**: No, peor...

[Aparecen Vaporeon y Flareon]

**Vaporeon**: Eh Hola que hacen aquí?

**Carlos**: No que iban a la isla cero?

**Flareon**: Ni sabemos donde queda así que...

**Eevee**: Si claro

**Vaporeon**: Y que paso con ese Totodile?

**Eevee**: Así estaba cuando llegamos

**Umbreon**: Ahora que me acuerdo... Jolteon quedo solo!

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Lo traigo?

**Todos**: No!

**Totodile**: Los tipo eléctrico me dan como miedo...

[Aparecen Leafeon y Glaceon]

**Leafeon**: Y los tipo planta?

**Totodile**: Un poco

**Carlos**: Que buena coordinación, todos aquí...

**Glaceon**: Solo Faltan Jolteon, Espeon y Sylveon.

[Aparece Jolteon]

**Jolteon**: Llegue yo!

**Eevee**: Ya se arruino el dia

**Carlos**: Espeon, Sylveon se que están cerca!

[Aparecen]

**Sylveon**: Te dije que tuviéramos cuidado!

**Espeon**: Bueno ya estamos todos...

**Eevee**: Menos Buneary y Sneasel...

**Carlos**: Si aparecen me voy, que no quiero estar aquí con todos...

**Umbreon**: Alguien se acerca!

**Carlos**: Ahora quien?

**Buneary**: Bien Sneasel, aquí podremos explorar ya que nadie viene aquí... [Se da cuenta de la reunión en la cueva]

**Sneasel**: Nadie verdad?

**Carlos**: Listo me voy de aquí...

[Carlos se va, pero regresa corriendo]

**Carlos**: Eevee, yo que tu me transformaría en Vaporeon...

[Aparece un Onix]

**Eevee**: Flareon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Sneasel y Buneary. Escondan se!

**Carlos**: Y yo?

**Eevee**: Si quieres escondete

[Carlos desaparece dejando polvo]

**Vaporeon**: Bien nosotros luchamos?

**Eevee**:[Transformándose en Vaporeon] A Luchar!

**Sylveon**: y ese animo?

**Onix** usa Cola Férrea, golpea a **Umbreon**.

**Umbreon**: Me agarro desprevenido!, aunque no me hizo nada.

**Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Onix** esta **confuso**.

**Vaporeon** usa **Surf**, **Eevee** **También**, **Onix** Recibe el ataque, Es **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Vaporeon**: Onix un tipo tierra, roca. Eso le hizo 4 veces mas daño.

[Aparecen otros 6 Onix]

**Leafeon**: Es broma no?

**Espeon**: Si podemos!

**Umbreon**: Claro que no!

**Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, Un Onix se debilita.** **Espeon usa Hoja Mágica, otro Onix se debilita.** **Sylveon** usa Encanto, **Atq de Onix Baja Mucho**. **Vaporeon** usa Agua Lodosa, otro **Onix** se **debilita**.

Eevee: Van 3!

**Eevee** usa HidroBomba, otro **Onix** se **debilita**. **Umbreon** usa Bola Sombra, golpea a un Onix **Onix** usa Repetición, **atrapa** a **Sylveon**. **Onix** usa Excavar, se **esconde** **bajo** **tierra**.

**Sylveon**: Suéltame!

**Gran** **Encanto** de **Sylveon**, enamora a **Onix**.

**Totodile**: Ahora que lo noto, esa eevee se convirtió en Vaporeon.

**Vaporeon uso Agua Lodosa, Onix se debilito.**

**Eevee**:Falta uno...

**Onix** Uso excavar. **Golpea** a **Eevee**.

**Leafeon usa Energibola, Onix se debilito.**

**Eevee**: Eso fue fácil, demasiado.

**Eevee**: Vámonos antes de que aparezcan mas

**Leafeon**: Y Totodile?

**Umbreon**: Déjalo...

**Espeon**: Yo lo llevo... [Mientras lo lleva con sus poderes psíquicos]

[Salen de la cueva]

**Carlos**: Que paso?

**Eevee**: Los vencimos

**Carlos**: Y que vamos a hacer con Totodile?

**Totodile**: Por mi déjenme aquí, igual no sirvo de nada...

**Eevee**: Carlos, que hacemos?

**Carlos**: (Seguro que Uxie tomara esta decisión en cuenta...) Pues...

**Flareon**: Esos Onix seguro que no aguantaron ni un ataque de mi linda hermana.

**Vaporeon**: Flareon, me alagas...

**Jolteon**: Hay algo en el aire o que?, todos andan de románticos... Carlos con Eevee, Vaporeon con Flareon, Umbreon aveces con Sneasel...

**Espeon**: Jolteon cierra la boca.

**Umbreon**: Yo con Sneasel?, ella es apenas una niña. Ademas yo no me enamorare de nadie

**Sylveon**: Lo que digas...

**Buneary**: Saben... a mi me agrada como se ven Carlos y Eevee Juntos...

**Sneasel**: Pues a mi no.

**Vaporeon**: Ya no cambien el tema... Carlos que hacemos con Totodile?

**Totodile**: Solo déjenme aquí

**Eevee**: Y porque?

**Totodile**: No sirvo de nada...

**Espeon**: No aprecias tu vida?

**Totodile**: Podría decirse...

**Umbreon**: a mi me da igual, vámonos Jolteon

**Jolteon**: Pero yo quiero ver que le pasa a Totodile!

**Totodile**: Eh, Jolteon! Me podrías matar?

[Todos se sorprenden con esa pregunta]

**Jolteon**:P-pues, yo... Con que motivo?

**Totodile**: Acabar con mi sufrimiento?

**Umbreon**: Solo acaba con el y vámonos!

**Eevee**: Umbreon!

**Umbreon**: Que?, el quiere morir. Porque negárselo?

**Espeon**: Ya me estoy cansando, Carlos no has dicho nada, que hacemos con el!

**Jolteon**: Espeon, solo esperate un momento. Totodile, porque quieres morir?

**Totodile**: Que ya lo dije, no sirvo de nada!

**Glaceon**: [Llegando] Fui a buscar unas bayas, de que me perdí?

**Sylveon**:De un Totodile con ganas de morir y un Jolteon que no sabe que hacer

**Leafeon**:[Llegando] Me encontré un Seviper y me ataco y Glaceon sale corriendo!

**Glaceon**: Lo siento?

**Leafeon**: Mas te vale...

**Totodile**: Pues si Jolteon no lo va a hacer que lo haga Leafeon.

**Leafeon**: Que haga que?

**Jolteon**: Que "acabes con su sufrimiento"

**Leafeon**: Que lo haga Flareon!

**Flareon**: A mi no me metan

**Espeon**:[Gritando] Carlos responde!

**Carlos**: Que no se que hacer!

**Eevee**: Decide!

**Carlos**: ...

**Totodile**: Entonces que tal Umbreon?

**Umbreon**: No hay problema... [Preparando una Bola Sombra]

**Sylveon**: Umbreon! [Interponiéndose]

**Umbreon**: No te metas...[Apartando a Sylveon]

**Umbreon** usa Bola Sombra, **Espeon** la detiene con Protección.

**Umbreon**: Espeon! Que te pasa?!

**Espeon**: A ti que te pasa!

**Carlos**: Ya decidí!

**Espeon**: Que haras?

**Carlos**: Dejarlo

**Sylveon**: Dejarlo?

**Umbreon**: Ya lo oyeron vámonos...

**Eevee**: Pues si Carlos quiere dejarlo no me opondré

**Espeon**: Eevee! Tu también?

**Sylveon**: Aunque no me guste, Carlos ya decidió. Vámonos...

**Vaporeon**: Si, vámonos.

**Espeon**: Yo soy la única que no se quiere ir?

**Sneasel**:[Alejándose] Buneary a quien esperas?

**Buneary**: Yo no me voy

**Carlos**:[Triste] Lo siento Totodile, pero no quiero mas problemas...

**Totodile**: Esta bien, yo no quiero causarles problemas...

**Leafeon**: Aunque me duela en el alma, no puedo contradecir una decisión de Carlos

**Glaceon**: Yo, tampoco.

[Todos menos Espeon y Buneary se van]

**Espeon**: Buneary porque te quedas?

**Buneary**: No lo se, simplemente no quiero dejar a Totodile a su suerte

**Espeon**: Yo no puedo creer que Carlos decidiera dejarlo.

[Con Carlos e Eevee]

**Eevee**: Por que lo dejaste?

**Carlos**: No quería mas problemas, tenia un mal presentimiento

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Simple, que hacia un Totodile en medio de esa cueva?, justo donde estábamos.

**Eevee**: Tal vez buscaba algo.

**Carlos**: O tal vez. Era una trampa.

**Uxie**:[Telepaticamente] No puedo creer que lo dejaras... Sabes que esto afectara tus resultados?

**Carlos**: Si lo se Uxie, Lo se...

[Ending]


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: El Manzanar, Buscando a un Shaymin, Sobre las Bayas.**

**Carlos**: Me pregunto como estará Cyntia...

[Eevee golpea a Carlos]

**Eevee**: Tu pensando en ella...

**Carlos**: Tu y tus celos...

**Eevee**: A si soy yo...

[Opening]

**Espeon**: Totodile estas bien?

**Totodile**: [Débil] Tu que crees?

**Buneary**: Que carácter...

[Con Carlos]

**Eevee**: Ese es el Manzanar?

**Carlos**: No, es el peral [Troll Face]

[Eevee golpea a Carlos]

**Eevee**: A mi no me trollees.

**Carlos**: Solo caminemos...

**Eevee**: Que piensas de Sneasel y Umbreon?

**Carlos**: Si Sneasel evoluciona... no hay problema.

**Eevee**: Sabes que ella tiene lo necesario para evolucionar

**Carlos**: Si, esa Weavile le dio el Objeto necesario, pero para evolucionar tiene que ir al Manantial Luminoso.

**Eevee**: Y eso es?

**Carlos**: Cerca del Bosque Misterio.

**Eevee**: Iremos a Buscar a Shaymin en ese bosque?

**Carlos**: Si no esta en el manzanar, Iremos al Bosque Misterio, después al Bosque Enraizado.

**Eevee**: Muchos bosques no?

**Carlos**: y faltan

**Eevee**: Busquemos en este bosque...

[Buscan tan detenidamente que después de unas horas apenas están en el piso 3]

**Carlos**: Como que vamos muy lento no?

**Eevee**: Sabes, me pregunto si lograremos entrar en la liga Unova.

**Carlos**: Liga de que?, [Reacciona] A sí es verdad!, la liga unova. Ya se me había olvidado...

**Eevee**: No te culpo, quien planearía ir al mundo misterioso en un reto de Uxie.

**Carlos**: Quien planearía enamorarse de su propio pokemon...

**Eevee**: Como estará el Totodile?

**Carlos**: Me da igual

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Esta bien, pero no resistirá mucho...

**Eevee**: Y porque no lo curas?

**Espeon**: [Telepaticamente] Aunque quiera, no puedo desobedecer a Carlos, es nuestro entrenador y tenemos que obedecerle...

**Carlos**: Al menos son fieles...

**Eevee**: Sabes que te protegeremos

**Carlos**: Este bosque es mas amplio de lo que parece.

**Eevee**: Como estará el Pokegremio...

**Carlos**: Como estará el equipo Carisma... [Golpe de Eevee]

**Eevee**: Esa Lopunny... Seguro que no uso atracción contigo? Que me las va a pagar.

**Carlos**: Ya no te enojes

**Eevee**: Claro que me enojo!

**Mesprit**: Dejen de discutir los dos!

**Carlos**: y tu que haces aquí?

**Mesprit**: Solo vine a decirles algo

**Eevee**: Que?

**Mesprit**: [Gota Estilo Anime] Se me olvido...

**Carlos**: Entonces vete

**Mesprit**: Porque esa actitud?

**Carlos**: En serio vas a preguntar?

**Azelf**:[Apareciendo] Mesprit ahora que me acuerdo, no nos hemos disculpado...

**Mesprit**: Entonces?

**Azelf**: Carlos, discúlpanos por lo de aquella vez, debimos preocuparnos... Ademas también debemos agradecerte, si no fuera por Espeon, Mew no fuera sobrevivido.

**Mesprit**: [A Regañadientes] También lamento que pasara eso

**Carlos**:[Algo enojado] Que se disculpen no hará que pierda olvide eso...

**Eevee**: De que hablan?

**Carlos**: Cuando la batalla de Regigigas..., estos no se preocuparon ni un poco por ti

**Eevee**: Y por eso los tratas así?

**Azelf**: No lo culpo...

**Carlos**: Ahora si no les importa podrían irse?

**Uxie**:[Apareciendo] Carlos que te pasa?, Estas últimamente de mal humor

**Carlos**: [Cada Vez mas enojado] Solo váyanse!

**Uxie**: De todas tus decisiones la del Totodile a sido la peor.

**Carlos**:Y?

**Uxie**: Solo te aviso...[Desapareciendo]

**Azelf**: Espero que nos perdones algún dia [Desaparece]

**Mesprit**: Adiós...[desaparece]

**Eevee**: No se ni de que hablaban

**Carlos**: Solo busquemos a Shaymin

[Siguen Buscando]

**Eevee**: Nada, sera mejor que nos vayamos.

**Carlos**: Vámonos...

[Salen del Territorio]

**Eevee**: Bien mañana iremos a el Bosque Misterio?

[Eevee nota algo raro en Carlos]

**Eevee**: Que pasa?

**Carlos**: Nada, solo que en el Bosque Misterio, aparecen Eevees...

**Eevee**: Y?

**Carlos**: Si nos atacan, no creo que sea capaz de atacarlos a ellos...

**Eevee**: Por?

**Carlos**: y si me confundo y te ataco a ti?

**Eevee**: Eso no pasara

**Carlos**: Mejor revisemos el Manzanar otra vez, así tendremos comida

**Eevee**: Eso seria buena idea...

[Ambos vuelven al Manzanar]

**Carlos**: Eevee, que prefieres Bayas o Manzanas?

**Eevee**: Depende de la Baya

**Carlos**: Si es una Baya Zreza?

**Eevee**: Son Blandas y Picantes, Las usaría como condimento... Ademas son anti parálisis

**Carlos**: Baya Meloc?

**Eevee**: Esta seria la mejor, Muy Blandas, Dulces... Si fuera una Baya Meloc o una Manzana elegiría la Baya. Y Cura el envenenamiento

**Carlos**: Baya Zafre?

**Eevee**: Son duras y si sus hojas crecen mucho, la baya se pone amarga. Elegiría la manzana. A menos que me este quemando.

**Carlos**: Baya Perasi?

**Eevee**: Esas parecen piedras y de paso son Ácidas, la elegiría solo si me estuviera congelando...

**Carlos**: Baya Zanama?

**Eevee**: Esas?, Pues son muy duras, y tienen una mezcla de Picante, Dulce, Amarga y Ácida. Crecen lento, y hace que recuperes la energía. Preferiría una manzana podrida...

**Carlos**: Baya Aranja?

**Eevee**: Esas bayas recuperaran salud pero no solo son como piedras, sino que son Picantes, Secas, Dulces, Amargas y Ácidas a la vez. Me la comería solo por sus propiedades curativas.

**Carlos**: Baya Caquic?

**Eevee**: Son como las Aranja pero menos dura, y quita la confusión. Preferiría la Manzana.

**Carlos**: Baya Zidra?

**Eevee**: Estas son familia de las Aranja y saben igual pero esta cura mas.

**Carlos**: Baya Guaya?

**Eevee**: Super-duras y Amargas, Curan pero pueden causar confusión.

**Carlos**: Baya Frambu?

**Eevee**: Esas son Muy Duras, Picantes y Secas.

**Carlos**: Baya Latano?

**Eevee**: Muy Dura, Muy Dulce y un poco Amarga. Elegiría esta baya...

**Carlos**: Baya Peragu?

**Eevee**: No las eh probado pero dicen que son Super-duras, Amargas y Ácidas.

**Carlos**: Baya Pinia?

**Eevee**: Son Duras, Picantes y Ácidas...

**Carlos**: Ya no me acuerdo de mas bayas... Y como sabes tanto?

**Eevee**: No te preguntaste porque aveces Leafeon se iba?

**Carlos**: Si, pero volvía

**Eevee**: El Me buscaba bayas de todo tipo, pero no eh probado las Peragu...

**Carlos**: Bien parece que encontramos 8 Manzanas...

**Eevee: Si**

**Carlos**: Eso es suficiente...

[Salen del Lugar]

**Eevee**: Donde descansamos?

**Carlos**: En ese lugar [Apuntando al agujero de un Árbol]

**Eevee**: Parece cómodo...

[Ya los dos acostados...]

**Eevee**: [Coqueta] Que tal si liberamos la tensión...

**Carlos**: No empieces que tengo sueño...

**Eevee**: [Coqueta y Sospechosamente] Pues esto te quitara el sueño...

**Carlos**: No, Eevee espera!

[Se comienzan a escuchar golpes y forcejeo en el árbol... Que diablos estarán haciendo?]

[Con Espeon]

**Espeon**: Y seguimos aquí...

**Buneary**: No voy a dejar a Totodile solo

**Totodile**: Y yo sigo vivo, que mala suerte tengo...

**Espeon**: Deberías estar alegre de seguir vivo

**Buneary**: Me molesta que diga eso

**Espeon**: ...

**Buneary**: Espeon?

**Espeon**: ...

**Buneary**: Espeon!

**Espeon**:[Sonrojada] Elegí mal momento para ver que hacían Carlos y eevee

**Buneary**: Por tu mirada solo puedo suponer una cosa...

**Espeon**: Cual?

**Buneary**: Están Jugando Ajedrez!

**Espeon**: Si ajedrez... Exactamente eso hacían ( Menos mal piensa eso)

**Totodile**: Si ajedrez... Espeon a mi no me engañas

**Espeon**: Espero que los Eevee y Vulpix no pertenezcan al mismo grupo huevo. Que sino...

**Buneary**: Grupo Huevo? Que es eso?

**Espeon**: Nada Buneary, Nada...

[Ending]


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Continuando la Búsqueda, Tribu Eevee y Sospechas...**

**Espeon**: Mejor voy a preguntarle a Audino..

**Buneary**: Preguntarle que?

[Espeon se Tele-transporta con Buneary y Totodile]

[Opening]

**Eevee**: Te gustó?

**Carlos**: Fue diferente...

**Eevee**: Entonces?

**Carlos**: Como sigamos haciendo eso ya sabes que va a pasar...

[Con Espeon]

**Espeon**: Audino, tengo una pregunta

**Audino**: Cual?

**Espeon**: Vamos a un lugar mas privado...

**Audino**: Pasa por aquí

**Espeon**: Buneary espera aquí con totodile. [Entra a una habitación]

**Audino**: Que quieres preguntar?

**Espeon**: Es sobre Carlos e Eevee

**Audino**: Que les paso?

**Espeon**:[Nerviosa] Nada, solo quería saber si...

**Audino**: [Preocupada] Que?

**Espeon**: Si los Vulpix pueden tener crías con las Eevee.

**Audino**: Pues... Tendría que buscar

**Espeon**: Es que "accidentalmente" con mis poderes psíquicos los vi haciendo, ya sabes que

**Audino**: [sacando un libro] Bien Aquí veremos la respuesta...

[Con la Pareja]

**Eevee**: A mi si me gusto...

**Carlos**: A mi también, pero sabes cuales son las consecuencias si no tenemos cuidado

**Eevee**: Bien. A donde iremos a buscar?

**Carlos**: Vamos a El Bosque Misterio.

**Eevee**: Entonces vamos.

[Con Espeon]

**Audino**: Aquí esta...El nombre del grupo huevo esta borroso, pero si puedo ver los Pokémon... Y sale Vulpix.

**Espeon**: Y los Eevee?

**Audino**: Pues Si, sale Eevee y sus evoluciones.

**Espeon**: Osea que...

**Audino**: Los Vulpix y Eevee pueden tener crías...

[Espeon se sorprende]

[afuera de la habitación]

**Buneary**: Eso significa que..

**Totodile**: Pues eso no me lo esperaba...

[Con Espeon]

**Espeon**: Pues... Y no hay riesgos?

**Audino**: No, seria normal...

**Espeon**: y la cría sería un Eevee o un Vulpix?

**Audino**: Pues la cría siempre es la misma raza que la madre.

**Espeon**: Todavía no puedo procesar eso...

**Audino**: No te culpo...

**Espeon**: y que habilidades tienen los Eevee?

**Audino**: Pueden tener Fuga o Adaptable, y en raras ocasiones Anticipación.

**Espeon**: Y cual es la habilidad de nuestra Eevee?

**Audino**: Es la mas rara Anticipación...

**Espeon**: Y de que sirve?

Audino: Anticipación, Alerta los movimientos peligrosos del rival.

**Espeon**: No entiendo

**Audino**: Pues si eevee va a luchar con un pokemon que sepa movimientos eficaces contra ella, que debiliten de un Golpe o que sean Autodestrucción o Explosión... Su cuerpo temblara...

**Espeon**: Pero ella a luchado contra rivales con movimientos eficaces y ella no tembló nunca.

**Audino**: Pues eso pasa cuando tiene mucha confianza en si misma o estaba distraída.

**Espeon**: Bien, ahora dime que es fuga?

**Audino**: Fuga, Permite huir de cualquier pokemon.

**Espeon**: Gracias, Audino Ahora me iré y si no le molesta. El Totodile que esta conmigo esta gravemente herido

**Audino**: Yo lo cuidare

[Con la pareja]

**Eevee**: Este es el bosque?

**Carlos**: Creo que si

[Se adentran en el bosque]

**Eevee**: Aquí aparecen Eevees?

**Carlos**: Si

**Eevee**: Tengo hambre, me das una Manzana?

**Carlos**: claro [Sacando una Manzana de la bolsa]

**Eevee**: Por que cargas la bolsa en tu cola?

**Carlos**: Donde mas?

**Eevee**: [Tomando la Manzana] No lo se

**Carlos**: Sigamos Caminando...

[Después de un rato]

**Carlos**: Mira un Eevee!

**Eevee**: A si de gorda estoy?

**Carlos**: Pues no... estas mas gorda...(Esperen un momento eevee siempre a sido delgada...)[Eevee le da golpe]

**Eevee**: Que caballeroso eh!

**Eevee** **Salvaje**: Eh Ustedes que hacen aquí?

**Carlos**: Nada que te importe

**Eevee**[S]: Que educación la tuya, este es nuestro territorio. Ademas que haces con esa Eevee?

**Eevee**: Eh tu!. Estoy Gorda?

**Eevee**[S]: Un poco...

**Carlos**: Se lo dije...

**Eevee**:[Enojada] Que groseros son lo hombres...

**Carlos**: No es ser grosero, es ser honesto.

**Eevee**[S]: Lo que dijo el Vulpix

**Eevee**: Carlos, sigamos buscando...

**Eevee**[S]: Pues no se irán

**Carlos**: Y porque?

**Eevee**[S]: Nadie entra a nuestro territorio y se va sin pagar las consecuencias

**Carlos**: Si claro... [Alejándose con Eevee]

[En Eso Aparecen otros 2 Eevee]

**Eevee**[S]2: No se irán!

**Eevee**[S]3: Lo que el dijo!

**Eevee**: Hay mas caminos...

[Cuando se dan la vuelta están rodeados por 3 Eevee, y 1 de cada Evolución]

**Glaceon**[S]:Rindanse!

**Carlos**: Se lo dices a un tipo fuego...

**Vaporeon**[S]: Pues y si lo digo yo?

**Eevee**:[Transformándose en Leafeon] Pues aparezco yo!

**Leafeon**[S]: Y tu como?

**Flareon**[S]: Entonces aparezco yo!

[En Eso aparecen los hermanos y hermanas de Eevee]

**Espeon**: Aparecemos nosotros!

**Carlos**: [Confundido] Ya me confundí...

**Eevee**: Hola!

**Espeon**:(Espero que esa panza sea por comer...)

**Espeon**[S]: Esa no se vale!

**Espeon**: No se vale que todos ustedes peleen contra 2!

**Flareon**[S]: Pero no se pueden meter en lo que no les importa.

**Flareon**: Es nuestra hermana y si se meten con ella se meten con nosotros!

**Eevee**:[Mareada] Esa manzana estaba mala...

**Espeon**:(Eso espero...)

**Umbreon**[M]: Pues yo acabare con todos!

**Leafeon** usa Silbato y **duerme** a **Umbreon**, este despierta otra vez...

**Sylveon**: Mal momento para que aparezca Umbreon Malévolo...

**Umbreon**[S]: Pues van a luchar o que?

**Eevee**: Pues, yo no lo creo...

**Espeon**: Yo creo que no vamos a luchar [Preparándose para Tele-transportar a todos]

**Umbreon**[S]: No lo haras!

**Umbreon**[S] usa Mal de Ojo, Umbreon lo Bloquea con Protección. Espeon usa Teletransp. Y todos desaparecen...

**Vaporeon**[S]: No puedo creer que se escaparan!

**Sylveon**[S]: Yo no me creo lo gorda que estaba esa Eevee...

**Espeon**[S]: Eso no era gordura...

**Flareon**[S]: Eso significa que?

**Glaceon**[S]: Si fuera gordura, no fueran huido!

**Leafeon**[S]: Eso significa que?. Pero de quien?

**Eevee**[S]: Yo creo que del Vulpix...

**Jolteon**[S]: Vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer...

[Con El grupo]

**Carlos**: Y no revisamos el bosque!

**Umbreon**: Espeon se podría saber porque huimos?

**Espeon**: [Nerviosa] Pues... Pregúntaselo a Carlos

**Carlos**: A mi?

**Sylveon**: Eevee estas bien?

**Eevee**:[mareada] Solo tengo unas nauseas...

**Espeon**: [Nerviosa] Carlos... has tenido... no se como decirlo...

**Vaporeon**: No me digas que

**Espeon**: Solo lo diré... Carlos has tenido relaciones con Eevee?

[En eso Sylveon cae al suelo]

**Leafeon**: Espeon! Como puedes decir eso!

**Carlos**: Si...

[En ese momento el que se desmaya es Jolteon]

**Flareon**: [Sorprendido] No puede ser

**Umbreon**: No me lo esperaba...

**Eevee**: Que pasa?

**Vaporeon**: Nada solo que estas... Como decirlo, ¿Embarazada?

[ahora se desmaya Eevee]

**Umbreon**: Que bien ahora todos se desmayan!

**Glaceon**: Es broma?

**Vaporeon**: Me pregunto porque yo no me e desmayado...

[Carlos esta en Shock mas no se a desmayado]

**Leafeon**: A mi me sorprende que Carlos sigue de pie

**Glaceon**: Pobre Sylveon, fue la primera en caer...

[Carlos reacciona]

**Carlos**: Eh! Y a que esperan que eevee esta desmayada en el suelo!

**Espeon**: Hacia aldea tesoro!

**Vaporeon**: Solo teletransportanos!

**Espeon**: Bien...

[Todos se tele-transportan]

[Ending]


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: El Huevo de un Eevee... Carlos pero que hiciste!?**

**Audino**: Saben, creo que tengo unos puestos vacantes para todos ustedes...

**Espeon**: Ahorrate las quejas, que Eevee se desmayo...

**Vaporeon**: No fue la única...

**Audino**: Pasen por aquí...[Entran a una habitación] Pues pongan a Jolt-

[Carlos Cae desmayado en la Cama]

**Espeon**: ... Pues Jolteon ira en otra cama...

[Opening]

[pasadas unas horas]

**Vaporeon**: Carlos!, Carlos!. Despierta idiota! [Le da un Aletazo]

**Carlos**:[despertando] Auch!, que bueno que Eevee no me pega en forma de Vaporeon...

**Vaporeon**: Estoy Enojada y a la vez Feliz.

**Carlos**: Por que estas enojada?

**Vaporeon**: Y tu porque crees que lo estaría!, nuestra pequeña hermana embarazada y si eso fuera poco es de su propio entrenador!

**Carlos**: Y estas feliz por?

**Vaporeon**: Seras padre... yo seré tía... Eevee tendrá un hijo...

**Carlos**: Y como esta ella?

**Vaporeon**: Bien... La rellenaste un poco pero eso pasara [Riéndose]

**Carlos**: Pero estas feliz?

**Vaporeon**: [Enojada] Estoy feliz y enojada!

**Carlos**:[Bajándose de la cama] Una pregunta, ya que tu eres la inteligente, La cría heredara los poderes de la madre?

**Vaporeon**: Parcialmente...

**Carlos**: Como que Parcialmente?

**Vaporeon**: Sera como eevee, sus poderes se tendrán que activar. Pero nacerá con los que ya tiene Eevee.

**Carlos**: Eevee despertó?

**Vaporeon**: Hace unos minutos...

[Carlos sale a buscarla]

**Vaporeon**: Ni le dije que fue al Pokegremio...

[Afuera en el Pasillo]

**Carlos**: Eevee! Donde estas?

[Aparece Audino]

**Audino**: Parece que despertaste!

**Carlos**: Donde esta Eevee?

**Audino**: Fue al Pokegremio...

**Carlos**: Que fue a donde!? [sale corriendo]

[En El Pokegremio]

**Chatot**: Pues la fiesta la hicimos hace tiempo!

**Sunflora**: Si somos adelantados ...

**Eevee**: Si ustedes son unos adivinos...

[Llega Carlos]

**Carlos**: Eevee! Pero que haces aquí?!

**Eevee**: Contándoles a nuestros amigos del Pokegremio...

**Carlos**: [algo enojado] Entonces yo iré a ver al equipo carisma, no debería importarte... [Golpe de Eevee]

**Eevee**: Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que hablar con Lopunny...

**Carlos**: No vas a hablar nada, en ese estado no...

**Eevee**: Tienes razón... Después iré!

**Carlos**: Vámonos...

**Eevee**: Esta bien, pero vendré mas tarde...

**Carlos** e Eevee se van

[En el escondite del Risco Sharpedo]

**Carlos**: Vaporeon, les molesta si nos quedamos aquí un tiempo?

**Vaporeon**:[Feliz] No hay problema

**Eevee**: Carlos, por que nos vamos a quedar aquí?

**Carlos**: Aquí es mas tranquilo...

**Vaporeon**: Aun no puedo entender esto

**Carlos**: Vaporeon, Sylveon me tiene preocupado, ya despertó?

**Vaporeon**:[Enojada] Sylveon, sigue en coma, y por tu culpa...

**Eevee**: Y esos cambios de actitud?

**Carlos**: Esta feliz de que va a ser tía y tu madre. Pero a la vez esta enojada conmigo.

**Vaporeon**: Eevee, haga lo que hagas no te transformes, mientras tengas el huevo...

**Eevee**: Por que?

**Vaporeon**: Podría afectar la cría

**Carlos**: Bueno eevee, como tu entrenador te prohíbo transformarte.

**Eevee**: Y cuando es que expulsare el huevo?

**Vaporeon**: Posiblemente en la noche. Siempre pasa cuando nadie ve...

**Carlos**: Eevee, descansa. Voy a hablar con Uxie...[Se va del Lugar]

**Eevee**: Que le ira a preguntar?

[Afuera en la punta del risco]

**Carlos**: Que hice...

**Uxie**: [Apareciendo] Tomar una decisión...

**Carlos**: Cual?

**Uxie**: La de tener un hijo...

**Carlos**: Pero, yo no lo decidí

**Uxie**: Si lo hiciste, aunque lo niegues. Tu corazón decidió.

**Carlos**: P-pero Uxie!, Un hijo con mi propia pokemon. Esa es una extraña decisión...

**Uxie**: Pues fue buena aunque no lo creas...

**Carlos**: Y cuantas llevo?

**Uxie**: 12...

**Carlos**: 12?. Y cuales son las nuevas?

**Uxie**: 9, Verdad o Mentira... 10, Solo o con Ayuda... 11, Totodile... y 12, Nueva Vida.

**Carlos**: Supongo que no me dirás mas datos...

**Uxie**: Pues es mi deber decírtelos.

**Carlos**: Pero antes... Me disculpo por preocuparme de Mew y Tratarlos como lo hice...

**Uxie**: Decisión 9: Verdad o Mentira: Verdad. Les Contaste al Pokegremio la verdad de como regresaste. Podías Mentirles, pero confiaste en ellos, incluso con Chatot. Conclusión: Fuiste honesto, Buena Decisión.

**Carlos**: No soy bueno mintiendo...

**Uxie**: Decisión 10: Solo o Con Ayuda. Fuiste con ayuda. Podías irte y buscar a eevee por tu cuenta y arriesgarte, pero lo hiciste con la ayuda de Leafeon y Glaceon. Conclusión: Demostraste que el trabajo en equipo es mejor. Buena Decisión.

**Carlos**: No podía haberlo hecho solo...

**Uxie**: Decisión 11: Totodile. Lo dejaste a su suerte... Podías ayudarlo, pero no lo hiciste. Lo abandonaste. Conclusión: Eso es cruel... Mala Decisión...

**Carlos**: Me da igual...

**Uxie**: Decisión 12: Nueva Vida. La permitiste. Una nueva vida es una responsabilidad. Ademas de que Eevee y Tu no son de la misma Especie, tu corazón decidió dar ese regalo. Conclusión: Una nueva esperanza... Esta es una buena decisión, pero tu no lo aceptas, tu corazón decidió solo. Neutral.

**Carlos**: Y ahora que?

**Uxie:** Tenia Mala. Ahora es 9 Buenas, 2 malas.

**Carlos**: Tengo una duda...

**Uxie**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Cuando vuelva al mundo real que pasara con la cría, mejor dicho mi hijo?

**Uxie**: No te lo puedo decir... [Desaparece]

**Carlos**: ... haber si no me equivoco, los datos base son mínimo 10 y tener buenas 8. Y si mi lógica no me falla cuando tenga 15 tendría que tener ¿12 Buenas?. Espero que no me equivoque...

**Vaporeon**: Carlos!, ven!

[Carlos da un pequeño brinco, pero no se cae del risco]

**Carlos**: Que pasa!?

**Vaporeon**: Eevee, Huevo, yo tía, tu padre, ella madre! Rápido!

[Carlos no entiende lo que dice Vaporeon pero igual la sigue al refugio]

[Al entrar esta Eevee y un Huevo con Puntos Marrones...]

**Eevee**: La verdad es que me dormí y cuando Vaporeon me despertó ya estaba el huevo allí

**Vaporeon**: Yo estaba Preparando una Sopa de Bayas Meloc y cuando volteo a ver a eevee, el huevo estaba allí.

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Yo que tu Vaporeon, lo pondría cerca de una cama...

**Vaporeon**: Por que?

[Carlos cae al suelo]

**Eevee**: Por eso...

**Vaporeon**: Se desmaya muy seguido?

**Eevee**: Últimamente Si

[Llega Sylveon]

**Sylveon**: Hola desperté, aun no entiendo eso de que eevee va a ser madre pero...[Ve el Huevo que esta al lado de Eevee] Eso es lo que creo que es?

**Eevee**: Si

[Sylveon cae justo al lado de Carlos]

**Vaporeon**: ...

**Eevee**: Y cuanto tardara en nacer?

**Vaporeon**: Unos... 58 días? Yo que se...

**Eevee**: Pues lo cuidare, no me iré a ningún lado.

**Vaporeon**: Y que con el Pokegremio?

**Eevee**: Deberían de saber que lo voy a cuidar no?

[Llega Jolteon]

**Jolteon**: Escuche a Eevee aquí? [Ve el huevo] ... ya me dio [Se desmaya]

**Vaporeon**: Como que mejor cierro la puerta

**Eevee**: Mejor anda a buscar a los demás

**Vaporeon**: Ya vuelvo... [Se va]

**Eevee**: Estos tres... Carlos despierta! [Mientras lo golpea con uno de los sensores de Sylveon]

[Llega Vaporeon con los demás]

**Glaceon**: Ese es el...?

**Eevee**: Si

**Vaporeon**: Vamos tu también te vas a desmayar?

**Glaceon**: Posiblemente... [Comenzando a Caer]

**Leafeon**:[Con los ojos cerrados] Pues yo no voy a ver...

**Buneary**: Ese es tu... (Que nervios).

**Sneasel**: Por que Carlos esta en el suelo?

**Eevee**: Apenas vio a su futuro hijo...

**Umbreon**: No lo culpo

[Llega Chatot Volando]

**Chatot**: Vine a decirles que el Pokegremio le dará vacaciones hasta... [Apenas ve el Huevo este se estrella contra el suelo]

**Espeon**: Eso debe doler...

**Eevee**: Que Chatot se estrellara? O que yo Pusiera ese Huevo?

**Espeon**: Las dos cosas...

**Flareon**: Por los puntos, supongo que sera un Eevee

**Eevee**: Correcto

**Eevee**: Carlos que despiertes! [Le da una cachetada que se escucha hasta en el Pokegremio]

**Carlos**:[Gritando de dolor] Auch! Pero que?, eso dolió!

**Eevee**: Pues no despertabas...

**Carlos**: [Acariciando su mejilla] Ni Cyntia pegaba tan fuerte...

**Vaporeon**: Y que con los otros?

**Eevee**: No importa, aquí lo que importa es que no te eh visto alegre por tu futuro hijo.

**Carlos**: Me pasa como a Vaporeon, estoy Feliz, Enojado y Confundido a la vez.

**Eevee**: No importa... Ahora podrías al menos acercarte al huevo?

[Carlos se acerca]

**Carlos**: No puedo creer que yo hiciera eso...

**Eevee**: Pues si técnicamente tu lo hiciste...

**Carlos**: No me refiero a eso, es que los humanos no nacemos de huevos...

**Leafeon**:[Abre los ojos] Pues no debe ser tan... [Se desmaya]

**Carlos**: Y... que hace Chatot en el suelo?

[Llega Sunflora]

**Sunflora**: Vine porque Chatot no a regresado y se escucho un raro sonido como de bofetada en el Pokegremio... [Ve el huevo] Oh! Arceus mio! Es ese el hijo de Vulpix y Eevee?

**Eevee**: Ya no armen tanto escándalo!

**Carlos**: Y como se llamara?

**Eevee**: ¿?.

**Carlos**: Que nombre le pondrás?

**Eevee**: Sin nombre...

**Carlos**: Entonces seria Eevee

**Eevee**: Exacto

**Sunflora**: Bien me voy...[ Ve a Chatot en el Suelo] Mejor me lo llevo [Se va arrastrando a Chatot]

**Espeon**: Pues... Ahora que aremos?

**Jolteon**:[Levantándose] Nosotros no haremos nada, pero creo que Carlos y Eevee si aran algo...

**Espeon**: Te acabas de levantar y ya andas fastidiando?

**Leafeon**: [Levantándose] Puedo ser el padrino?

**Espeon**: Pues yo la madrina!

**Flareon**: Que rápidos...

**Eevee**: Por mi esta bien.

**Carlos**: Bien...

**Umbreon**: Y cuando se casan?

**Jolteon**: Yo iba a decir eso!

**Eevee**: Pues...

[Repentinamente]

**Carlos**: Eevee te casarías conmigo?

[Vaporeon ya no puede mas y se desmaya]

Continuara...

[Ending]


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Visitas Inesperadas... Cuidando el Huevo, Los Prometidos.**

[En La Cueva Psique]

**Cyntia**: Que Carlos que?! Llévame!

**Uxie**: Para que?

**Cyntia**: Que me lleves!

**Uxie**: Esta bien... Te llevare...

[Ambos desaparecen]

[Opening]

**Eevee**:[Alegre] Si Carlos, Si quiero casarme contigo!

**Flareon**: Pues...

**Buneary**: Hasta Vaporeon se desmayo!

**Leafeon**: Estoy tan sorprendido que no me puedo ni desmayar...

**Umbreon**: Pero si era obvio

**Jolteon**: Como Sylveon se entere se vuelve a desmayar

**Espeon**: Yo me la llevo... [Se tele-transporta con Sylveon]

**Leafeon**: Y quien se lleva a Vaporeon?

**Jolteon**: Llevatelo tu, sabes que los Vaporeon son los que mas pesan...

[Todos se van y Dejan a Eevee, Carlos, Vaporeon y Leafeon]

**Leafeon**: ... Todo yo [Arrastrando a Vaporeon fuera del Lugar]

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Que pasa Eevee?

**Eevee**: Es que no se que decir...

**Carlos**:[Coqueto] No digas nada... Aprovechemos la soledad...

**Eevee**: Se supone que yo soy la que insinúa

**Carlos**: Pues hoy no...

[En La Aldea Tesoro]

**Uxie**: Aquí estas, en Aldea Tesoro.

**Cyntia**: Y donde están?

**Uxie**: No te puedo decir, busca [Desaparece]

**Cyntia**: Bien tendré que buscar... [Tropieza y se cae]

**Buneary**: Eh, déjame ayudarte...

**Cyntia**:Buneary? Eres tu?

**Buneary**: Pues si soy un Buneary. Tu quien eres?

**Cyntia**: Soy yo Cyntia!

**Buneary**:[Sorprendida] Cyntia!, pero eres un...

**Flareon**: Que pasa Buneary?

**Buneary**: Que me encontré a Cyntia...

**Flareon**: A Cyntia? Pero si ella es una simple Pikachu...

**Cyntia**: Que soy un que? [ Ve que tiene una cola amarilla y al final tiene el corte que tienen las Pikachu Hembras]

**Flareon**: Pero? Por su reacción te creo que sea Cyntia...

**Cyntia**: Que insinúas?

**Flareon**: Nada... Aunque Eevee se enojara...

**Uxie**: [apareciendo] Cyntia, se me olvidaba. Cuales de tus pokémones quieres que te acompañen? Solo 2.

**Cyntia**: Solo 2?. Pues Serian Garchomp y Glaceon...

**Uxie**: Bien... [Uxie Desaparece y Aparecen Glaceon y Garchomp]

**Garchomp**: Que hago yo aquí?

**Glaceon**[C]: Un Flareon!

**Flareon**: Que te asuste?

**Glaceon**[C]: No...

**Cyntia**: Discutan después...

**Glaceon**[C]: Cyntia eres tu?

**Cyntia**: La incomparable...

**Flareon**: Seguro quieres ver a Eevee?

**Cyntia**: A Carlos!

**Buneary**: Yo no quiero estar allí... Arreglatelas Flareon...[Se va Saltando]

**Flareon**:[Gota Estilo Anime]... Pues sígueme... [Caminando hacia el escondite del risco Sharpedo]

[En el Camino ven a Leafeon Arrastrando a Vaporeon]

**Leafeon**: Quien es ese Pikachu?

**Flareon**: Cyntia...

**Leafeon**: Cyntia?!

**Cyntia**: Hola Leafeon...

**Flareon**: Ahora lleva a Vaporeon al Centro Curativo...

**Leafeon**: Cyntia, me vendría bien la ayuda de tu Garchomp...

**Cyntia**: Garchomp ayuda a Leafeon, que le va a dar una hernia. Y que le paso a Vaporeon?

**Leafeon**: Que te lo diga Flareon...

**Flareon**: No me echen la responsabilidad!

[Siguen Caminando y En la entrada de el escondite...]

[Se escuchan unos ruidos]

**Flareon**: Yo que tu no entraría...

**Cyntia**: Por?

**Flareon**: [Alejándose] Solo te digo...

[Cyntia no hace caso y entra...]

[Al entrar Cyntia ve una escena... "para adultos"]

**Cyntia**:[Mas roja que un Tomate] Debí hacerle caso a Flareon...

**Glaceon**[C]: [Sonrojado] Y yo te seguí!

**Eevee**: [Apenada] Y que hacen aquí?

**Carlos**: [Enojado] No les enseñaron a tocar?!

**Cyntia**: Eh... Eevee? Eres tu?

**Eevee**:[Sarcásticamente] No soy Purrloin...

**Cyntia**: Soy yo Cyntia...

**Eevee**: Si Claro...

**Carlos**: Cyntia?

**Cyntia**: Quien es ese Vulpix?

**Eevee**: Es...

**Carlos**: Dile... me da igual

**Eevee**: Es Carlos y Mi prometido...

[Cyntia se desmaya]

**Carlos**: Y supongo que tu eres el Glaceon de Cyntia...

**Glaceon**[C]: El único que a tenido...

**Carlos**:[Se le escapa una Lagrima] Ojala fuera cierto...

**Eevee**: La próxima ponemos seguro a la puerta

**Carlos**: No hay puerta

**Eevee**: Entonces ponemos una

**Carlos**: Glaceon despierta a Cyntia...

[El Glaceon Golpea a Cyntia y esta despierta]

**Cyntia**: Pues espero que ese Huevo no sea de ustedes...

**Eevee**: Si lo es...

**Cyntia**:...

**Eevee**: Esperaba que te desmayaras

**Cyntia**: Por como los encontré... era de esperarse.

**Glaceon**[C]: Cyntia un poco de respeto si?

**Cyntia**: y... cuando es la boda?

**Eevee**: Carlos cuando?

**Carlos**: Antes de que nazca eevee?

**Cyntia**: Y de que me eh perdido?

[Justo en eso Un Shaymin se estrella contra Carlos]

**Shaymin**: Lo siento, apenas y se volar...

**Eevee**: Y nosotros que buscábamos un Shaymin...

**Shaymin**: La verdad yo vine a verlos...

**Carlos**: Como para que?

**Shaymin**: Proteger a su hija...

**Eevee** y **Carlos**: Hija?

**Shaymin**: Que, no sabían que sera niña?

**Mew**:[Apareciendo] Y no solo eso Shaymin...

**Carlos**: Mew!

**Mew**: Bueno Carlos... Los Eevee no tienen alguna Evolución que vuele...

**Carlos**: Pues no

**Mew**: Pues con mis poderes y con la ayuda de otros pokemon, podría darle la habilidad de transformarse en Shaymin a tu hija.

**Shaymin**: En Shaymin?. Pero Mew eso es imposible!

**Mew**: En realidad no... conozco otras eevee que pueden hacer eso

**Eevee**: Entonces, que necesitas?

**Mew**: Necesito la ayuda de varios pokemon que se transformen, pero tiene que ser antes de que nazca.

**Carlos**: pokémons que se transforman?

**Eevee**: Conoces alguno Carlos?

**Carlos**: A varios...

**Mew**: Necesitamos 3 Legendarios y 3 Normales

**Eevee**: Legendarios? Y como encontraremos 3 Legendarios?

**Mew**: Pues ya tienen a 2

**Carlos**: Tu y Shaymin...

**Mew**: Falta solo uno...

**Carlos**: Algún otro legendario que cambie de forma... Solo recuerdo uno mas!

**Eevee**: Quien es?

**Carlos**: Arceus...

**Mew**: Arceus, el podría ayudar... Lo puedo convencer... Entonces 3 Normales?

**Carlos**: El Zoroark del Centro Curativo.

**Cyntia**: Un Zoroark?

**Mew**: Podría funcionar... Aunque sea solo una ilusión, pero eso cuenta.

**Carlos**: Un Ditto... y hasta un Castform

**Eevee**: Y yo?. Yo me puedo transformar

**Mew**: Si pero ya esta en sus genes después de todo tu eres la madre

**Carlos**: Mew...

**Mew**: Que?

**Carlos**: Solo me quería disculpar por lo de-

**Mew**: no es necesario, se que eevee estaba herida.

**Cyntia**: Eevee herida?

**Eevee**: Larga Historia...

**Carlos**: Mew, y porque tiene que ser antes que nazca?

**Mew**: Puede ser cuando sea, pero si es después de nacer, ella sentirá dolor extremo... Y no quieres eso o si?

**Carlos**: Por eso digo que sera antes de que nazca...

**Eevee**: Y no se podría darle la habilidad de cambiar a cualquiera de sus evoluciones?

**Mew**: Pues ella nacerá con las que tu tienes en este momento... Pero si quieres activar las que faltan solo seria necesario que estuvieran sus tíos y tías...

**Carlos**: Bien eso no es problema...

**Shaymin**: Bien yo me quedare aquí...

**Mew**: Cyntia...

**Cyntia**: Que?

**Mew**: Debiste hacerle caso a Flareon [desaparece]

**Cyntia**: [Sonrojada] Me lo tubo que recordar...

**Carlos**: Cyntia, si quieres quedate aquí...

[En eso llegan todos los demás]

**Sneasel**: Espero que el Risco soporte tanto peso...

**Sylveon**: Mi pobre corazón no soporta tantas cosas...

**Espeon**: Cuando te enteres de lo demás te vuelves a desmayar...

**Vaporeon**: Según mis cálculos el risco se caerá si otra persona llega...

**Eevee**:[Preocupada] Entonces que Vaporeon y Garchomp se salgan!

**Espeon**: No se preocupen voy a reforzar el risco...[Se va]

**Jolteon**: Bien Carlos, Cuando te casas?

[Sylveon vuelve a desmayarse]

**Glaceon**: Y ya se desmayo...

**Eevee**: me pregunto donde van a dormir todos... Este lugar es pequeño

**Leafeon**: esa pared tiene un botón que muestra un pasillo oculto con muchos cuarto...

**Carlos**: Pues eso es nuevo

**Cyntia**: Y por que soy un Pikachu?

**Uxie**: [Apareciendo] Fue el primer pokemon que se me vino a la mente...

**Cyntia**: existen mas de 700 pokemon y el primero que piensas es un Pikachu!

**Uxie**: Si quieres te convierto en un Rattata...

**Cyntia**: Mejor me quedo como Pikachu

**Uxie**: Eso pensé [Desaparece]

**Shaymin**: [Cambiando a Forma Tierra] Bien ahora nos tenemos que ordenar...

**Carlos**: Somos muchos...

**Eevee**: Donde conseguiremos un Ditto y a un Castform?

**Carlos**: No tengo idea...

**Eevee**: Preparémonos...

**Carlos**: Para?

**Eevee**: Para salir de búsqueda mañana!

**Carlos**: Y nuestro hijo?

**Shaymin**: Yo lo cuidare...

**Leafeon**: Yo igual...

**Cyntia**: Y tal vez yo.

[Ending]


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: La Venganza de Carlos contra Jolteon**

[En Un Cuarto]

**Carlos**: Eevee, tengo una idea...

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Vamos a hacerle una broma a Jolteon...

**Eevee**: Y cual es tu idea?

[Opening]

[En la mañana]

**Jolteon**:[saliendo de la habitación] Que noche... [Comienza a caminar a la sala principal]

[Jolteon nota que no hay nadie...]

**Jolteon**: Madrugue? [Regresando a revisar las habitaciones]

[Este revisa todas habitaciones, y todos están vacíos. Entonces vuelve a la sala y ve una nota]

**Nota**: [Letra de Buneary]

"Salimos a Explorar, así que tu cuida el lugar y el huevo...

**Posdata**: Shaymin fue a Aldea Tesoro a comprar unas Manzanas, y volverá pronto..."

**Jolteon**: Y me dejan sin avisar... [Comienza dar vueltas alrededor del huevo]. Como le pase algo al huevo, Carlos me mata... Si Eevee no lo hace primero.

[En eso resbala con una Semilla, y cae sobre el huevo causándole una grieta]

**Jolteon**: ... Ya me morí

[En Perfecta coordinación llega Shaymin]

**Shaymin**: Volví...[Ve a Jolteon nervioso] Jolteon pasa algo?

**Jolteon**:[Sudando] Nada... [mientras se pone entre Shaymin y el Huevo]

**Shaymin**: Actúas extraño...

**Jolteon**: Así soy yo

**Shaymin**: Bien, como estas cuidando el huevo. Ya vuelvo, iré a ver si Sylveon despertó...

**Jolteon**: [Notablemente Nervioso] Si, la pobre se a desmayado muy seguido.

**Shaymin**: Ok [Se retira]

**Jolteon**:[Suspira] Casi... ahora debo hacer algo rápido [Comienza a buscar vendajes]. Solo tengo que tapar esta grieta y con suerte todo estará bien...

[Después de Buscar consigue unas vendas]

**Jolteon**: [Comenzando a poner la venda] Solo con cuidado... [Apenas toca el huevo, este se agrieta mas]. Ya valió... [Alejándose].

[Mientras Jolteon retrocedía tropieza y se cae del lugar]

**Jolteon**: ... Mejor regreso rápido! [sale corriendo]

[Jolteon vuelve a regresar pero cuando va llegando ve a Carlos regresando de su exploración]

**Jolteon**: (Ahora que hago!?).

**Carlos**: [Enojado] Jolteon, que haces aquí afuera?. No leíste la nota?

**Jolteon**: [Nervioso] Solo me asome a tomar aire...

**Carlos**: [Enojado] Pues mientras haces eso, algo le podría pasar al huevo!

**Jolteon**: Por eso voy a volver... Deberías ir a... (Que le digo...) a ver a Sylveon.

**Carlos**: Buena idea... [ Alejándose]

**Jolteon**:[Suspiro] Mis días están contados... [Regresando al Escondite]

[Al regresar ve a Shaymin viendo la grieta del huevo...]

**Jolteon**:... (Mejor hago que yo no se nada). Que pasa Shaymin?

**Shaymin**: [Llorando] El... El huevo... Esta roto...

**Jolteon**: [Nervioso] Que esta que?

**Shaymin**: En lo que te fuiste parece que algo o alguien lo rompió...

**Jolteon**: P-pero quien?

**Shaymin**: Lo averiguare [Cambiando a forma cielo].

**Jolteon**:Como?

[Shaymin comienza a olfatea el huevo y entonces nota el olor...]

**Shaymin**: Eh...Jolteon podrás acercarte?

**Jolteon**: [Muy Nervioso] Si...

[Shaymin comienza a oler a Jolteon]

**Shaymin**: Tu...

**Jolteon**: Que?

**Shaymin**: Tu... lo rompiste!

**Jolteon**: No, yo no lo hice!

**Shaymin**: [Enfadada]Si lo hiciste!

**Jolteon**: Que no lo hice!

**Shaymin**: Así? [Comienza a acercarse a Jolteon]

[Jolteon comienza a retroceder y vuelve a tropezar con la semilla, volviendo a golpear el huevo. Pero esta vez hace que se hunda en la parte del golpe]

**Jolteon**: Mier**.

**Shaymin**: Pues ahora... como protectora del huevo, tengo que matarte [Dice seria]

[Jolteon sale corriendo pero Shaymin puede volar]

**Shaymin**: No corras... Solo conseguirás morir cansado.

[Jolteon le Lanza una descarga a Shaymin, pero al ser también tipo planta el ataque no le hace mucho daño]

**Shaymin**: Buena esa, pero también soy tipo planta... [Acercándose mas a Jolteon]

**Jolteon**: (Si esta no me mata, lo hará Eevee o peor... Carlos) [mientras corre choca con el Glaceon de Cyntia]

**Glaceon**[C]: Mira por donde andas!

**Shaymin** usa Energibola, acierta a **Jolteon**.

**Glaceon**[C]: Shaymin por que atacas a Jolteon?

**Shaymin**: Como decírtelo?. Pues rompió el huevo de Eevee y Carlos

**Glaceon**[C]: Que hizo que!?

[Jolteon se va corriendo]

**Glaceon**[C]: Pues... Mejor lo alcanzamos

[Shaymin y Glaceon[C] comienzan a perseguir a Jolteon]

[En el escondite]

**Carlos**: Zoroark, ya se fue...

[El Huevo resulta ser Zoroark, que vuelve a su forma]

**Zoroark**: Ya me imagino lo asustado de Jolteon

**Carlos**: Si... Mientras esperemos aquí, para hacer el final del plan...

[En la persecución]

**Jolteon**:(Y sigo corriendo, debería huir al bosque) [Comenzando a correr al bosque]

**Shaymin**: (Como lo planeamos...)

**Glaceon**[C]: No huyas!... Leafeon tu turno

[Jolteon desaparece en el bosque]

**Jolteon**: Aquí no me verán...

**Leafeon**: [Oculto] Jolteon...

**Jolteon**: Leafeon? Donde estas?

**Leafeon**:[Oculto] Como pudiste...

**Jolteon**: Fue un accidente! [Mientras gira buscando a Leafeon]

**Leafeon**: [Aparece detrás de Jolteon] No podrás escapar...

**Jolteon**: [Voltea a verlo] Que vas a hacer? [dice asustado]

**Leafeon**: Vengar a nuestro sobrino...

**Jolteon**: [Asustado] P-pero...

**Leafeon** usa Hoja Aguda, **Jolteon** la **evita**

**Jolteon**: No quiero atacarte hermano...

**Leafeon**: Yo tampoco, pero no tengo opción...

**Jolteon** usa Trueno, acierta a **Jolteon**. Poco Eficaz.

**Leafeon**: Eso es todo? Pensé que al ser mi hermano serias fuerte...

[Jolteon sale huyendo]

**Leafeon**:(Sigue corriendo)

**Jolteon**: [Corriendo] Espero que...

[Una explosión lanza a Jolteon por los Aires]

**Jolteon**: Que fue eso?

**Umbreon**: Pues fui yo...

**Jolteon**: Tu también Umbreon? 

**Umbreon**: Basta de Charlas... Ahora pagaras lo que hiciste...

**Umbreon** usa Bola Sombra, **jolteon** apenas la esquiva.

**Jolteon**: Pues... Tendré que defenderme

**Jolteon** usa Pin Misil, **Umbreon** se **protege** con **Protección**.

[Jolteon sabe que no es rival para Umbreon y sale corriendo]

**Umbreon**: Corre...

**Jolteon**: Espero que Espeon no...

[Jolteon comienza a Flotar]

**Espeon**: [Llorando] Me duele acerté esto... pero, tengo que hacerlo...

Mientras **Jolteon** sigue en el aire por **Telequinesis**, **Espeon** usa **Psíquico**. **Jolteon** recibe el golpe y cae inconsciente...

**Espeon**: Creo que me pase?

**Eevee**:[Apareciendo] No, todo sigue como lo planeado...

[Al rato Jolteon despierta en una pradera]

**Jolteon**: Pero? Que me paso?

**Flareon**: Yo te pase...

**Flareon** usa Llamarada, Jolteon la Evita.

**Jolteon**: Tu no...

**Vaporeon**: [Apareciendo atrás de Jolteon] Pues yo también estoy aquí...

**Jolteon**: Vaporeon... Por que?

**Jolteon**: Eres la única con la que tendría oportunidad...

**Jolteon** usa Colm. Rayo, **Vaporeon** la evita. **Vaporeon** usa HidroBomba, acierta.

[Jolteon vuelve a Caer Inconsciente]

[Jolteon despierta en un lugar oscuro]

**Jolteon**: donde estoy?

**Eevee**: Pues en el ultimo lugar en el que estarás...

**Jolteon**: [Realmente asustado] No, eevee. Por favor...

**Eevee**: No podre perdonarte...

[Una luz se enciende alumbrando solo a Eevee]

**Eevee**: Seras la ultima que veras... o tal vez no?

[Se enciende otra luz, esta alumbra a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Llego tu hora...

**Jolteon**: Ahora que estoy muerto...

[Eevee y Carlos se comienzan a acercar a Jolteon lentamente]

**Jolteon**:[Cerrando los ojos] Por favor que sea rápido... [Con voz de Arrepentimiento]

**Eevee**: No lo creo...

**Carlos**: Sera lenta... y lo mas dolorosamente posible.

**Jolteon**: ...

**Eevee**: No digas nada, en unos instantes estarás pidiendo que todo acabe.

**Carlos**: Bien dicho eevee

**Jolteon**: ...

**Eevee**: Pues Carlos, te doy el honor...

**Carlos**: [Serio] Jolteon... Solo te diré una Ultima cosa... [Le dice en la oreja]

**Jolteon**:[Temblando al escuchar tan cerca a Carlos]...

**Carlos**: Ca-is-te...

[Se encienden todas las luces, mostrando a todos]

**Eevee**: Venganza completada...

[El Pobre Jolteon se desmaya al escuchar eso]

**Eevee**: Yo le despierto... [le da una bofetada a Jolteon]

**Jolteon**: No puedo creer que me engañaran...

**Carlos**: Te lo merecías...

**Jolteon**: Entonces? El Huevo?

**Eevee**: Solo era Zoroark

**Jolteon**: Los odio... [Se vuelve a desmayar]

**Shaymin**: Lo hice bien?

**Eevee**: A la perfección...

**Carlos**: Si fuera sido todo de verdad, les juro que no hubiera hablado tanto...

**Eevee**: Lo mismo digo...

**Shaymin**: Los dos me dan miedo...

**Zoroark**: Pareja perfecta...

**Flareon**: Son el uno para el otro...

[Ending]


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: La revancha en el Bosque Misterio, El Líder de la Manada Eevee.**

**Carlos**: Eevee, ya que Shaymin vigilara el huevo, y tu ya no estas en estado... podríamos ir otra vez al Bosque Misterio?

**Eevee**: Te iba a decir lo mismo...

**Carlos**: Entonces?

**Eevee**: Iremos...

[Opening]

**Cyntia**:[Llegando al Escondite] Odio ese Pokegremio...

**Glaceon**[C]: Yo no le veo nada malo

**Cyntia**: Pues si tu tuvieras estas piernas cortas, no dirías lo mismo.

**Glaceon**[C]: Los Pikachu pueden ir en 4 patas...

**Cyntia**: Pues no me acostumbro...

**Carlos**: Que hacen aquí? Deberían estar en el Pokegremio

**Cyntia**: Sonaste como Chatot.

**Carlos**: [Serio] No me compares con el...

**Glaceon**[C]:[Enojado] No le hables así...

**Leafeon**:[interfiriendo] Basta los dos!

**Eevee**: Vamos a ir nosotros dos solos?

**Carlos**: No... ira el equipo Eevee

**Cyntia**: Equipo? Entonces ustedes también... Y que hacen aquí entonces?

**Carlos**: Eso no importa en estos momentos...

**Espeon**: Por que andas así de mal educado?

**Carlos**: Sinceramente no lo se...

**Shaymin**: Silencio...

[Leafeon se asusta]

**Leafeon**: Shaymin! Ya ni me acordaba que estabas aquí

**Eevee**: Carlos seremos 4 contra unos 11

**Carlos**: Entonces?

**Eevee**: Y si vamos todos?

**Carlos**: Con todos seriamos... 12. Sin Contar a Cyntia y compañía...

**Cyntia**: Y yo por que no?

**Eevee**: Recuerda que Sylveon esta en el Centro Curativo...

**Carlos**: Entonces?

**Cyntia**: Puedo ir yo?

**Eevee**: Sonare como Carlos, pero Cyntia, es muy peligroso para ti.

**Carlos**: Iremos, así serán 11 contra 11.

**Eevee**: Si no mal recuerdo eran 3 Eevee, y las ocho Evoluciones...

**Carlos**: Tu, tus hermanas y hermanos, Buneary, Sneasel y Yo.

**Eevee**: Decidido...

**Carlos**: Iré por Buneary, Sneasel y Glaceon.

**Eevee**: Glaceon no duerme aquí?

**Carlos**: No

**Eevee**: Bien, mientras estaré cuidando el huevo hasta que llegues...

[Carlos va por los que faltan, pero en el Pokegremio...]

**Chatot**: No puedes estar aquí

**Carlos**: Por?

**Chatot**: Aparte de que te dimos libre este tiempo, te vas del Pokegremio, me amenazas...

**Carlos**: Y no se te olvide que también te mate...

**Chatot**: Si y también me mat-...

**Carlos**:[Mirada Seria]

**Chatot**: [Gota estilo anime] Siempre seras bienvenido

**Wigglytuff**:[Alegre de por vida] Carlos!, en unos días tu y Eevee harán una prueba para demostrar que pueden actuar independientemente del Pokegremio. Adiós!

**Carlos**: (Esa prueba...)

[Llega a la habitación]

**Carlos**: Glaceon, necesitamos que vengan...

**Glaceon**: Para?

**Carlos**: El Bosque Misterio... [se va sin decir mas]

**Buneary**: El bosque misterio?

**Sneasel**: Me suena conocido...

[Mientras en el escondite...]

[Eevee esta Cuidando el huevo como cualquiera madre...]

**Shaymin**: Aunque yo lo tengo que cuidar, no hay problema en que la madre lo haga.

**Eevee**: Y... Me podrías explicar porque tienes que cuidarlo?

**Shaymin**: Ni yo lo se... Pero viste que Mew tiene la idea de agregarle mi forma cielo a tu hija...

**Eevee**: Y es no puede ser otro que no sea la forma cielo de Shaymin?

**Shaymin**: Bueno en realidad, es por su propio bien. Al ser tipo Planta Volador, no sera débil a los eléctricos...

**Eevee**: Pero si a los fuego

**Shaymin**: Eso no es problema... Su padre es tipo fuego, no?. Pues eso le daría una especie de resistencia extra...

**Eevee**: Y los tipo hielo?

**Shaymin**: Algo parecido a lo anterior...

**Eevee**: No sabes por que lo tienes que cuidar, pero si sabes todo eso...

**Shaymin**: No es mi culpa

[llega Carlos]

**Carlos**: Glaceon, Buneary y Sneasel deberían estar en camino... Ademas Wigglytuff me dijo que haríamos la "prueba" para ver si podemos actuar libremente del Pokegremio...

**Eevee**: Como sera el reto?

**Carlos**: Pues solo tenemos que vencerlos a ellos... Aunque Fingirán ser otros, así que para que todo funcione has como que no sabes nada...

**Eevee**: Y tu como sabes?

**Carlos**: Por el mismo motivo que conozco este lugar...

[Llegan Glaceon, Buneary y Sneasel]

**Eevee**: Pues estamos todos...

**Carlos**: Iré a las habitaciones a avisarles que iremos...

[Al rato están todos en El Bosque]

**Eevee**[S]: Ustedes otra vez?

**Eevee**: Si por?

**Eevee**[S]2: Parece que perdiste peso...

**Espeon**: Que groseros

**Espeon**[S]: Parece que vienen a Combatir...

**Umbreon**: Y a que mas?

**Sylveon**[S]: A Charlar?

**Vaporeon**[S]: Si Claro...

**Carlos**: Basta de charla!

**Vulpix** usa Llamarada, **Leafeon**[S] recibe el golpe, Muy Eficaz.

**Leafeon**: Eso debió doler...

**Flareon**[S] usa Colm. Igneo, **Glaceon** es **atrapado**, Muy Eficaz. **Vaporeon** usa Agua Lodosa, **Flareon**[S] es Empapado, Muy Eficaz.

**Glaceon** usa Granizo, comienza a granizar.

**Leafeon**[S] usa Hoja Aguda, Alcanza a **Vaporeon**, Muy Eficaz.

**Espeon** usa Psíquico, lanza a **Jolteon**[S] por los aires.

**Umbreon** usa Finta, **Espeon**[S] se protege con protección.

**Jolteon** usa Agilidad, **Jolteon**[S] también...

**Glaceon**[S] usa Ventisca, Eevee la evita con excavar, golpea a los rivales, muy eficaz contra Leafeon, Poco eficaz contra Vaporeon, Glaceon y Flareon.

**Eevee**[S] y **Eevee**[S]2 usan Excavar.

**Buneary** usa Patada Salto, acierta a **Glaceon**[S], Muy Eficaz.

**Sneasel** usa Tajo Umbrío, **Espeon**[S] Lo evita.

**Vaporeon**[S] usa HidroBomba, **Vulpix** usa Llamarada y los ataques chocan...

**Flareon** usa Llamarada, **Flareon**[S] hace lo mismo los ataques chocan.

**Sneasel** usa Cuchillada, alcanza a **Eevee**[S]3

**Eevee**[S]3 usa Bola Sombra, no afecta a **Sneasel**.

**Eevee** usa Excavar y Golpea a **Flareon**[S], Muy Eficaz.

**Eevee**[S]2 usa Excavar y Golpea a **Flareon**, Muy Eficaz.

**Eevee**[S] usa Excavar y Golpea a **Jolteon**, muy eficaz

**Jolteon** usa Rayo Carga, **Jolteon**[S] hace lo mismo los ataques chocan.

**Vulpix** aun sigue en el choque de ataques con **Vaporeon**[S], y **Vaporeon**[S] tiene la ventaja.

**Buneary** usa Frustración, **Sylveon**[S] lo evita

**Sylveon**[S]: Yo no estoy Combatiendo!

**Buneary**: y?

**Sylveon**[S] usa Viento Feérico, lanza a **Buneary**...

[Aparece un Umbreon]

**Umbreon**[S]: Basta!

[Todos se detienen]

**Umbreon**[S]: No puedo creer que sigan aun luchando contra estos débiles... Los venceré yo solo

**Flareon**[S]: Tu solo?. P-pero jefe!

[**Umbreon** se Pone en la batalla el solo contra los otros 11]

**Eevee**: No creo que tu solo puedas

**Umbreon**[S]: Ya veras porque soy el jefe...

**Umbreon**[S] usa Rayo Confuso, **Eevee** lo evita. Pero **Umbreon**[S] aparece atrás de ella y este de un simple Placaje la arroja contra el suelo

**Carlos**: Ahora te las veras conmigo!

**Vulpix** usa Llamarada, **Umbreon**[S] se protege con Protección. **Umbreon**[S] usa Destello segando a **Vulpix**.

**Vulpix** usa Infierno, **Umbreon**[S] lo evita fácilmente. **Umbreon**[S] usa Persecución golpeando a **Vulpix**.

**Vaporeon**: A que esperamos?

**Vaporeon** usa HidroBomba, **Umbreon**[S] de alguna forma logra detenerlo de un golpe con la cola. **Umbreon**[S] usa Psíquico, **Vaporeon** sale despedido...

**Jolteon** usa Trueno, **Umbreon**[S] lo recibe y usa Manto Espejo. **Jolteon** recibe el doble de daño...

**Flareon** usa Fuego Fatuo, **Umbreon**[S] lo evita y usa Finta, **golpeando** con **fuerza** a **Flareon**.

**Espeon** usa Telequinesis, **Umbreon**[S] es lanzado por los aires. **Umbreon**[S]usa Bola Sombra. **Espeon** logra detenerlo con Protección. **Umbreon**[S] usa Luz Lunar, este se cura... **Espeon** esta apunto de usar Represalia pero **Umbreon**[S] usa Doble Filo. Hiriendo de Gravedad a **Espeon**.

**Buneary** usa Patada Salto, **Umbreon**[S] se protege con protección, **Buneary** se lesiona. **Umbreon** usa Atq Rápido, golpea a **Buneary**.

**Sneasel** usa Viento Helado, **Umbreon**[S] lo evita. **Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Sneasel** esta **confuso**.

**Leafeon** usa Dia Soleado, EL **sol** pega **fuerte**. **Umbreon**[S] usa Bola Sombra, **Leafeon** apenas la evita. **Leafeon** usa Rayo Solar, **Umbreon**[S] recibe el ataque. **Umbreon**[S] usa Manto Espejo. **Leafeon** Recibe el doble de daño.

**Glaceon** usa Ventisca, Acierta a Umbreon, **Umbreon**[S] esta Congelado!.

**Vulpix**:[Herido] Es Fuerte...

**Vaporeon**[S] usa Surf, **Vaporeon** cubre a **Vulpix** y Absorbe el Ataque, recuperando salud.

**Leafeon**[S] usa Rayo Solar, **Vaporeon** lo detiene con Rayo Aurora

**Vulpix**: Usa Paranormal, **Glaceon**[S] Recibe el ataque.

**Umbreon**[S] sigue congelado...

**Flareon**[S] usa Lanzallamas para descongelar a Umbreon, pero Flareon absorbe el ataque.

**Eevee**:[Despertando] Que paso?

[Justo Aparece Zoroark]

**Zoroark**: Espeon protegete a ti y a tus compañeros...

[Todos se reúnen cerca de Espeon]

**Espeon** usa Protección. Zoroark usa Pulso Noche, arrojando a los rivales...

**Zoroark**: Espeon sácalos de aquí...

**Espeon**: Y tu?

**Zoroark**: Me las arreglare...

**Espeon**: Gracias... [Se tele-transporta con los demás]

[En el escondite...]

**Carlos**: Pero como es posible que sea tan fuerte?

**Eevee**: Y me derribo con un simple placaje

**Buneary**: Yo no vuelvo a ese bosque

**Jolteon**: Espero que Zoroark este bien

**Carlos**: Ese Umbreon nos lo pagara

**Vaporeon**:Y como?

**Carlos**: Ya lo verán... [Viendo el huevo]

[Ending]


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Un Simple Dia Mas... Nada Fuera de lo Común**

[Unos días después...]

**Glaceon**: Carlos mira! [Mostrándole una Hoja]

Nota: "Advertencia, se a prohibido el acceso al Bosque Misterio. Una Manada de Eevee y Sus Evoluciones atacan a los que se acercan. Los Mas Peligrosos son Umbreon y Sylveon, se avisa que Sylveon evita el combate, pero si se ve involucrado mostrara una gran fuerza como la de Umbreon"

**Carlos**: No puede ser...

[Opening]

**Eevee**:[Rodeando el huevo para darle Calor] Que pasa?

**Carlos**: Prohibieron el acceso al Bosque Misterio

**Eevee**: Por lo menos nadie ira ahora

**Carlos**: Ese Umbreon... Y si fuera poco parece que Sylveon tiene una fuerza parecida

**Eevee**: Algo que no entiendo es que... Vencimos a Los Regis... y fuimos rivales para Victini. Ahora llega un Simple Umbreon y nos da una paliza

**Carlos**: [Acercándose a Eevee] No digas eso, solo nos venció. La amargura de la derrota puede que baje el animo pero eso es parte de la vida, los combates y los pokemon.

**Vaporeon**: Esas fueron unas palabras dignas de un entrenador

**Eevee**: Si tan solo fuera mas fuerte...

**Carlos**: Eres fuerte, luchaste tu sola contra Regigigas y le diste problemas

**Eevee**: Pero si no fueras llegado...

**Carlos**: Se que fueras logrado salir de esa, por eso confió en ti

**Eevee**: No, el me fuera derrotado

**Carlos**: Recuerdas Cuando luchaste contra la Lopunny de la oficial?

**Eevee**: Si y?

**Carlos**: Confié en ti, y que paso? 

**Eevee**: Cyntia cancelo el combate

**Carlos**: Y si no lo fuera hecho?. Se que tu la fueras derrotado

**Eevee**: Tal vez, pero también podría haber perdido.

**Carlos**: Eevee tu no fueras perdido...

**Eevee**: Si fuera perdido!. Ahora déjame sola con Shaymin y el huevo...

**Carlos**: No puedo hacer eso

**Eevee**: Por que?

**Carlos**: Ese huevo también es mio y como padre debo cuidarlo

**Eevee**: Carlos, es la primera vez que muestras ese sentimiento por el huevo...

**Carlos**: Es nuestro hijo y debemos cuidarlo juntos... [Acostándose al lado de Eevee]

**Shaymin**: Que buena pareja...

**Eevee**: Eso lo sabemos...

**Vaporeon**: Pues me voy con Glaceon hacia...

**Glaceon**: A la cueva cascada...

**Vaporeon**: Ya se me había olvidado [Retirándose]

**Glaceon**: Adiós! Cuiden bien de mi Sobrina... [Comenzando a salir]

**Carlos**: Lo haremos

**Shaymin**: Bueno... Les importa si salgo a practicar mi vuelo?

**Eevee**: No hay Problema

[Shaymin cambia a su forma Cielo y se va Volando]

**Eevee**: [Coqueta] Solos...

**Carlos**: Esa es la Eevee que conozco.

[Ya deberían saber lo que harán...]

[En otro lugar]

**Zoroark**: Creo que ya paso el tiempo suficiente, volveré a aldea tesoro...

[En el Pokegremio]

**Buneary**: Sneasel, y por que no has Evolucionado aun?

**Sneasel**: Evolucionar? Para que?

**Buneary**: Ser mas fuerte...

**Sneasel**: No hay que evolucionar para ser fuerte

**Buneary**: Pues yo si quiero evolucionar, no solo para ser mas fuerte. Si no que quiero ser una linda Lopunny...

**Sneasel**: Tu ya eres linda así

**Buneary**: Pues no lo suficiente...

**Sneasel**: A que te refieres?

**Buneary**: Se que ya soy linda así, pero es que nadie me lo a dicho... Entonces supongo que no lo soy...

**Sneasel**: Nadie te lo a dicho?, y yo que?

**Buneary**: No cuenta si es otra chica... quiero que algún chico se quede viéndome

**Sneasel**: Como para que?

**Buneary**: Solo eso, llamar la atención.

**Sneasel**: Llamar la atención?. Para que quieres llamar tu la atención?

**Buneary**: Francamente, para tener pareja, es que ver a Carlos y Eevee juntos...

**Sneasel**: Osea que estas Celosa?

**Buneary**: No!, solo que quiero experimentar el amor que sienten ellos...

**Sneasel**: Lo que estas es celosa...

[En la Entrada de la cueva cascada]

**Vaporeon**: Y... Por donde se entra?

**Glaceon**: Me lo preguntas a mi?

**Vaporeon**: Ni modo que a Jolteon...

**Jolteon**: A mi no me incluyan...

**Leafeon**: Y si le decimos a Espeon que le pregunte a Carlos?

**Vaporeon**: Seguro Shaymin dejo a Carlos y Eevee solos y ya sabes que significa eso...

**Jolteon**: Si, Sex- [Golpe de Glaceon]

**Glaceon**: No digas esas cosas que la única chica aquí es Vaporeon...

**Vaporeon**: Que insinúas?

**Leafeon**:Glaceon sonaste como Jolteon...

**Vaporeon**: Veré atrás de la cueva, igual la cascada no me ara nada...

[Vaporeon pasa Caminando la cascada y unos segundos después regresa]

**Vaporeon**: La cueva es atrás de la Cascada...

**Jolteon**: Y como pasamos?

**Leafeon**: Corriendo...

**Glaceon**: Tu y Vaporeon pueden pasar sin dificultad, pero Jolteon y yo no

**Vaporeon**: No sean llorones y pasen corriendo... [Volviendo a pasar por la Cascada]

**Leafeon**: Los esperaremos [Pasa corriendo la Cascada]

**Jolteon**: Gallina yo? [Apenas se acerca nota lo fuerte que golpea el agua]. Yo lo llamaría... Seguridad Personal...

**Glaceon**: Yo pasare... [Comienza a Correr y cruza la cascada, pero antes de cruzar empuja a Jolteon]

[Todos esta en la cueva...]

**Jolteon**: Eso dolió!

**Glaceon**: Eso te pasa por no correr

**Vaporeon**: Sigamos.

[Con Shaymin]

**Shaymin**:[Volando] Bien, parece que cada vez vuelo con mas velocidad...

[De la nada aparece un Pidgeot y se estrella con el]

**Pidgeot**: Tu no sabes volar o que?

**Shaymin**: En realidad No...

[Shaymin nota que sobre el Pidgeot hay una Eevee]

**Eevee**¿?: Y tu que me vez?

**Shaymin**: Nada solo que...

**Eevee**¿?: Pidgeot a que esperas?. Vámonos... antes de que me arrepienta y algo le pase a esta débil Shaymin

**Shaymin**: [Enojada] Yo no soy débil!

[La Eevee se transforma en Flareon]

**Flareon**¿?: [Desafiante] Repitelo!

**Shaymin**: Y tu como?

**Pidgeot**:[Comenzando a Volar] Lili calmate...

**Lili**[Flareon]: [Furiosa] Esa Shaymin se lo estaba buscando... Y sabes que yo ataco sin piedad

**Pidgeot**: Aunque últimamente no...

[Lili se transforma en Jolteon]

**Lili**[Jolteon]: Dijiste algo?

**Pidgeot**: ...

**Lili**[Jolteon]: Eso pensé...

[Ambos se alejan de Shaymin]

**Shaymin**: Pero que acaba de pasar aquí?. De la que me salve [Comienza a Volar de vuelta al Escondite] Estoy demasiado lejos del escondite, creo que vuelo muy rápido...

[En El Escondite]

**Eevee**: Extrañaba esto...

**Carlos**: Hace días que no hacíamos nada

**Eevee**: Voy a dormir un rato...

**Carlos**: [Con Sueño] Shaymin debería de llegar pronto... No debo de dormirme...

[Curiosamente llega Shaymin, y se estrella]

**Carlos**: Shaymin! Que bueno que llegaste... Voy a dormir.

**Shaymin**:[Volviendo a su forma tierra] Yo me encargare del huevo

[Carlos y Eevee se duermen junto al huevo]

**Shaymin**: (Esa Eevee... El Pidgeot le dijo Lili, supongo que ese era su nombre) [Comienza a ver el el atardecer...] Carlos querrá evolucionar?, creo que vi una piedra fuego mientras volaba. Le preguntare mañana.

[En eso llega Vaporeon, Leafeon y Jolteon]

**Vaporeon**: Te dije que no presionaras la piedra!

**Jolteon**: Me resbale. El suelo estaba resbaloso...

**Leafeon**: Creo que trague agua por culpa tuya

**Shaymin**: Shhhhh. Que Carlos y Eevee están durmiendo...

**Vaporeon**: Como vuelva a pasar algo así por culpa jolteon

**Leafeon**: Vamos a descansar, así mañana tendremos fuerzas

[Con Cyntia]

**Cyntia**: Garchomp que fue eso?

**Garchomp**: Culpa a Glaceon!

**Glaceon**[C]: Y yo porque?

**Cyntia**: No se peleen!, menos mal teníamos una Fugaesfera.

**Glaceon**[C]: Mañana a donde iremos?

**Cyntia**: Al Manzanar...

[En EL Pokegremio]

**Buneary**:Como estuvo la exploración Glaceon?

**Glaceon**: Con mucha agua...

**Buneary**: Fueron a la cueva cascada?

**Glaceon**: Si

**Sneasel**: Al final había una linda Gema?

**Glaceon**: Si

**Buneary**: Y lo presionaron?

**Glaceon**: Jolteon lo presiono...

**Sneasel**: Ya nos ha pasado una vez

**Buneary**: Si recuerdas?

[Flash Back]

**Buneary**: Que linda gema me la llevare...[Tratando de sacar un gema en la pared]

**Carlos**: No podrás sacarla y hagas lo que hagas no la empujes...

[En eso Buneary empuja la gema, todo comienza a temblar]

**Carlos**: Buneary te dije que no la empujaras!

**Buneary**: Sneasel me empujo!

**Sneasel**: Eh no me culpes!

[Una ola se lleva al grupo]

[Fin del Flash Back]

**Buneary**: Y terminamos en la terma...

**Glaceon**: Y porque no nos dijeron!?

**Buneary**: Nunca nos dijiste a donde iban...

**Glaceon**:...

**Sneasel**: De haberlo hecho te hubiéramos dicho...

[En EL Centro Curativo]

**Espeon**: Como sigues Sylveon?

**Sylveon**: Estoy mejor...

**Espeon**: Aun no puedo creer que sigas aquí...

**Sylveon**: Audino dijo algo sobre mi corazón o algo así

**Espeon**: Con todas esas noticias...

**Sylveon**: Y Umbreon no estaba contigo?

**Espeon**: Si pero esta entrenando con Flareon

[Con Umbreon y Flareon]

**Umbreon** usa Psíquico, **Flareon** lo evita. **Flareon** usa Llamarada, **Umbreon** recibe el golpe.

**Flareon**: Que pasa Umbreon?. Tu eres mas fuerte y veloz! 

**Umbreon**: No se porque pero estoy algo deprimido...

**Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Flareon** lo evita. **Flareon** usa Colm Igneo, pero detiene el ataque al ver que Umbreon no intenta esquivarlo

**Flareon**: Umbreon?

**Umbreon**: No, tengo suficiente fuerzas para seguir...

**Flareon**: Como?. Pero de todos nosotros tu, Vaporeon y Leafeon son los mas fuertes... Aunque Glaceon y Leafeon están muy parejos...

**Umbreon**: Ya es suficiente por hoy... tal vez mañana este mejor [Se va]

**Flareon**: ¿?. Umbreon deprimido? Y que puede causar eso?

[Ending]

Notas:

**Lili** es un Personaje de **darkkitsune01.**

Fic:** La Búsqueda de Eevee 2 La Venganza de Darkrai. **Y** La Búsqueda de Eevee y Aivee los sueños olvidados.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: Regreso al Mundo Real, Carlos vs Brock.**

[En un sueño]

**Cresselia**: Carlos debes resistir! [La voz comienza a desvanecerse] Resiste...

[Carlos despierta]

**Carlos**: Que fue eso?

**Eevee**:[Despertando] Que paso?

**Carlos**: Solo un sueño...

[Opening V. 3]

Han pasado unos Meses, aproximadamente 4. El Huevo sigue sin eclosionar, Sylveon recién sale del Centro Curativo, La boda aun esta en espera...

**Shaymin**: Porque los huevo de Eevee tardan tanto...

**Vaporeon**: Pues... ni yo lo se.

**Leafeon**: No te creo, Vaporeon no sabe algo!

**Carlos**: Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

**Espeon**: Unos 4 meses... o al menos eso creo.

**Sylveon**: Aun no puedo creer que ese huevo sea tuyo y de eevee...

**Carlos**: (Yo tampoco lo puedo creer...) ...

**Eevee**: Y... Carlos, aun piensas ganar las 8 medallas para participar en la Liga?

**Carlos**: Ese es el objetivo de nuestro viaje...

**Eevee**: Y que tal si intentamos obtener primero las 8 de Sinnoh? Y después vamos a Unova

**Carlos**: 16 medallas dices?... Suena a un reto... [Comienza a mostrarse pensativo]

**Eevee**: 16 medallas y porque no... 32?

**Espeon**: Eevee eso es mucho trabajo!

**Carlos**: (32!?, haber... las 8 de Kanto, 8 de Johto, 8 de Hoenn, 8 de Sinnoh y 8 de Unova, 8 de Kalos... Eso no seria 32...)

**Eevee**: Serian todas las medallas menos las de Johto y Kalos

**Carlos**: (Así si me cuadra... Pero 32 Medallas?)

**Eevee**: Que piensas? 

**Carlos**: Pues, eso seria un gran reto...

**Eevee**: Y?

**Carlos**: Si, acepto ese reto!

**Eevee**:[Alegre] Bien!

**Espeon**: Y como lo harán?, aquí en el mundo misterioso no podemos hacer nada

**Azelf**: [Apareciendo] Pues no hay problema...

**Uxie**: [Apareciendo] Azelf!, pero que haces!?. No puedes interferir con el reto!

**Azelf**: Si puedo, Puedo notar la voluntad que tiene Carlos... Su voluntad de Superar Retos. Y eso me permite intervenir

**Mesprit**: [apareciendo] Ustedes dos si que discuten muy seguido...

**Azelf**: Carlos, Eevee, y todos los que los acompañan... De ahora en adelante podrán ir del mundo real a el misterioso a voluntad!

**Uxie**: Azelf!, Mesprit apoya me!

**Mesprit**: Lo haría pero... El Amor entre Carlos y Eevee también es muy fuerte... Si Azelf no lo fuera hecho, lo fuera hecho yo misma

**Uxie**: [Voz de Derrota] Que sabiduría la vuestra...

**Eevee**: Entonces? Podremos volver a nuestro mundo?. Pero... y que con el huevo?

**Mesprit**: Shaymin se encargara, ademas no es obligatorio que todos ustedes vallan, puede ir solo Carlos, Solo Eevee... y así me entiendes?

[Eevee tiene cara de "No entendí ni J"]

**Vaporeon**: Eevee, Mesprit quiso decir que Podemos ir y venir sin restricción alguna. Osea puedes ir tu y Carlos, mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí

**Eevee**: Bien... y que hay que hacer?

**Carlos**: Si, que debemos hacer?

**Azelf**: Solo tienen que Cerrar los Ojos y desear ir al mundo deseado... Pero antes... [En eso Azelf brilla]. Listo, ahora si funcionara

**Carlos**: Entonces... Iré con Eevee, Vaporeon, Leafeon y Sylveon.

**Eevee**: Pero antes una pregunta... Y Shaymin podría ir?

**Mesprit**: Si, si puede.

**Shaymin**: Yo?, y porque?

**Azelf**: En realidad, si Carlos o Eevee lo desean, pueden traer a alguien de aquí, pero...

**Mesprit**: Si pasa mas de un dia... Desaparecerá y volverá a su mundo original.

**Eevee**: Al menos no hay peligro ni nada de eso...

**Azelf**: Eso es lo bueno...

**Carlos**: Entonces también llevare a Shaymin. [Comenzando a Cerrar los Ojos]

[Justo después de eso Los ya mencionados desaparecen...]

**Espeon**: Supongo que tengo que cuidar yo el huevo...

[En el Mundo Real]

[Carlos y Compañía aparecen en La Cueva Psique]

**Carlos**: Mi forma humana... ya había olvidado lo guapo que soy...

**Eevee**: Pues no importa si eres Humano o un Vulpix siempre me parecerás lindo...

**Sylveon**: Eevee, aquí no puedes decir esas cosas!

**Vaporeon**: Pues si y no... Si puede por que solo otros pokemon y Carlos entenderían a Eevee, y No por que en este mundo Carlos es Humano y Eevee un pokemon...

**Shaymin**: Y donde estamos?

**Mesprit**: [Apareciendo] No nos dejaron decirles algo importante!

**Carlos**: Que?

**Azelf**:[Apareciendo] Mira a tu lado...

[Carlos Voltea y ve a un Vulpix...]

**Carlos**:[Impresionado] Ese soy yo?

**Mesprit**: Si y no...

**Azelf**: Es tu cuerpo de Vulpix, pero tus recuerdos y esas cosas están contigo

**Carlos**: Entonces?

**Mesprit**: Mientras estés aquí aparecerá el y sera como otro pokemon cualquiera...

**Azelf**: Protege lo, que si algo le pasa, recuerda que es tu cuerpo de pokemon

**Carlos**: No entiendo aun pero...

**Vaporeon**: Que si ese Vulpix se lastima, cuando vuelvas al mundo misterioso el lastimado seras tu.

**Carlos**: ... Ya entendí

**Sylveon**: Y... no fuera sido buena idea haber traído a espeon?

**Eevee**: Por?

**Sylveon**: Tele-transportarnos a otro lugar...

**Carlos**: Sabia que algo se me olvidaba...

**Mesprit**: Carlos, recuerda que sigues en el reto de Uxie. Por lo tanto tienes prohibido ir a Unova por Cualquier medio.

**Carlos**: No habrá problema...

**Eevee**: Sylveon... Podrías ir a buscar a Espeon?

**Sylveon**: No hay problema... [Desaparece]

**Mesprit**: Bueno, Carlos adiós... Espero que en el Mundo Misterioso Eevee y tu sean felices cuando se casen... No faltare a la boda [desaparece]

**Azelf**: Yo tampoco faltare [desaparece]

**Eevee**: Y ellos como saben que?

**Carlos**: Sabes muy bien que Uxie nos esta Vigilando...

[Aparecen Espeon y Sylveon]

**Carlos**: Y quien cuida el huevo?

**Espeon**: Jolteon...

**Carlos**: Cambio la pregunta, hay alguien de confianza que este cuidando el huevo?

**Espeon**: Pues le avise Telepaticamente a Glaceon y Flareon

**Eevee**: Entonces no hay problema...

**Espeon**: Y ese Vulpix?

**Carlos**: Es mi cuerpo, solo que aquí sera como otra persona

**Vulpix**: [Con Timidez] H-Hola

**Eevee**:Hola pequeñín!

**Vulpix**: Tu quien eres?

**Eevee**: ...[Mira a Carlos] Lo podemos llamar hermano?

**Carlos**: Si

**Eevee**:[Vuelve a mirar a Vulpix] Eres mi hermano

**Vulpix**: Entonces tu eres mi... ¿hermana?

**Eevee**: Si y ellos también son tus hermanos

**Vaporeon**: Hermanas...

**Leafeon**: Y yo que?

**Espeon**: Somos mas chicas así que mejor que diga hermanas

**Eevee**: Me corrijo ellas también son tus hermanas...

**Leafeon**: ...

**Carlos**: Espeon podrías tele-transportarnos a... Nuestra casa en Kanto?

**Espeon**: Tan lejos?... Si, si puedo

[Todos desaparecen]

[En Kanto, específicamente Pueblo Paleta]

**Carlos**: ... Mi hogar, no espera... yo no vivo en pueblo paleta!

**Espeon**: Ups... Al menos fue cerca..

[Todos Vuelven a Desaparecer y Aparecen en Ciudad Plateada]

**Carlos**: Aquí si es... [Corre junto a sus pokémones hacia su casa]

**Carlos**:[Entrando a la Casa] Mama llegue...

**M de** **Carlos:** Volviste!, tan rápido ganaste la liga de Unova?

**Carlos**: No, solo que hicimos un cambio de planes, ahora iré por las medallas de Aquí!

**M de Carlos**: Hicimos?

**Carlos**: Si, yo y mis pokémones.

**M de Carlos**: Entonces, si vas por las medallas de aquí, deberías ir al gimnasio que esta en la esquina...

**Carlos**: Contra Brock?

**M de** **Carlos:** Si.

**Carlos**: Esta bien, pero sera mañana...

[Carlos y su pokémones se van a su habitación...]

**Vulpix**: A donde vas?

**Eevee**: A el cuarto de Carlos, sígueme.

[Ya todos en el Cuarto]

**Carlos**: Podre ver televisión... [Cambiando los Canales del TV]

**Eevee**: Podrías poner el programa donde hablan de pokémones Raros?

[Carlos pone el Canal]

**TV:** "_A continuación hablaremos sobre Cresselia..._"

**Carlos**: Espera esa imagen se parece a la que me apareció en un sueño!

**Eevee**: En un sueño?

**Carlos**: Bueno... Al menos se que se llama Cresselia.

[Carlos se duerme rápidamente...]

**Eevee**: Parece que tenia sueño..., pero no hicimos nada.

**Shaymin**: Y... Bueno, que son esas esferas?

**Eevee**: Se llaman Pokeballs o Pokebolas.

**Shaymin**: Y para que son?

**Eevee**: Pues son para transportarnos de manera mas rápida y cómoda

**Shaymin**: Como? 

**Vaporeon**: Nosotros entramos en ellas...

**Shaymin**: En cerio?, pero son muy pequeñas!

[Vaporeon entra a su Pokeball]

[Shaymin queda Sorprendida]

**Vaporeon**:[Saliendo de la Pokeball] Viste?

**Shaymin**: Que raro...

**Sylveon**: Vulpix...

**Vulpix**: Si?

**Sylveon**: Estas feliz de estar con nosotros?

**Vulpix**: ... la verdad es que no conozco a nadie mas

**Eevee**: Eso se hablara después ahora vamos a descansar...

[Al Dia Siguiente]

[Mundo Misterioso]

**Flareon**: Si no me equivoco, el huevo no debería notar alguna diferencia... Ya que soy tipo fuego como el padre

**Glaceon**: Tal vez... Pero no te acerques tanto

**Buneary**:[Llegando] Glaceon que haces aquí?

**Glaceon**: Cuidando a mi sobrina por?

**Buneary**: Ayer te fuiste sin avisar!, al menos se que estas aquí... Adiós [Se va]

**Flareon**: me pregunto porque no dejaron a Jolteon cuidando el huevo...

**Glaceon**: En cerio preguntas eso?

**Flareon**: ...

[Mundo Real]

**Carlos**: Bien retaremos a Brock, y lo derrotare solo con Leafeon!

**Eevee**: Y podemos ir?

**Carlos**: Claro que pueden...

[Al rato después de desayunar, ya están en el Gimnasio]

**Carlos**: Brock! Te reto a un Combate!

**Brock**: Joven... Seguro que crees poder vencerme?

**Carlos**: Te venceré con solo un Pokémon...

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

**Líder** **Brock** envía a **Geodude**

**Carlos**: Ve **Leafeon**!

**Geodude** usa Rizo Defensa, **def sube**. **Leafeon** usa Danza Espada, **Atq sube mucho**.

**Geodude** usa Doble Filo, **Leafeon** **evita** el **ataque** con facilidad.

**Brock**: Tu pokemon es rápido, esperemos que también sea fuerte...

**Carlos**: Leafeon usa Dia Soleado!

**Leafeon** usa Dia Soleado, El **Sol** Pega **Fuerte**. **Geodude** usa Doble Filo, **Leafeon** recibe el golpe, **Geodude** también recibe daño.

**Brock: Que esperas?** Ataca!

**Carlos**: Leafeon, Hoja Aguda!

**Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, acierta, Es Muy Eficaz, Geodude se debilito.**

**Brock**: De un golpe? Pues el siguiente no sera fácil...

**Brock** envía a **Onix**

**Onix** uso Atadura, **Leafeon** evita el ataque.

**Carlos**: Rayo Solar!

**Leafeon usa Rayo Solar, alcanza con facilidad a Onix, Muy Eficaz!.** **Onix se debilito...**

[Fin Batalla]

**Brock**: ...

**Carlos**: Brock?

**Brock**: Parece que eras mas fuerte de lo que esperaba... Perdí, así que te entregare la Medalla Roca

**Carlos** recibo la **Medalla Roca** de manos de **Brock**

**Brock**: Eres fuerte, te recomiendo ir a Ciudad Celeste y desafiar a Misty, con tu Leafeon la victoria es segura.

**Carlos**: Buen Combate, algún dia vendré a volver a luchar y no usare a Leafeon...

**Brock**: Así seria mas larga la batalla

**Carlos**: Si, usare a Vaporeon [Troll Face]

**Brock**: Retiro lo dicho...

**Carlos**: Adiós! [Sale del Gimnasio]

Y así Carlos obtiene su Primera Medalla de la Región Kanto...

Esta Historia continuara...

[Ending]


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: Al Bosque Misterio, Tribu Eevee atacada!**

[MM (**M**undo **M**isterioso)]

**Carlos**: [Apareciendo] Volvimos

**Glaceon**: Que hicieron? los veo muy alegres.

**Carlos**: Solo ganamos nuestra primera medalla

[Opening]

**Flareon**: En cerio? Tan rápido?

**Eevee**: Si, Leafeon los hizo puré.

**Vaporeon**: Ahora que lo pienso... Porque Eevee no lucho transformada?

**Carlos**: Recuerda que en el mundo real la apariencia de eevee no cambia completamente... Piensa lo que habría dicho Brock al ver una Eevee con una cola de Leafeon...

**Espeon**: ya ni me acordaba...

**Vaporeon**: bueno... y donde esta Vulpix?

**Carlos**: Ese seria yo...

**Vaporeon**: si es verdad...

**Espeon**: Andas olvidadiza...

**Glaceon**: y Sylveon?

**Carlos**: ...

[M R (Mundo Real)]

**Sylveon**: Me dejaron... que mas da me quedare aquí un rato

**M** **de** **Carlos**:[Entrando a la habitación] Parece que Carlos se fue temprano.[Ve a Sylveon] Parece que Carlos te dejo aquí...

**Sylveon**: Que mal que esta no me entiende ni una frase...

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Sylveon, me vendría bien tu ayuda...

Sylveon asiente...

[Ambas salen del Cuarto...]

[M M]

**Carlos**: Se nos quedo...

[Llega Chatot]

**Chatot**: Carlos!, Eevee!. Necesitamos que hagan una Misión!

**Eevee**: Por que esa actitud?

**Chatot**: Solo ustedes pueden encargarse, es en el bosque misterio...

**Carlos**: Pues no voy...

**Chatot**: No, es para que traten de hacer un tratado de paz con la tribu esa...

**Eevee**: Y porque no otro equipo?

**Chatot**: Ustedes son el único que los superarían en numero!

**Carlos**: Y?, de nada sirve contra ese Umbreon, y menos con Sylveon

**Chatot**: La Misión es Grado 4* y si lo superan ustedes se quedan con toda la recompensa, el Pokegremio no les restara nada!

**Carlos**: eso me suena a soborno... Iremos!

[M R]

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Gracias Sylveon [Acariciándola]

**Sylveon**: Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé...

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Ahora viene lo difícil!

**Sylveon**: Que sera?

**M** **de** **Carlos**:Sylveon preparate, ahora tenemos que subir esos sacos de comida, a ese lugar...

**Sylveon**: Y como diablos piensa que hagamos eso... Esos sacos pesan mas que Vaporeon

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Sylveon, ahora usa tus poderes Psíquicos y ayúdame a subirlos

**Sylveon**: Yo no soy Espeon, genio...

**M** **de** **Carlos**: A que esperas?

[Sylveon le hace señas intentando explicarle]

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Seguro tienes hambre!

**Sylveon**:[Gota Estilo Anime] ...

[M M]

[En LA entrada al Bosque]

**Carlos**: Aquí estamos otra vez...

**Eevee**: No puedo creer que Chatot te convenciera...

**Carlos**: Busquemos a la tribu y que firmen el tratado de paz...

**Espeon**: Y que con sylveon?

**Carlos**: La iré a buscar... [Desaparece]

[M R]

**Carlos**: [llegando] Sylveon!

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Volviste

**Carlos**: Donde esta Sylveon?

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Sylveon me esta ayudando, pero no quiere usar sus poderes Psíquicos

**Carlos**: Sylveon no puede usar eso... El Psíquico es Espeon

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Ups... Bien entonces, a que viniste?

**Sylveon**: [Llega corriendo] Volviste!, tu madre me quería engordar...

**Carlos**: Ma, voy a Ciudad Celeste [Sale Corriendo con Sylveon]

**M** **de** **Carlos**: Estos Chicos de hoy en dia...

[M M]

**Carlos**:[Aparece] Volví...

**Espeon**: Ya era hora...

**Carlos**: Por?

**Flareon**: Mira...

[Carlos ve hacia donde le apunto Flareon]

**Lili**: Ustedes tienen algo que necesito...

**Eevee**[S]2: No sabemos de que hablas!

**Lili**: Ya te lo dije y lo volveré a hacer, Quiero las 3 Piedras Evolutivas!

**Eevee**[S]3: Nosotros no tenemos eso...

**Lili**: No me engañan...

[Lili se transforma en Flareon y Lanza una Llama a un Árbol, haciendo que cayeran los demás]

**Vaporeon**[S]: Como hiciste eso?

**Lili**[Flareon]: Denme las piedras!

**Umbreon**[S]: Jamas!

**Lili**[Flareon]: Pues se las quitare a la fuerza!

**Umbreon**[S] usa Bola Sombra, **Lili** la **evita**. **Lili** usa Llamarada, **acierta**.

[Atrás de un Arbusto]

**Eevee**: Esa Eevee acaso se transformo? 

**Carlos**: Pues esta perdida... Ataco a Umbreon

**Espeon**: Yo no diría eso...

[En frente de ellos cae Umbreon[S]]

**Lili**: Y ustedes que hacen allí?

**Vaporeon**: Nos vio! 

**Lili** se trasforma en **Jolteon** y usa Chispa contra **Vaporeon**... Pero **Eevee** se transforma en **Jolteon** y **cubre** a **Vaporeon**

**Lili**[Jolteon]: Pero tu?

**Lili** vuelve a ser **Flareon** y usa Lanzallamas, y esta vez Carlos protege a eevee.

**Lili**: [Cambia a Jolteon] Ustedes no interfieran... [Se da la vuelta y va con la tribu]

**Eevee**[S]: Esos no son los de la otra vez?

**Vaporeon**[S]: Esa Eevee logro derribar a Umbreon!

**Sylveon**[S]: Parece que tendré que luchar...

**Lili**[Jolteon]: Si aun quieres pelear pues acercate...

[Eevee se interpone, al hacerlo Eevee se estremece]

**Lili**[Jolteon]: Te crees valiente, pero apenas te paras frente a mi te asustas...

**Eevee**: No te tengo miedo!

**Espeon**: (Eso fue... La habilidad Anticipación de Eevee)

**Lili** usa Doble Patada, golpea 2 veces, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

Carlos sin pensarlo usa Llamarada y alcanza a Lili desprevenida.

**Lili**:[Transformandoce en Vaporeon] Tu también quieres?

**Lili** usa Hidro Pulso, **Vulpix** lo evita con dificultad..

**Jolteon**: Yo no me quedare a ver!

**Leafeon**: Yo Menos

**Jolteon** usa Trueno, **Lili** lo evita. **Leafeon** usa Energibola, **acierta**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Lili**: Crees que eso me hizo daño?

**Eevee**: Eso dolió...

**Espeon**[S]: Crees que deberíamos ayudarlos?

**Vaporeon**[S]: Después de todo ellos nos están ayudando a nosotros...

**Leafeon**[S] usa Rayo Solar, recoge luz del sol...

**Lili** usa Surf, acierta a **Vulpix**, **Leafeon**, **Jolteon** y **Eevee**, **muy** **eficaz** contra **Vulpix**, Poco eficaz contra **Leafeon**

**Leafeon** usa Hoja Aguda, **Lili** lo **evita**. **Jolteon** usa Colm Rayo, **Lili** lo **evita.**

**Leafeon**: Es rápida!

**Leafeon**[S] usa Rayo Solar, **Alcanza** a **Lili**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Lili**:[Transformándose en Flareon] Ya me hicieron Enojar!

**Lili** usa Humareda, **acierta** a **todos**, **Muy** **eficaz** contra **Leafeon**, **Leafeon**[S], **Glaceon**[S] y **Glaceon**, **Poco** **eficaz** contra **Vaporeon**, **Vaporeon**[S], **Absorber** **fuego** de **Vulpix**, **Flareon** y **Flareon**[S] **potencian** sus **ataques** de tipo **fuego**, **Umbreon** y **Sylveon** reciben un **golpe** **critico**...

[después de ese ataque Lili hace una especie de señal... Y el Pidgeot comienza a caer en Picada y se la lleva]

**Carlos**: Y ese ataque? Flareon debes aprenderlo!

**Eevee**: [herida] si uno de nosotros volara...

**Carlos**: pues nuestra hija lo hará

**Toda** **la** **tribu**: Hija?

**Carlos**: No tenemos tiempo para hablar!, Solo prometan que no van a atacar a mas inocentes...

**Sylveon**[S]: Y porque deberíamos acerté caso?

**Carlos**: Por que si no, no llevare a curar a Leafeon y Glaceon o a Umbreon...

**Eevee**: Carlos!, que vas a curar a quien?

**Carlos**: Espeon, llévanos al centro curativo Audino!

[Todos menos la tribu desaparecen a Excepción de Leafeon, Glaceon y Umbreon]

**Sylveon**[S]: Espero que Umbreon este bien...

[En EL Centro Curativo]

**Audino**: Ya me extrañaba que no vinieran...

**Eevee**: Por favor cúrelos...

**Audino**: Ese es mi trabajo

**Carlos**: Eevee tu también estas herida, quedate aquí.

**Eevee**: P-pero y el huevo?

**Carlos**: Shaymin lo esta cuidando, y yo lo are como si fuera mio... Por que lo es...

**Eevee**: Esta bien me quedare aquí por hoy

**Carlos**: Adiós Eevee [Le da un beso de despedida]

**Eevee**:[Algo sonrojada] Adiós...

[Los demás se van y llegan el escondite]

**Jolteon**: No puedo creer que Eevee aun se sonroje...

**Carlos**: Seguro fue porque la bese frente a todos, ademas estaban el Umbreon, Glaceon y Leafeon de la tribu...

**Vaporeon**: Tendré que anotar esto...

**Carlos**: Anotar que?

**Vaporeon**: Una lista que comencé hace 4 días y allí pongo a los heridos en nuestras misiones.

**Carlos**: No hay problema, pero avísame cuando hagas esas cosas...

**Vaporeon**: Pondré en la lista a Eevee, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon y Sylveon.

**Carlos**: Sylveon debería mudarse al centro pokemon. Ahora tengo un minúsculo problema...

**Vaporeon**:Cual?

**Carlos**: Esa Eevee sigue suelta y mañana iba a retar a Misty la líder de ciudad celeste...

**Vaporeon**: Ella usa a pokemon de tipo agua? Usa a Jolteon... (Que estupidez dije)

**Carlos**: Vaporeon, escuchaste lo que dijiste? A Jolteon? Hasta el sabe que es el mas débil!

**Jolteon**:... Es verdad

**Vaporeon**: Entonces usa a... Iba a decir a Umbreon pero el esta en el centro curativo

**Carlos**: Usare a... Estoy corto de opciones, serán Buneary y Sneasel

**Vaporeon**: Si tu lo dices...

**Shaymin**: Hey hace unas horas el huevo se movió!

**Carlos**: En cerio?

**Shaymin**: Si, eso significa que falta la mitad...

**Carlos**: La mitad!?

**Shaymin**: Los huevos de Eevee tardan, así que no me culpes!

**Carlos**: Y si fuera de Vulpix?

**Shaymin**: En ese caso el huevo se hubiera abierto hace un mes aproximadamente

**Carlos**: Me iré a descansar, ese combate con esa Eevee me canso...

**Shaymin**: Espera, dijiste Eevee?, por casualidad esa Eevee se podía transformar?

**Carlos**: Si por?

**Shaymin**: Iba con un Pidgeot?

**Carlos**: Podría decirse...

**Shaymin**: Hace unos días me la encontré!

**Carlos**:Y luchaste con ella?

**Shaymin**: Pues si no fuera porque el Pidgeot la alejo de mi...

**Carlos**: Que bueno que no luchaste... Bueno descansare junto al huevo.

**Vaporeon**: Yo me voy a mi habitación... este dia estuvo agitado.

**Flareon**: Mañana tratare de aprender ese ataque

**Espeon**: Yo iré un rato a ver como siguen Sylveon y los demás...

**Jolteon**: Yo, mejor me acuesto antes de que algo pase.

**Shaymin**: Buenas noches Carlos... Yo seguiré despierta aquí vigilando

**Carlos**: No duermes? 

**Shaymin**: Si pero cuando me da sueño uso Abatidoras en mi misma y eso me mantiene despierta toda la noche...

**Carlos**: Que estrategia... [Se duerme]

[Ending]

**Nota:**

Como ya dije **Lili** es un personaje de **darkkitsune01.**

**Posdata: **El **Pidgeot** también es de **darkkitsune01.**

**[Ningún Pokémon fue herido en la filmación de este fic]**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: Ciudad Celeste, Carlos vs Misty**

[Al Dia Siguiente, En la Mañana]

[M M]

**Carlos**: Iré a buscar a Eevee [saliendo]

**Vaporeon**: (Ahora que lo pienso...) Flareon, cuanto tiempo nos fuimos la otra vez?

**Flareon**: Como 5 días, por?

**Vaporeon**:(Lo que pensaba, aquí el tiempo fluye mas rápido) Solo preguntaba

**Flareon**: 5 Largos días con el fastidioso de Glaceon...

[Opening]

[Pasados unos minutos sale Leafeon de su Habitación]

**Leafeon**: Que noche...

**Vaporeon**: Tu no estabas en el centro curativo?

**Leafeon**: Audino dijo que yo ya estaba bien, y Glaceon también

**Flareon**: y Umbreon y Sylveon?

**Leafeon**: Ellos recibieron golpes críticos, duraran al menos unas horas mas

**Vaporeon**: Y los de la tribu?

**Leafeon**: Leafeon y Glaceon, también se curaron pero están temporalmente encerrados en el Pokegremio. Y Umbreon sigue curándose

**Flareon**: Encerraron a Glaceon y Leafeon, y que van a hacer con ellos?

**Leafeon**: Esperar a que Umbreon despierte y interrogarle... Pero por lo que eh oído, podrían ser sentenciados a muerte

**Vaporeon**: Y que hay que hacer para ser sentenciado a eso!

**Leafeon**: Lo que ellos hicieron supongo...

**Flareon**: Pero, eso no seria demasiado?. Se que esta mal atacar sin motivo a otros pero...

**Leafeon**: Según lo hacían sin piedad y a muerte, los pocos que han logra regresar hemos sido nosotros y Zoroark.

**Vaporeon** y **Flareon**: Zoroark?

**Leafeon**: Si, cuando venia hacia aquí lo vi entrando al Centro Curativo

[Llegan Carlos y Eevee]

**Carlos**: A que no saben quien volvió...

**Leafeon**: Pues ya se los dije

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Sabia que el podía escapar

**Carlos**: Bien, ahora... Debería buscar a Buneary y Sneasel, pero mejor le digo a Espeon... [Entrando en las habitaciones]

**Vaporeon**: 1 Manzana a que sale volando de las habitaciones!

**Flareon**: 1 Elixir Max a que Sale volando del lugar y cae en la playa!

**Leafeon**: 5 Manzanitas a que me golpea a mi...

[Al final de las apuestas... Carlos sale volando hacia la playa pero Eevee transformada en Umbreon lo detiene con Psíquico]

**Flareon**: Gane yo!

**Vaporeon**: Fui yo!

Carlos vuelve a la habitación...

**Eevee**: Despertar a Espeon es la Segunda Peor Idea...

**Leafeon**: Y la primera?

**Eevee**: Despertar a Jolteon

**Leafeon**: Quien en su sano juicio despertaría a Jolteon!, dormido causa menos problemas...

[Salen de las Habitaciones Espeon y Carlos]

**Espeon**: Ya los llamare...

**Carlos**: y... mi duda es porque eevee si se puede transformar en Umbreon y no en Espeon?

**Vaporeon**: Aquí para Evolucionar hay que ir al Manantial Luminoso, aunque hay excepciones...

**Eevee**: Y... ahora que?

[Llegan Buneary y Sneasel]

**Buneary**: Cada dia soy mas rápida...

**Carlos**: Ya estamos listos... [Desaparecen lo 4 elegidos y el mismo]

[M R]

**Espeon**: Que susto me diste!

**Carlos**: Por?

**Espeon**: No sabia que yo vendría

**Carlos**: Pues como mas iríamos a Ciudad Celeste?

**Espeon**: A pie?

**Carlos**: Estas loca?, no voy a pasar por el Mt. Moon a pie!

**Vulpix**: Quien es ella? [Apuntando a Buneary]

**Eevee**: Una Amiga... Puedes decirle hermana si quieres...

**Vulpix**:[Inocentemente] Es linda...

**Buneary**: [Alagada] Quien es el?

**Eevee**: Es el Cuerpo de Carlos o algo así...

**Carlos**: Bien, vamos a mi casa después al Gimnasio

[Espeon los tele-transporta a la Casa]

**M de Carlos**: [Alegre]Volviste...

**Carlos**: Ma, la de los poderes Psíquicos es esta [Apuntando a Espeon]

**M de Carlos**: Yo pensé que esa era del agua... Y... aparentemente atrapaste nuevos Pokémon! Ese Buneary es muy lindo, El Sneasel... Y Ese Vulpix no lo había visto antes!

**Espeon**: Nos vamos ya?

**Carlos**: Sin Comer?

**M de Carlos**: Tienes hambre? Ya hice el desayuno...

[Después del desayuno]

**M de Carlos**: Vas hacia Ciudad Celeste?, Entonces suerte!

**Carlos**:[Alejándose] Adiós...

[Cuando Llegan a la Ruta 3]

**Carlos**: Espeon sabes que hacer...

[El Grupo se tele-transporta]

**Espeon**: Veamos si la transportación te sirve en Hoenn...

**Carlos**: Donde esta el gimnasio?

**Eevee**: No sera ese?

[EL Grupo entra al Gimnasio]

**Misty**: Te estaba esperando

**Carlos**: Tu me esperabas?

**Misty**: Si, Brock me dijo que vendrías, ademas se que usaras a Leafeon verdad?

**Carlos**: En realidad usara a Buneary

**Buneary**: Que yo que?

**Misty**: Bien, entonces vence me!

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

**Líder** **Misty** saca a **Staryu**

**Carlos**: A luchar **Buneary**!

**Misty**: Que Buneary tan lindo!

**Carlos**:...

**Misty**: Quise decir, No me contendré!

**Staryu** usa Pantalla Luz, Pantalla Luz **aumenta** la **Defensa** **Esp**.

**Carlos**: Buneary, usa Encanto después Bote

**Buneary** usa Encanto, **Atq** de **Staryu** **Baja** **Mucho**. **Staryu** usa Rayo Burbuja, **acierta**. **Velocidad** de **Buneary** **baja**.

**Staryu** usa Joya de Luz, **Buneary** lo **evita** usando **bote**.

**Misty**: Staryu, Salmuera.

**Buneary** usa Bote, logrando alcanzar a **Staryu**. **Staryu** usa Salmuera, **acierta**.

**Carlos**: Bien Buneary, ahora usa Frustración!

**Staryu** usa Rayo Burbuja, **acierta**, **Golpe** **Critico**!. **Buneary** usa Frustración, **golpea** a **Staryu**

**Misty**: Tu Buneary parece agotado...

**Alerta**: Buneary en estado Critico!

**Staryu** usa Salmuera...

**Carlos**: Buneary, esquívalo y Patada Salto

**Buneary** esquiva el ataque y usa Patada Salto, pero **falla**, **cae** en el **agua** **evitando** **lesionarse**...

**Carlos**: Que bueno que parte del terreno es agua...

**Staryu usa Salmuera, alcanza a Buneary, el ataque hace el doble de daño!, Buneary se debilito...**

**Buneary**: [Cayendo] Auch, eso dolió...

**Carlos**: Buneary!...

**Eevee**: A quien enviaras ahora?

**Carlos**: Buneary regresa [Devolviéndola a su Pokeball]

**Sneasel**: Supongo que voy yo?

**Carlos**: Si. Sneasel es tu turno

[Sneasel entra al campo]

**Misty**: Ese sera tu segundo pokemon?. Pues vamos!

**Carlos**: Sneasel, Paliza

**Sneasel** usa Paliza, **golpea** **4** **veces**. **Staryu** usa Rayo Burbuja, **Sneasel** lo **evita**.

**Carlos**: Usa Chirrido y luego Cuchillada!

**Misty**: Staryu usa Salmuera!

**Sneasel** usa Chirrido, **def** de **Staryu** **baja** **mucho.** **Staryu** usa Salmuera, **acierta**.

**Sneasel** usa **Cuchillada**, **falla**. **Staryu** usa Joya de Luz, **acierta**, **Muy** **eficaz**.

Pantalla Luz ya no hace efecto...

**Carlos**: Sneasel, Afila Garras y después Garra Metal

**Staryu** usa Pantalla Luz, Pantalla Luz **Aumenta** la **Def** **Especial**. **Sneasel** usa Afila Garras, **Precisión** y **Atq** **suben**.

**Staryu** usa Salmuera, hace el **doble** de **daño**!. **Sneasel** usa Garra Metal, **acierta** a Staryu, **Staryu** se **debilito**...

**Misty**: Bien... Pues, Sal Starmie

**Sneasel usa Tajo Umbrío, acierta, muy eficaz, Golpe Critico!.** **Starmie** **se** **debilito**...

**Misty**: P-pero... Como tu Sneasel aprendió ese movimiento?

**Carlos**: La verdad es que no lo se...

**Sneasel**: Tengo mis fuentes...

**Misty**:Por lo menos no perdí como Brock... Ten la medalla Cascada

**Carlos** recibió la **Medalla** **Cascada** de **Misty**

**Misty**: Y te regalo esta MT

**Carlos** recibió la **MT55**...

**Misty**: Esta MT Contiene Escaldar... Te daría la de Hidro-pulso pero ya no las fabrican

**Carlos**: Esta MT servirá con...(Casi lo dije en voz alta)

**Misty**: Con quien?

**Carlos**: Con mi Vaporeon...

**Eevee**: Te refieres a nuestra hija verdad?

**Carlos**: Bueno Misty, Adiós! [se va corriendo]

**Eevee**: Escaldar... Estas no son las MT que se pueden usar infinitas veces?

**Carlos**: Si, por?

**Eevee**: Y si la usas conmigo?

**Carlos**: Lo haré después de curar a Buneary...

[Llegan al Centro Pokémon]

**Eevee**: Hace tiempo que no veníamos a uno de estos...

**Enfermera**: Necesitas que cura a alguno de tus pokemon?

[Carlos le entrega la Pokeball de Buneary]

**Enfermera**: Bien en unos instantes estará como nuevo, mientras esperen en la sala de espera.

[En La sala de espera]

**Espeon**: Cual sera el siguiente Gimnasio?

**Carlos**: El de Ciudad Lavanda o algo así...

**Espeon**: En Primera, el Siguiente Gimnasio seria el de Ciudad Carmín. En Segunda, Es Pueblo Lavanda y En Tercera, En Pueblo Lavanda No hay Gimnasio...

**Carlos**: Entonces vamos hacia Ciudad Carmín...

**Altavoz**: Entrenador Carlos, su Buneary ya esta curado...

[Carlos va a Buscar a Buneary y luego se va]

**Eevee**: Entonces... La MT

**Carlos**: Hay mucha gente y no funcionara si eres Eevee...

**Espeon**: El de Carmín tiene un Raichu verdad?

**Carlos**:Si, Leafeon se encargara fácilmente de el... Aunque...

**Eevee**: Que pasa?

**Carlos**: Nada, Leafeon sera el que usare, mientras volvamos a el Mundo Misterioso [Desaparecen]

[M M]

**Mew**: Bien, el huevo esta perfectamente... Buen trabajo Shaymin

**Shaymin**: Yo solo lo vigilo

[Aparecen Carlos y los demás]

**Carlos**: Hola Mew

**Mew**: Hola, parece que tu hija esta perfectamente bien

**Carlos**: Mew, por casualidad no sabrás cuanto falta para que eclosione?

**Mew**: Un Mes Aproximadamente...

**Vaporeon**: Carlos, Flareon Aprendió Humareda! [ Se va después de decir eso]

**Flareon**:[Llega] Si, me costo pero lo logre!. Seguiré practicando! [Se va]

**Mew**: Yo me voy, adiós... [Se va volando]

**Carlos**: Se fue volando... Que raro

**Eevee**: El siempre se ido así, solo que se hace invisible...

**Carlos**: Eso lo explica, pero...

[Carlos comienza a brillar]

**Eevee**: Carlos?

[Justo llega Umbreon... pero no el bueno]

**Umbreon**[M]: Me extrañaron?

**Espeon**:[Sorprendida] Umbreon?

**Eevee**: Donde esta Leafeon?

**Espeon** usa Hipnosis, **falla**.

**Umbreon** usa Pulso Umbrío, **Arrojando** a **Espeon**.

**Shaymin**: Eh tu que te pasa?

**Eevee**: Carlos reacciona!

[Carlos Sigue brillando...]

[Llega Sylveon]

**Sylveon**: Miren quien llego! [Es golpeada por una Llamarada]

**Eevee**: Pero que?

**Sylveon**: Que paso?

**Carlos**: Eevee alejate...

**Eevee** se aleja al notar algo raro en la voz de Carlos...

**Carlos**¿?: Ahora yo seré el malo aquí...

**Sylveon**: Que?

**Eevee**: Carlos!

**Umbreon** usa Psíquico **alejando** a **Shaymin** del **Huevo**

**Shaymin**: Pero que haces?

**Sylveon**: Umbreon Malvado, y ahora un Carlos Malvado?

[Carlos comienza a acercarse al huevo]

**Eevee**: Que haces? [Intenta detener a Carlos pero este le da un golpe que la lanza]

**Sylveon**: Todo menos al huevo!

**Sylveon usa Fuerza Lunar, acierta a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz.** **Umbreon** **cae**... Liberando a Shaymin.

[Carlos llega al lado del huevo y comienza a levantar una pata]

**Sylveon**: Lo va a romper!

**Shaymin** toma su forma Cielo y usa Tajo Aéreo, Acierta y hace que Carlos retroceda

**Carlos**¿?: Volveré...

[Carlos vuelve a Brillar]

**Carlos**: Que diablos paso?

**Shaymin**:[Enojada] Dímelo tu!

**Sylveon**: Shaymin tranquilizate!

[Umbreon despierta]

**Umbreon**: Volvió a pasar verdad?

**Espeon**:[Débil] Cuando aprendiste ese ataque?

**Umbreon**: Que ataque?

**Espeon**: Olvídalo...

**Shaymin**: Me pueden explicar lo que paso?

**Eevee**: No puedo creer que Carlos me atacara...

**Carlos**: Que yo hice que?

**Shaymin**: Saben que... No tengo idea de que fue lo que paso pero hagamos como si nada...

**Carlos**: Pero que paso?!

**Sylveon**: Estemos listos por si vuelve a pasar...

**Espeon**: Sylveon cuando aprendiste ese movimiento?

**Sylveon**: Lo aprendí después de que salí del centro curativo

**Eevee**: El huevo esta bien?

**Shaymin**: Pues si...

**Carlos**: Que le paso al huevo?

**Eevee**: Solo olvídalo...

[Ending]


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Eevee obtiene los poderes Psíquicos, entrenamiento rápido.**

**Carlos**: Eevee, me dirás que paso ayer?

**Eevee**: No quiero ni recordarlo...

**Carlos**: Entonces, que tal si vamos al mundo real a ver si obtienes a los Poderes de Espeon y Sylveon...

**Eevee**: Solo nosotros dos?

**Carlos**: Claro

**Eevee**: Entonces vamos

[Ambos desaparecen]

[Opening]

[M R]

**Carlos**: Bien, según el mapa...

**Vulpix**: Y los demás?

**Eevee**: Vulpix! No des esos sustos

**Vulpix**: Lo siento

**Carlos**: No importa, estamos en la ruta... ¿5?

**Eevee**: Entonces retamos a alguien?

**Carlos**: Si, aunque con dos pokemon... No importa

**Eevee**: Que viene un Karateca...

**Carlos**: Estarás en desventaja...

**Eevee**: No importa...

[Justo cuando el Karateca pasa delante de ellos]

**Carlos**: Te reto a un Combate!

**Karateca**: Que susto!, no te había visto. Acepto

[Batalla]

**Karateca** envía a Mankey

**Carlos**: Ve Eevee! 

**Anticipación** de **Eevee**: **Eevee** se a **estremecido**.

**Carlos**: Me la Juego... Eevee modo Flareon!

**Eevee** toma un tono mas rojizo y su cola se vuelve de **Flareon**.

**Karateca**:¿?

**Carlos**: Eevee usa Colmillo Igneo!

**Mankey** usa Tajo Cruzado, **acierta.** **Eevee** usa **Colm** **Igneo**, **Muerde** al **Mankey**.

**Mankey** usa Mov. Sísmico, **agarra** a **eevee**, da un **salto** y la **golpea** contra el **suelo**...

**Carlos**: Llamarada

**Eevee** usa Llamarada, **alcanza** al **Mankey**, Se a **quemado**!, **Mankey** se **resiente** de la **quemadura**.

**Mankey** usa Contoneo, **Atq** de **Eevee** **sube** **Mucho**, **Eevee** esta **confusa**...

**Carlos**: Eevee, trata de concentrarte y usa Fuerza

**Eevee** esta **Confusa**, se **hiere** **así** **misma**... **Mankey** se **resiente** de la **quemadura**

**Mankey** usa **Castigo**, **golpea** a **Eevee**.

**Eevee** se nota **algo** **cansada**...

**Carlos**: Colmillo Igneo!

**Eevee esta confusa, usa Colm Igneo, Muerde a Mankey.** **Mankey se resiente de la quemadura, se debilito**

**Karateca** envía a **Heracross**

**Carlos** usa **Poción**...

**Heracross** usa A bocajarro, **eevee** lo **evita**

**Carlos**: (Si tan solo Eevee tuviera los poderes de Espeon... Estaría en desventaja con el Heracross pero también tendría ventaja... Aunque Flareon le tiene ventaja... Estas combinaciones de tipo son un fastidio)

**Eevee**: Carlos! Concentrate en el combate! [Esquivando el ataque de Heracross]

**Carlos**: Llamarada!

**Eevee usa Llamarada, acierta, Muy Eficaz, Heracross se debilito...**

**Karateca**: Aun no se que diablos le paso a tu eevee... Pero me da igual

**Carlos** gano 196 Pokeyenes [O como se llame la jodida moneda :P ]

[Fin del Combate]

[El Karateca aun Flipando por lo de Eevee se va corriendo al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste]

**Carlos**: Eevee ya puedes volver a la normalidad...

[Eevee vuelve a sus Colores]

**Eevee**: Si no me fuera transformado, nosotros seriamos los que irían al Centro Pokémon...

**Carlos**: Esperemos a que llegue otro, mientras coman estas Bayas Meloc, tus favoritas Eevee. [Les da dos Bayas a Eevee y otras dos Bayas a Vulpix]

**Vulpix**: [Comiendo] Son dulces...

[De la nada sale un Meowth salvaje y se lleva una baya de Eevee]

**Carlos**: ... esa no me la esperaba.

**Eevee**: Devuélveme mi baya!

**Meowth**[S]: Por que debería?

**Carlos**: Por que pasa esto! [Le lanza una pokeball en toda la cara]

1... 2... . Se ah Escapado!

**Meowth**[S]: Y eso que fue?

**Carlos**: Eevee, acabalo... después de todo, no quiero un Meowth

**Eevee** usa Doble Filo, **falla**. El **Meowth** **huye**...

**Eevee**: Se escapo...

**Vulpix**: [Aun comiendo] Que paso?

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Carlos, viene un Pescador!

**Carlos**: Un pescador?

**Pescador**: Eh, quieres un Magikarp? Solo son 100 $

**Carlos**: ...(Un Magikarp... Ni loco lo compro) No

**Pescador**: Tu te lo pierdes...

**Carlos**: Un Combate?

**Pescador**: Claro!

[Batalla]

**Pescador** envía a **Seadra**

**Carlos**: A luchar Eevee

**Seadra** usa Ciclón, **alcanza** a **eevee**...

**Carlos**: Eevee... Modo Leafeon y usa Energibola

[Eevee toma un color verdoso y su cola se vuelve de Leafeon]

**Eevee**: Mi cola...

**Eevee** usa Energibola y **acierta**, **muy** **eficaz**. **Seadra** se **debilito**...

**Pescador** envía a **Seaking**

**Seaking** usa Anegar, por algún motivo **no** **afecta** a **eevee**.

**Carlos:** Hoja Aguda!

**Eevee** usa Hoja aguda, **Acierta**, **Muy** **eficaz**. **Seaking** se **debilito**...

**Pescador**: ...

**Carlos** gana 143 P

[Fin Combate]

[El Pescador se va corriendo]

[Eevee comienza a Brillar...]

**Vulpix**: Que es ese brillo?

[Eevee termina de brillar, su pelo tiene un tono rosado, la punta blanca de su cola se divide en 2, sus orejas se vuelven como las de espeon y le sale una gema en la frente]

**Vulpix**: ...

**Carlos**: Ya tenemos los poderes de Espeon, falta Glaceon y Sylveon.

**Eevee**: Estoy algo confusa... [Cae al suelo]

**Vulpix**: Eevee!

**Carlos**: Ya se le pasara, es el efecto secundario... Aunque yo esperaba algo peor. Volvamos al Mundo Misterioso [Desaparecen]

[M M]

[Noche]

[Aparecen]

**Leafeon**: Se fueron sin avisar!

**Carlos**: Y?

**Vaporeon**: Otros 2 Días sin ustedes aquí...

**Carlos**: Pues ahora eevee se puede transformar en Espeon

**Eevee**:[despertando] Mi cabeza...

**Carlos**: Eevee transformate en Espeon.

[Eevee se transforma]

**Espeon**: Idéntica a mi...

**Carlos**: Pues en el mundo real, la apariencia no es completa...

**Sylveon**: Entonces solo le faltan las formas de Glaceon y la mía

**Eevee**: [Vuelve a su forma] La forma de Sylveon...

**Carlos**: Espeon, podrías entrenar a Eevee?, Enséñale Psíquico, Paz Mental y Sol Matinal

**Espeon**: No hay problema. Ven Eevee

[Eevee y Espeon se van]

**Carlos**: Supongo que cuidare yo del huevo..

**Shaymin**: No!, después de lo que paso el otro dia tienes prohibido acercarte...

**Sylveon**: No te preocupes Shaymin, yo lo vigilare. Los tipo hadas no podemos hacer gran cosa con los tipo fuego pero haré lo que pueda

**Vaporeon**: Yo no se que paso pero vigilare.

[Afuera]

**Espeon**: Eevee, transformate

[Eevee se transforma]

**Espeon**: Te vez igual a mi... Ahora por donde empezar?

**Eevee**: Con Paz Mental?

**Espeon**: Buena idea..., Primero cierra tus ojos y relajate.

[Eevee sigue las instrucciones]

**Espeon**: Ahora, deja tu mente en blanco... no espera, eso seria amnesia.

**Eevee**:[Calmada] y cual es la diferencia?

**Espeon**: Paz Mental Sube el ataque especial y la defensa especial. Y Amnesia sube mucho la defensa especial.

**Eevee**: Sigamos con Paz Mental...

**Espeon**: Relajate... pero no tanto como para dormirte, eso seria descanso.

**Eevee**: Espeon, concentrate

**Espeon**: Es que si te equivocas aprenderás el movimiento incorrecto.

**Eevee**: Solo dime...

**Espeon**: Como ya dije, relajate, que tu mente este en paz total...

[Eevee cada vez se nota mas relajada y de repente cae dormida...]

**Espeon**: ...

**Eevee**:[Dormida] Me dormí...

**Espeon**: Y como me hablo...

**Eevee**:[Dormida] Solo despierta me

**Espeon**: Aprendiste algo parecido a Sonámbulo [Le da un golpe a Eevee]

**Eevee**: Me relaje mucho...

**Espeon**: Terminaste aprendiendo descanso y para colmo Sonámbulo

**Eevee**: Y eso no seria bueno?

**Espeon**: Si, pero la idea era enseñarte Paz Mental

**Eevee**: Lo intentare otra vez [Cierra lo ojos y comienza a relajarse]

**Espeon**: Como te duermas otra vez, te lanzo por el risco para ver si aprendes vuelo... [dice seria]

**Eevee**: ...

**Espeon**: No te relajes tanto...

**Eevee**: ...

**Espeon**: Bien, parece que ya estas avanzando

**Eevee**: Lo logre?

**Espeon**: Ni idea

**Eevee**: Pues yo me siento un poco mas fuerte

**Espeon**: Hagamos que ya aprendiste eso, ahora déjame ver una cosa...

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Espeon**: Tu habilidad, sabes cual es?

E**e**vee: Cuando soy eevee es Anticipación y En este momento soy una espeon entonces, seria Sincronía?

**Espeon**: Correcto

**Eevee**: Y que vas a hacer?

**Espeon**: [Regresando al Escondite] Espera...

[Cuando Espeon regresa, viene con Jolteon]

**Eevee**: Y para que diablos necesitas a Jolteon?

**Espeon**: Para esto... Jolteon usa Onda Trueno

**Jolteon** usa Onda Trueno, **Eevee** esta **Paralizada**. **Sincronía** de **Eevee** **paraliza** a **Jolteon**.

**Eevee**: P-para e-eso sirve sincronía?

**Espeon**: Si.

**Jolteon**: y yo porque diablos me paralice?

**Espeon**: Solo quedate quieto...

**Jolteon**: Como si pudiera moverme...

**Espeon**: Coman esta Baya [Le da una Baya a Eevee y a Jolteon]

[Ambos se Curan de la Parálisis]

**Eevee**: Una baya Zreza, picante...

**Espeon**: Jolteon te puedes ir...

[Jolteon vuelve al escondite]

**Eevee**: Ahora?

**Espeon**: Psíquico...

**Eevee**: Que tengo que hacer?

**Espeon**: Concentrate en un objeto y mueve lo con tu mente, prueba conmigo.

**Eevee**: Bien... [Se ve concentrada]

**Espeon**: Trata de no usar ni Confusión o Psico-onda.

[Espeon se levanta un poco del suelo]

**Eevee**: Parece que lo estoy logrando...

**Espeon**: Te sera difícil porque los psíquicos no son eficaces contra otro psíquico.

[Espeon sale por los aires...]

**Eevee**: Me pase?

[Justo cuando Espeon esta por golpear el suelo, esta queda flotando]

**Espeon**: Eso fue Telequinesis..., pero estuvo cerca

**Eevee**: Entonces me enseñas el otro movimiento?

**Espeon**: Sol Matinal... De noche no sera fácil, pero puede que aprendas Luz Lunar...

**Eevee**: Y es lo mismo?

**Espeon**: Yo solo se Sol Matinal, Umbreon es el que sabe Luz Lunar

**Eevee**: Entonces?

**Espeon**: Mañana te enseño... Pero si te transformas en Umbreon, puede que te enseñe Luz Lunar

[Eevee se transforma en Umbreon]

**Eevee**: Que hago?

**Espeon**: No tengo la menor idea, pero supongo que es igual que con sol matinal. Entonces trata de absorber la luz del sol, digo Luna.

[Eevee levanta la mirada y ve la luna, sus anillos comienzan a brillar]

**Eevee**: Es normal que brille?

**Espeon**: Pues si...

**Eevee**: De repente me siento mas fuerte

**Espeon**: Eso es normal con los Umbreon, ahora concentrate y has lo que dije...

[Eevee vuelve a mirar la luna y esta vez da un brillo diferente]

**Espeon**: Listo

**Eevee**: Eso es todo?

**Espeon**: No estas herida por eso no notas diferencia alguna. Ahora que lo pienso... Sylveon uso un ataque el otro dia... Pero eso sera cuando puedas transformarte en Sylveon.

**Eevee**: [vuelve a su forma] Este entrenamiento fue rápido...

**Espeon**: Aprendiste mas de la cuenta

[Ambas vuelven al escondite]

**Carlos**: Aprendiste algo?

**Eevee**: Mas de lo que crees... [Se acuesta al lado de Carlos]

**Carlos**: Mañana iremos a Ciudad Carmín.

**Eevee**: Con quienes iremos?

**Carlos**: Vulpix, Tu, Espeon, Leafeon, Jolteon y Sylveon.

**Eevee**: Jolteon?

**Carlos**: Si.

[Ending]


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32: Otorgando Poderes... El Nacimiento**

[M M]

[Mañana, Clima Despejado]

**Carlos**: Buenos días, Eevee, Shaymin...

**Shaymin**: Hace días que no duermo...

**Eevee**: Deberías dormir...

[En eso el huevo se mueve]

**Eevee**: ¡!

**Carlos**: Se movió!

[Opening]

**Eevee**: Pero Mew dijo que faltaba un Mes o algo así...

**Shaymin**: Sabes que aquí el tiempo no es preciso

[Llega Glaceon]

**Glaceon**: Eh! Carlos, da la curiosidad de que en aldea tesoro estaban un Castform y un Ditto...

**Mew**:[Apareciendo] Entonces hay que apresurarnos... Buscare a Arceus, mientras ustedes reúnan lo que les dije... [Desaparece]

[Aparece el Trío del Lago]

**Mesprit**: Hoy es el dia!

**Glaceon**: Buscare a Zoroark... [se va]

[Entran un Ditto y un Castform]

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Por esa cara Carlos esta apunto de caer al suelo...

[Dicho y hecho]

**Eevee**: Les dije...

**Uxie**: Entonces... La boda cuando sera?

[llega Glaceon y Zoroark]

**Zoroark**: Ya estoy aquí...

**Eevee**: Bien... solo falta Arceus y Mew

**Vaporeon**: [Saliendo de las Habitaciones] Bien ya estamos todos listos

[Pasan unos minutos]

**Mew**: [Apareciendo] Están Listos todos?

**Eevee**:Si, solo hay que despertar a Carlos y Listo. [Golpea a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Parezco saco de boxeo...

**Mew**: Los tele transportare a todos...

[ Nadie puede decir nada y ya están en un lugar que parece ser unas ruinas]

**Eevee**: Eso fue rápido...

**Mew**: Síganme...

[Todos siguen a Mew por un Largo pasillo que parece no tener fin]

**Carlos**: Que mal que no podemos volar...

**Flareon**: Por que me toco a mi Cargar el huevo?

**Eevee**: Por que tu eres uno de los que tienen fuerza como para no cansarte...

**Shaymin**[Forma Cielo]: Que mal que no puedas volar...

[Exactamente al final de eso, todos los que volaban caen al suelo...]

**Uxie**: Eh? No puedo volar

**Mesprit**: Ni yo

**Azelf**: Tendremos que caminar...

**Mew**: Ya falta poco...

**Shaymin**: Yo y mi bocotá...

**Castform**: Ni se que pasa aquí...

**Glaceon**: Tu solo camina

[Siguen Caminando, mas parece no tener fin...]

**Carlos**: Mew define Falta Poco

**Eevee**: Mis pobres patas... [Cae al suelo]

**Carlos**: Eevee?

**Eevee**: No puedo levantarme...

**Carlos**: Genial, ahora tengo que cargarte...

[El resto del camino Carlos lleva a Eevee en la espalda]

**Flareon**: Este huevo pesa como 7 kilos...

**Espeon**: Pesa 6 así que no hables...

**Umbreon**: Mew! Cuanto falta!

**Mew**: Falta Poco...

**Leafeon**: Eso dijiste hace 3 horas!

**Sylveon**: Ya cálmense...

[Siguen Caminando...]

**Carlos**: [Enojado] Ya me canse!, Mew a donde nos llevas?

**Mew**: Hacia Arceus...

**Carlos**: [Enojado] Y donde esta?, tu lo que quieres es agotarnos a todos...

**Sylveon**: Carlos tranquilizate

**Carlos**: ...

**Espeon**: Francamente yo ya me canse...

**Mew**: Solo caminen...

**Flareon**: Pues nos rehusamos!

**Azelf**: Soy el representador de la voluntad, y digo que nadie podría caminar tanto por mas voluntad que tenga...

[Todos dejan de Caminar]

**Mew**: No van a seguir?

**Carlos**: TU que crees?

**Mew**: Ni por tu hija?

**Carlos**: [En voz alta, Afirmando] Ni por mi hija!

[La frase resuena varias veces por el eco]

**Mew**: ...

**Espeon**: Carlos... le gritaste a Mew!

**Mew**: Pasaron la prueba...

**Carlos**: Que prueba?

**Mew**: No puedo decirlo...

[Todos son tele transportados a una Habitación en donde esta Arceus]

**Mew**: Arceus, ya llegamos...

**Arceus**: Pues tardaron en pasar la prueba

**Carlos**: Me pueden explicar de que se trataba la prueba?

**Arceus**: Eso no es importante... Ahora pon el huevo allí. [Señalando a un Pilar]

[Flareon pone el huevo en el Pilar]

**Arceus**: Ahora, todos hagan un circulo, menos Eevee y Carlos.

**Carlos**: Como si eevee pudiera...

**Arceus**: EL orden de colocación es importante, y los que pueden tienen que estar transformados...

**Zoroark**: Cual seria el orden?

**Arceus**: Los del mismo tipo juntos.

**Vaporeon**: Entonces? Seria...

[Ditto Copia a Leafeon]

[Zoroark Cambia a Umbreon]

**Leafeon** usa Dia Soleado, **Sol** pega **Fuerte**. **Predicción** de **Castform**: **Castform** Cambia a **forma** **Fuego**.

[Mew cambia a Ralts]

[Arceus toma su forma tipo Agua]

[Shaymin se Mantiene en Forma Cielo]

**Vaporeon**: ... Que orden sería?

**Arceus**: Sería Yo, Vaporeon,Castform, Flareon, Shaymin, Leafeon, Ditto, Umbreon, Zoroark, Mew, Espeon, Jolteon, Sylveon, Glaceon.

**Vaporeon**: Los últimos tres...

**Arceus**: Eso no importa...

[Todos están ya listos]

**Mesprit**: Y nosotros que?

**Arceus**: Ustedes no se acerquen y ya

**Carlos**: Eevee, despierta...

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: No puedo golpearte...

**Uxie**: Pues yo lo hago... [Golpea a Eevee]

**Eevee**: [Despertando] Auch...

**Carlos**: Uxie!

**Eevee**: Que pasa?

**Carlos**: Solo quería que vieras lo que van a hacer...

**Arceus**: Concentren su energía hacia el huevo, pero antes... Shaymin tu papel es importante, acercate mas al huevo y ponle la Gracidea que tienes

[Shaymin se acerca y coloca la Gracidea]

**Shaymin**: Ahora?

**Arceus**: Quedate cerca y a la cuenta de tres concentren su energía en el huevo

**Shaymin**: Lo que digas...

**Mew**: Estas seguro de que esta todo bien Arceus?

**Arceus**: Dudas de mi?

**Mew**: Un poco...

**Arceus**: No dudes de mi. 1... 2... 3!

[Todos hacen lo que dijo Arceus y de cada uno sale un rayo que va hacia el huevo... A excepción de el rayo de Arceus que se dirige a Shaymin...]

**Eevee**: ¿?

**Mesprit**: Aun no nos han dicho cuando se casan...

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Mañana!

**Carlos**: (Mañana?... Debería estar feliz, pero por algún motivo no lo estoy)

[La Gracidea comienza a Flotar sobre el huevo y se comienza a hacer polvo fusionándose con el huevo]

**Arceus**: Listo

[Todos dejan de emitir el rayo...]

[Glaceon, Espeon, Sylveon y Shaymin se desmayan]

**Flareon**: Y por que se desmayan?

**Arceus**: Son los que mas energía usaron, ahora se pueden ir...

[Todos vuelven instantáneamente al refugio a excepción de Arceus y Mew]

**Carlos**: Tardamos unas 6 horas en ir pero volvimos de inmediato...

**Mesprit**: Si no me equivoco en unos días el huevo eclosionara...

**Azelf**: No que era hoy?

**Mesprit**: Dije, Si no me equivoco.

[Curiosamente el huevo comienza a dar pequeños saltos]

**Vaporeon**: Días?, yo diría segundos...

**Eevee**: Esta naciendo!

**Carlos**: Despertare a Espeon, Sylveon, Glaceon y Shaymin... [Le da un golpe a cada uno]

**Espeon**:[Despertando] Que pasa?

**Sylveon**: [Despertando] Me golpeaste?

**Carlos**: Esta naciendo!

**Glaceon**: Que bueno que nos despertaste...

[Todos rodean el huevo mientras comienza a abrirse...]

**Eevee**: Tan poco lo rodeen así... Acosadores

[Los demás se apartan un poco]

**Carlos**: [Entre dientes] Sobre protectora...

[Eevee le pasa la cola por la cara a Carlos]

**Eevee**: te escuche...

[El huevo comienza a abrirse]

**Castform**: Quiero ver...

**Flareon**: Ustedes siguen aquí!? Fuera! Fuera!

[Flareon corre a Ditto y Castform]

**Flareon**: Solo Zoroark puede quedarse...

**Vaporeon**: No me lo esperaba...

[El Huevo esta a punto de abrirse...]

**Espeon**: Que se abra de una vez!

[(Leer lo mas lento posible) Un Segundo despueeeeeeeeeeeeeeees...]

[Suspenso]

[Cortes Comerciales]

Pasta Dental Eevee, Evoluciona tu frescura... xD.

Publicidad:

La Búsqueda de Eevee y Latias y La leyenda de las 7 hermanas

Solo En Cines, por el Director Darkkitsune01...

La Búsqueda de Eevee 2 La Venganza de darkray

Próximamente en tu cine mas cercano, de el creador de La Búsqueda de Eevee y Latias y La leyenda de las 7 hermanas.

Fin de Publicidad.

[Fin de los Cortes Comerciales...]

[El huevo se abre y sale la muy Esperada Eevee]

[Cuando abre los ojos, esta corre y salta sobre su madre]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Mami!

**Carlos**: 5 Segundos y ya dijo su primera palabra...

[Seguido de eso la Eevee salta sobre Carlos]

**Carlos**: Espera!

[Ya la joven eevee había tirado al suelo a su padre...]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Papi!

**Eevee**: Segunda Palabra...

**Vaporeon**: Enérgica y Fuerte...

**Espeon**: Fuerte como su madre... Pero enérgica?, los dos son unos flojos

**Eevee**: Oye!

**Flareon**: El Enérgico aquí es Jolteon...

**Jolteon**: Porque dijiste eso...

[Antes de reaccionar ya Carlos estaba sobre Jolteon]

**Sylveon**: Carlos calmate, seguro fue cuando estábamos dándole los poderes faltan tes...

**Carlos**: Mas le vale...

**Eevee**: Para los que no saben Carlos y Yo nos casamos Mañana!

**Sylveon**: ...

**Flareon**: Sylveon, no te desmayaste! Eso es un logro!

**Espeon**: Hay que preparar todo...

**Vaporeon**: Jolteon dormirás en la calle!

**Jolteon**: Por que?

**Vaporeon**: Sera la habitación de nuestra sobrina!

**Jolteon**: ...

**Vaporeon**: Es broma, dormirás en la sala.

**Carlos**: Creo que mi tercera medalla se pospondrá...

[Ending]

Nota:

Publicidad Gratuita... xD


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33: Los Declaro Marido y Mujer, un nuevo hogar.**

[M M]

[Mediodía, Algunas Nubes]

[En una Habitación del Escondite]

**Eevee**: Este vestido me queda horrible...

**Espeon**: Es lo que hay...

**Sylveon**: A mi me quedaría mejor...

**Vaporeon**: Si...

**Sylveon**: Lo dice la gorda...

[De una HidroBomba Sylveon termina contra una pared]

**Espeon**: Vaporeon!

[Opening]

[En Otra Habitación...]

**Carlos**: Enserió? Solo un Lazo!

**Flareon**: Que?, quieres falda? [dice riéndose]

**Carlos**: [Sarcásticamente] Ja, ja. Muy gracioso

**Jolteon**: Yo fuera dicho eso y me fueras mandado a esa pared

**Carlos**: Me conoces muy bien Jolteon

**Flareon**: Seguro que fue buena idea dejar a tu hija con Umbreon?

**Carlos**: Era con el o Jolteon

[Afuera]

**Eevee** **Jr[Umbreon**]: [Corriendo] Soy mas rápida que tu!

**Umbreon**: Naciste ayer y eres mas rápida que yo... Seras muy fuerte la verdad.

[Eevee Jr se resbala y casi cae por el risco, pero Umbreon la agarra de la cola y levanta]

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Vuelve a su forma][Con lagrimas] Auch, eso dolió...

**Umbreon**:Si fueras caído te fuera dolido mas...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Eres malo...

**Umbreon**: Por?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Me mordiste muy duro

**Umbreon**: Si no lo fuera hecho, tu te hubieras dado un golpe duro

**Eevee** **Jr**: ...

**Umbreon**: Practiquemos tus transformaciones...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Oki

**Umbreon**: Vaporeon...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Vaporeon]

**Umbreon**: Bien... Ahora Jolteon.

[Eevee Jr cambia a Jolteon]

**Umbreon**: Flareon...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Flareon]

**Umbreon**: Ahora los difíciles... Glaceon

[Eevee Jr Cambia a Leafeon]

**Umbreon**: Te equivocaste...

**Eevee** **Jr**[Leafeon]: Este no es Glaceon?

**Umbreon**: Ese es Leafeon...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Glaceon]

**Umbreon**: Ese si es Glaceon

**Eevee** **Jr**[Glaceon]: Transformate tu ahora!

**Umbreon**: Yo no puedo

**Eevee** **Jr**: [Vuelve a su forma] Por?

**Umbreon**:[Cambiando el tema] Mira sabes, que tal si corremos a la playa?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Si!

[Umbreon comienza a Correr, pero la joven eevee se lanza por el risco...]

[En La Playa]

**Umbreon**: Como llegaste tan rápido?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Salte...

**Umbreon**: Que tu que?!

**Eevee** **Jr**: Si, salte y volé

**Umbreon**: ...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Así mira

[Eevee Jr cambia Jolteon y va corriendo otra vez al risco y ya allí]

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Gritando] Mira!

[Eevee Jr salta, en el aire se transforma en La forma cielo de Shaymin, logrando planear y caer sin daño]

**Umbreon**: Ya había olvidado que podías hacer eso...

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Vuelve a su forma] Que yo puedo hacer que? 

**Umbreon**: Nada, volvamos a ver a tu padre...

[Con Carlos]

**Carlos**: [Con dificultad] Me ahorcas!

**Flareon**: Ups...

**Carlos**: Nada mal para no tener dedos...

**Flareon**: Como si tu tuvieras

[Llegan Umbreon y Eevee Jr]

**Umbreon**: Tu hija domina las transformaciones... aunque las confunde. Ahora que me acuerdo, Eevee transformate en Sylveon.

[Eevee Jr cambia a Sylveon]

**Carlos**: Bien, pero... puede transformarse en...

**Umbreon**: En Shaymin? Si ya lo hizo

**Carlos**: Iba a decir en mi?

**Flareon**: En ti pero... Tiene sentido

**Eevee** **Jr**[Sylveon]: En mi papi?, lo intentare...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Flareon]

**Umbreon**: Cerca...

**Eevee** **Jr**[Flareon]: Esperen...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Vulpix]

[Todos quedan anonadados (Yo desde cuando uso esa frase?)]

**Carlos**: A mi también me sorprendió...

**Eevee** **Jr**[Vulpix]: Que?

[Con Eevee]

**Vaporeon**: Solo falta esto...

[Eevee le da un golpe a Vaporeon]

**Eevee**: Que le haces a mi cola?

**Vaporeon**: La iba a peinar

**Eevee**: Ibas , porque ya no lo haras

**Vaporeon**: Tu y tu cola...

**Eevee**: Ya estoy lista?

**Vaporeon**: Si

**Espeon**: Sylveon, ye estas bien?

**Sylveon**: Un poco...

**Vaporeon**: Eso fue para que me vuelvas a decir gorda

**Eevee**: Vamos a ver a Carlos

**Sylveon**: Antes de la boda? Jamas, es de mala suerte...

**Eevee**: Me lo vas a impedir?

[Eevee sale de la Habitación...]

**Espeon**: ...

**Vaporeon**: Bien, ya hicimos lo que podíamos

[Con Carlos]

**Carlos**: Saldré a tomar aire, Flareon Casi me asfixia con el lazo [Sale de la habitación]

[Cuando sale de la habitación (Cuya puerta es una Cortina) Carlos choca a Eevee juntando sus labios]

**Eevee**: Se supone que me besas después de la boda...

**Carlos**: Aparentemente soy prematuro

**Eevee**: Como me veo?

**Carlos**: B-bien...

**Eevee**: Dudaste!

**Carlos**: No lo hice

**Eevee**: Tu también te vez... Enserió un lazo?

**Carlos**: Las quejas con Flareon

**Eevee**: Mejor nos vamos, que se hace tarde...

**Carlos**: Si, tienes razón...

[Ambos se van a quien sabe donde]

**Flareon**: Y donde dices que se casan?

**Jolteon**: Nunca nos dijeron...

**Umbreon**:Pues yo los sigo!

[Salen Corriendo]

[En la otra Habitación]

**Vaporeon**: La boda es en?

**Espeon**: Pensaba que tu sabias!

**Sylveon**: Corran!

[Salen corriendo]

[Con Eevee y Carlos]

**Eevee**: Mejor acelero el paso... agarrate de donde puedas...

**Carlos**: a que te refieres?

**Eevee**: Solo hazlo!

[Carlos muerde el vestido de Eevee]

[Eevee se transforma en Jolteon y sale corriendo como un rayo...]

[En un Prado esta una especie de altar y todos los demás]

**Leafeon**: Que van a llegar tarde...

**Glaceon**: Así son ellos

[Llega Shaymin Volando]

**Shaymin**[Cielo]: Ya están todos...

**Leafeon**: Todos menos los novios y mis hermanos e hermanas!

**Shaymin**: Lo olvide!

[Shaymin alza vuelo otra vez]

**Mesprit**: Que gran dia... [Dando vueltas en el aire]

**Azelf**: Mesprit tranquilizate!

[Llegan Eevee y Carlos]

**Eevee**:[Vuelve a su forma] Ya puedes soltarte

**Carlos**: Que velocidad...

**Leafeon**: Y los demás?

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Se nos quedaron!

[Llega una Shaymin, pero dando saltos]

**Eevee** **Jr**[Shaymin]: Los alcance...

**Eevee**: Hija eres tu?

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Vuelve a su forma] No me reconoces?

**Cyntia**: Esa es su hija?

**Carlos**: Hola Cyntia, si es mi hija.

**Cyntia**: No te creo...

**Buneary**: Eh!, Como están?

**Eevee**: Pero si están todos aquí!

**Chatot**: Claro no podíamos faltar

**Azelf**: [Persiguiendo a Mesprit] Mesprit Calmate!

**Carlos**: Que le pasa a Mesprit?

**Uxie**: Así es ella en estas situaciones...

**Carlos**: Y quien nos va a Casar?

**Uxie**: Tiene que ser un tipo Planta, por equis motivo, y adivina quien sera...

**Eevee**: Leafeon? 

**Uxie**: Correcto

**Leafeon**: Y cuando empezamos?

[Unos Minutos después ya esta todo listo...]

[Leafeon esta mas nervioso que los novios]

**Leafeon**: ...

**Eevee**: Leafeon?

**Leafeon**: No se que decir...

**Carlos**:[Mientras ve a eevee] Solo di la presentación y luego saltate todo y di el final...

**Leafeon**: ...

**Eevee**: Solo hazlo...

**Leafeon**:[En voz Alta] Estamos todos reunidos para presenciar... a quien engaño, Puedes besar a la novia

[Carlos salta sobre Eevee mientras se dan su primer beso como pareja oficial]

**Cyntia**: Eso fue rápido

**Bidoof**: Y donde esta el pastel?

[Todos voltean a ver a Bidoof]

**Bidoof**: [Gota estilo anime] Es que tengo hambre...

[Todos vuelven a lo suyo]

**Glaceon**: [Interrumpiendo a Carlos y Eevee] Bien, lamento arruinar su momento pero les tenemos una sorpresa...

**Eevee**: Sorpresa?

**Glaceon**: De parte de todos tus hermanos...

**Espeon**: Y hermanas

**Sylveon**: Sígannos...

[El grupo se va dejando a los demás]

**Mesprit**: A donde van?

**Azelf**: De luna de miel?

**Wigglytuff**: La boda mas corta que eh visto

[Con la pandilla]

**Leafeon**: Miren!

**Carlos**: Eso es lo que creo que es?

**Vaporeon**: Si, su propia Casa

[En frente de ellos hay una casa muy bien construida]

**Flareon**: Nada mal para no tener manos...

**Carlos**: Como la hicieron?

**Jolteon**: Espeon hizo gran parte

**Espeon**: Ustedes también ayudaron

**Glaceon**: Fue trabajo en equipo.

**Leafeon**: Hecha a la medida, aunque tiene 3 habitaciones de sobra...

**Jolteon**: Ahora vallan a hacer sus "cosas". [Recibe un golpe de Sylveon]

**Sylveon**: No digas eso enfrente de nuestra sobrina...

[Eevee y Carlos entran a su nueva casa]

**Glaceon**: Bien, dejemos que hagan lo suyo...

**Jolteon**: Eso lo iba a decir yo!

[Se van...]

[Ending]


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34: Entrenando a Eevee Jr**

[M M]

[Mañana, Pocas Nubes]

**Carlos**: Que haremos hoy?

**Eevee**: Que tal si entrenamos a...

**Carlos**: Pero que tal si antes...?

**Eevee**: Estaba apunto de decirte lo mismo...

[Opening]

[11 AM, Nublado]

[En frente de la nueva casa,(La casa esta justo en una gran pared de arboles que dan inicio a un bosque)]

**Carlos**: Bien hija, hoy entrenaremos...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Entrenar? Que es eso?

**Carlos**: Ya veras.

[Llega Flareon]

**Flareon**: Me llamaron?

**Carlos**: Flareon, entrenaras con tu sobrina.

**Flareon**: Que?

**Carlos**: Lo que oíste...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Entrenare con Flare?

**Carlos**: Flare?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Así le digo yo

**Flareon**: Entonces... que haremos? 

**Carlos**: Veremos que movimientos sabe Eevee

**Flareon**: Estaré listo para lo que sea

**Carlos**: Hija, podrías mostrar un movimiento?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Movimiento?

**Carlos**: Un movimiento es algo como esto... [Carlos usa Ascuas con Flareon]. Normalmente un movimiento causa daño pero debido a una habilidad de Flareon, el no recibió el daño

**Eevee** **Jr**: Movimiento... Haber este...

[Golpea con su cuerpo a Flareon]

**Carlos**: Sabes, Placaje... Eso es básico, sabes otro?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Creo que este...

[Eevee Jr da un pequeño grito]

**Carlos**: Gruñido... Algún otro?

**Eevee** **Jr:** Este...

[Aparecen varias copias de Eevee Jr]

**Carlos**: Doble Equipo... Ahora, quien es la verdadera?

**Flareon**: Aquella!

**Flareon** usa Ascuas, **pero** le **da** a una **copia**...

**Carlos**: ...

**Flareon**: Me equivoque...

[Las Copias desaparecen]

**Carlos**: Allí estas, que otro movimiento sabes?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Este es lo ultimo que se...

[Eevee Jr posa su pata sobre Flareon]

**Flareon**: Que clase de movimiento es ese...?

**Carlos**: Si no me equivoco es Refuerzo

**Eevee** **Jr**: Ya no se nada mas... A menos que esto cuente...

[Eevee Jr comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos a una velocidad impresionante]

**Carlos**: Eres rápida... Eso no sera tu habilidad?

**Flareon**: La habilidad de ella parece ser fuga...

**Carlos**: La habilidad de Buneary también es fuga, y ella no es tan rápida...

**Flareon**: La habilidad de Buneary no era Zoquete?

**Carlos**: No nos salgamos del tema...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Ahora que?

**Carlos**: Buscare a Eevee... [Entra en la casa]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Flare te lastime?

**Flareon**: Para tu edad podría decirse que me impresionaste

[Salen Carlos y Eevee]

**Eevee**: Hola Flareon

**Carlos**: Bien Eevee, tu eres la que tiene experiencia en transformarse...

**Eevee**: Déjame ver una cosa...

[Eevee toca a Eevee Jr, Eevee se transforma y a la vez Eevee Jr hace lo mismo...]

**Eevee** **Jr**[Vaporeon]: Cambie?, pero si yo no quería

**Eevee**[Vaporeon]: Parece que estaba en lo correcto

**Carlos**: Que?

**Eevee**:[Vuelve a su forma] Si yo me transformo mientras este en contacto con ella, las dos Cambiamos

**Flareon**: Y funciona al revés?

**Eevee**: Eso veré...

[Eevee toca a Eevee Jr]

**Eevee**: Hija, transformate en... Flareon

**Eevee** **Jr**: En Flare? Esta bien

[Ambas se transforman]

**Eevee**[Flareon]: Al parecer si...

**Carlos**: Eevee... El clima no tiene buena pinta

**Eevee**[Flareon]: Déjame ver... [Cambia a Espeon]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: De que va a llover... Si. En este momento?, No

**Carlos**: Gracias, Hija ahora que sabemos tus movimientos... [Revisando su bolsa]

**Eevee**:[ Vuelve a su forma] Usaras la MT?

**Carlos**: Claro...

**Eevee**: Y la MT era?

**Carlos**: Creo que Escaldar

[Carlos saca la MT]

**Carlos**: Ahora como se usan estas cosas?

**Eevee**: El entrenador eres tu...

**Carlos**: Transformate en Vaporeon.

[Eevee cambia a Vaporeon]

**Carlos**: Creo que se usa así...

[Carlos pone la MT en la frente de Eevee]

**Eevee**[Vaporeon]: ...

**Carlos**: Aprendiste algo?

**Eevee**[Vaporeon]: Inexplicablemente, Si

**Carlos**: Enserió?

**Eevee**[Vaporeon]: Déjame probar...Eh Flareon!

**Flareon**: Que?

**Eevee** usa Escaldar, **acierta** **Flareon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Flareon**: [Sacudiéndose el agua] Esa agua estaba tibia...

**Carlos**: Entonces ahora con ...

**Eevee** **Jr**[Flareon]: Para que es eso?

**Carlos**: Para que aprendas movimientos, transformate en Vaporeon...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Vaporeon]

**Carlos**: Bien... [Le pone la MT en la frente]

**Eevee** **Jr**[Vaporeon]: Eso?

**Carlos**: Si

**Eevee**: Ahora has lo que aprendiste

**Eevee** **Jr** usa Escaldar, **acierta** a **Vulpix**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Carlos**:[Sacudiéndose] En verdad el agua es tibia...

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Vuelve a su Forma] Bien!, ese movimiento me gusta

**Carlos**: Me pregunto si en el tercer gimnasio también me darán una MT

**Eevee**: Averiguemoslo Mañana!

**Carlos**: Por mi esta bien

**Eevee** **Jr**: Gimnasio?

**Eevee**: Carlos, si no me equivoco en cada región te dan un pokemon inicial, cual es el tuyo?

**Carlos**: Ahora que lo dices, no elegí ninguno.

**Eevee**: Y si vamos por uno?

**Carlos**: Para?

**Eevee**: Un nuevo compañero

**Carlos**: Como no somos multitud...

**Eevee**: Yo seguiré en la casa, ustedes entrenen... [Entrando a la casa... (De dos pisos por cierto)]

**Carlos**: Entrenemos...

[Carlos, Flareon y Eevee Jr entrenan durante todo el dia, Carlos y Flareon ya están agotados pero a Eevee Jr parece que le queda energía para rato...]

[Anochecer, Muy Nublado]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Sigamos entrenando!, es divertido

**Flareon**: Yo ya me canse...

**Carlos**: Ni hablar, yo estoy agotado...

**Eevee**[Espeon]: [Desde una Ventana] En 7 Minutos comenzara a llover... Espero que entrenaran lo suficiente

**Eevee** **Jr**: Quiero seguir entrenando [Corriendo alrededor de Carlos]

[Carlos atrapa a eevee de la cola]

**Eevee** **Jr**: [Con lagrimas] Eso duele...

**Carlos**: Lo se, pero necesitaba que te tranquilizaras...

**Flareon**: Bueno, yo me voy... [Alejándose]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Adiós Flare!

**Carlos**: Eevee entra a la casa...

[Eevee Jr entra a la casa]

[Pasan los minutos y con precisión quirúrgica comienza a llover] 

**Carlos**: No puedo creer que pudieras predecir que llovería...

**Eevee**: Esa es una de las cualidades de Espeon.

**Eevee** **Jr**: Quiero seguir entrenando...

**Carlos**: Esta lloviendo, y aquí no hay espacio

**Eevee** **Jr**: Entonces mañana?

**Carlos**: Tal vez...

[Pasan unas horas, mientras Eevee y Carlos juegan con su pequeña pero fuerte hija]

[Noche, Lloviendo]

**Eevee**: Parece que no dejara de llover...

**Eevee** **Jr**: [Bostezo] Tengo sueño...

**Carlos**: [Medio dormido] Al fin...

[Eevee Jr cae dormida]

**Eevee**: Yo pensé que nunca se iba a dormir...

**Carlos**: Yo también caeré dormido... [Se duerme]

**Eevee**: Quede yo... Que mas da...[Se acuesta al lado de Carlos]

[Mientras en la noche tormentosa]

[Escondite]

**Jolteon**: Ya que Eevee,Carlos y mi sobrina vivirán en otro lugar, puedo volver a mi habitación?

**Leafeon**: No! [Le cierra la Puerta en la Cara]

**Jolteon**: [Triste] Por que yo soy el desdichado?... [Camina a otra puerta y la toca]

**Umbreon**: Que?

**Jolteon**: Me prestas una manta es que hace mucho frio...

**Umbreon**: Pregúntale a Flareon...

[Jolteon se va a otra puerta y la toca]

**Flareon**: Que quieres?

**Jolteon**: Una manta, hace mucho frio...

**Flareon**: Que mal por ti... [Le cierra la puerta en la cara]

**Jolteon**: Como no tengo cola ahora me voy a quedar sin nariz [Camina a otra Puerta]

**Sylveon**: Que pasa?

**Jolteon**: Eres la única en la que puedo contar... Tienes una manta? 

**Sylveon**: Te aprovechas de mi nobleza...

**Jolteon**:(Eso me sonó conocido...)

**Sylveon**: Toma... [Le da una manta a Jolteon]

**Jolteon**: Gracias!

**Sylveon**: Y se me olvidaba... [Le cierra la puerta en la cara]

**Jolteon**: Auch... Esto dolerá mañana

[Ending]


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35: Jolteon secuestrado... Totodile regresa**

[M M]

[Media Noche, Tormenta]

**Jolteon**: Mi pobre nariz...

[Cae un rayo y Jolteon logra ver una Silueta Conocida]

**Jolteon**: Totodile?, pero que haces aquí?

**Totodile**: ...

**Jolteon**: Que pasa?

[En un rápido Movimiento Totodile deja Inconsciente a Jolteon y se lo lleva]

[A la mañana siguiente... Despejado]

[Casa de Eevee y Carlos]

**Eevee**: Noche tormentosa... [Ve a Eevee Jr]. No puedo creer que durmiera como si nada.

**Carlos**: Yo no puedo creer que nos durmiéramos en la sala

[Tocan la Puerta, (Tienen una Casa de Dos Pisos pero sin timbre e.e)]

**Eevee**: Quien sera?

**Carlos**: Diga la contraseña...

**Vaporeon**: [Al otro lado de la puerta] Voy a rociarte en toda la cara...

**Carlos**: ... Bastante cerca [Abre la Puerta]

[Están todos las Hermanos y hermanas de Eevee, menos Jolteon]

**Vaporeon**: Jolteon Desapareció!

**Carlos**: Que Jolteon que?!

**Eevee**: No hagan ruido que Eevee esta durmiendo...

**Carlos**: Jolteon desapareció

**Eevee**: Que Jolteon que?!

**Espeon**: La ultima vez que lo vimos fue anoche... Y no lo puedo localizar ni con mis poderes

**Carlos**: Y el no estaba en su habitación?

**Umbreon**, Flareon, Leafeon: Pues...

**Glaceon**: Ciertos individuos cuyos nombres no diré, lo dejaron fuera...

**Carlos**: [Enojado] Que hicieron que?

**Umbreon**: Me disculparía... pero esa no es mi naturaleza

**Leafeon**: También fue culpa mía...

**Flareon**: Yo no tuve nada que ver

**Carlos**:[Enojado] Umbreon... De ti y de Flareon si les creo... Pero Leafeon?

**Leafeon**: Estas enfadado conmigo?

**Carlos**: Debería... Pero no lo estoy, aunque no podría decir lo mismo con Umbreon, o Flareon

**Flareon**: [Desafiante] Y que piensas hacerme?

**Umbreon**: O a mi?

[Carlos simplemente no puede hacer nada y menos contra Umbreon, Eevee al notar esto]

**Eevee**: [Desafiante] Pues entre los dos los vencemos!

**Umbreon**: Es un reto?

**Flareon**: Pues lo acepto! 

**Espeon**: No puedo creer esto...

[Minutos después ya están listos para un combate]

[Minutos después del Amanecer, Despejado]

**Flareon**: Esto ira en serio

**Carlos**: ( En que me metí ahora...)

**Vaporeon**: Bien, cuando uno de los equipos caiga se acaba esto

**Eevee**: Crees que nos ganaran? Pues no lo creo.

**Sylveon**: No puedo permitir esto! [Intenta evitar el combate]

[Espeon detiene a Sylveon]

[El Combate Empieza]

**Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Eevee** lo **evita**. **Vulpix** usa Llamarada, **Umbreon** lo **esquiva**. **Flareon** usa Colm Igneo, **Eevee** cambia a **Flareon**, **Absorber** **Fuego** de **Eevee**, **aumenta** la **potencia** de sus **ataques** tipo **fuego**.

**Eevee** usa Infierno, **Alcanza** a **Umbreon**, **Umbreon** se a **Quemado**. **Sincronía** de **Umbreon**, no afecta a Eevee... **Vulpix** usa Paranormal, **Flareon** **recibe** el **ataque**. **Flareon** usa Fuerza, **Eevee** es **golpeada**, Golpe Critico. **Umbreon** usa Buena Baza, **Doble** de **daño** a **Eevee**. **Umbreon** se **resiente** de la **quemadura**

**Todas** las **estadísticas** de **Vulpix** **subieron**...

**Umbreon** uso Protección. **Vulpix** uso Llamarada, **Umbreon** se a **protegido**. **Eevee** cambia a **Umbreon** y usa Luz Lunar, **recupera** parte de su **salud**. **Flareon** usa Fuego Fatuo, **Eevee** se a **quemado**. **Sincronía** de **Eevee**, no afecta a Flareon... **Umbreon** y **Eevee** se **resienten** de la **quemadura**...

**Todas** las **estadísticas** de **Vulpix** **subieron**.

**Vulpix** uso Infierno, **Umbreon** casi lo **evita**... **Eevee** cambia a **Vaporeon**, usa HidroBomba, **Flareon** es **Alcanzado**, Muy Eficaz. **Umbreon** usa Finta, **golpea** a **Vulpix**. **Flareon** usa Humareda, **Alcanza** a **todos**, **Absorber** **Fuego** de **Vulpix** **Aumento** la **potencia** de sus **Ataques** tipo **Fuego**, **Poco** **Eficaz** contra **Eevee** y **Vaporeon**. **Muy** **Eficaz** contra **Sylveon**, **Glaceon** y **Leafeon**. **Umbreon** y **Eevee** se **resienten** de la **quemadura**...

**Sylveon**: Que yo no estoy combatiendo! 

**Leafeon**: Ni yo! 

**Glaceon**: Ya nos lo pagaras...

**Todas** las **estadísticas** de **Vulpix** **subieron**.

**Vulpix usa Llamarada, Umbreon es alcanzado, Umbreon se debilito.** **Eevee usa Escaldar, Muy eficaz contra Flareon, Flareon se debilito.** **Eevee** se **resiente** de la **quemadura**...

[Fin del Combate]

**Espeon**: Se lo buscaron...

**Vaporeon**: Ganan Eevee y Carlos!

**Sylveon**: ...

**Eevee**: Ahora quienes son los rudos?

**Espeon**: Concentrémonos en lo importante!

**Carlos**: Que es lo ultimo que saben de Jolteon?

**Espeon**: Pues yo recuerdo que sentí una presencia conocida, pero lo único que puedo decir es que era tipo agua...

**Carlos**: Eso es algo

**Sylveon**: Solo conozco a 6 tipo agua, El Marill que se pasa por la aldea junto a Azurill, Corpish que esta en el Pokegremio, Vaporeon, Un Buizel que pasa aveces en la aldea, un Lapras que se la pasa en la playa y el totodile de la otra vez.

**Leafeon**: Marill? No lo creo, se la pasa con Azurill y ellos son muy amigables. Corpish es un explorador. Buizel... podría ser, Lapras?, No el se la pasa siempre en la Playa. Totodile...No estaba en el centro curativo?

**Umbreon**: El único sospechoso es Buizel... Aunque por mi, todos son sospechosos.

**Espeon**: Yo iré al Centro Curativo a ver... [Se Teletransporta]

**Eevee**:[Cambia Espeon] Pues yo no me que-

**Carlos**: Tu no vas a ningún lado, tenemos una hija que cuidar recuerdas? 

**Eevee**:[Vuelve a su Forma] Lo había olvidado

[Llega Cyntia, pero tropieza y se cae]

**Carlos**: Aun no aprendes a caminar?

**Cyntia**: Me pasa pocas veces

**Eevee**: Con esa cola debe de ser difícil caminar

**Cyntia**: Pero puede ser útil

**Carlos**: Como para? 

**Cyntia**: Golpear a otros

**Eevee**: Que uso...

**Vaporeon**: No creo que su hija siga dormida

**Carlos**:[Sarcásticamente] De quien lo heredaría...

**Eevee**: De mi no

**Carlos**: Iré a despertarla

[Carlos entra a la casa]

**Vaporeon**: Pobre Jolteon, si tan solo el fuera dormido en su cuarto [Mirando a Leafeon]

**Leafeon**: Y por que me ves a mi?

**Vaporeon**: Por nada

**Eevee**: Aunque lo maltratáramos, lo queremos, después de todo es parte de nuestra familia.

[Salen Carlos y Eevee Jr]

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Alegre] Buenos Días!

**Sylveon**:Que tienen de buenos...

**Vaporeon**: Sylveon!

**Glaceon**:Sylveon tiene razón, que tienen de buenos?

**Cyntia**: Que pasa?, me perdí de algo?

**Carlos**: Jolteon fue secuestrado...

**Eevee** **Jr** y **Cyntia**: Que?!

[Después de una explicación]

**Eevee** **Jr**: No entendí nada... Que es secuestrar?

**Carlos**: (Para que me moleste en explicar...) Es cuando... Eevee tu turno

**Eevee**: Que?, Dile tu.

**Vaporeon**: Es cuando se llevan a alguien en contra de su voluntad.

**Eevee** **Jr**: Eso? Y es malo? 

**Vaporeon**: Si

**Eevee** **Jr**: Ya entiendo...

[Carlos y Eevee están impresionados por lo rápido que entendió su hija]

**Vaporeon**: Deberías ser su niñera...

**Eevee**: Lastima que nunca la dejaremos sola...

**Cyntia**: Entonces sospechan de un Buizel?

**Carlos**: Si

[Espeon aparece]

**Espeon**: Tengo buenas y malas noticias

**Eevee**: Las Malas?

**Espeon**: El totodile desapareció sin dejar rastro

**Carlos**: Eso lo pone en la sima de mi lista de sospechosos

**Eevee**: Y las Buenas?

**Espeon**: El equipo Carisma se recupero hace poco

**Carlos**: Que bien por Lopunn-

[Eevee le lanza una Mirada a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Quise decir... Que bien que se recuperaran

**Espeon**: Sus heridas no eran graves pero por algún motivo estuvieron sin despertar durante todo este tiempo

**Cyntia**: Equipo Carisma?

**Carlos**: Es un equipo formado por una Gardevoir, una Medicham y una sexy Lopunny... [Queda embobado en lo ultimo]

[Como era de esperar Eevee le da un fuerte Golpe a Carlos]

**Eevee**: Conque sexy eh?

**Carlos**: Mas que tu no

**Eevee**: Eso ya me lo has dicho...

**Carlos**: (Vamos Carlos... Piensa algo) Mira! Por allí! Un Tyranitar Gigante!

[Que nadie se la cree]

**Carlos**: [Gota Estilo anime]... [Se va corriendo]

**Eevee**: A donde vas! [Persiguiéndolo]

**Vaporeon**: Se nota que se aman...

**Cyntia**: A mi todavía no me cuadra nada.

[La pareja regresa, Eevee arrastra de la oreja a Carlos]

**Eevee**:[Soltando a Carlos] Ahora que hacemos?

**Sylveon**: Yo lo buscare

**Umbreon**: No acostumbro a hacer buenos actos pero ayudare...

**Leafeon**: Es nuestro hermano

**Glaceon**: Yo participare

**Flareon**: Es familia, lo buscare

**Vaporeon**: Yo lo buscare

**Espeon**: Yo no me quedare sin hacer nada, ayudare

**Eevee** **Jr**: Yo quiero ayudar!

**Eevee**: Así se habla hija, yo también ayudare, y tu Carlos?

**Carlos**: (Otra decisión...)

**Eevee**: El también es tu familia no solo por ser tu pokemon...

**Carlos**: Los ayudare a Buscarlo!, Con una condición

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Que sea después de comer, tengo una hambre...

[Los demás caen al suelo estilo anime]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Yo también tengo hambre

**Vaporeon**: Espero que no tengan el mismo apetito

[Todos entran en la casa, y pasan unas horas...]

[Tarde, Pocas Nubes]

**Espeon**: Bien, saldremos...

**Vaporeon**: Que nadie se muera esta vez...

**Sylveon**: Vaporeon!

El grupo sale a su viaje, que les esperara?. Carlos y Eevee aran "cositas"?, Lo anterior no es necesario de responder ya todos saben la respuesta. Encontraran a Jolteon?. Esta historia continuara

[Ending]


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36: La oscuridad, un combate perdido...**

[M M]

[Algún Lugar]

[Desconocido, Desconocido]

**Totodile**: Despertaste...

**Jolteon**: T-totodile?

**Totodile**: Te traje aquí a la fuerza no me podía exponer...

**Jolteon**: Exponer?, espera, me trajiste a la fuerza?

**Totodile**: Si

**Jolteon**: Y para que?

**Totodile**: Para que te unas... a la oscuridad

[Opening]

**Jolteon**: A la oscuridad? Estas loco o que?

**Darkrai**: [apareciendo] No es broma

**Jolteon**: Tu quien eres?

**Totodile**: Eso no es importante... Ahora quieres unirte a la oscuridad?, Voluntariamente o a la Fuerza?

**Jolteon**: Y porque debería?

**Totodile**: Tendrás Poderes inimaginables, la fuerza que no tienes la obtendrás, EL RESPETO que mereces.

**Jolteon**: No, prefiero que sea a la fuerza

**Totodile**: Piénsalo... Podrías Vengarte de todo lo malo que te han hecho, Ser tratado como es debido, ser incuso... Un Líder

**Jolteon**: No

**Totodile**: Quieres Volver con ellos?, Para que te maltraten?, Hagan Bromas?, Insulten?, Te digan débil

**Jolteon**: ...

**Totodile**: Fuerza, Respeto, Liderazgo, Poder...

**Jolteon**: Pues...

**Totodile**: Venganza, Un trato debido...

[Jolteon Comienza a Escuchar una Voz]

**¿?**:([Con Jolteon] No lo hagas... Por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas!)

**Jolteon**: Yo...

**Totodile**: Entonces?

**Jolteon**: Deseo unirme a la oscuridad...

**Darkrai**: Sabia elección...

[En otro Lugar]

[Mediodía, Pocas Nubes]

**Espeon**: Por que presiento que hay algo mal...

**Sylveon**: Solo olvida eso y busquemos

**Carlos**: Saben?, Buscar en lugares totalmente al azar no es una buena estrategia

**Vaporeon**: Tienes una mejor idea?

**Carlos**: No

**Vaporeon**: Entonces busca y no hables.

**Leafeon**: El bosque... me dice que algo anda mal...

**Glaceon**: El bosque? 

**Leafeon**: Si

**Flareon**: [cada vez mas triste] Si Jolteon estuviera aquí seguro hubiera dicho algo... y Vaporeon le fuera dado un golpe [Termina Llorando, o al menos eso parece]

**Espeon**: Estas llorando?

**Flareon**: [Con dificultad] Si...

**Eevee**: La verdad es que... también quiero llorar

[Todos notan que Eevee Jr esta llorando]

**Carlos**:[Preocupado] Que pasa hija?

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Llorando] Es que flare esta llorando... y eso hace que yo también llore

**Cyntia**: Porque los tengo que acompañar?

**Glaceon**: Cyntia no hables...

[Flareon comienza a "llorar" mas]

**Leafeon**: Glaceon! Por que dijiste eso?. Sabes que eso recuerda a ya sabes quien...

[Después de un rato de buscar]

[Tarde, Nublado]

**Espeon**: El Clima cambio repentinamente, y lo mas extraño es que no lo predecí

**Umbreon**: Eso me da un Mal presentimiento.

[El Clima se nubla tanto que oscurece el lugar]

**Eevee** Jr: Se hizo de noche?

**Eevee**: No se separen...

[Una densa niebla aparece]

**Sylveon**: Soy yo o la niebla se aparta de mi?

**Espeon**: La niebla se aparta de ti... Podrías ir tu enfrente?

[Sylveon se pone enfrente del grupo]

[Después de unos pasos]

**Umbreon**: Y Carlos?

**Glaceon**: Ya lo perdimos

**Leafeon**: Ahora a buscarlo a el...

[Con Carlos][Aparece en otra zona del mismo lugar]

**Carlos**: Donde están los demás?

[Camina un Poco y divisa una silueta]

**Carlos**: Jolteon?

**Jolteon**:...

**Carlos**: Jolteon! Eres tu!, Los demás se alegraran al saber que apareciste [Se acerca]

[Al Acercarse logra ver entre la niebla otra silueta]

**Carlos**: Totodile...

**Totodile**: Nos vemos de nuevo

**Carlos**: Siempre supe que tenias algo raro...

**Totodile**: Eso fue suerte, de haber decidido llevarme contigo...

**Carlos**: Lo sabia!, ahora libera a Jolteon!

**Totodile**: Liberarlo?, de que hablas?. El esta aquí por su cuenta

**Carlos**: Mientes!

**Jolteon**¿?: No es mentira... Carlos, al principio si fue en contra de mi, pero decidí unirme... Ahora la cosa es...

**Totodile**: Quieres unirte? Por las Buenas o las Malas?

**Carlos**: Unirme a que?

**Totodile**: A la oscuridad

**Carlos**: Oscuridad? Eso suena...

**Jolteon**¿?: Suena Genial verdad?

**Carlos**: Si... Quise decir, No. Eso suena terrible. Quien sera lo suficiente estúpido como para unirse...

**Totodile**: Jolteon, Lo escuchaste?, dijo "Quien sera lo suficiente estúpido como para unirse"

**Jolteon**¿?: Yo me uní por si no lo habías notado

**Carlos**: Jolteon... Pero porque?

**Jolteon**¿?: Porque?. Por que me trataban como basura, no me respetaban, me llamaban débil, ustedes no me querían

**Carlos**: Jolteon no digas eso

**Jolteon**¿?: Me golpeaban, Maltrataban, me excluían de todo por ser débil

**Carlos**: Jolteon...

**Jolteon**¿?: Únete!, El poder de la oscuridad es mejor de lo que pensé, lo veras

**Carlos**: [Afirmando] No me uniré!

**Totodile**: Entonces sera por las Malas... Jolteon muéstrale el poder de la oscuridad!

**Jolteon** usa Bruma, **Evasión** de **Vulpix** baja **Mucho**.

**Carlos**: Jolteon!, pero que haces?

**Jolteon** usa Brío Oscuro, **golpea** a **Vulpix**.

**Carlos**: Jolteon!

**Vulpix** usa Velo Sagrado, **Velo** **Sagrado** **protege** al **equipo**. **Jolteon** usa Miedo, **Velo** **Sagrado** **protege** a **Carlos**.

**Carlos**: Jolteon, reacciona!

**Jolteon** usa Muda, **Velo** **Sagrado** ya **no** **protege** a los **rivales**!.

**Vulpix** usa **Llamarada**, Jolteon la Evita. **Jolteon** usa Rayo Oscuro, **alcanza** a **Vulpix**.

**Carlos**:[Herido] (La oscuridad se apodero de el... y es muy fuerte. No resistiré otro ataque como ese pero le dejare un recuerdo)

**Vulpix** usa Rabia... **Jolteon** usa Rayo Oscuro, **alcanza** a **Vulpix**, **Vulpix** se **debilito**, Rabia dejo **sin** **PP** el **ultimo** **movimiento** de **Jolteon**.

**Carlos**: [Con las ultimas fuerzas] Jolteon...

[Jolteon de una manera sin Piedad elimina a Carlos...]

**Jolteon**¿?: Eso fue fácil...

**Totodile**: Ya vez el poder de la oscuridad?

**Jolteon**¿?: Ahora? 

**Totodile**: Solo hay que esperar, en realidad Darkrai ya le había puesto oscuridad pero por algún motivo la oscuridad no podía seguir consumiendo su cuerpo, pero ahora...

**Jolteon**: Que haremos, esperar?

**Totodile**: Seria lo correcto...

**Jolteon**: Vámonos

**Totodile**: Si, el vendrá después

[Ambos desaparecen entre la niebla]

[Cerca de allí]

[Muy Nublado, Tarde]

[Espeon cae al suelo]

**Eevee**: Espeon que pasa? 

[La niebla comienza a desaparecer]

**Espeon**:[Comienza a llorar]...

**Eevee**: Espeon! Responde?

**Leafeon**: Eevee... Mira!

**Glaceon**: Eevee Jr no mires [Cubriéndole los ojos]

[A unos metros se ve el cuerpo de Carlos]

**Eevee**: [Sollozando] Carlos!

**Eevee** **Jr:** Encontraron a mi papi?

**Glaceon**: Solo no veas

[Eevee sale corriendo hacia el cuerpo]

**Sylveon**: Otra vez no...

**Cyntia**: ...

**Eevee**:[Llorando] Carlos, por favor dime que solo duermes...

[Pero Carlos no muestra ni la mas mínima señal de vida]

**Espeon**: Eevee...

**Eevee**:[Llorando] Hay que llevarlo al centro curativo!

**Espeon**: Ya es tarde...

**Eevee** **Jr:** De que hablan?, y mami esta llorando?

**Flareon**: Glaceon, podrías llevártela de aquí?

[Glaceon asiente y se lleva a Eevee Jr a un lugar mas alejado]

**Leafeon**: Otra vez...

**Umbreon**: ...

**Vaporeon**: Saben que volverá...

**Eevee**: Pero eso no hace que duela menos!

**Sylveon**:[llorando] Vaporeon, no te hagas la dura, todos sabemos que no aguantaste en el funeral...

**Cyntia**: Funeral?

**Flareon**: Larga historia

**Vaporeon**: Ahora que? 

**Eevee**: Acamparemos aquí

[Ending]


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37: La oscuridad en Jolteon, otro inconveniente.**

[M R]

[Cueva Psique]

**Carlos**: Como que no puedo volver?

**Uxie**: No es que yo no quiera, pero por algún motivo no puedes volver a tu cuerpo de Vulpix

**Carlos**: Y no puedo contactarme o ir en otro cuerpo, ir como fantasma o algo por el estilo?

**Uxie**: Otro cuerpo imposible, Contactar imposible... Lo único posible es lo de ir como fantasma

**Carlos**: Dime las ventajas y desventajas

**Uxie**: Ventajas, poseer a los demás, hablar con ellos. Protegerlos

**Carlos**: Protegerlos?

**Uxie**: Al ser fantasma podrás bloquear ataques, incluso devolverlos.

**Carlos**: Desventajas?

**Uxie**: Solo los Pokémon de Tipo Fantasma, Hada, Siniestro y Psíquico podrán verte u tocarte. La exposición prolongada al sol causaría que desaparecieras y vuelvas aquí, pero podrás volver sin problemas.

**Carlos**: Entonces, a que esperas?

**Uxie**: Recuerda... Solo los Fantasma, Hada, Siniestro y Psíquico podrán verte u tocarte.

**Carlos**: Y mis decisiones?

**Uxie**: Olvida el reto... Sigues siendo evaluado pero eso no importa en estos momentos...

**Carlos**: Pero...

[Carlos Desaparece]

[Opening]

[M M]

[3 Dia después de la Muerte de Carlos..]

[Mediodía, Algo Nublado]

**Eevee**: [Decaída] Sigamos por aquí...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Mami, porque mi papi no a despertado aun?

**Eevee**: [Decaída] Solo esta durmiendo...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Pero tanto?

**Eevee**: [Decaída] Solo no vuelvas a preguntar

**Vaporeon**: Ya pasaron 3 días

**Flareon**: La ultima vez fue una semana

**Leafeon**: Aun no entiendo porque tengo que llevar el Cuerpo de Carlos...

**Eevee**: Si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos en esto

**Leafeon**: Acaso me culpas de esto?

**Eevee**: Si

**Umbreon**: No solo es culpa de el también es mía

Eevee: Lo se, estoy pensando algo peor para ti y Flareon

**Flareon**: ...

**Sylveon**: [Decaída] Jolteon... Carlos... Porque?

**Cyntia**: Seguro que Jolteon no huiría?

**Glaceon**: No lo culpo

**Eevee**: Pero hay que encontrarlo!

**Espeon**: No detecto nada...

**Umbreon**: Ni yo

**Eevee** **Jr**: [Gritando] Jolteon!

**Eevee**: No grites, no tiene caso

**Flareon**: Que tal si...

[Aparece una Niebla Muy Densa]

**Espeon**: Sylveon, tu turno.

[Sylveon se pone de primera en el grupo, apartando la Niebla]

**Espeon**: Detecto a dos conocidos... Uno es... Tipo Agua y el otro es...

**Eevee**: El otro que?

**Espeon**: Es una combinación rara, no conozco a un tipo Eléctrico y... ¿Siniestro?

**Sylveon**: No es Siniestro... Es diferente, es mas oscuro

**Umbreon**: Pues yo digo que...

[De entre la Niebla sale una Onda Certera hacia Umbreon, pero la evita]

**Espeon**: Y eso?

**Eevee**: Atrás de Leafeon!

[Todos voltean y ven a dos conocidos]

**Totodile**: Hola...

**Jolteon**¿?: Parece que me buscan verdad?

**Eevee**: Jolteon!, alejate de Totodile!

**Jolteon**¿?: Por que lo haría? 

[Solo Espeon y Sylveon pueden sentir la oscuridad]

**Eevee**:[Acercándose a totodile] Por tu culpa... Por tu culpa Carlos esta...

**Totodile**: Mi culpa?, dale ese honor a Jolteon, el fue el que mato Carlos

[Eevee Jr estaba distraída y no escucha lo que dijo totodile]

**Eevee**: [Sorprendida] Jolteon?, Dime que eso no es verdad

**Jolteon**¿?: Es verdad

[Eevee queda en shock al oír eso, pero casi instantáneamente]

**Eevee**: [Furiosa] Asesino! [Salta hacia Jolteon]

**Jolteon** usa Brío Oscuro, **golpea** a **Eevee**.

[Eevee sale por los aires, pero Espeon la detiene]

**Umbreon**: Quiero aprender ese ataque!

[Eevee esta fuera de control pero Espeon la retiene]

**Eevee**:[Furiosa] Suéltame!

**Totodile**: Jolteon, debería decirte que puedes hacer otras cosas

**Jolteon**¿?: Como que? 

**Totodile**: Levanta una de tus patas mientras miras un objetivo

[Jolteon Mira a Cyntia]

**Cyntia**: Me esta mirando!

**Sylveon**: Cyntia salta!

[Jolteon levanta una de sus patas delanteras, y justo abajo de Cyntia sale una especie de sombra]

[Cyntia obedece a Sylveon y salta evitando la sombra, pero cuando Jolteon vuelve a posar su pata en el suelo una onda de choque golpea a Cyntia]

**Jolteon**¿?: Eso fue genial

**Sylveon**: Cyntia estas bien?

**Flareon**: Y eso que fue?

**Totodile**: Jolteon, si eso te gusto entonces ahora levanta tus dos patas delanteras y vuélvelas a poner en el suelo...

[Jolteon lo hace y cuando sus dos patas tocan el suelo, una onda comienza a pasar por el suelo]

[Todos logran evitarlo de un salto menos Umbreon y Sylveon, los cuales no recibieron daño]

**Sylveon**: Esos ataques...

**Jolteon**¿?: Eso fue mejor

[Sylveon comienza a emitir ondas con sus apéndices sensitivos, las ondas parecen molestar a Jolteon , Totodile y a Umbreon]

**Jolteon**¿?: Que haces?

**Sylveon**: Tu cuerpo esta lleno de oscuridad, debo quitarla

**Jolteon**¿?: Quitarla?, Me gusta la oscuridad, no permitiré que me la quites!

**Jolteon** usa Miedo, **Sylveon** esta **confuso**.

**Totodile**: Ahora, Jolteon vengate del resto.

[Eevee cambia a Umbreon, liberándose de Espeon]

**Eevee** cambia a Flareon y usa Llamarada, Totodile lo bloquea con HidroBomba.

**Eevee**: [Furiosa] Jolteon!

**Eevee** cambia **Espeon** y usa **Psíquico**, no afecta a **Jolteon**. **Jolteon** usa Bruma, **Evasión** de **Eevee** **baja** **Mucho**.

**Flareon**: Tenemos que ayudar a Eevee

**Vaporeon** usa HidroBomba, **Totodile** lo **evita**, **Jolteon** **recibe** el **golpe**.

**Totodile**: pues no estamos solos...

[Los Ojos de totodile dan un destello y la niebla se dispersa]

[En el Lugar están... Un Zoroark, Un Absol, Un Mightyena y Victini ]

**Eevee**: V-victini!

[Justo en eso Lili cae del cielo y el Pidgeot aterriza]

**Umbreon**: Esa es la Eevee que nos dio una paliza la otra vez!

**Lili**: Ya nos conocemos, pero no les eh dicho mi nombre, Me Llamo Lili y soy la séptima hermana!

**Flareon**: Séptima que?. Osea que hay mas?

**Sylveon**: La Séptima hermana? Entonces la leyenda es cierta?

**Espeon**: Sylveon de que leyenda hablas? 

**Sylveon**: Cuando estaba en el Centro Curativo, Audino me contó esa leyenda.

**Eevee**: Después no las dices

**Umbreon**[M]: Si es que salen de esta...

**Sylveon**: Leafeon rápido! 

**Leafeon** usa Silbato, **Umbreon** lo **evita**. **Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Leafeon** esta **confuso**.

**Espeon**: Estonces yo!

**Espeon** usa Hipnosis, **Umbreon** lo **evita**. **Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Espeon** lo **evita**

**Flareon**: No quiero se aguafiestas pero, estamos perdidos...

**Glaceon**: Con Victini, Esa Eevee y Umbreon de su lado.

**Lili**: Mi nombre es Lili!

**Lili** cambia a **Flareon** y usa Lanzallamas, **Flareon** cubre a **Glaceon**. **Absorber** **fuego** de **Flareon** **aumenta** los **ataques** de **tipo** **fuego**.

**Vaporeon**: Huida?

**Sylveon**: Si

**Eevee**: No nos iremos!

**Leafeon**:[Confuso] Estas loca? 

**Eevee** **Cambia** a **Flareon** y usa Llamarada, **Absol** **evita** el ataque. **Absol** usa **Finta**, **Golpea** a **Eevee**.

**Jolteon** comienza a levantar sus patas delanteras...

**Sylveon**: Eevee cuidado!

**Eevee** cambia a Umbreon

**Jolteon** golpea el suelo con sus patas delanteras, no afecta a Eevee.

**Umbreon**[M]: Caíste...

**Pidgeot** usa Golpe Aéreo, **Golpea** a **Eevee**, **Golpe** **Critico**!

**Glaceon** usa Ventisca, **Alcanza** a los **rivales**, **Lili** **Evito** el **ataque**, **Muy** **Eficaz** contra **Pidgeot**, **Poco** **Eficaz** contra **Totodile**, **Absol** y **Victini**.

**Eevee** **cambia** a **Vaporeon**...

**Lili** **cambia** a **Leafeon**...

**Eevee** **Jr** **cambia** a **Flareon**...

**Eevee** usa Escaldar, **Alcanza** a **Lili**, **Poco** **Eficaz**. **Lili** usa **Energibola**, **Eevee** es **alcanzada**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Eevee** **Jr** usa Ascuas, **Alcanza** por poco a **Lili**, **Muy** **Eficaz**

**Lili**: Esa mocosa también se transforma?

**Eevee**: Es mi hija!

**Eevee** usa HidroCañon, **Falla** a **Lili**, pero **Alcanza** a **Victini**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Lili** usa Hoja Aguda, **Golpea** a **Eevee**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Eevee** Jr usa **Ascuas**, **Lili** lo **evita**.

**Victini** usa V de Fuego...

**Eevee** **cambia** a **Flareon**

**Lili** **Cambia** a **Vaporeon**

**Eevee** **Jr** **Cambia** a **Flareon**

**Victini** **Golpea** a **Eevee**, **Absorber** **Fuego** de **Eevee** **aumenta** los **ataques** de **tipo** **fuego**. **Eevee** necesita **reponer** energía. **Lili** usa **Surf**, **Muy** **Eficaz** contra **Eevee**, **Eevee** **Jr** lo **evita**.

**Zoroark** usa Juego Sucio, **Eevee** es **golpeada**. **Mightyena** usa Derribo, **Eevee** es **Golpeada**, **Mightyena** **también** recibe **daño**. **Lili** usa HidroBomba, **Eevee** **Jr** lo **evita**.

**Eevee** **Jr** **Cambia** **Shaymin** Forma **Cielo**

**Lili**: No me impresionas ya eh visto eso...

**Lili** usa Agua Lodosa, **Eevee** y **Eevee** **Jr** lo **Evitan**. **Eevee** usa **Fuerza**, **golpea** **lili**. **Eevee** **Jr** usa Energibola, **alcanza** a **Lili**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Vaporeon**: Esa batalla se ve muy dura, pero Eevee no resistirá..

**Jolteon** usa Trueno, **Vaporeon** lo **evita**. **Flareon** usa Llamarada, **Jolteon** es **alcanzado**. **Leafeon** esta **confuso**, usa Hoja Aguda, **Mightyena** es **Golpeado**. **Glaceon** usa Bola Sombra, **totodile** lo **evita**. **Espeon** usa Premonición, **Previo** un **ataque**. **Sylveon** esta **confusa**, usa Fuerza Lunar, **Alcanza** a **Absol**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Absol** se **debilito**...

[Mientras los Demás Combaten, Cyntia nota que el Cuerpo de Carlos Brilla... pero es un brillo negro.]

**Cyntia**: ¿?

[El Cuerpo de Carlos Comienza a Levantarse pero...]

**Cyntia**: Carlos?

[El pelo de Carlos es mas oscuro de lo normal]

**Cyntia**: Carlos estas bien?

**Carlos**¿?: ...

**Cyntia**: Porque no hablas?

[Carlos¿? Levanta una pata de la misma forma que Jolteon]

**Cyntia**: Espera... No haras lo que creo que-

[La Sombra Golpea a Cyntia y cuando Carlos¿? Pone su pata en el suelo, la onda arroja a Cyntia hacia Glaceon]

**Glaceon**: Cyntia? 

**Cyntia**: [con dificultad] Mira...

[Glaceon ve a Carlos¿?]

**Glaceon**: Carlos regresaste!

**Sylveon**: [Acercándose] Glaceon ese no es...

[Para cuando Sylveon llega Glaceon esta tirado en el Suelo]

**Sylveon**: Tus ataques no me afectan...

**Carlos**¿?: Enserió?

**Sylveon** usa Viento Feérico, **alcanza** a **Vulpix**¿?, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Totodile**: Nuestra espera termino ahora retirémonos...

**Jolteon**: Pero y mi venganza?

**Totodile**: Tu venganza sera pronto...

[Todos los rivales excepto Lili y Pidgeot desaparecen incluso Carlos¿? Pero antes...]

**Carlos**¿?: Llámenme Carlos Oscuro... [Desaparece]

**Lili**: Yo me iré... [saltando sobre Pidgeot]

**Eevee** **Jr**[S. Cielo]: Lo evitare!

**Lili** cambia a **Flareon** y usa Ascuas derribando a Eevee Jr

**Lili**:[Alejándose sobre Pidgeot] Esperare con ansias nuestro próximo combate...

**Eevee**: Se fueron...

**Sylveon**: Parece que si... con Umbreon y Carlos.

**Eevee**: [Débil] Volvamos a la aldea. [Cae Inconsciente]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Mami!

**Cyntia**: [Débil] Yo no pelee y estoy herida...

**Espeon**: Vámonos...

[Se teletransportan al Centro Curativo]

[Ending]


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38: De Mal en Peor, una pequeña esperanza.**

Han pasado semanas desde el encuentro, sin el Cuerpo de Carlos la esperanza de que volviera se perdió, Eevee y el resto han estado entrenando por si se volvieran a encontrar con el grupo aparentemente ahora liderado por Jolteon...

[M M]

[Mediodía, Nublado]

[En una Pradera]

**Eevee**: Bien hija, sigue practicando ese movimiento y podrías ser incluso mejor de lo que era Umbreon

**Eevee** **Jr**[Umbreon]: Pero esto cansa...

**Eevee**: Lo se, por eso descansaremos un rato

**Leafeon**: Extraño a Carlos...

**Eevee**: Yo igual, en algún momento aparecerá... Aun sigo con la esperanza

**Leafeon**: Se que tu eres la única que aun espera que vuelva. Hasta Vaporeon perdió la esperanza

**Eevee**: El Volverá, estoy segura de eso

[Opening]

[Otro dia después...]

[Casa de Eevee y Carlos]

[Amanecer, Buen tiempo]

**Eevee** **Jr**: [Despertando][a sí misma] Tengo hambre...

[Se levanta y sale de su habitación y comienza a buscar algo de comer]

**Eevee** **Jr**: No parece haber comida aquí... Despertare a Mama, pero antes

[Eevee Jr Cambia a Sylveon]

**Eevee** **Jr**[Sylveon]: Saldré a buscar en el bosque

[Eevee Jr sale y se adentra en el bosque]

**Eevee** **Jr**[Sylveon]: Siento la presencia de muchos Pokémon amigables... Es seguro avanzar

[Avanza y se encuentra un Pequeño Claro en el están Dos Petilil, un Lilipup, una Shinx y un Luxio]

**Eevee** **Jr[**Sylveon]: Hola, no tendrán alguna baya?

**Petilil** 1: El Bosque esta sin bayas...

**Shinx**: Por alguna razón las Plantas se secaron

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Vuelva a su forma] Se secaron? 

**Luxio**: Como hiciste eso?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Hacer que?

**Luxio**: Seguro alucine por el hambre...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Plantas secas, Creo que Leafeon es la solución

**Lilipup**: Un Leafeon?, si podría funcionar pero... Aquí no hay ninguno.

**Eevee** **Jr**: Pues no hay Problema

[Eevee cambia a Leafeon]

**Petilil** 2: Te convertiste?

**Lilipup**: Ahora eres un Leafeon!

**Eevee** **Jr**[Leafeon]: Mi mami me dijo que el aliento de los Leafeon reviven plantas...

[Eevee Jr se acerca a una Planta seca]

**Eevee** **Jr**[Leafeon]: Si soplo debería revivirla

[Eevee Jr Sopla a la Planta, esta comienza a reflorecer]

**Petilil** 2: La planta esta floreciendo!

[Se escucha un grito a lo lejos]

**Eevee**: Hija!

**Eevee** **Jr**[Leafeon]: Es mi mami!, tengo que irme... [Alejándose]

**Luxio**: Eh... Adiós, Y gracias por revivir la planta

[En frente de la Casa]

**Eevee**: Hija!. Esta niña... tan joven y desaparece.

[Eevee Jr sale del Bosque]

**Eevee**: A donde fuiste?

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Volviendo a su forma] Estaba buscando comida

**Eevee**: Al menos deja una nota cuando hagas eso

**Eevee** **Jr**: Estas molesta conmigo?

**Eevee**: Un poco, ahora entra a la casa, ya hice el desayuno

[Ambas entran en la casa, mientras atrás de un arbusto]

**Totodile**: Atacaras?

**Jolteon**¿?: Eres un sin corazón o que?

**Totodile**: Es el momento perfecto, no se esperan un ataque. Piénsalo acabarías con ellas dos y luego iríamos por los que faltan. Solo tienes que derribar la casa y que parezca un accidente

**Jolteon**¿?: Por mas odio y oscuridad que tenga mi corazón, no puedo hacer eso, hay que tener dignidad. Atacar a la su casa? Mientras están indefensas? Ni Darkrai seria capaz de hacer tal atrocidad.

**Totodile**: Pero que cosa dices?. Solo derriba la casa y nos vamos después de asegurarnos de que las dos mueran...

[Jolteon salta sobre totodile]

**Jolteon**¿?: [Enojado] Dije que no!, Una de las que están en esa casa es mi sobrina y no tengo nada contra ella, si tu te atreves a hacerle algo a ella... Terminaras como Carlos

**Totodile**: No puedo creer que seas tan débil como para no poder hacer simplemente eso

**Jolteon**¿?: [Aun sobre totodile] No estas en posición para decirme débil

**Totodile**: Eso es lo malo de cuando se entregan voluntariamente a la oscuridad, seguirán con algo de sentimientos...

**Jolteon**¿?: Mejor te callas antes de que...

**Lili**: Ya basta ustedes dos, parecen niños pequeños.

**Umbreon**[M]: No se como podemos estar todos en este arbusto

**Jolteon**¿?: Mejor nos vamos...

**Lili**: Y a ti quien te nombro líder?

**Jolteon**¿?: Darkrai

**Lili**: Pero la líder se supone que soy yo!

**Umbreon**[M]: Solo hazle caso al llorón de Jolteon y ya.

**Jolteon**¿?: Umbreon, recuerda que tu estas en mi lista de "venganza pendiente"

[Todos desaparecen misteriosamente]

[En la casa]

[Terminan de Desayunar]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Pero si no había comida cuando revise

**Eevee**: La escondo, o crees que tu padre no se robaba la comida.

**Eevee** **Jr**: Herede el apetito de mi padre?

**Eevee**: Y el sueño también...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Y de ti?

**Eevee**: La verdad no tengo idea

[En la sala aparece Carlos pero no lo pueden ver]

**Carlos**: ( Bien, ahora que digo..., quiero sorprenderlas, pero no quiero causarle un infarto a Eevee o a mi hija)

**Eevee** **Jr**: Bien... al menos podemos recordarlo de es ta forma

[Eevee Jr cambia a Vulpix]

**Eevee**: Así te vez idéntica a tu padre...

**Carlos**: Es verdad... (Ups, se me escapo)

**Eevee**:¿?. Hija escuchaste algo?

**Eevee** **Jr**: [Vuelve a su forma] Si, escuche a mi papi

**Carlos**: Probando... 1, 2, 3

**Eevee**: Carlos? Eres tu? Donde estas?

**Carlos**: Delante de ti...

**Eevee**: Pero no te veo

**Carlos**: Como decirlo... No me vez porque soy un fantasma o algo así

**Eevee**: [Triste] Eso significa que no podremos volver a verte?

**Carlos**: Según Mesprit, solo los Tipo Psíquico, Siniestro, Fantasma y Hada pueden verme u tocarme

[Sin tardarse ya Eevee había cambiado a Espeon]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Ahora si te veo

**Eevee** **Jr**: Lo vez?

[Eevee Jr cambia a Espeon]

**Eevee** **Jr**: papi! [salta sobre Carlos]

**Carlos**: Al parecer si es verdad

**Eevee**: Y porque no volviste a tu cuerpo?

**Carlos**: Uxie me dijo que algo lo impedía

**Eevee** **Jr**: Papi, vamos a jugar afuera!

**Carlos**: No puedo...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Porque?

**Carlos**: No puedo exponerme al sol, pero si quieres jugamos en la noche

**Eevee** **Jr**: [Alegre] No hay problema

**Eevee**: Bien, al menos estas aquí. Y eso me hace feliz

**Carlos**: Cuanto tarde en volver?

**Eevee**: Unas Semanas

**Carlos**: Que hay de comer?

**Eevee**:[Gota estilo anime] Para ser un fantasma aun tienes el mismo apetito de siempre

**Carlos**: Como comen los fantasmas?

[En el escondite]

**Leafeon**: Que tal si vamos a visitar a Eevee?

**Vaporeon**: En unos minutos

[Afuera en un arbusto]

**Totodile**: Que tal aquí? Solo derriba el risco y todos muertos

**Jolteon**¿?: No es mala idea... Pero Esta Sylveon y ella es la única que me trataba debidamente, aunque fuera cuando nadie viera...

**Totodile**: Y si Sylveon sale y los demás se quedan?

**Jolteon**¿?: Si eso ocurriera, para cuando Sylveon volviera el risco estaría destrozado en la playa.

**Totodile**: Así me gusta

**Umbreon**[M]: Pensemos un modo de hacer que Sylveon salga sola.

**Jolteon**¿?: Los dos sabemos que se la pasa con Espeon

**Totodile**: Sera difícil entonces...

**Jolteon**¿?: Viene alguien!

[Se hacen invisibles]

**Leafeon**:[Saliendo del escondite] Ahora me trataran como a Jolteon?

**Espeon**: [Siguiéndolo] Es muy probable, así aprenderás tu lección

**Sylveon**: [Siguiéndolos] No estoy de acuerdo

**Flareon**: [Se queda parado en la salida] Y Vaporeon?

**Espeon**: Esta dormida

**Sylveon**: Y le vamos a dejar sola?

**Leafeon**: Tu que crees?

**Sylveon**: Llamemos a Glaceon y que se quede aquí con ella

**Espeon**: [Voz de derrota] Solo por que tu lo dices... [Desaparece]

**Sylveon**:Cada vez somos menos...

**Leafeon**: Primero Jolteon, después Carlos, ahora Umbreon.

**Flareon**: Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar mas perdidas

**Sylveon**: Leafeon espero que estés contento...

**Leafeon**: Ya se que es mi culpa, no me lo recuerden

[Espeon y Glaceon Aparecen]

**Glaceon**: Así nunca podre explorar

**Espeon**: Solo cuida a Vaporeon

**Glaceon**: A Vaporeon?, ella puede cuidarse sola

**Espeon**: Solo hazlo

**Glaceon**: Esta bien, pero solo lo haré por que así descansare de las locuras de Buneary

**Sylveon**: Que locuras?

**Glaceon**: Últimamente a comenzado a usar ropa, y de paso es ropa muy "atrevida". El otro dia iba con una minifalda, Fueras visto la cara de Bidoof, la baba que dejo Corpish y el regañón de Chatot.

**Leafeon**:Esa niña esta fuera de control, mas le vale no acercarse a mi sobrina

**Glaceon**: Ya pueden irse, me quedare aquí [Entra en el escondite]

[Los demás se van]

[En el arbusto]

[Dejan de ser invisibles]

**Umbreon**[M]: No fue tan difícil...

**Totodile**: Lo haras?

**Jolteon**¿?: Manos a la obra...

[En la casa]

[Anochecer, Despejado]

**Carlos**: Bien. Ya el sol esta desapareciendo.

**Eevee** **Jr**[Espeon]: A jugar!

**Carlos**: Carreras? 

**Eevee** **Jr**[Espeon]: Si!

[Se comienzan a perseguir entre si, y Eevee Jr siempre alcanzaba a Carlos]

[Después de un rato llegan los demás]

[Casi de Noche, Se ven las estrellas]

[Espeon y Sylveon quedan estupefactos con lo que ven]

**Leafeon**: Que haces Eevee?

**Eevee** **Jr**[Espeon]: Jugando co mi papi

**Leafeon** y **Flareon**: ...

**Sylveon**: Carlos?

**Carlos**: ...

**Espeon**: Que si te vemos habla!

**Carlos**: De nada sirve que no hable verdad?

[A Leafeon casi le da algo, Flareon se sorprende]

**Leafeon**: Carlos?, donde estas?

**Espeon**: No lo ven esta al lado de Eevee

[Eevee sale de la casa]

**Eevee**: Hermanos!, No creerán quien volvió

**Flareon**: Carlos?

**Eevee**: Al parecer ya saben, y donde esta?

**Leafeon**: Tu tampoco lo vez?

**Eevee**: Se me había olvidado, solo los Psíquico, Siniestro, Fantasma y Hada lo pueden ver

[Eevee Cambia a Umbreon]

**Espeon**: Carlos, no creerás lo que a pasado desde que te...

**Sylveon**: No creerás cuanto te extrañe! [Salta sobre Carlos]

**Flareon**: Lastima que no lo veo

**Leafeon**: Ni yo

**Espeon**: Veníamos a pasar un rato con Eevee y nuestra sobrina pero parece que no sera necesario. Mejor Volvamos

**Sylveon**: Pero no me quiero ir

**Espeon**: Te quedas?

**Sylveon**: Si

**Leafeon**: Entonces cuida a Carlos por mi

**Sylveon**: Lo haré

**Carlos**: Adiós Leafeon...

**Leafeon**: Adiós

**Flareon**: Espeon ya puedes teletransportarnos...

[Pero antes de hacerlo, Espeon ve a un Pidgeot que pasa sobre ellos]

**Lili**:[Sobre el Pidgeot] Espero a Vaporeon y a Glaceon les gustara nuestro regalo

**Jolteon**¿?:[Sobre el Pidgeot] Un risco menos...

[El Pidgeot se aleja]

**Espeon**: [Preocupada] Eso no es bueno

**Flareon**: Un risco menos?

**Carlos**: Espero que no sea lo que creo que es...

[Se teletransportan todos]

[Ending]


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39: Dos Heridos, El Dilema de Sylveon**

[M M]

[Noche, Estrellas Visibles]

[¿Risco Sharpedo?]

[El Grupo Aparece]

**Espeon**: No puede ser...

**Eevee**:[De Umbreon a Espeon] Y el escondite?

**Carlos**: Quienes estaban cuando se fueron?

**Leafeon**: Vaporeon y Glaceon

**Carlos**: Glaceon!? [Carlos salta y baja flotando a la playa donde se encuentran los restos del risco]

[Opening]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Y nosotros como bajamos?

[Eevee Jr Cambia a La Forma Cielo de Shaymin y Baja Planeando]

[Espeon Teletransporta al resto]

**Carlos**: [Buscando entre los restos, atravesándolos] Glaceon!

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Yo siento que están por aquí... [Acercándose a una zona y comenzando a mover los escombros]

**Espeon**: Eevee tiene razón, por aquí se siente algo [Ayudando a Eevee]

**Eevee** **Jr**[S. Cielo]: ...

[Todos comienzan a mover los escombros]

**Carlos**: Glaceon!, y Vaporeon...

[En una zona comienza a salir agua]

**Carlos**: Vaporeon!, Eevee por aquí. Yo no puedo tocar nada

[Eevee va hacia donde esta Carlos y comienza a levantar los escombros]

**Carlos**: Porque Jolteon?, Ahora si te odio de verdad...

[En otra zona cercana se notan los escombros cubiertos de hielo]

**Carlos**: Glaceon... Rayos, no puedo tocar nada!

**Espeon**: Yo me encargo [Levantando los escombros]

[Eevee termina de quitar los escombros y saca a Vaporeon]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Vaporeon? Estas bien?

**Vaporeon**:[Algo débil] Mejor de lo que parece... Escuche a Carlos, donde esta?

**Carlos**: Por aquí, pero no me podrás ver. Te lo diré después

**Vaporeon**: [Algo Débil] Bien, ahora si no les molesta me voy a desmayar... [Se desmaya]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: ...

**Shaymin**: Seria genial si estuviera lloviendo...

**Flareon**: Lluvia? No

[Espeon termina de quitar los escombros y saca a Glaceon]

**Espeon**: No se ve muy bien...

**Glaceon**:[Muy Débil] Jolteon

**Carlos**: Jolteon se gano mi odio

**Espeon**: Al Centro Curativo

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Audino nos debe extrañar

[Desaparecen]

[Al Dia Siguiente]

[Pokegremio]

[Mañana, Nuboso]

**Buneary**: Entonces eso paso...

**Carlos**: No puedo creer lo que cargas puesto...

**Sneasel**: Y es algo diferente cada dia

**Buneary**: Me incomoda que no pueda ver a Carlos

**Carlos**: Te acostumbraras. Y por cierto, no te han dicho nada por ir con esa ropa?

**Buneary**: Si pero...

[Flash Back]

**Chatot**: Buneary, que haces con esas prendas?

**Buneary**: Tenerlas puestas

**Chatot**: Eso ya lo se pero... olvídalo. Iremos con el Gran Bluff.

[En La Habitación del Gran Bluff]

**Chatot**: Gran Bluff, mire como anda esta joven!

**Wigglytuff**: [Se le escapa una pequeña gota de baba] ...

**Chatot**: Gran Bluff!

**Wigglytuff**: Que?

**Chatot**: No ah visto lo que lleva Buneary?

**Wigglytuff**: Pues si lo eh visto...

**Chatot**: Y no va a hacer algo?

**Wigglytuff**: [Alegre] Aquí lo importante es ser feliz!, y si ella es feliz con eso, no podemos negárselo!

**Chatot**: [Gota Estilo Anime]

**Buneary**: Gracias Gran Bluff [Se va de la Sala]

[Fin del Flash Back]

**Carlos**: ...

**Buneary**: Sigue aquí?

**Sneasel**: Si

**Carlos**: Bien, me voy. [Se va]

**Chatot**: Carlos!

**Carlos**: Que?

**Chatot**: Estas listo para el gran reto?

**Carlos**: No

**Chatot**: Bien solo tienes que ir a... Espera que dijiste?

**Carlos**: Dije que no

**Chatot**: Bien... Si por algún motivo vas a explorar. Ve al Bosque Misterio, allí vive el Gran Malo Requete malo.

**Carlos**: Lo que digas [Se va corriendo]

[Centro Curativo Audino]

**Eevee**: Vaporeon, estas bien?

**Vaporeon**: Si, unos golpes y mas nada.

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: El que salio herido fue Glaceon

**Carlos**: (Apenas vea a Jolteon... No se como pero lo voy a...)

**Eevee**: Carlos estas aquí?

**Carlos**: [Algo Preocupado] Si...

**Eevee**: Avisa la próxima vez

**Carlos**: (No se enojo...)

**Eevee**: Iré a ver a Glaceon

**Vaporeon**: Espero que este mejor

[Eevee y Carlos salen]

**Carlos**: Jolteon pagara por sus actos?

**Eevee**: Nosotros pagamos por nuestros actos

**Carlos**: A que te refieres?

**Eevee**: Tu lo sabes

**Carlos**: Pero nosotros no le hacíamos cosas así

**Eevee**: Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no hará que Jolteon pare

**Carlos**: Y tengo entendido que Umbreon también se les unió

**Eevee**: Y tu también, o al menos tu cuerpo

**Carlos**: Mi cuerpo?

**Eevee**: Si, en un momento según me dijo Sylveon, Tu cuerpo se levanto y ataco a Cyntia

**Carlos**: Sera por eso que no pude resucitar en mi cuerpo?, y eso me da otra duda

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Si vuelvo al Mundo Real, aparecerá Vulpix?

**Eevee**: Por ahora no tenemos un motivo para ir...

**Carlos**: Hay que estar alerta por si algo pasa

**Eevee**: Ahora que lo pienso, Sylveon me dijo algo sobre una leyenda. Le preguntare después de ver a Glaceon.

[En la Habitación donde esta Glaceon]

[Eevee y Carlos entran]

**Glaceon**: Hola Eevee.

**Eevee**: También esta Carlos

**Carlos**: Como estas Glaceon?

**Glaceon**: Mejor...

**Carlos**: Glaceon, te prometo que Jolteon pagara por esto

**Glaceon**: Se que lo haras, yo haría lo mismo. Y lo haré

**Carlos**: Tu solo descansa

**Eevee**: Volvamos

**Carlos**: Me quedare un rato aquí

**Eevee**: Lo que quieras, como si Glaceon te viera... [Se va]

**Glaceon**: Lo que mas me preocupa es... Donde van a dormir ahora?

**Carlos**: Casi mueres y a ti te importa donde van a dormir?. Lo peor es que tu ni siquiera vivías allí.

**Glaceon**: Igual me preocupa

[con Eevee]

**Eevee**: Ahora, donde esta Sylveon?...

[Eevee va pasando por todas la habitaciones y no la encuentra]

**Eevee**: Donde estará?

[Cambia a Espeon]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Esta en... No la puedo ubicar

[En Algún Lugar]

**Sylveon**: Donde estoy?

**Umbreon**[M]: Estas en... [Lili le da un golpe]

**Lili**: Cierra la boca!

**Umbreon**[M]: Igual no le iba a decir...

**Sylveon**: Ustedes...

**Jolteon**¿?: Hola Sylveon

**Sylveon**: Tu

**Jolteon**¿?: Me extrañaste?, se que lo haces

**Sylveon**: Para que me traen a este lugar tan... Oscuro

**Totodile**: Jolteon, lo que vallas a hacer que sea rápido. Sabes que ella repele la oscuridad

**Jolteon**¿?: Sylveon, estas aquí solo para una cosa

**Sylveon**: Que?

**Jolteon**¿?: Eres la única que me trataba bien, aunque fuera cuando nadie viera, así que a ti no te tengo rencor.

**Sylveon**: Y?

**Jolteon**¿?: Te ofrezco unirte a la oscuridad

**Sylveon**: ...

**Jolteon**¿?: Únete, así seremos invencibles

**Sylveon**: y porque yo?

**Jolteon**¿?: Únete y te lo diré

**Sylveon**: Y que si no quiero unirme?

**Jolteon**¿?: Simplemente te regresare a donde estabas. Pero debes unirte, así no te lastimare

**Sylveon**: Lastimarme como?

**Jolteon**¿?: Bueno... te lo diré, pero no te gustara.

**Sylveon**: Que planeas hacer?

**Jolteon**¿?: Matare a cada uno de ustedes, a excepción de ti. Y se que sufrirás cuando eso ocurra. Pero si te unes a nosotros, la oscuridad quitara tu tristeza y cualquier otro sentimiento por los demás. Y no te importara en absoluto que eso pase.

**Sylveon**: Jolteon... tu no eres capaz de hacer eso

**Jolteon**¿?: Si lo soy, la prueba esta en lo que le paso a Carlos, Vaporeon y Glaceon

**Sylveon**: ...

**Jolteon**¿?: Te unirás a nosotros?, Lo hago por tu bien emocional.

**Sylveon**: ...

**Jolteon**¿?: Tomate tu tiempo, se que es una decisión difícil...

[Sylveon desaparece]

**Lili**: Y porque no la dejamos aquí?

**Jolteon**¿?: Su simple presencia estaba destruyendo el lugar

[En Aldea Tesoro]

**Eevee**: Marill no habrás visto a Sylveon?

**Marill**: No, y tu no habrás visto un Flotarill?

**Eevee**: Flota que?

**Marill**: Olvídalo

**Eevee**: Adiós [Se va]

**Azurill**: Que prisas...

[Eevee se dirigía al Pokegremio pero a mitad de camino Sylveon le cae encima]

**Eevee**: Auch..

**Sylveon**: Lo siento

**Eevee**: Donde estabas?

**Sylveon**: Estaba en -

**Eevee**: No importa, necesito que me digas mas sobre la leyenda de las hermanas esas

**Sylveon**: Busquemos a Audino, ella te explicara mejor. Ademas tengo que pensar algo

[Ending]


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40: La leyenda de las 7 hermanas**

**Audino**: La leyenda de las 7 hermanas?

**Eevee**: Si esa misma

**Audino**: Bien Te la contare

[Opening]

**Audino**: Es un poco larga, no tanto la verdad

**Eevee**: La quiero escuchar

**Audino**: Empezare

**La** **Leyenda** **de** **las** **7** **hermanas**

**Audino**: Hace mucho tiempo en una montaña Vivián 7 hermanas Eevee

cada una con una forma de ser diferente de las demás

La **primera** era perezosa y no hacia gran cosa por sus hermanas

La **segunda** era muy agresiva y siempre molestaba a las otras

La **tercera** era muy atenta y siempre se preocupaba por las demás

La **cuarta** era muy tímida y no hablaba mucho

La **quinta** era muy temperamental y casi siempre criticaba alas otras

La **sexta** era muy sabia y siempre ponía orden

Y la **séptima** que era la menor era muy alegre y siempre tenia puesto un

collar

Ellas vivían de sus huertos de frutas y sus vidas eran tranquilas hasta

que una noche una estrella cayo cerca de su casa el estruendo fue tan

grande que todas salieron a ver que pasaba al llegar al huerto vieron

que este estaba totalmente quemado y en el centro vieron un cráter y a

un pokemon

**Eevee** 6: quien eres

**¿?:**

**Eevee** 4: tal vez no sabe hablar

**Eevee** 2: de todos modos tiene que pagar por destruir nuestro huerto

**Eevee** 5: habla no vas a defenderte

**Eevee** 3: por favor lo vamos a asustar

**Eevee** 1: despiértenme cuando diga algo

solo la mas pequeña no decía nada estaba encantada de ver a ese pokemon

parecía no saber que hacia ahí y las miraba con curiosidad y finalmente

les dijo

**¿?:** donde estoy

**Eevee** 6: estas en la montaña de los Eevee y aquí vivimos yo y mis 6

hermanas

**¿?:** hermanas

**Eevee** 5: si hermanas todas nosotras

**¿?:** oh

**Eevee** 6: cual es tu nombre

**¿?:** mm no lo se

**Eevee** 2: no sabes tu nombre por favor es obvio que miente

**Eevee** 4: pues yo si le creo

**Eevee** 5: y de donde vienes

**¿?:** de ahí [señalando el cielo]

**Eevee** 3: del cielo pero como

**¿?:** si recuerdo que viaje por mucho tiempo y me dormí

**Eevee** 2: oye y nuestro huerto ve que le hiciste

**¿?:** [mirando alrededor] yo lo hice

**Eevee** 2: si tu lo hiciste como vas a reparar esto

**¿?:** no lo se pero

**Eevee** 7: disculpa tu eres una estrella verdad

**¿?:** [este solo asiente con la cabeza]

**Eevee** 7: entonces podría pedirte un deseo

**¿?:** si pero solo si crees en los deseos

**Eevee** 7: si deseo que el huerto este reparado

en eso el cuerpo del pokemon brilla y al dejar de hacerlo el huerto esta

mas bello que nunca los frutos son mas grandes y mas sabrosos las 6

hermanas están asombradas y la mas sabia dice

**Eevee** 6: discúlpanos por haber sido tan descorteses contigo Jirachi

**todas**: el es el pokemon que le cumple deseos a todos cada 500 años

**Jirachi**: si fue una siesta larga

**Eevee** 6: entonces puedes cumplir mi deseo

**Jirachi**: hoy no ya cumplí un deseo y debo de descansar tienen 6 días

para pedir un deseo cada una vengan aquí cada noche y les concederé lo

que mas desean como pago de su huerto [desapareciendo]

al día siguiente todas estaban impacientes de que llegara la noche pero

no habían decidido quien iría o que pedirle así que lo dejaron ala suerte

con un sencillo juego deciden quien ira siendo la segunda hermana la

ganadora

**Eevee** 2: este hola

**Jirachi**: hola es una noche muy bella verdad

**Eevee** 2: si es hermosa

**Jirachi**: ya haz pensado cual será tu deseo

**Eevee** 2: mm si y no

**Jirachi**: explícame por favor

**Eevee** 2: quiero ser diferente de mis hermanas

**Jirachi**: diferente como

**Eevee** 2: no lo se ser algo mas que una Eevee

**Jirachi**: hay una forma pero te advierto si cumplo tu deseo no hay

marcha atrás esta claro

**Eevee 2**: si que debo hacer

**Jirachi**: ve ala parte mas alta de la montaña ahí veras un cofre tráelo

y en el estará tu futuro

**Eevee** 2: si lo traeré

**Jirachi**: solo algo mas no puedes ver el interior y debes traerlo antes

del amanecer o no se cumplirá tu deseo

**Eevee** 2:mm esta bien Jirachi lo traeré

la segunda hermana corrió a lo alto de la montaña y encontró el cofre

así ella regreso con Jirachi justo antes del amanecer

**Eevee** 2: Jirachi aquí traigo el cofre

**Jirachi**: veo que no lo abriste verdad

**Eevee** 2: no, pues yo quiero que se cumpla mi deseo

**Jirachi**: de acuerdo ábrelo

al abrirlo ve una roca de color amarillo con un rayo en el centro una

roca azul con una gota en el centro y una roca roja con una flama

**Jirachi**: bien escoge una roca y se cumplirá tu deseo

**Eevee** 2: gracias escojo la amarilla

al tomar la roca el cuerpo de la segunda hermana brilla y se convierte

en Jolteon

**Jolteon**: es increíble

Jirachi: bien ya cumplí tu deseo que mañana venga otra de tus hermanas

y le concederé su deseo [desapareciendo]

al llegar sus hermanas se asustan al verla de tal modo que solo la

hermana sabia entiende que pidió

**Eevee** 6: veo que pediste ser diferente verdad hermana

**Jolteon**: si quería ser algo mas que una Eevee

**Eevee** 6:[suspira y dice] bien ese fue tu deseo

al día siguiente repiten el juego ganando la cuarta hermana y esa noche

llega al huerto con Jirachi

**Eevee** 4: ho-hola señor [dice con timidez]

**Jirachi**: hola tu me pedirás el deseo esta noche

**Eevee** 4: s-si señor

**Jirachi**: y que deseo pedirás

**Eevee** 4: quiero s ser d diferente d de cómo soy

**Jirachi**: mm ya veo y a ti que te gusta

**Eevee** 4: a a mí me gustan mucho las plantas

**Jirachi**: ya veo pero como le dije a tu hermana después del deseo no

hay marcha atrás

**Eevee** 4: no importa cumple mi deseo por f favor

**Jirachi**: de acuerdo mira ve al huerto y toma uno de los frutos el que

mas te guste

**Eevee** 4: s-solo eso

**Jirachi**: si y tráelo

la cuarta hermana camino por el huerto y vio lo que estaba buscando un

fruto verde y crema su favorito y se lo llevo a Jirachi

**Eevee** 4: a aquí esta

**Jirachi**: bien cómelo sentada en esta roca

la hermana lo obedeció y casi al instante se cumplió su deseo

convirtiéndose en Leafeon

**Leafeon**: oh que bien me siento

Jirachi: bien he cumplido tu deseo mañana espero ala siguiente

[desapareciendo]

así la hermana regreso a su casa y sus hermanas al verla supieron que

todas tenían el misma deseo así cada una fue y se trasformaron en

**Glaceon** la hermana mas **atenta**

**Flareon** la hermana **perezosa**

**Vaporeon** la hermana **sabia** y

**Espeon** la hermana **temperamental**

...

**Eevee**: y que paso con la otra?

**Audino**: bueno como recordaras ella pidió el primer deseo

**Eevee**: Eso significa que

**Audino**: si a ella ya le habían concedido su deseo

...

esa ultima noche ella y su hermana fueron con Jirachi Espeon le suplico

a Jirachi que ayudara a su hermana mas Jirachi les explico que solo

podía conceder un deseo y no podía cumplir un segundo deseo pero si ella

podía renunciar alo mas valioso para ella entonces podría concedérselo

Espeon le pregunto a su hermana si estaba de acuerdo y ella le respondió

que mientras pudiera estar con todas ellas aceptaba Jirachi le dijo como

alas demás que después del deseo no habría vuelta atrás

así la ultima hermana se trasformo en Umbreon

al desaparecer Jirachi Espeon se acerco a su hermana y vio que estaba

llorando por primera vez en su vida alo que ella había renunciado era a

su alegría desde ese día sus hermanas vieron un gran cambio ya no reía

como antes y la veían siempre deprimida la que se sentía casi como ella

era Espeon pues ella había querido que su hermana no se sintiera

diferente pero había pasado lo contrario

un día Umbreon se marcho dejando su collar el cual era su mayor tesoro y

por mucho tiempo nadie supo de ella mas un día llego el rumor de un

pokemon que mataba a otros sin piedad los rumores decían que este

pokemon era negro y tenia un circulo en la frente y piernas

las otras hermanas salieron en su busca y la encontraron pero ella ya no

era la misma algo había cambiado en su corazón al llegar ellas Umbreon

las ataco sin piedad, sus hermanas tristes huyeron a un templo y vieron

que era el de Jirachi las hermanas pidieron verlo pero Jirachi ya estaba

en su sueño de 500 años tristes pidieron ayuda y un pokemon acudió Mew

...

**Eevee**: Mew?

**Audino**: Si, Se dice que Mew viaja por todo el mundo y conoce a todos los pokemon

...

Mew se ofrece a ayudarlas enseñándoles una técnica pero tendría un

precio después de usarla ellas morirían esto las entristeció mas pero

aceptaron y Espeon le pide un favor a Mew y este acepta tiempo después

ellas la fueron a buscar encontrándola a punto de acabar con un pokemon

antes de que lo lograra Espeon le piden a Celebi que estaba con ese

pokemon que lo lleve lejos a salvo mientras ellas usan la técnica

...

**Eevee**: Que técnica fue exactamente?

**Audino**: la técnica de las 7 evoluciones

**Eevee**: y como es?

**Audino**: solo se que usan el poder de su evolución agotando su energía vital

**Eevee**: Agotar su energía vital?, pero eso significa que...

...

las 6 pokemon usaron la técnica en Umbreon y la detuvieron y así

empezaron a morir una por una tristes y felices hasta que solo quedo

Espeon al empezar a agonizar saca el collar que su hermana siempre

llevaba dándoselo ella le pide perdón a Umbreon por haber pedido eso a

Jirachi ya que jamás deseo que ella sufriera y muriendo feliz de que

Umbreon ya no sea una pokemon maligna

Umbreon ya libre del la maldad que tenia llora por sus hermanas pero ya

es tarde Mew llega y le reclama a Umbreon por todas las victimas Umbreon

dice si hay alguna forma de reparar todo y Mew le dice que si y es

guardar el poder de todas para que si en un futuro la maldad de los

pokemon dark regresaba la descendiente de las 7 hermanas lo pudiera usar

...

**Eevee**:[Un poco triste] y que hizo?

**Audino**: bueno...

...

Mew hizo que cada hermana se convirtiera en una gema

y al final antes de irse Umbreon le pide a Mew que la lleve con ellas

Mew le dice que si ella es sellada el sacrificio de sus hermanas no

habrá servido Umbreon con lagrimas le suplica hacerlo ya que su deseo

original era que todas siempre estuvieran juntas Mew conmovido acepta

antes de hacerlo le entrega a Mew su collar y le dice que allí ponga las

gemas y así estarán juntas por siempre y así Umbreon también fue sellada

en una gema, al tenerlas Mew decidió llevarlas junto con el collar de

Umbreon con una pokemon artesana que vivía en un templo ella creo un

collar con 7 gemas y lo guardo en su templo

...

**Eevee**: [triste] Umbreon debió sufrir perder a sus 6 hermanas el mismo dia, algo triste la verdad... Eso es todo?

**Audino**: En realidad, la 7 hermana reencarnara algún dia como una Eevee

**Eevee**: Pero ella no fue sellada en la gema?

**Audino**: Si pero...

...

Mew al empezar a sellar a Umbreon recuerda lo que Espeon le pidió y era

que si todas morían Umbreon renaciera como Eevee y pudiera volver a ser

feliz Mew estuvo de acuerdo y separo el alma de Umbreon dejando su

cuerpo y poder en la gema y envió a su alma a que renaciera en el futuro

para estar seguros de que se podría reconocer a ella Mew le dio una

marca la marca de una luna esta no seria tan visible pues estaría oculta

en la punta de su cola y oculta por su pelaje

...

**Eevee**: Entonces... esa tal Lili ... Tengo que revisar su cola. [se va corriendo]

[Ending]

**Nota**: La Leyenda de la 7 hermanas es propiedad de **darkkitsune01**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41: Sylveon y la oscuridad, combatiendo por lo ideal**

[Eevee sale corriendo del Centro Curativo, en la salida choca con Sylveon]

[Atardecer, Chubascos]

**Sylveon**: Ya decidí

**Eevee**: Decidir que?

**Sylveon**: Quiero ser parte de la oscuridad

**Eevee**:[Sorprendida] Que tu que?!

[Opening]

**Eevee**: Sylveon, que decisión es esa?

**Sylveon**: La que yo tome

**Eevee**: Pero porque?

**Sylveon**:No quiero sufrir...

**Eevee**: Sufrir?, Entonces prefieres ser los que hacen sufrir a los demás?

**Sylveon**: No. Tu no entenderías

**Eevee**: Si no explicas tu motivo

**Sylveon**: ...

**Eevee**: Sylveon?

**Sylveon**: Solo haré una cosa

**Eevee**: Que?

**Sylveon**: Luchare contra ustedes, y si ganan me quedo, pero si yo gano me voy con Jolteon

[En eso aparece Jolteon, Umbreon y Lili sobre el Pidgeot]

**Pidgeot**: Parezco transporte publico

**Lili**: Tu solo vuela

**Jolteon**¿?: Sylveon, ya tomaste una decisión?

**Sylveon**: Depende de Eevee

**Eevee**: ¿? 

**Sylveon**: Aceptas luchar conmigo? O Me voy de una vez?

**Umbreon**[M]: Vamos Eevee?, tienes miedo de Sylveon?

**Eevee**: Sylveon, seguro vas a Pelear tu sola?

**Sylveon**: Si, contra ti y los demás, incluyendo a Carlos.

**Eevee**: Pero... Vaporeon y Glaceon... Sin mencionar que Jolteon y Umbreon...

**Sylveon**: Los esperare en la playa [Salta sobre el Pidgeot]

**Pidgeot**: Mas peso...

**Jolteon**¿?: A la playa

[El Pidgeot con algo de dificultad alza vuelo en dirección a la playa]

**Eevee**: Sylveon...

[Eevee se va a Buscar a los demás y después van a la playa]

[Noche, Ni la luna se ve...]

[Se escucha el ruido de las olas]

**Sylveon**: [Un poco triste] Parece que ya están aquí...

**Carlos**: Sylveon, no hay que hacer esto...

[Lili y Jolteon se sobresaltan al oír la voz de Carlos, Umbreon esta sorprendido]

Umbreon[M]: Pero tu!, Jolteon te había matado. Y tu Cuerpo esta controlado por la oscuridad

**Carlos**: Umbreon...

**Eevee**: Bien, contra quien vas a luchar?

[Los Presentes eran, Eevee, Eevee Jr (Que hace ella aquí?), Carlos(O al menos el espíritu), Leafeon, Espeon, Flareon, Sneasel, Buneary, una confundida Cyntia, El Glaceon de Cyntia y El Garchomp de Cyntia]

**Sylveon**: Contra... Cyntia

**Cyntia**: Si, la mas débil primero

[Todos dan espacio para la batalla (Posiblemente la mas corta)]

**Sylveon**: Te concederé el primer movimiento

Cyntia(**Pikachu**) usa Portazo, **Sylveon** lo **evita**. **Sylveon** usa Encanto, **Ataque** de **Pikachu** **baja** **mucho**.

**Pikachu** usa Rayo, **Sylveon** lo **recibe** **sin** **daño**. **Sylveon** usa Placaje, **intencionalmente** **falla**.

**Lili**: Esta torturando a esa pobre Pikachu.

**Umbreon**[M]: Nunca había visto a Sylveon luchar

**Jolteon**¿?: Ni yo.

**Pikachu** usa Placaje Eléctrico, **falla** por mucho.

**Sylveon**: [Triste] Lo siento Cyntia...

**Sylveon usa Fuerza Lunar, alcanza a Pikachu.** **Pikachu se debilito.**

**Eevee**: Era necesario usar tu mejor ataque?

**Sylveon**: ...

**Carlos**: Quien sera el siguiente?

**Sylveon**: Garchomp

**Eevee**: Le tienes ventaja de tipo...

[Garchomp pasa sin decir nada]

**Garchomp** usa Carga Dragón, **no** **afecta** a **Sylveon**... **Sylveon usa Viento Feérico, Alcanza a Garchomp, Muy Eficaz, Garchomp se debilito.**

**Flareon**: Eso fue rápido...

**Espeon**: Ahora quien?

**Sylveon**: La siguiente sera una Batalla Doble

**Carlos**: No puede ser... Entonces quienes?

**Sylveon**: Que sea Glaceon y Sneasel. Mi compañero... Umbreon

**Flareon**: Umbreon? Con el ya ganaste

[Todos Listos para el siguiente combate]

**Carlos**: Y a Sylveon no le han hecho ni cosquillas

**Glaceon**[C] usa **Granizo**, esta granizando... **Sneasel** usa Garra Metal, **Golpea** a **Sylveon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Umbreon** usa...

**Sylveon**: Nada de ataques oscuros

**Umbreon**[M]: Pero...

**Umbreon** usa Finta, **golpea** a **Glaceon**. **Sylveon usa Fuerza Lunar, alcanza a Sneasel, Muy eficaz, Sneasel se debito.**

**Eevee**: Esto pinta mal...

**Glaceon**[C]: Me rindo, ustedes ganan... [Se da a la fuga]

**Jolteon**¿?: ...

**Carlos**: Olvidemos eso...

**Eevee**: Ahora?

[Quedan Eevee, Eevee Jr, Carlos, Flareon, Espeon, Leafeon y Buneary]

**Leafeon**: Vamos mal

**Sylveon**: Que sea emocionante, Batalla Triple, Espeon, Leafeon y Buneary. Compañeros, Lili y Umbreon

**Eevee**: Lili?

**Carlos**: Ya nos morimos...

[Todos en Posición]

[Espeon, Leafeon, Buneary

Lili ,Umbreon, Sylveon]

**Sylveon**: [triste] Espeon espero que me perdones...

**Espeon**: Y tu a mi...

Esta **Granizando**...

**Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Espeon** lo **evita.** **Espeon** usa Premonición. **Lili** **cambia** a **Flareon**, usa Llamarada, **Leafeon** lo **evita**. **Sylveon** usa Fuerza Lunar, **alcanza** a **Buneary**. **Buneary** usa Patada Salto, **golpea** a **Umbreon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Leafeon** usa Hoja Aguda, **Golpea** a **Sylveon**, **Golpe** **Critico**, **Gran** **Encanto** de **Sylveon**, **Enamoro** a **Leafeon**. **Granizo** **golpea a** **todos**

Esta **Granizando**...

**Umbreon** usa Buena Baza, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Espeon** usa Psíquico, **alcanza** a **Lili**. **Lili** usa Colm Igneo, **atrapa** **Leafeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**... **Granizo** **golpea** a **todos**

**Sylveon**: Lili suéltalo...

**Jolteon**¿?: El que mata aquí soy yo! 

Lili: y yo!

**Leafeon se debilito...**

**Carlos**: [Furioso] Suéltalo![Se lanza sobre lili] 

[Carlos simplemente atraviesa a lili sin hacerle nada, pero este es absorbido por Leafeon]

[Solo Espeon, Umbreon y Sylveon se dan cuenta de eso]

**Umbreon**[M]: Pero que?

[En eso Leafeon se levanta rápidamente, liberándose de la mordida y arrojando a lili al aire. Lili se las arregla y cae de pie]

**Carlos**[Leafeon]: Con que a esto se refería Uxie con poseer...

**Eevee**: Carlos eres tu?

**Carlos**[Leafeon]:[En Plan Dragón Ball] No soy Carlos ni Leafeon, soy el que va a destruirte.

**Eevee**: Si, si es Carlos...

**Umbreon**[M]: No se les olvide que estamos en un combate

**Umbreon** usa Ultima Baza, no **afecta** a **Leafeon**...

**Umbreon**[M]: No le hice nada...

**Espeon**: Supongo que se le agrego el tipo Fantasma...

**Sylveon**: Que siga el combate...

**Dejo** de **Granizar**

**Sylveon** usa Rapidez, **alcanza** a **Buneary**. **Umbreon usa Buena Baza, golpea a Espeon, Muy Eficaz, Espeon se debito.** **Buneary** usa Frustración, **golpea** a **Umbreon**. **Lili** usa Colm Igneo, **Leafeon** lo **evita** fácilmente

**Lili**: Imposible...

**Leafeon** usa Energibola, alcanza a Umbreon.

**Sylveon** usa Fuerza Lunar, **Buneary** logra **evitarlo**. **Umbreon** usa Finta, **golpea** a **Buneary**. **Lili** usa Bola Sombra, **Leafeon** lo **evita**. **Buneary usa Patada Salto, golpea a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz.** **Umbreon se debilito...** **Leafeon usa Llueve Hojas, Sylveon recibe el ataque, Sylveon se a debilitado...**

**Sylveon**: ... Parece que ganaron, eso significa que me quedo de su lado.

**Jolteon**¿?: Sylveon, ya te lo avise. Así que luego no me culpes... Lili sube a Umbreon a Pidgeot y vámonos

**Lili**: Que yo haga que?

**Jolteon**¿?: Ya escuchaste...

[Lili sube a Umbreon al Pidgeot y se van]

**Eevee**: Si no fuera por ese giro repentino...

**Carlos**[Leafeon]: Ahora como salgo?

**Eevee**: Pensemos eso después, ahora llevemos a los heridos

**Carlos**[Leafeon]: ...

[Después de un Largo rato ya todos están en el Centro Curativo]

**Audino**: Saben, creo que convertiré esto en un hospital-apartamento

**Carlos**[Leafeon]: Sabes algo sobre como dejar de poseer?

**Audino**: A que te refieres Leafeon?

**Carlos**: Soy yo, el Vulpix...

**Audino**: ...

**Eevee**: Mi esposo

**Audino**: Que!? Pero tu te casaste con un Vulpix! No con Leafeon

**Carlos**[Leafeon]: Larga historia, sabes algo si o no?

**Audino**: Creo que...

[Audino se acerca Carlos y le da un pequeño golpe justo el comienzo de la cola]

[Acto seguido, Carlos vuelve a ser un espíritu y Leafeon cae al suelo]

**Eevee**: Funciono?

**Sylveon**: Si...

**Carlos**: Audino... Eres genial

**Audino**: Donde estas?

**Eevee**: Solo puedo decirte, que Carlos es un fantasma.

**Audino**: Un fantasma?

**Carlos**: Larga historia

**Audino**: Llevare a Leafeon a una habitación...

**Eevee**: Adiós Audino, Gracias por todo

**Carlos**: Sylveon, hoy dormirás en nuestra casa

[El Grupo se va]

[En el Bosque Misterio]

**Chatot**: Llevamos todo el dia aquí y no vienen...

**Sunflora**: Seguro que el dijo que vendría?

**Chatot**: La verdad el dijo que no vendría...

[El resto lo ve con mala cara]

**Chatot**:[Gota estilo anime] Pensé que era broma...

[Ending]


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42: Eevee Jr y El Templo del Hielo, encuentro inesperado**

[M M]

[Casa de Eevee y Carlos]

[Amanecer, Despejado]

**Eevee**: Sylveon...

**Sylveon**: Que?

**Eevee**: Si fueras ganado... Te fueras ido con Jolteon?

**Sylveon**: Si

**Eevee**: Entonces me alegro de que Carlos te venciera

**Sylveon**:Yo también...

[Opening]

[Minutos después]

**Eevee**: Carlos, tenemos que hablar... Estas aquí verdad?

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Carlos?

**Carlos**: ... (Tal vez me salve de esta)

[Eevee cambia a Espeon]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Ahí estas!

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**[Espeon]: [Levanta a Carlos con sus poderes] No te vas a escapar

**Carlos**: [Algo asustado] Eevee bájame!

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Te voy a decir una cosa

**Carlos**: Cual? 

**Eevee**[Espeon]: En lo que tu estabas muerto, adivina quien tenia que cuidar a nuestra hija?

**Carlos**: Supongo que quieres que la cuide yo ahora

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Exacto, no te separaras de ella [Deja caer a Carlos]

**Carlos**: No hay problema

[Eevee le da un beso a Carlos y se va quien sabe a donde]

**Carlos**: que tan difícil puede ser, ademas tengo un plan...

**Sylveon**:[Bajando las escaleras, (Si no se acuerdan la casa es de 2 pisos)] Haras lo que yo creo? 

**Carlos**: Puede ser, Eevee lo dijo Claramente...

[Flash Back]

**Eevee**[Espeon]: Exacto, **no te separaras de ella** [Deja caer a Carlos]

[Fin del Flash Back]

**Carlos**: Ahora... donde esta?

[Con Eevee Jr]

**Eevee** **Jr**[Leafeon]: Sus plantas están mejor

**Luxio**: Gracias a ti

**Eevee** **Jr**:[Vuelve a su forma] Me voy, adiós... [Se va corriendo]

[En la casa]

**Carlos**: Sylveon... Me permites?

**Sylveon**: Si es para buscar a Eevee, has lo necesario

[Carlos posee a Sylveon]

**Sylveon**:[En la mente de Carlos] Manos a la obra

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Ahora podre salir sin problemas

[Carlos sale de la casa]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Sylveon explícame como usar tus poderes sensoriales

**Sylveon**: Pues... Solo concentrate en percibir energía, si cierras tus ojos podrás ver la ubicación de manera mas precisa

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Bien... [Comienza a concentrarse]

[Unos segundos después]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Por el bosque!

[Carlos se va corriendo al Bosque, en una parte Carlos se enreda con las Cintas y se cae]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Auch...

**Sylveon**: Cuidado con mi cuerpo!

[Carlos continua corriendo]

[En otra Parte del Bosque]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Ya me perdí...

[Eevee Jr comienza a correr, logra salir del Bosque pero por otra Parte y ve...]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Que es eso? [Se acerca]

[Con Carlos]

**Sylveon**: Te has caído ya 7 veces pero sigues corriendo...

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: No me distraigas, que Eevee se volvió a mover

[Carlos sigue corriendo hasta que sale del bosque por el mismo lado que Eevee Jr y ve...]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Eso es lo que creo que es?

**Sylveon**: Un templo...

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Y por la apariencia es de hielo

**Sylveon**: Dime que tu hija no esta allí

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: ... [Comienza a correr hacia el templo]

**Sylveon**: Eso debe ser un Si

[En el templo]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Hola

**Dratini**: Hola Bienvenida al Templo

**Eevee** **Jr:** Templo?

**Dratini**: ...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Puedo entrar?

**Dratini**: Vuelvo en un momento... [Entra al templo]

[Eevee Jr espera y en eso llega Carlos]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Hija que haces aquí?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Sylveon?

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Soy yo, en el cuerpo de sylveon

**Eevee** **Jr**: Papi? Que haces aquí?

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Vine a buscarte...

[Dratini sale del Templo]

**Dratini**: Viene contigo?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Es mi papi

**Dratini**: Articuno los espera...

[Eevee Jr y Carlos pasan al templo]

**Articuno**: No esperaba visitas

**Carlos**[Sylveon]:[Nervioso] Es... Articuno

**Eevee** **Jr**: Papi, lo conoces?

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: En persona, no. Solo historias, se que es una de las Tres Aves Legendarias, las otras son Zapdos y Moltres

**Articuno**: A que vinieron?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Yo solo vine a ver

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: [Nervioso]Y yo a buscarla a ella

**Articuno**: Entonces márchense

**Eevee** **Jr**: Ahora que lo pienso... Quiero luchar con el

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: No lo haras!

**Eevee** **Jr**: Pero yo quiero luchar con el!

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: [Serio] Eevee, soy tu padre y te prohíbo combatir con el

**Articuno**: ...

**Eevee** Jr: Pero-

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Sin peros!

**Eevee** Jr: ...

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Ahora vámonos...

**Articuno**: Para ser un Sylveon tu actitud no es nada alegre

**Sylveon**: Lo mismo digo

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: No soy un sylveon

**Articuno**: Enserió?, pues yo veo que si.

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Te lo explicare algún dia, ahora nos tenemos que ir. Eevee conviértete en Espeon y llévanos a Casa

[Eevee Jr cambia a Espeon y se teletransportan]

**Articuno**: Pero que?, esa Eevee acaso se?

[En la Casa]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Enserió querías luchar con Articuno?

**Eevee** **Jr**: Si

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Veamos que dice tu madre cuando llegue

**Sylveon**: Me vas a devolver mi cuerpo?

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Espera...

[Pasa el dia, Eevee no regresa]

[Tarde, Pocas Nubes]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Algo malo paso

**Sylveon**: Al menos déjame usar mi cuerpo

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Esta bien...

[Sylveon pasa a tener control del cuerpo]

**Sylveon**: Volví

**Eevee** **Jr**: Sylveon?

**Sylveon**: Busquemos a tu madre

**Carlos**:[En la mente de Sylveon] No hay que perder el tiempo

[Sylveon y Eevee Jr sale de la Casa]

**Carlos**: Sylveon, porque tu no estas en el centro curativo?, con lo que te hizo Leafeon o mejor dicho, lo que te hice yo

**Sylveon**: Yo tampoco lo se...

**Eevee** **Jr**[Espeon]: Creo que esta por aquí...

[Cuando se acercan visualizan a Eevee tirada en el suelo mal herida, y Jolteon se prepara para rematar]

[Instintivamente Carlos toma el control de Cuerpo de Sylveon y se lanza contra Jolteon]

**Jolteon**¿?: Bien Eevee... Llego tu hora

[Justo cuando Jolteon iba a dar su ultimo golpe, Jolteon da un salto evitando a Carlos]

**Jolteon**¿?: Sylveon? Que haces aquí?

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Jolteon...

**Jolteon**¿?: Carlos?, viniste a Salvar a la dama en apuros?. Y tienes el descaro de venir con el cuerpo de Sylveon

Carlos[Sylveon]: Y tu te atreves a atacar a Eevee mientra esta sola

**Jolteon**¿?: Y que vas a hacer?

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Derrotarte!

**Sylveon** usa Fuerza Lunar, **Jolteon** lo **evita**

**Jolteon**: Solo combatiré con tu verdadero cuerpo, si es que lo recuperas.

**Carlos**[sylveon]: Pues yo no te dejare escapar

[Cuando Carlos se prepara para su siguiente ataque, Jolteon levanta una pata]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Que vas a hacer?

**Sylveon**: Carlos, cuidado deberías saber que esos ataques son muy poderosos, a mi no me afectan pero atrás de ti esta Eevee

[Carlos voltea a ver a Eevee, Eevee esta en el aire]

**Jolteon**¿?: Carlos decide, yo o Eevee. Como mi pata toque el suelo...

**Sylveon**: Carlos...

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Jolteon, deberías saber que no estoy solo

**Jolteon**¿?: Que?

[Eevee Jr en la Forma Cielo de Shaymin salta de un Árbol, Planea y Atrapa a Eevee]

**Carlos**: Ahora que haras?

**Jolteon**¿?: ...

**Sylveon** usa Fuerza Lunar...

[Atrás de Jolteon sale un Portal]

**Lili:** Idiota, sabia que era mala idea que vinieras solo... [Arrastra a Jolteon al Portal]

[El Portal se Cierra]

[El ataque de Carlos pasa de largo]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Pero que?

**Sylveon**: Ahora abren portales... Cada vez todo esta mas en nuestra contra

[Al rato]

[Centro Curativo]

[Noche, Luna Llena]

**Carlos**[Sylveon]: Audino, podrías...

[Audino le da un golpe justo al inicio de la cola]

[El Espíritu de Carlos se separa del cuerpo de Sylveon]

**Audino**: Les daré el informe...

**Informe**:

**Paciente**: Vaporeon **Genero**: F **Estado**: Muy Bien **Recuperado** **al**: 97%

**Paciente**: Flareon **Genero**: M **Estado**: Normal **Recuperado** al: 78%

**Paciente**: Espeon **Genero**: F **Estado**: Normal **Recuperado** al: 77%

**Paciente**: Leafeon **Genero**: M **Estado**: Bien **Recuperado** al: 89%

**Paciente**: Glaceon **Genero**: M **Estado**: Mejorando **Recuperado** al 47%

**Paciente**: Sneasel **Genero**: F **Estado**: Normal **Recuperado** al: 79%

**Paciente**: Buneary **Genero**: F **Estado**: Bien **Recuperado** al: 87%

**Paciente**: Cyntia **Genero**: F **Estado**: Grave **Recuperado** al 21%

**Paciente**: Garchomp **Genero**: F **Estado**: Bien **Recuperado** al 90%

...

**Carlos**: Pobre Cyntia...

**Sylveon**: Carlos, vámonos a casa. Mañana volveremos

[Se van]

[En algún lugar]

**Jolteon**: ...

**Lili**: Casi te exterminan, dale las gracias a Darkrai. Que si no me fuera ordenado salvarte...

**Darkrai**: La próxima vez no tendrás la misma suerte...

**Carlos**¿?: Claro, porque la próxima vez iré yo

[Ending]


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 43: Tercera Medalla, Lt. Surge vs Carlos**

Pasan los días, todos se recuperan, Ni rastro de Jolteon o los demás. Y un dia

**Carlos**: Eevee...

**Eevee**[Umbreon]: Que?

**Carlos**: Me acorde de algo...

**Eevee**[Umbreon]: De que?

**Carlos**: Las medallas

**Eevee**[Umbreon]: Y?

**Carlos**: Hoy tendremos la Tercera

**Eevee**[Umbreon]: Pero si nos vamos, a los demás les podría pasar algo

**Carlos**: Por eso iremos todos, y eso incluye a Umbreon y Jolteon...

[La imagen se corta de forma dramática, dando comienzo al Opening]

[Opening Versión .igual]

**Eevee**[Umbreon]: Con Jolteon y Umbreon?, y si invitamos a Lili y Totodile? [Sarcásticamente]

**Carlos**: No se discute y punto. Y para que conste, te lo digo como entrenador

**Eevee**[Umbreon]: Y cuando vamos?

**Carlos**: En este mismo instante...

[Desaparecen]

[M R]

[Ruta 5]

[Dia, Despejado]

**Carlos**: Justo en donde quedamos

**Sneasel**: Pero que?, yo estaba apunto de derrotar un Turtwig!

**Buneary**: Yo lo iba a derrotar!

**Glaceon**: Ninguno estaba ni cerca de derrotarlo

**Flareon**: Yo me había perdido...

**Cyntia**: Yo estaba Durmiendo!

**Jolteon**: Y yo planeaba mi...

[Todos miran de mala gana a Jolteon]

**Jolteon**: ...

**Umbreon**[M]: Yo si agradezco... Esa lili no para de decir que es la séptima hermana, que es fuerte... Yo ya estaba apunto de volver con ustedes

**Sylveon**: A todo esto... Que hacemos aquí?

**Vulpix**: Son muchos!

**Eevee**: ...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Que lugar es este?

**Cyntia**: Acaso estamos en Kanto?

[Había un alboroto entre todos ellos]

**Carlos**: Se podrían callar!?

[Todos dejan de hablar]

[Cyntia le da una Bofetada a Carlos]

**Cyntia**: A mi no me grites

[Para colmo Eevee le da un golpe a Carlos]

**Eevee**: Y a mi menos!

**Carlos**: Alguien mas me va a pegar?, Umbreon y Jolteon no respondan...

**Jolteon**: Rayos...

**Carlos**: Primero lo primero... Eevee explícale a nuestra hija. Espeon, Vigila a Jolteon. Sylveon, tu vigila a Umbreon. Cyntia, no hagas nada. Vulpix, juega con mi hija...

[Después de una Planificación improvisada]

**Eevee** **Jr**: ... Creo que entiendo

**Eevee**: Eso basta y sobra

**Carlos**: Bien, iremos al Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona

**Espeon**: Carmín..

**Carlos**: Eso dije

[Se van a pie... Nadie los retaba, había que ser idiota para retarlos con ese equipo]

**Eevee**: Carlos, no seria mas razonable...

**Carlos**: Si, pero no esta mal que disfruten el aire fresco de este mundo.

[Llegan al Paso Subterráneo]

**Carlos**: Eevee, que hacemos?. Directo a Carmín o pasamos por Azafrán?

**Eevee**: En Azafrán esta la guarida del equipo Rocket?

**Carlos**: No, eso es en Azulona

**Eevee**: Y que queda en Azafrán?

**Carlos**: El edificio ese de Silph S.A

**Eevee**: Vamos directo a Carmín..

[Entran al Pasaje Subterráneo]

[A Medio Camino]

**Espeon**: Jolteon!, quieto.

**Jolteon**: [Frustrado] ...

**Carlos**: Que pasa?

**Jolteon**: Sabes lo histérica que es Espeon...

**Carlos**: Leafeon, podrías traer al Umbreon que conocemos?

**Leafeon** usa Silbato... Como siempre Umbreon se duerme y despierta

**Umbreon**: Que paso?

**Carlos**: [Suspiro]

**Umbreon**: Hice algo malo?

**Glaceon**: A mi si!

**Vaporeon**: Y a mi!

**Umbreon**: ...

**Jolteon**: Genial, ahora el único malo aquí soy yo

[Siguen avanzando por el paso Subterráneo y salen]

[Ruta 6, Kanto]

[En el camino lo único que se oía era a Jolteon quejándose]

**Cyntia**: Jolteon no tiene Pokeball?

**Carlos**: Si, por?

**Cyntia**: Podrías regresarlo a su Pokeball?

**Carlos**: Odiare a Jolteon con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo voy a regresar

[Caminan un Poco y llegan a Ciudad Carmín]

**Carlos**: Ciudad Carmín.. El olor del mar...

[Buscan el Gimnasio]

**Carlos**: Aquí esta el Famoso Gimnasio

**Eevee**: Que tipo usa el Líder?

**Espeon**: Solo tiene un Raichu, nada difícil para alguno de nosotros

**Umbreon**: A quien usaras?

**Carlos**: A Eevee

**Eevee**: A quien?, No importa, Sera fácil

**Carlos**: Me acorde de algo...

**Eevee**: Que?

**Carlos**: Iré a Pueblo Paleta, Espeon podrías?

**Espeon**: Bien...

[Carlos y Espeon se teletransportan a Pueblo Paleta]

**Carlos**: Hacia el Laboratorio...

[En el Laboratorio del Prof Oak]

**Prof** **Oak**: Carlos!, cuanto tiempo

**Carlos**: Profesor Oak, podría darme un pokemon inicial?

**Prof** **Oak**: Pero tu ya tienes varios

**Carlos**: Pero eso no cuenta

**Prof** **Oak**: Pasa por aquí...

[Carlos sigue al Profesor Oak]

**Prof** **Oak**: Aquí están... Elige a uno, supongo que no debo decirte cuales son...

**Carlos**: A cual elijo...

**Espeon**: Te recomiendo a Charmander

**Carlos**: Charmander?, No. Le tengo algo de odio a los tipo fuego, lo que es irónico

**Espeon**: Entonces odias a Flareon?

**Carlos**: Tengo excepciones, y Flareon es una de esas

**Espeon**: Si claro...

**Carlos**: Squirtle?, No

**Espeon**: Y porque?

**Carlos**: Simplemente, No.

**Espeon**: Entonces Bulbasaur?

**Carlos**: Elijo a Bulbasaur!

**Prof** **Oak**: Seguro? 

**Carlos**: Si

**Espeon**: Y porque?

**Carlos**: Me gustan los tipo planta

**Espeon**: ...

**Prof** **Oak**: Cuídalo Bien

**Carlos**: Lo haré..., Espeon hacia Ciudad Carmín

[Ambos se teletransportan]

[Ciudad Carmín]

**Carlos**: Ya hice lo que tenia que hacer

**Eevee**: Supongo que al Gimnasio

**Eevee** **Jr**: Que es un gimnasio?

**Flareon**: Es donde... ya lo veras

**Carlos**: No podemos entrar todos así que...

[Carlos saca su Pokedex/PC]

**Carlos**: 2 Pokeball, una para Vulpix y otra para Eevee Jr

[Carlos deja caer las Pokeball sobre ellos, ya con su pokeball propia]

**Carlos**: Todos regresen... [Retornando a todos a sus Pokeball]

**Cyntia**: Que haras?, me extraña que pusieras a Eevee en su pokeball

[Carlos pasa a Todos al PC, y saca solo a Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Sylveon, Buneary y Leafeon]

**Carlos**: Ya todo en orden, salgan Eevees, Vulpix y Buneary

[Los mencionados salen]

**Eevee**: ...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Eso fue divertido!

**Vulpix**: Son cómodas...

**Carlos**: Sin mas que hacer, entremos al Gimnasio

[Pasan al Gimnasio]

**Lt.** **Surge**: Vienen a retarme?

**Carlos**: Si

**Lt** **Surge**: Alguien tan joven como tu?

**Carlos**: (Por que todos me dicen joven...)

**Lt** **Surge**: Empecemos, no creo que esta batalla dure mucho

**Carlos**: Lo mismo pienso

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

**Lt** **Surge** envía a Raichu

**Carlos**: A luchar Eevee!

**Anticipación** de **Eevee**: **Eevee** se a **estremecido**

**Carlos**:(Que movimiento sera?)

**Raichu** usa Rayo, **Eevee** lo **evita** con **excavar**.

**Eevee** usa Excavar, **golpea** a **Raichu**, Muy **Eficaz**. **Raichu** usa Onda Certera...

**Carlos**: Que?!

**Eevee**: (No lo creo...)

**Eevee** usa Bola Sombra , ambos ataques chocan causando una explosión

**Raichu** usa Trueno, **Eevee** es **alcanzada**. **Eevee** usa Doble Filo, **golpea** a **Raichu**, **Eevee** **también** se **hiere**.

**Raichu** usa Onda Certera, **Eevee** lo evita con **excavar**.

**Eevee** usa Excavar, **falla**. **Raichu** usa Demolición, **golpea** a **Eevee**, Muy **Eficaz**

**Lt** **Surge**: Tu eevee es resistente

**Raichu** usa Onda Certera, **eevee** es **alcanzada** y **arrojada,** Muy Eficaz

**Carlos**: Eevee?

**Eevee**: Estoy bien.

**Eevee** usa Doble Filo, **alcanza** a **Raichu**, **Electricidad** **Estática** de **Raichu** **paralizó** a **Eevee**. **Raichu** usa Onda Certera...

**Carlos**: (Eevee!)

**Lt** **Surge**: Tu Eevee no podrá resistir ese ataque

**Eevee**: No puedo moverme!

**Eevee** lograra evitar el ataque?, Carlos obtendrá su medalla usando solo un Pokémon?

**Esta** **historia** **Continuara**...

[Ending]


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 44: Ciudad Azulona, **

[Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Sylveon, Buneary y Leafeon]

En el ultimo instante Eevee logra moverse un poco, evitando un golpe directo.

**Lt** **Surge**: Eso fue suerte, pero, Podrá seguir eevee?

**Eevee**: [Resentida] Carlos, esto no me lo había planeado.

**Carlos**: ... Haré un cambio

**Carlos** **retira** a **Eevee**.

[Opening]

**Carlos**: Tu turno Sylveon

**Raichu** usa Trueno, **Sylveon** **evito** el **ataque**.

**Sylveon** usa Rapidez, **acierta** a **Raichu**. **Raichu** usa Rayo, **acierta**.

**Sylveon** usa Fuerza Lunar, **acierta** a **Raichu**. **Raichu** usa Golpe Cuerpo, **golpea** a **Sylveon**, **Golpe** **Critico**.

**Raichu** usa Cola Férrea, **Sylveon** **evita** el **Ataque**. **Sylveon** uso Beso Drenaje, **hiere** a **Raichu**, **Sylveon** **recupera** **salud**.

**Lt** **Surge**: y eso que fue?

**Carlos**: El poder del tipo Hada

**Lt** **Surge** uso **Superpocion**, **Raichu** a **recuperado** **salud**. **Sylveon** uso Fuerza Lunar, **alcanza** a **Raichu**.

**Raichu** usa Trueno, **acierta** a Sylveon, Golpe Critico, **Sylveon** esta **Paralizada**!.

**Carlos**: Ya me esta empezando a enojar la parálisis...

**Carlos** uso **Anti**-**paralizante**, **Sylveon** ya **no** **esta** **paralizada**. **Raichu** uso Golpe Cuerpo, **fallo**.

**Sylveon** uso Fuerza Lunar, **Raichu** **evito** el **ataque**. **Raichu** uso Cola Férrea, **golpea** a **Sylveon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Def** de **Raichu** **subió**, **Gran** **Encanto** de **Sylveon** **enamoro** al **Raichu**

**Carlos**: Al fin algo bueno...

**Alerta**: **Sylveon** en estado **Critico**

**Sylveon** uso Fuerza Lunar, **alcanza** a **Raichu, golpe critico**, **Raichu** se **debilito**.

[Fin de la Batalla]

**Lt** **Surge**: ...

**Carlos**: (Gane?)

**Lt** **Surge**: Parece que perdí... Eso significa que...

**Carlos** recibió la **Medalla** **Trueno** de manos de **Lt** **Surge**

**Lt** **Surge**: Y te regalo esta MT

**Carlos** Recibió la **MT25**

**Lt** **Surge**: Contiene el poderoso movimiento Trueno

**Carlos**: (En Primera, Jolteon ya lo sabe. En Segunda Servirá con Eevee Jr, Tercera a Eevee también le servirá)

**Lt** **Surge**: Esa Eevee tuya... Se notaba una fuerte unión entre los dos... Debería ser una Espeon o Umbreon no crees?

**Carlos**: Debería... [Se va del Gimnasio] 

**Cyntia**: Y como te fue?

**Carlos**: Gane, pero no fue fácil

**Cyntia**: ... Ahora que?

**Carlos**: A Ciudad Azulona!, pero primero al centro Pokémon...

[Un rato después]

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Sus Pokémon están como nuevos, vuelva cuando quiera

**Carlos**: Ahora si, hacia Ciudad Azulona.

**Cyntia**:[Emocionada] Allí hay un Centro Comercial, y es el único que vende piedras Evolutivas.

**Carlos**: Y allí esta, La Líder de mi tipo Favorito, Erika, La líder de Tipo Planta.

**Cyntia**: En marcha...

**Carlos**: Y si de una vez paso por el de Ciudad Azafrán?

**Cyntia**: Así nos ahorramos tiempo

**Carlos**: Mejor no, si no mal recuerdo,El Orden es Ciudad Plateada, Ciudad Celeste, Ciudad Carmín, Ciudad Azulona, Ciudad Azafrán, Ciudad Fucsia, Isla Canela y por Ultimo Ciudad Verde.

**Carlos**: Y los lideres son... Tipo Roca, Tipo Agua, Tipo Eléctrico, Tipo Planta, Tipo Psíquico, Tipo Veneno, Tipo Fuego y Tipo Tierra.

**Cyntia**: Y si no me equivoco, tienes ventaja contra ellos.

**Carlos**: Tipo Roca: Vaporeon y Leafeon, Tipo Agua: Leafeon y Jolteon, Tipo Eléctrico: Leafeon, Tipo Planta: Flareon y Glaceon, Tipo Psíquico: Umbreon, Tipo Veneno: Espeon, Tipo Fuego: Vaporeon, Tipo Tierra: Vaporeon, Leafeon y Glaceon.

**Cyntia**: ... Y el alto mando?

**Carlos**: Si no mal recuerdo, El Primero es Tipo Hielo, Otro Tipo Fantasma, el otro es tipo Lucha y el ultimo tipo dragón

**Cyntia**: ... Si tu lo dices

**Carlos**: Conozco perfectamente al Alto Mando de Unova, que mal que estemos en Kanto.

[Mientras Hablaban llegan a Ciudad Azulona]

**Eevee**: ...

**Cyntia**: Llegamos, fue rápido pero llegamos

**Carlos**: Es sospechosamente imposible que llegáramos tan rápido

**Cyntia**: Tu siempre sospechando, no confías en nadie?

**Carlos**: Solo confío en mi familia

**Cyntia**: Entonces no confías en tus pokemon?

**Carlos**: Ellos son parte de mi familia... Literalmente

**Cyntia**: Pasando a Cosas serias, Que me queda mejor mi vestido Blanco o el Negro?

**Carlos**: Los dos son iguales...

**Cyntia**: Pero cual me queda mejor?

**Carlos**: (Pues te queda mejor ir al natural...)

[Eevee logra percibir ese pensamiento]

**Cyntia**: Me quedo con el negro

**Eevee**: Así pareces viuda

**Carlos**: ...

**Cyntia**: ...

**Eevee**: Lo dije en voz alta?

**Carlos**: Mejor olvidemos eso y busquemos el Gimnasio para salir de eso

[Como 3 horas después]

**Carlos**: Esta Ciudad acaso no tiene gimnasio?

**Cyntia**: Estas enfrente de el

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: ...

**Eevee** **Jr**: Me gusta esto de los gimnasios, puedo luchar yo?

**Carlos**: ...

[Vulpix sale solo de su pokeball]

**Vulpix**: Puedo luchar yo?

**Eevee**: Luchare yo otra vez!

**Carlos**: Dejen de Discutir que luchara Flareon

**Eevee** **Jr**: Pero...

**Carlos**: Tu seras la Segunda en mi reserva

**Eevee**: Y yo?

**Carlos**: Tal vez... Con una condición...

**Eevee**: Cual?

**Carlos**: Que me dejes usar tu cuerpo en el mundo misterioso

**Eevee**: Eso es todo?, no hay problema

**Cyntia**: Dos medallas en un dia...

**Carlos**: Manos a la obra pero Primero...

[Saca su Pokedex/PC]

[Cambia a Leafeon por Flareon][Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Sylveon, Buneary y Flareon]

**Carlos**: Vulpix regresa...

**Vulpix**: Luchare?

**Carlos**: Antes que Eevee Jr y Después de Flareon

[Como salio, regreso Vulpix]

**Eevee**: Seguro que es buena idea que el luche?

**Carlos**: Si el o la líder es fuerte, si luchara

[Entra al Gimnasio]

[Apenas entrar se siente el aire fresco y el dulce aroma de las plantas]

**Portero**: Bienvenido al Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, la líder Erika es especialista en los Pokémon de tipo Planta, Los de tipo Agua, Tierra y Roca están en peligro... Te deseo la mejor suerte!

**Carlos**: ... [Sigue caminando sin decir nada]

**Eevee**: Ese tipo me miraba raro

**Carlos**: Todos te miran raro

**Erika**: Te estaba esperando!

**Carlos**: Enserió?

**Erika**: No

**Carlos**: ...

**Erika**: En lo que estaba, Supongo que vienes a retarme cierto?. Pero antes... Te gustan los Pokémon de tipo Planta?

**Carlos**: Son mis favoritos

**Erika**: Entonces muéstrame uno

**Carlos**: ...

**Erika**: Que pasa?

[Carlos saca su Pokedex/PC]

[Cambia a Buneary por Leafeon][Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Sylveon, Leafeon y Flareon]

**Erika**: Y bien donde esta tu tipo planta?

[**Carlos** saca a **Leafeon**]

**Leafeon**: [Relajado] Que lugar tan agradable...

**Erika:** Un Leafeon, nada mal... Entonces, que empiece la batalla

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

**Líder** **Erika** envía a **Oddish**

**Carlos**: Flareon yo te elijo!

**Flareon** uso Fuego Fatuo, El **Oddish** se a **quemado**. **Oddish** uso Dia Soleado, El **sol** pega **fuerte**. **Oddish** **resiente** la **quemadura**.

**Carlos**: (Que planea?, eso potencia los ataques de Flareon)

**Hace mucho sol...**

**Clorofila de Oddish: Oddish es mas rápido**

**Oddish** usa Somnífero, **Flareon** se **durmió**. **Flareon** esta **dormido** como un tronco... **Oddish** **resiente** la **quemadura**

**Carlos**: (...)

**Eevee**: Metida de pata...

**Leafeon**: Que fresco sol...

**Eevee**: Fresco? Me estoy calcinando!

**Eevee** **Jr**: Flare se durmió?, eso es bueno?

**Hace mucho sol...**

**Retirada** de **Oddish** por **parte** de **Líder** **Erika**, **Envía** a **Weepinbell**. **Flareon** sigue **dormido**...

**Hace mucho sol...**

**Weepinbell** usa Portazo, **Golpea** a **Flareon**. **Flareon** sigue **dormido**...

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Enserió sigue dormido?

**Hace mucho sol...**

**Weepinbell** usa Ácido, **alcanza** a **Flareon**. **Flareon** se **despertó**, **Flareon** usa Humareda, **alcanza** a **Weepinbell, Muy Eficaz**

**Hace mucho sol...**

**Weepinbell** usa Portazo, **golpea** a **Flareon**. **Flareon** usa Retribución(Antes llamado Retroceso), **golpea** a **Weepinbell**, **Weepinbell** se **debilito**...

**Erika**: Tu Flareon no parece tener energía para mi próximo pokemon...

**El Sol brilla normalmente...**

**Erika** **envía** **Oddish**.

**Carlos**: (Otra vez?)

**Eevee**: Lo que no entiendo, es que estamos bajo techo y aun así el sol afecta el combate

**Flareon** usa Llamarada, **falla.** Oddish usa Danza Pétalo, **alcanza** a **Flareon**. **Oddish** **resiente** la **quemadura**.

**Flareon**: Eso si me dolió

**Flareon** usa Colm Igneo..., **Oddish** **sigue** **atacando**... **Oddish** resiente la **quemadura**

**Flareon**: No me puedo acercar...

**Carlos**: Entonces a distancia... Llamarada!

**Flareon usa Llamarada, alcanza a Oddish, Muy Eficaz, Oddish se debilito.**

**Erika**: [Retornando a Oddish] Lo hiciste muy bien Oddish...

**Carlos**: Ahora supongo que te queda 1 mas

**Erika**: Me quedan dos...

**Erika** envía a **Exeggutor**

**Carlos**: Flareon, regresa... Tu turno Vulpix

**Erika**: Un Vulpix... De ti esperaría un Ninetales

**Exeggutor** usa Psicocarga, **alcanza** a **Vulpix**. **Vulpix** usa Infierno, **alcanza** a **Exeggutor**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Exeggutor** se a **quemado**. **Exeggutor** **resiente** la **quemadura**

**Erika**: Tu Vulpix es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta

**Carlos**: Eso lo se mas que nadie

**Eevee** **Jr**: Después lucho yo verdad?

**Carlos**: Si, transformate en Flareon para estar listos

**Exeggutor** usa Llueve hojas, **alcanza** a **Vulpix**, **Poco** **Eficaz**, **Golpe** **Critico**, **Atq** **Esp** de **Exeggutor** **bajo** **mucho**.

[Vulpix cae pero vuelve a levantarse]

**Leafeon**: Eso debió doler

**Eevee**: Creo que a Carlos no le importa mucho el daño que reciba Vulpix, después de todo el ya no esta en ese cuerpo. Al menos por ahora

**Vulpix** usa Llamarada...

[Después de lanzar el ataque, Vulpix cae debilitado]

...**Alcanza** a **Exeggutor**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Exeggutor** se **debilito**

**Erika**: Un Doble K.O?, Me queda uno y este es un pokemon que no te esperarías encontrar en Kanto...

**Carlos**: Que pokemon sera...

**Eevee** **Jr**[Flareon]: Me toca a mi verdad?

**Erika**: Muy bien, Es tu turno... [Lanzando la Pokeball]

Que pokemon enviara la Líder Erika?, Eevee Jr podrá derrotarlo?. Carlos obtendrá 2 medallas en un dia? O tendrá que esperar

**Esta** **historia** **continuara**...

[Ending]


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45: Ciudad Azafrán, Adiós Cyntia**

[Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Sylveon, Leafeon y Flareon]

**Erika**: Muy bien, Es tu turno... [Lanzando la Pokeball]

[De la Pokeball sale un Lilligant]

**Carlos**: Eso acaso es un Lilligant?

[Carlos saca su Pokedex/PC]

**Pokedex**: ... Sin Datos

**Carlos**: Eso significa que es de Unova o Kalos

**Eevee**: Si tiene Lili en su nombre eso no es bueno

**Leafeon**: Y tu pensando en Lili

**Erika**: Este Lilligant me lo regalo una amiga que vive en Unova, me lo dio cuando era un Petilil. Un dia me dio curiosidad de ver como evolucionaba use una Piedra Hoja y no sirvió después probé con una Piedra Solar y funciono

**Carlos**: Sigamos con la Batalla...

**Eevee** **Jr** usa Ascuas, **alcanza** a **Lilligant**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Lilligant** usa Danza Aleteo, **Atq** **Esp**, **Def** **Esp** y **Velocidad** **Suben**.

**Eevee** **Jr** usa Llamarada..., **Eevee** **Jr** comienza a acumular energía.

**Carlos**: Wtf? 

**Eevee**: Tu que esperabas?, que usara un ataque tan poderoso de forma normal?

**Lilligant** usa Danza Aleteo, **Atq** **Esp**, **Def** **Esp** y **Velocidad** **Suben**

**Lilligant** usa Energibola, **Eevee** **Jr** lo evita. **Eevee** **Jr** usa **Llamarada**, **alcanza** a **Lilligant**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Lilligant** usa Llueve Hojas, **Eevee** **Jr** lo **evita** con **excavar**.

**Eevee** **Jr**[Flareon]: De la que me salve

**Erika**: Lilligant, Llueve Hojas en el agujero del suelo!

**Lilligant** usa Llueve Hojas, **Eevee** **Jr** sale despedida por las hojas y cae al suelo..., **Atq** **Esp de Lilligant bajo Mucho**

**Eevee** y **Carlos**: Hija!

**Erika**: Hija?

**Carlos**: Quise decir, Eevee!

**Erika**: Eevee?

**Carlos**: Quise decir, Flareon...

**Eevee**: Haré carbón a esa Lilligant! 

**Carlos**: Entonces, tu turno Eevee

[El Pelo de Eevee toma un tono rojizo, y obtiene el pelo del Cuello y cola se vuelven de Flareon]

**Carlos**: Eevee usa tu mejor movimiento...

**Lilligant** usa Llueve Hojas, **Alcanza** a **Eevee**, **Poco** **Eficaz**. **Eevee** usa Anillo Igneo, **Alcanza** a **Lilligant**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Lilligant** se **debilito**...

[Fin de la Batalla]

**Erika**: Eso es trampa!

**Carlos**: Solo dame la medalla y la MT que tengo prisa

**Carlos** Recibió la **Medalla** **Arco** **iris** de manos de Erika...

**Carlos** Recibió **MT53**

[Carlos se va corriendo del Gimnasio]

**Erika**: (...) Espero que sepa que movimiento tiene esa MT

[Unos Minutos Después]

[Centro Pokémon]

**Carlos**: Eevee, seguro que no necesitas que la enfermera te cure?

**Eevee**: Estoy bien, no es necesario

**Cyntia**: Sabes?, me pregunto porque sigo acompañándote...

**Carlos**: Porque me quieres retar?

**Cyntia**: Exacto!

**Carlos**: Y lo haras?

**Cyntia**: No

**Carlos**: Cuando lo haras?

**Cyntia**: Cuando tengas las 8 Medallas de Sinnoh

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Entonces te iras?

**Cyntia**: Nos separaremos en Ciudad Azafrán

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Aquí están tus Pokémon

**Carlos**: Gracias... [Recoge sus Pokeballs]

**Enfermera** Joy: Hasta Pronto

[Carlos y Cyntia salen del Centro Pokémon]

**Carlos**: Entonces Ciudad Azafrán queda por aquí...

[De la nada se comienza a acercar un Chico un poco mayor que Carlos]

**¿?:** Carlos! [Corriendo hacia Carlos]

**Carlos**: Esa voz...

**Eevee**: No puede ser...

**¿?:** [Hablando rápidamente]Quien es esa linda Chica que te acompaña?, Es tu novia?, Todavía con esa Eevee?, No que ibas a Unova?, Que haces aquí?, Estas reuniendo medallas verdad?, Que pokemon has atrapado?, Por que no avisaste?, Fuiste al centro Comercial?, Iras a la Liga?...

**Eevee**: ...

**Cyntia**: ...

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee** **Jr**: ...

[En lo que habla, un Charmeleon sale de la pokeball del desconocido, Dicho pokemon usa Ascuas en la Cara de su entrenador]

**¿?:** ...

**Cyntia**: Y este quien es?

**Carlos**: ...

**¿?:** Me llamo Cesar y soy un viejo amigo de Carlos

**Eevee**: Pensé que se había caído por un acantilado...

**Carlos**:(Yo pensaba lo mismo)

**Cesar**: Te retaría pero tengo prisa, nos vemos después... [Se va apurado]

**Cyntia**: Tu amigo es rápido...

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Avancemos, a Ciudad Azafrán

[Minutos después]

**Carlos**: No tengo la menor idea de como, pero terminamos en el Bosque Verde...

**Cyntia**: Que sentido de orientación el tuyo

**Eevee**: Me transformare en Espeon y se resuelve el problema

[Eevee pasa a Modo Espeon]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Y si yo lo hago?

**Eevee**: Sabes Teletransportacion?

**Eevee** **Jr**[Espeon]: No

**Eevee**: ...

[Ciudad Azafrán]

**Carlos**: Gracias Eevee...

[Eevee vuelve a la Normalidad]

**Eevee**: Eso fue fácil

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Que pasa?

**Carlos**: El Gimnasio de aquí es tipo Psíquico

**Eevee**: Y?

**Carlos**: Tengo 3 pokemon con ventaja...

**Eevee**: Sneasel, Umbreon y... Es cierto...

**Carlos**: Lo usare quiera o no

[Carlos saca su Pokedex/PC]

Cambia a Flareon por Umbreon, Leafeon por Sneasel y Sylveon por Jolteon] [Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Jolteon, Sneasel y Umbreon]

**Cyntia**: Yo me iré, nos vemos en... El Mundo Misterioso?

**Carlos**: Adiós Cyntia

**Eevee**: Igual nos veremos pronto

**Cyntia**: Suerte con ese Gimnasio [Se va]

**Carlos**: Ahora el viaje sera en familia

**Eevee**: Concentrate en buscar el gimnasio

[Ambos buscan el gimnasio y después de un largo rato]

**Eevee**: Allí! 

**Carlos**: Estas en mi hombro, no tienes que gritar..

[Entran al Gimnasio]

**Eevee**: Como convencerás a Jolteon?

**Carlos**: No lo se...

**Eevee**: Quien es el líder aquí?

**Sabrina**: Yo soy la líder de este Gimnasio

**Carlos**: Otra chica...

**Sabrina**: Predije que vendrías, así que estoy lista para ti

**Carlos**: Veamos si de verdad estas preparada...

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

**Líder** **Sabrina** envía a **Kadabra**

**Carlos**: A luchar, Jolteon

**Jolteon**: Enserió piensas que te obedeceré?

**Eevee**:Si no obedeces te las veras conmigo!

**Jolteon**: ...

**Kadabra** usa Telequinesis, **Jolteon** fue **arrojado** al **aire**. **Jolteon** se **hace** el **bobo**...

**Carlos**: ...

**Kadabra** usa Psíquico, **no** **afecto** a **Jolteon**... **Jolteon** **ignora** a **Carlos**

**Sabrina**: Que pokemon el tuyo...

**Kadabra** usa Psico-corte, **no** **afecto** a **Jolteon**... **Jolteon** usa Pin Misil, **acierta** **3** **veces**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Sabrina**: Mis ataque no le afectan, que tiene tu Jolteon?

**Jolteon ignora a Carlos..., Jolteon uso Rayo Oscuro, Acierta, Muy Eficaz, Kadabra se debilito...**

**Eevee**: ...

**Sabrina**: Que fue eso?

**Carlos**: Jolteon!

**Jolteon**: Te ayude, así que callate y déjame hacer lo que quiero

**Eevee**: Que el entrenador aquí es Carlos!

**Sabrina** envía a **Slowbro**

**Slowbro** uso Hidropulso, **alcanza** a **Jolteon**. **Jolteon** usa Trueno, **fallo**.

**Slowbro** uso Bostezo, **adormeció** a **Jolteon**. **Jolteon usa Trueno, acierta, Muy Eficaz, Slowbro se debilito**

**Sabrina** **envía** a **Hypno**

**Hypno** uso Golpe Cabeza, **golpea** a **Jolteon**. **Jolteon ignora a Carlos, Jolteon usa Fin Oscuro, golpea a Hypno, Muy Eficaz, Hypno se debilito, Jolteon también recibe daño.** **Jolteon** **se** **durmió**.

**Sabrina**: Que clase de brujería es esta?, tu Jolteon sabe movimientos que ni siquiera conocía

**Sabrina** Envía a **Espeon**

**Carlos**: No me lo esperaba

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Jolteon, Cambio!. Tu turno Umbreon

**Sabrina**: Mi ultimo Pokémon, este es mas fuerte que los otros

**Carlos**: Lastima que conozco sus debilidades...

**Espeon** uso Represalia, **golpea** a **Umbreon**... **Daño** **aumentado**. **Umbreon** uso Buena Baza, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Espeon** usa Represalia, **golpea** a **Umbreon**. **Umbreon** usa Finta, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Carlos**: Umbreon, atrápalo de su cola

**Umbreon** usa Mordisco, **Atrapa** a **Espeon** de la cola.

**Carlos**: Azótalo!

**Eevee**: Clásico...

**Umbreon** esta por azotar a Espeon pero este desaparece...

**Sabrina**: Espeon, Sol Matinal y después Energibola

**Espeon** usa Sol Matinal, recupera Salud. Umbreon sigue sin localizar a Espeon...

**Carlos**: Donde esta ese Espeon?

**Espeon** usa Energibola...

**Carlos**: Protección! 

**Umbreon** se **protegió**... **Espeon** usa Telequinesis, **arrojo** a **Umbreon** por los **aires**

**Umbreon** usa Rayo Confuso, **Espeon** se encuentra **confuso**. **Espeon** esta **Confuso**, uso Energibola, **acierta**.

**Umbreon**: Este espeon es mas resistente que mi hermana...

**Eevee**: Y ahora lo notas?

**Umbreon** usa Finta, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz.** **Espeon** esta **confuso**, usa **Rapidez**, **alcanza** a **Umbreon**.

**Espeon** esta **confuso**, usa **Represalia**, **golpea** a **Umbreon**. **Umbreon** usa Buena Baza, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Espeon** se **debilito**.

[Fin de la Batalla]

**Sabrina**: Sabia que esto pasaría, por eso no me sorprende que ganaras

**Carlos**: Lo que digas...

**Sabrina**: Es mi deber entregarte la Medalla Alma

**Carlos** recibió la **Medalla** **Alma** de manos de **Sabrina**

**Carlos**: Y una MT?

Sabrina: Ten...

**Carlos** recibió la **MT29**

**Sabrina**: Contiene el poderoso movimiento Psíquico

**Carlos**: Ok..., Adiós...

[Carlos se va]

**Eevee**: Aun me pregunto, porque usaste a Jolteon?

**Carlos**: Tu viste que fue de ayuda

**Eevee**: Cuantas medallas llevamos?

**Carlos**: La medalla Roca, Cascada, Trueno, Arco iris y Alma... 5 de 8

**Eevee**: Siguiente objetivo?

**Carlos**: Ciudad Fucsia...

[Ambos entran al Centro Pokémon]

[Ending]


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitulo 46: Ciudad Fucsia, Cesar vs Carlos**

[Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Jolteon, Sneasel y Umbreon]

**Carlos**: Eevee, sabes que hacer...

[Se teletransportan a Ciudad Fucsia]

**Eevee**: Que tipo e Gimnasio es?

**Carlos**: Tipo Veneno

**Eevee**: Candidatos?

**Carlos**: Espeon, Tu y nuestra hija... y talvez Umbreon

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Esta detrás de mi verdad?...

**Cesar**: Que rápido eres!, Ya estas aquí. Retaras este Gimnasio?. Pero para ver si eres fuerte, yo te reto!

[Antes de que Carlos siquiera reaccionara, ya se había iniciado el combate]

[Batalla contra Rival]

**Rival** **Cesar** **envía** a **Ratticate**

**Carlos**: Adelante Eevee!

**Eevee** uso Excavar, **se** **oculto** **bajo** **tierra.** **Ratticate** usa Superdiente, **Eevee** **evito** el **ataque**.

**Eevee** uso Excavar, **golpea** a **Ratticate**. **Ratticate** uso Cara Susto, **Velocidad** de **Eevee** **bajo** **Mucho**.

**Ratticate** uso Superdiente, **muerde** a **Eevee**. **Eevee** usa **Doble** **Filo**, **golpea** a **Ratticate**, **Eevee** **también** se **lastima**

**Ratticate** uso **Doble** **Filo**, **golpea** a **Eevee**, **Ratticate** **también** se **hiere**. **Eevee** uso **Atracción**, **Ratticate** **se** **enamoro** de **Eevee**.

**Cesar**: No esperaba eso...

**Alerta**: **Eevee** en estado **Critico**

**Ratticate** esta **enamorado** **de** **Eevee**, El **Amor** **impide** **que** **reaccione**. **Eevee** uso **Encanto**, **Atq** de **Ratticate** **bajo** **mucho**.

**Carlos** uso **Hiperpocion**, **Eevee** **recupero** **salud**. **Ratticate** esta **Enamorado** de **Eevee**, **Ratticate** uso **Doble** **Filo**, **golpea** a **Eevee**, **Ratticate** **también** se **hiere**, **Ratticate** se **debilito**.

**Cesar**: ...

**Rival** **Cesar** envía a **Machoke**

**Anticipación** de **Eevee**: **Eevee** se a **Estremecido**

**Carlos**: Eevee, modo Espeon

**Eevee** cambia a Tipo Psíquico, **Eevee** usa **Premonición**, **Previo** un **Ataque**. **Machoke** uso **Tiro** **Vital**, **golpea** a **Eevee**, **Poco** **eficaz**.

**Cesar**: Tu Eevee cambio de apariencia... Me da igual

**Machoke** uso **Tajo** **Cruzado**, **golpea** a **Eevee**, **Poco** **Eficaz**. **Eevee** usa **Psíquico**, **acierta**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Cesar** uso **Hiperpocion**, **Machoke** **recupero** **salud**. **Eevee** uso **Sol** **Matinal**, **Eevee** **recupero** **salud**. **Machoke** **sufrió** el **ataque** de **premonición**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Machoke** se **debilito**.

**Cesar**: Me quedan dos...

**Cesar** envía a **Pidgeotto**

**Carlos**: Eevee sal del campo!, Sal Jolteon!

**Jolteon**: ...

**Carlos**: Jolteon has lo que quieras...

**Pidgeotto** uso Vuelo, **voló** **muy** **alto**. **Jolteon** uso Trueno, **alcanza** a **Pidgeotto**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Pidgeotto** se **debilito**.

**Carlos**: Eso me dolió a mi...

**Eevee**: Pobre Pidgeotto...

**Cesar** Envía a Charmeleon

**Jolteon** usa Trueno... **Charmeleon** uso **Protección**, **se** **protegió**

**Jolteon** uso Carga, **comenzó** a **Cargar** **energía**..., **Def** **esp** **sube**. **Charmeleon** uso Lanzallamas, **Jolteon** **evita** el **ataque**.

**Charmeleon** uso **Protección**. **Jolteon** uso Trueno, **rompe** la **protección** de **Charmeleon**!**, golpe Critico, Charmeleon se debilito...**

[Lo anterior causo una explosión de película]

[Fin de la Batalla]

**Cesar**: Rompió la protección!, eso no se vale. Ya veras atrapare un Pikachu y luego te la veras con un poderoso Raichu... [Se va al Centro Pokémon]

**Carlos**: Jolteon...

[Jolteon sin decir nada vuelve a su Pokeball]

**Eevee**:[Vuelve a la Normalidad] No quiero enfrentarme a el...

**Carlos**: (...), en que estaba?, a si...

[Saca Su Pokedex/PC]

[Cambia a Sneasel por Espeon][Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Jolteon, Sneasel y Umbreon]

**Carlos**: Ahora, a por la sexta medalla...

[Una red atrapa a Carlos]

**Carlos**: No puede ser...

[En su Globo Aerostático]

**Jessie**:Creo que atrapamos a un chico...

**Meowth**: Tu puntería apesta, se supone que atraparías a la Eevee

**James**: Tenemos mas redes... [Presiona un botón]

Computadora: Secuencia de Autodestrucción Activada

**Meowth**: ...

**Jessie**: ...

**James**: Ups...

**Carlos**: Eevee sácame de esta red

**Computadora**: 10...

**Jessie**: Sabia que esto pasaría

**James**: Para la próxima

**Meowth**: No se queden ahí como unos idiotas y hagan algo!

**Computadora**: 9...

**Eevee**: Esta red es resistente...

**James**: Parece que se necesita una contraseña...

**Meowth**: Destruye el panel!

**Computadora**: 8...

**Jessie**: Y si probamos con 1234?

**James**: La clave es de 8 dígitos

**Computadora**: 7...

**James**: 12345678... No funciona

**Jessie**: Prueba poniendo los números en otro orden!

**Eevee**: Ya casi...

**Computadora**: 6...

**James**: Tengo una idea, pero implica saltar...

**Jessie**: Estamos muy alto!

**Meowth**: Yo mejor me preparo para la explosión

**Computadora**: 5...

**James**: [Relajado] Quien diría que todo terminaría así...

**Meowth**: Todavía quedan 4 segundos!

**Computadora**: 4...

**James**: [Sin hacer nada] ...

**Jessie**: ...

**Meowth**: Que hacen?

**James**: Esperando que queden 3 segundos para obtener esa super fuerza de los momentos críticos...

**Eevee**: 2 cuerdas mas...

**Computadora**: 3...

**James**: [Golpean el Panel] Vamos..., no funciono

**Jessie**: Con los pies!

**Meowth**: que par de inútiles...

**Computadora**: 2...

**Eevee**: Listo!

**Carlos**: Mejor buscamos una cubertura...

**Computadora**: 1...

**James**: Prepárense para volar...

**Jessie**: Al menos saldremos con estilo

[Meowth presiona un Botón]

**Computadora**: Autodestrucción Cancelada

**Jessie**: ...

**James**: ...

**Meowth**: Tan difícil era?

**James**: Mejor nos vamos...

**Jessie**: Volveremos!

[Se van rápidamente]

**Carlos**: ... Eso fue estúpido

[Entran al Gimnasio]

**Koga**: Supongo que me retaras, pero antes... Que paso allí afuera?

**Carlos**: Una idiotez de proporciones inimaginables

**Koga**: ...

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

**Líder** **Koga** **envía** a **Nidorina**

**Carlos**: Ve Espeon

**Nidorina** uso Triturar, **muerde** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Espeon** uso Premonición, **se a previsto un ataque.**

**Nidorina** uso Púas Toxicas, el **equipo** de **Carlos** esta **rodeado** por **púas** **toxicas**. **Espeon** uso Psíquico, **alcanza** a **Nidorina**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Nidorina** se **debilito**...

**Koga** envía a **Venomoth**

**Venomoth** uso Zumbido, **alcanza** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Espeon** uso **Sol** **Matinal**, **recupero** salud. **Venomoth** **sufrió** el **ataque** de **Premonición**, **Muy** **eficaz**. **Venomoth** se **debilito**...

**Koga** envía a **Arbok**

**Intimidación** de **Arbok**, El **ataque** de **Espeon** bajo

**Arbok** uso Triturar, **muerde** a **espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Espeon** uso **Psíquico** **alcanza** a **Arbok**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Arbok** se debilito.

**Koga** envía a **Nidoking**

**Koga**: Mi ultimo Pokémon!

**Alerta**: **Espeon** en **estado** **critico**

**Nidoking** uso Mega cuerno, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Espeon** se **debilito**.

**Carlos**: Espeon...

**Carlos**: Tu turno Umbreon

**Eevee**: Que elección fue esa?!

**Umbreon** **evito** las **púas** **toxicas**

**Nidoking** uso Mega cuerno, **Umbreon** evito el **ataque**. **Umbreon** uso **Finta**, golpea a **Nidoking**, **Punto** **Toxico** de **Nidoking**: **Umbreon** esta **envenenado**. **Sincronía** de **Umbreon**: **No** **afecta** a **Nidoking**... **El** **veneno** **resta** **salud** a **Umbreon**.

**Nidoking** uso Mega cuerno, **golpea** a **Umbreon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Umbreon** se **debilito**...

**Carlos**: ...

**Koga**: A quien enviaras?

**Carlos**: (Eevee... , sigue lastimada por el combate anterior...) Eevee Jr a Luchar!

**Eevee**: ...

**Eevee** **Jr** cambia a **Vaporeon**, usa Escaldar, **acierta**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Nidoking usa Tierra Viva, acierta a Eevee Jr.**

**Eevee** **Jr**: Eso dolió...

**Carlos**: Escaldar!

**Eevee** **Jr** usa Escaldar, **alcanza** a **Nidoking**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Nidoking** usa Terremoto...

**Carlos**: Oh no...

**Eevee**: Hija!, Conviértete en Shaymin!

[Eevee Jr cambia a Shaymin F. Cielo]

**Nidoking** uso Terremoto, no afecto a Eevee Jr...

**Koga**: [Boquiabierto] ...

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee** Jr usa Fogonazo, **alcanza** a **Nidoking**, **Nidoking** se **debilito**...

**Koga**: ...

**Carlos**: [Mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de Koga] Por aquí debe estar...

**Carlos** consiguió la **Medalla** **Pantano**

**Carlos**: Y... una **MT84**

[Se va]

**Eevee**: Eso fue raro

**Carlos**: 6 medallas, faltan dos.

**Eevee** **Jr**[S. Forma Cielo]: Luchare en el siguiente gimnasio?

**Eevee**: Si

**Carlos**: El siguiente es de tipo Fuego, odio ese tipo...

**Eevee**: Te recuerdo que ese es el tipo de Vulpix y Flareon

**Carlos**: ...

[Ending]


	47. Chapter 47

**Capitulo 47: Isla Canela, Medalla Volcán.**

[Centro Pokémon de Isla Canela]

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Hemos descubierto que tu Shaymin tiene Pokerús

**Carlos**: Poke que?

**Enfermera** **Joy**: El Pokerús es una enfermedad extraña, se sabe poco sobre esta infección. No es dañina y es muy contagiosa, es todo lo que puedo decirte

**Carlos**: ...

**Enfermera**: Vuelva Pronto

[Opening]

[Carlos se va del Centro Pokémon]

**Eevee**: [saltando al hombro de Carlos] Pokerús?

**Carlos**: Sea lo que sea, ya debes de estar contagiada...

**Eevee**: Gimnasio de tipo fuego...

**Carlos**: Vaporeon, Tu y nuestra hija

[Carlos saca su Pokedex/PC]

[Cambia a Jolteon por Vaporeon , Sneasel por Flareon][Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr, Vulpix, Vaporeon, Flareon y Umbreon]

[Entran al Gimnasio]

**Blaine**: Bienvenido, vienes a retar a mi ardiente equipo pokemon?

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Solo combatamos...

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

Líder Blaine envía a Rapidash

Carlos: Adelante Vaporeon

**Rapidash** uso Bote, **salto** **muy** **alto**...

**Carlos**: A poco los Rapidash aprenden bote

**Vaporeon** uso Armadura Ácida, **defensa** **subió** **Mucho**.

**Rapidash** uso Bote, **cae** **sobre** **Vaporeon**. **Vaporeon** uso HidroBomba, **alcanza** a **Rapidash**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Rapidash** uso Derribo, **golpea** a **Vaporeon**, **Rapidash** **también** se **lastimo**. **Vaporeon uso Surf, alcanza a Rapidash, Muy Eficaz, Rapidash se debilito.**

Blaine envía a Ninetales

**Carlos** uso **Hiperpocion**, **Vaporeon** **recupero** **salud**. **Ninetales** uso Energibola, **alcanza** a **Vaporeon**, Muy **Eficaz**.

**Vaporeon**: Un buen contrincante...

**Ninetales** uso Energibola, **alcanza** a **Vaporeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Vaporeon** uso Agua Lodosa, **Ninetales** **lo** **evita**.

**Ninetales** usa Dia Soleado, el **sol** **pega** **fuerte**... **Vaporeon** uso HidroBomba, **alcanza** a **Ninetales**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

Hace mucho sol...

**Ninetales** uso Rabia... **Vaporeon uso Agua Lodosa, alcanza a Ninetales, Muy Eficaz, Ninetales se debilito**, **Rabia** dejo **sin** **PP** el **ultimo** **movimiento**.

Hace mucho sol...

Blaine envía a Flareon

Flareon uso Polución, alcanza a Vaporeon. Vaporeon uso Surf, Flareon lo evita.

**Carlos**: Vaporeon mas precisión!

**Vaporeon**: Gritarme no hará que mi precisión mejore

Hace mucho sol..

**Flareon** uso Mordisco, muerde a Vaporeon. **Vaporeon** uso **Escaldar**, fallo.

**Carlos**: ...

Hace mucho sol...

**Flareon** uso Polución, **alcanza** a **Vaporeon**, **Vaporeon** fue **envenenada**. **Vaporeon** uso Acua Aro. **Acua** **Aro** **restaura** la **salud** de **Vaporeon**. El **Veneno** **resta** **salud** a **Vaporeon**.

Hace mucho sol...

**Flareon** uso Giro Fuego, **giro** **fuego** **atrapo** a **Vaporeon**, **Poco** **Eficaz**. **Vaporeon** uso HidroBomba, **fallo**.

El sol brilla como siempre

**Carlos**: Ya me harte... Vaporeon cambio. Ve Eevee

**Flareon** uso Colm Igneo, **eevee** lo **evita**.

**Eevee** usa Excavar, se **oculto** **bajo** **tierra**. **Flareon** uso Envite Igneo, **eevee** evito el **ataque**.

**Eevee** uso Excavar, **golpea** a **Flareon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Flareon** uso Colm Igneo, **muerde** a **Eevee**

**Eevee** uso Encanto, **ataque** de **Flareon** **bajo** **mucho**. **Flareon** uso Cara Susto, **velocidad** de **Eevee** **bajo** **mucho**.

**Flareon** uso Colm Igneo, **muerde** a **Eevee**. **Eevee** **retrocedió**!

**Flareon** uso Humareda, **alcanza** a **Eevee**. **Eevee** uso Doble Filo, **golpea** a **Flareon**, **Eevee** **también** se **lastima**.

**Flareon** uso Envite Igneo, **golpea** a **Eevee**, **Flareon** **también** se **lastima**. **Eevee** uso Bola Sombra, **Flareon** lo **evita**.

Alerta: Eevee en estado critico

**Flareon** uso Nitrocarga, **golpea** a **Eevee**, **Velocidad** de **Flareon** **subió**. **Eevee** usa Encanto, **ataque** de **Flareon** **bajo** **mucho**.

**Carlos** uso **Restaurar** **Todo**, **Eevee** **se** **recupero** completamente.

**Flareon** uso Envite Igneo, **golpea** a **Eevee**, **Flareon** **también** se **lastima**.

**Flareon** uso Humareda, **alcanza** a **Eevee**, golpe **critico**. **Eevee** usa Doble Filo, **golpea** a **Flareon**, **Flareon** se **debilito**, **Eevee** también **se** **lastima**, **Eevee** se **debilito**.

**Carlos**: ...

**Blaine**: Ultimo Pokémon!

Blaine Envía a Arcanine

**Carlos**: Ve, Vaporeon.

**Arcanine** uso Represalia, **potencia** **aumentada**, **golpea** a **Vaporeon**. **Vaporeon** uso **Surf**, falla.

**Carlos** uso **Precisión** **X**, **Precisión** de **Vaporeon** **subió**. **Arcanine** uso Triturar, **muerde** a **Vaporeon**

**Vaporeon** uso HidroBomba, **alcanza** a **Arcanine**, Muy Eficaz. **Arcanine** uso Enfado, **golpea** a **Vaporeon**.

**Vaporeon** uso **Surf**, **alcanza** a **Arcanine**, Muy Eficaz, **Arcanine** se **debilito**...

[Fin de la Batalla]

**Blaine**: Eres fuerte...

**Carlos**: Dime algo que no sepa...

**Blaine**: Es un placer entregarte la medalla Volcán

**Carlos** recibió la **medalla** **Volcán** de manos de Blaine

**Blaine**: No tengo ni una MT,

**Carlos**: No importa

**Blaine**: Solo te falta la medalla Tierra, supongo que sabes lo que significa.

**Carlos**: Si, ya lo se

[Carlos se va del Gimnasio]

[Al rato en el Centro Pokémon]

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Como te dije, el Pokerús es contagioso. Al parecer tu Vaporeon, Eevee y Flareon se contagiaron

**Carlos**: Y eso es malo?

**Enfermera** **Joy**: No, lo que se sabe es que es contagioso y extraño. Otro dato es que hace que el Pokémon crezca de forma mas rápida o algo así. En Pocas palabras, es una enfermedad Benévola .

**Carlos**: Bien...

**Enfermera** Joy: Vuelva Pronto

[Carlos se va]

**Carlos**: Eevee estas bien?

**Eevee**: Me siento rara...

**Carlos**: Eso es un si?

**Eevee**: Eso creo

**Carlos**: Vamos a Ciudad Verde...

**Eevee**: Ciudad Verde... Al Norte de Pueblo Paleta

**Carlos**: teletransportanos de una vez

**Eevee**: A pueblo Paleta? 

**Carlos**: ...

[Eevee cambia a Modo Espeon]

[Se teletransportan a Ciudad Plateada]

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Que? 

**Carlos**: Al menos que sea enfrente de la casa...

[Se teletransportan al frente de su Casa]

**Carlos**: Y que vamos a hacer aquí?

**Eevee**: Saluda a mi suegra, digo a tu mama

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Solo entra

[Carlos entra a su casa...]

[Apenas entra un Shinx le salta en la cara a Carlos]

**Shinx**: Intruso!

**Eevee**: Y este?

**Carlos**: Quitamelo!

**Eevee**: ...

[Eevee hace levitar al Shinx quitándoselo de la cara a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Y este Shinx?

**M** **de** **Carlos**: [Sale de su cuarto] Hijo, volviste

**Carlos**: Menuda bienvenida me dio ese Shinx, de donde lo sacaste?

**M de Carlos**: Estaba limpiando tu habitación,conseguí una Pokeball y no pude resistirme...

**Carlos**: Y donde conseguiste un Shinx en Kanto?

**M** **de Carlos**: Suerte?

**Carlos**: Eso me recuerda a esa vieja leyenda...

**M de Carlos**: Cual?

**Carlos**: La del chico que en su primer dia de entrenador consiguió un Kyurem variocolor con Pokerús y lo atrapo con una Turno Ball en el primer movimiento... Y hablando de Pokerús... parece que Eevee se contagio, no me extrañaría que el Shinx también se infectara.

**M de Carlos**: Y cuantas medallas llevas?

**Carlos**: 7

**Eevee**: Esa leyenda me dejo con los ojos cuadrados...

**M de Carlos**: Entonces te falta solo una

**Carlos**: Y es la de Ciudad Verde

**M de Carlos**: Entonces, Mañana ve por la medalla... Porque la liga pokemon es pasado mañana

**Carlos**: Pasado Mañana?!

[al dia Siguiente]

[Amanecer]

**Carlos**: Quiero ir al mundo misterioso...

**Eevee**: Yo también...

**Carlos**: Pero la liga esta muy cerca

**Eevee**: Crees que Cesar participe?

**Carlos**: lo hará... y perderá.

**Eevee**: El siguiente gimnasio es de tipo tierra verdad?

**Carlos**: Si, Leafeon se encargara fácilmente

[Aparece el Shinx]

**Shinx**: Intruso! [Salta sobre la cara de Carlos]

[En la tarde...]

[Ciudad Verde]

**Carlos**: Aquí es...

[Ending]


	48. Chapter 48

**Capitulo 48: Inscribiéndose en la Liga Añil**

[Tarde]

[Carlos entra al Gimnasio]

[Equipo Actual: Eevee, Eevee Jr[S. Forma Cielo], Vulpix, Vaporeon, Leafeon y Sylveon]

**Carlos**: ...

**Giovanni**: Toma la medalla..., me acaba de vencer un tal Josue. Y no me quedan pokemon

**Carlos**: que suerte la mía...

**Giovanni**: Pero primero muéstrame que pokemon ibas a usar

[Carlos saca a Leafeon y a Vaporeon]

[Opening]

**Giovanni**: Seguro me fueras vencido

Carlos recibió la **medalla** **tierra** de Manos de Giovanni]

**Leafeon**: Así de fácil fue?

**Vaporeon**: ni luchamos...

**Giovanni**: Y la ultima MT se la di a ese Josue

**Carlos**: Josue... ese nombre me suena

**Giovanni**: Y si fuera poco antes de el se me apareció otro, por lo que supe se llamaba Cesar

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Osea que el único que no lucho fuiste tu

**Giovanni**: Y ya deberías ir a inscribirte a la liga, si es que lo vas a hacer...

**Carlos**: Gracias por la medalla

[Carlos se va corriendo]

**Carlos**: A registrarse

[En el lugar de inscripción]

**Eevee**: Abusas de la Teletransportacion sabes?

**Carlos**: y?

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Inscribámonos antes de que se agote el tiempo...

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Para inscribirse muéstreme su pokedex y las 8 medallas

[Carlos muestra la Pokedex y las 8 medallas]

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Bien... Eres el numero 126 de 128

**Carlos**: Que suerte...

[Justo llega Cesar corriendo y empuja a Carlos]

**Cesar**: Inscríbame en la liga!

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Pokedex y Medallas por favor...

**Cesar**: Pokedex?, yo no tengo esa cosa

**Enfermera** **Joy**: En ese caso, Ficha de Entrenador y Medallas

[Cesar le muestra su Ficha de entrenador y las 8 medallas

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Eres el numero 127 de 128

**Cesar**: Casi quedo fuera...

**Eevee**: ...

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Carlos, aquí esta tu llave para el apartamento de concursantes...

[Carlos obtiene la llave]

**Cesar**: Carlos!, no te había visto.

**Carlos**: Se nota

**Eevee**: Mejor vamos a nuestra habitación...

**Carlos**: yo me voy a... Entrenar

[se va corriendo]

**Cesar**: El siempre a tenido prisas, no como yo que soy calmado y paciente

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Tenga su llave

[Ya Cesar se había marchado]

**Enfermera** **Joy**: [Gota estilo anime] Volverá...

[Con Carlos]

[En un Pasillo]

**Carlos**: Piso 3, habitación D7.

**Eevee**: Tengo una duda

**Carlos**: Cual?

**Eevee**: Si no me equivoco, solo podremos participar 6.

**Carlos**: Eso ya lo se

**Eevee**: Y quienes serán? 

**Carlos**: Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon y Glaceon.

**Eevee**: Yo no?

**Carlos**: No lo haras, al menos en esta liga

**Eevee**:[Un poco triste] ...

**Carlos**: Si te vas a poner así, no participaras ni en combates contra salvajes

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Parece que esta es la habitación... [Poniendo la llave en el cerrojo]

**Eevee**: Creo que hay alguien...

**Carlos**: Que suspenso

**Eevee**: Parece que te toco una habitación compartida o como se llame...

[Carlos abre la Puerta]

**Carlos**: No puede ser...

**Eevee**: Quien es ella? 

**¿?:** Carlos?

**Carlos**: Esta no me lo esperaba

**Eevee**: Quien es ella!?

[Carlos se quita a Eevee del hombro]

**Eevee**: Me las vas a pagar...

**¿?:** Te congelaste...

**Carlos**: W... Wi...

**Wi**¿?: Termina de hablar o llamo a seguridad

**Carlos**: Wileska, eres entrenadora?

**Wileska**: A ti que te parece, tu que haces aquí?

[Carlos le muestra las llaves]

**Wileska**: ...

**Eevee**: [Enojada] Si no me dices quien es ella, te voy a morder el...

[Carlos aparta a Eevee con el pie]

**Wileska**: Tu Eevee parece enojada por algo...

**Carlos**: No le hagas caso, se comporta de forma rara últimamente...

**Eevee**: [Enojada] De forma rara?, ya veras. Te voy a morder en partes que no sabias que tenias!

**Wileska**: Supongo que tengo que dejarte pasar, igual tienes las llaves

[Carlos entra a la habitación, Eevee apenas logra pasar]

**Eevee**: Casi me quedo sin cola

**Wileska**: Bueno...

**Carlos**: Eres mas linda de lo que recordaba...

**Eevee**: Ahora si te arranco la piel

**Wileska**: [Sonrojada] No empieces...

**Eevee**: Cuando quieras me dices quien es ella

[Inesperadamente Carlos regresa a Eevee a su Pokeball]

**Wileska**: Tienes que enviar a esa Eevee a un centro pokemon, parecía rabiosa

[Eevee sale por su cuenta de la pokeball]

**Eevee**: Nada de Pokeballs!, necesito hablar seriamente contigo

[Carlos vuelve a regresar a Eevee a la Pokeball]

**Wileska**: Que otros pokemon tienes?

**Carlos**: Las 8 evoluciones de Eevee y otros sin importancia

[Eso le dolió hasta a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Quise decir, otros que también me importan...

**Wileska**: ...

[Eevee vuelve a salir]

**Eevee**: Vuelves a hacer eso y despertaras sin una oreja

**Carlos**: ...

**Wileska**: Mañana es el primer dia de la liga, recuerdo mi primera vez...

**Carlos**: Espero que sea la primera vez en la liga

**Eevee**: Ya me estas poniendo celosa

**Wileska**: ...

**Carlos**: Continua

**Wileska**: Llegue a Octavos de final, perdí contra Josue

**Carlos**: Contra Josue?, si el piensa que los tipo Agua tienen ventaja contra los tipo Eléctrico

**Wileska**: ...

**Eevee**: Espera... de que me perdí?, conoces a Josue?

**Carlos**: Josue es bueno, pero el solo usa fuerza.

**Wileska**: Y me gano

**Carlos**: Conoces a Adryan?

**Wileska**: No

**Carlos**: Bien por ti

**Eevee**: Adryan? Y quien es ese?

**Carlos**: Mejor descansemos...

**Wileska**: No dormiré en la misma cama que tu

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Que bien

[Al dia Siguiente]

[Amanecer, Clima Perfecto para Combates]

**TV**: "Pokénews, el noticiero de todo el mundo"

**Reportera**: Hoy es un gran dia para tener combates pokemon

**Reportero**: Tu lo has dicho. Y al parecer hoy da inicio la Liga Añil.

**Reportera**: La liga Añil, según nuestro informante esta vez participaran 128 entrenadores

**Reportera**: Con este clima las batallas serán mas emocionantes que de costumbre...

**Wileska**: Hoy es el dia...

**Carlos**: [Medio Dormido] Hoy es el que?

**Eevee**: Agradece que me quede dormida... Aunque

[Eevee da un fuerte mordisco en cierto lugar]

**Carlos**: [Da un salto] Auch!

**Wileska**: Eso debió doler

Eevee: Te lo merecías

**Carlos**: ...

[Después de un rato]

[En el Estadio Principal]

**Narrador**: Hoy daremos comienzo a la liga pokemon de la meseta añil, abreviado Liga Añil. A continuación en la gran pantalla verán todos los entrenadores y serán elegidos los encuentros de forma al azar. Listos? Ahora miren

[En la Pantalla se ven fotos de cada entrenador, estas se comienzan a barajear y al final están cada una emparejada]

**Narrador**: Estos serán los combates. En breve comenzaran los primeros encuentros

**Wileska**: Quede con ese tipo

**Carlos**: Yo ni me vi

**Eevee**: Quedaste con aquel.

[Llega Cesar]

**Cesar**: Yo quede con aquella niña... Espera un momento Wileska eres tu?

**Carlos**: ...

**Wileska**: Hola Cesar

**Cesar**: Que hacías aquí con Carlos?...

**Wileska**: Deja de insinuar esas cosas

**Carlos**: Eevee, esto se puso algo incomodo

**Wileska**: Siempre los combates son a las 10 AM

**Cesar**: Que hora es?

**Carlos**: La misma de ayer

**Wileska**: ...

**Cesar**: Carlos, asegurate de no perder. Quiero enfrentarme a ti.

**Wileska**: Y yo quiero ver como combaten

**Eevee**: ...

**Carlos**: Iré a entrenar un poco

**Cesar**: No es mala idea...

**Wileska**: Los acompañare, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer

[Ending]


	49. Chapter 49

**Capitulo 49: Entrenando antes de la liga**

[Mañana, Clima Perfecto]

[Meseta Añil]

**Carlos**: Que tal si combaten ustedes dos?

**Cesar**: Contra Wileska?, Eso no es mala idea

**Wileska**: Hagamos lo

[Opening]

**Carlos**: Me da flojera pero seré el arbitro o como se llame, como dije, me da flojera así que ustedes decidan las reglas

**Cesar**: Combate Doble, 4 vs 4

**Wileska**: Combate rotatorio, 6 vs 6

**Carlos**: ...

**Eevee**: Combate Triple, 5 vs 5

**Carlos**: Olvídenlo, sera un combate individual 3 vs 3

**Cesar**: ...

**Wileska**: Lo que sea

[Combate Amistoso]

**Cesar** vs **Wileska**

**Cesar**: Absol yo te elijo!

**Wileska**: Ve Togekiss

**Carlos**: Un Togekiss... [Sacando la Pokedex/PC]

**Pokedex**: Sin Datos

**Carlos**: Esta cosa no sirve

**Cesar**: No se vale me tienes ventaja!

**Wileska**: Tu también me tienes ventaja

**Cesar**: ¿?

**Wileska**: Olvídalo...

**Cesar**: No trates de confundirme!, Absol usa Tajo Umbrío

**Presión** de **Absol**: Absol ejerce presión

**Absol** usa Tajo Umbrío, **golpea** a **Togekiss**, Poco eficaz. **Togekiss** uso Ataque Aéreo, Togekiss es cubierto por una luz brillante.

**Absol** uso Premonición, se **a** **previsto** un **ataque**. **Togekiss uso Ataque Aéreo, golpea a Absol, golpe critico, Absol se debilito...**

**Carlos**: Absol no puede continuar

**Cesar**: El siguiente es... Plusle

**Carlos**: Menos mal ibas a conseguir un Pikachu...

**Wileska**: Togekiss descansa, Adelante Sylveon

**Cesar**: Otro tipo hada?

**Eevee**: Otro sylveon, pero este es macho... No preguntes como lo se

**Wileska**: Sylveon, Pantalla Luz

**Sylveon** uso Pantalla Luz, **Pantalla** **Luz** **aumenta** la **defensa** **especial**. **Plusle** uso Carga, **comenzó** a **Cargar** **energía**, **def** **esp** **subió**.

**Sylveon** uso Fuerza Lunar, **alcanza** a **Plusle.** **Plusle** uso Carga, esta **cargando** **energía**, **def** **esp** **subió**.

**Sylveon** uso Mas Psique, **copio** los **cambios** en el **rival**. **Plusle** uso Trueno, **alcanza** a **Sylveon**, **Sylveon** esta **paralizado**.

**Plusle** uso Llanto Falso, **Def** **Esp** de **Sylveon** **bajo** **mucho**. **Sylveon** esta **paralizado** **no** se **puede** **mover**.

**Plusle** uso Maquinación, **Atq** **Esp** **subió** **mucho**. **Sylveon** uso Mas Psique, **copio** los **cambios** del **rival**.

**Plusle** uso Trueno, **alcanza** a **Sylveon**. **Sylveon** uso Fuerza Lunar, **alcanza** a **Plusle**, **Plusle** se **debilito**. **Pantalla** **Luz** ya **no** **hace** **efecto**.

**Carlos**: Plusle no puede continuar

**Cesar**: Eres buena... pero haber que haces contra, Charizard

**Wileska**: Un tipo Fuego y Volador... Sylveon, regresa. Tu turno Flygon.

**Carlos**: El único pokemon de esta región a sido Charizard... Donde consiguieron a los otros?

**Wileska**: Viajo muy seguido...

**Cesar**: Y yo tengo suerte

**Charizard** uso Cola Dragón, **golpea** a **Flygon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Flygon** uso **Avalancha**, **alcanza** a **Charizard**, **Super** **Eficaz**. **Charizard** **se** **debilito**...

[Fin del Combate]

**Carlos**: Charizard no puede continuar, la victoria es para Wileska

**Cesar**: ...

**Wileska**: Fue demasiado fácil

**Carlos**: Has practicado cierto?

**Wileska**: Podría decirse

**Eevee**: Ahora lucha con tu "preciado equipo" en el que no estoy

[Carlos saca su Pokedex/PC]

[Cambia a Eevee por Flareon, Eevee Jr por Glaceon, Vulpix por Umbreon y Sylveon por Espeon][Equipo Actual: Flareon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Leafeon y Espeon][Eevee anda de "acompañante" sin pokeball]

**Wileska**: Y bien?, mis pokemon están en perfecto estado, Cesar no les iso gran cosa...

[Combate Amistoso]

**Wileska** vs **Carlos**

**Wileska**: Enviare a mi Gallade

**Carlos**: ... [Saca su Pokedex/PC]

**Pokedex**: Gallade, El Pokémon Cuchilla y una de las evoluciones posibles de Kirlia. Cuando quiere proteger a alguien, extiende sus codos como si fueran espadas y lucha con fiereza.

**Carlos**: Un Psíquico y Lucha... (Espero que funcione...). Glaceon yo te elijo

**Glaceon**: [Ve a Gallade] ... Sabes que estoy en desventaja verdad?

**Glaceon** uso Barrera, **Def** **sube** **mucho**. **Gallade** uso Danza Espada, **Atq** **sube** **mucho**.

**Glaceon** usa Barrera, **Def** **sube** **mucho**. **Gallade** usa Danza Espada, **Atq** **sube** **mucho**.

**Glaceon** uso Bola Sombra, **alcanza** a **Gallade**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Gallade** uso Psico-corte, **golpea** a **Glaceon**.

**Glaceon** uso Granizo, **comenzó** a **granizar**. **Gallade** uso Falso tortazo, **golpea** a **Glaceon**, **Golpe** **Critico**. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Gallade**

Esta Granizando...

**Manto** **Níveo** de **Glaceon**: La evasión de Glaceon mejoro

**Glaceon** uso Ventisca..., **Gallade** uso Protección, **se** **protegió**. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Gallade**

Sigue Granizando...

**Glaceon** uso Bola Sombra, **alcanza** a **Gallade**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Gallade** uso a Bocajarro, **Glaceon** **evito** el **ataque**. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Gallade**

Sigue Granizando...

**Glaceon** uso Colm Hielo, **muerde** a **Gallade**, **Gallade** **retrocedió**..., **Impasible** de **Gallade**: **Velocidad** de **Gallade** subió. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Gallade**

Sigue Granizando...

**Gallade uso A bocajarro, golpea a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz, Golpe Critico, Glaceon se debilito...** **Granizo** **golpea** a **Gallade**.

**Cesar**: Glaceon no puede continuar

**Carlos**: Por lo menos le hice daño, tu turno Espeon

Sigue Granizando...

**Gallade** uso Danza Espada, **Atq** **sube** **mucho**. **Espeon** uso **Premonición**, se **previó** un **ataque**. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Espeon**, **también** a **Gallade**.

Dejo de Granizar

**Gallade** uso Poder reserva, **alcanza** a **Espeon**, **poco** **eficaz**. **Espeon** uso Reflejo, **reflejo** **sube** la **defensa**.

**Gallade** uso Falso Tortazo, **golpea** a **Espeon**. **Espeon** uso Psíquico, **alcanza** a **Gallade**. **Gallade** **sufrió** el ataque de **premonición**, **Gallade** se **debilito**.

**Cesar**: Gallade no puede continuar

**Wileska**: Elijo a Blastoise

**Espeon** uso Premonición, se **previó** un **ataque**. **Blastoise** uso Cabezazo, **golpea** a **Espeon**.

**Espeon** uso Psíquico, **fallo**. **Blastoise** uso **Toxico**, **Espeon** fue **gravemente** **envenenada**. **Sincronía** de **Espeon**: **Blastoise** fue **gravemente** **envenenado**. El **veneno** **resta** **algo** de **salud** a **Espeon** y **Blastoise**.

**Espeon** uso Sol Matinal, **recupero** **salud**. **Blastoise** uso Acua Cola, **golpea** a **Espeon**. **Blastoise** **sufrió** el ataque de **premonición**. El **veneno** **resta** **salud** a **Espeon** y **Blastoise**. **Reflejo** ya **no** **hace** **efecto**.

**Espeon** uso Psíquico, **alcanza** a **Blastoise**. **Blastoise** uso HidroBomba, **alcanza** a **Espeon**. El **veneno** **resto** una **cantidad** **considerable** de **salud** a **Espeon** y **Blastoise**.

[Ambos Pokémon se notan agotados]

**Alerta: Espeon en estado critico!**

**Espeon** uso Sol Matinal, **recupero** **salud**. **Blastoise** uso Danza Lluvia, **comenzó** a **llover**. El **Veneno** **resta** **mucha** **salud** a **Espeon** y **Blastoise**.

Esta lloviendo...

**Espeon** uso Premonición, se **previó** un **ataque**. **Blastoise** uso HidroPulso, **alcanza** a **Espeon**, **Espeon** se **debilito**... El **Veneno** **resta** una **gran** **cantidad** de **salud** a **Blastoise**, **Blastoise** se **debilito**...

**Cesar**: Ninguno puede continuar

**Wileska** envía a **Sylveon**

**Carlos** envía a **Vaporeon**

Sigue lloviendo...

**Sylveon** uso Fuerza Lunar, **alcanza** a **Vaporeon**. **Vaporeon** uso Surf, **alcanza** a **Sylveon**

Sigue lloviendo...

**Sylveon** uso Beso Drenaje, **resto** **salud** a **Vaporeon**, **Sylveon** **recupero** **salud**. **Vaporeon** uso Agua Lodosa, **alcanza** a **Sylveon**.

Sigue lloviendo...

**Sylveon** uso Encanto, **ataque** de **Vaporeon** **bajo** **mucho**. Vaporeon uso Armadura Ácida, **Defensa** **Subió** **mucho**.

Sigue lloviendo...

**Sylveon** uso Ultima Baza, **golpea** a **Vaporeon**. **Vaporeon uso HidroBomba, alcanza a Sylveon, Sylveon se debilito...**

[Fin del Combate]

**Cesar**: Sylveon no puede continuar, la victoria es para Carlos

**Wileska**: Nada mal... puede que llegues a octavos de final

**Carlos**: Lo que digas

**Cesar**: Creo que esta apunto de empezar el primer combate de la liga

**Carlos**: Vamos a curar a nuestros pokemon

[Unos minutos después...]

[Temprano, Clima Perfecto]

[En uno de los campos de combate, estadio o como se llame]

**Narrador**: Ya estamos todos presentes para dar inicio a la liga, pero antes unas palabras de parte de el campeón, Blue

[Blue aparece entre una cortina de humo mientras el publico aplaude]

**Blue**: Gracias por recibirme con tantos aplausos. Solo vine a decir que, el ganador , como es de costumbre tendrá el honor de tener un combate contra mi. Y si lo desea, tratar de obtener el titulo de campeón. Así que, suerte a todos y que gane el mejor entrenador.

**Narrador**: Después de esas palabras del campeón, doy por inaugurada la Liga de Kanto.

[El publico celebra]

**Eevee**: Me voy a quedar sorda con tantos gritos

**Carlos**: Que?!

**Eevee**: ...

**Wileska**: Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a estos gritos

**Cesar**: Que dijiste?!

**Wileska**: Que?!

**Carlos**: Que?!

**Cesar**: Que?!

**Carlos**: Que?!

**Wileska**: Que?!

**Eevee**: ...

[**Eevee** pasa a **Modo** **Jolteon**]

[Eevee suelta una descarga que electrocuta a varias personas alrededor]

**Carlos**: [En el suelo estilo anime] Eso dolió...

**Cesar** y **Wileska**: Que?!

**Eevee**: ...

**Narrador**: Prepárense entrenadores, que los combates iniciaran en breve...

[Minutos después...]

**Narrador**: Ya todo listo, miren la pantalla y veamos los primeros combates

[En la pantalla vuelve a aparecer los encuentros, pero esta vez en grupos]

**Wileska**: Quede en el segundo grupo

**Cesar**: Yo también

**Carlos**: Y yo quede en el ...

**Eevee**: Estas en el tercer grupo, o es que no te vez

**Carlos**: Quede en el tercer grupo. Wileska, que es eso de los grupos?

**Wileska**: Es para ordenar a que hora sera la batalla, El primer grupo luchara en este momento, el segundo en la tarde, el tercero en el anochecer y el cuarto grupo en la noche

**Cesar**: Entonces tenemos que esperar...

**Wileska**: Exacto

**Carlos**: Y yo que quería combatir de una vez

**Eevee**: Veamos los combates, así pasara el tiempo...

[Ending]


	50. Chapter 50

**Capitulo 50: Primeros Combates de la Liga**

[Meseta Añil]

[Mediodía, Clima Perfecto]

**Wileska**: Parece que ya se acerca mi combate

**Cesar**: Y el mio también

**Carlos**: Yo tengo que esperar mas...

**Eevee**: Sin comentarios

[Opening]

[Tarde, El Clima sigue igual]

[Cesar gana con dificultad usando a Absol]

[Wileska gana fácilmente con Sylveon]

**Cesar**: No puedo creer que casi pierdo

**Wileska**: Eso era de esperarse

**Narrador**: Los combates del tercer grupo comenzaran en 1 hora prepárense

**Carlos**: Que pokemon usare?

**Eevee**: Obviamente a mi no va ser

[1 hora después]

[Anochecer, Mismo Clima]

**Narrador**: Los combates del tercer grupo están por comenzar

[En uno de los Campos de combate o como quieran llamarle]

**Narrador**: Que comience el encuentro entre Isaac y Carlos!

**[Combate de Liga]**

Isaac vs **Carlos**

Isaac envía a **Dragonite**

**Carlos**: Que suerte que tenia preparado a... **Glaceon**!

**Narrador**: Un tipo Dragón, Volador contra un Tipo Hielo. Este combate tiene un claro ganador, pero quien sabe... algo podría pasar

**Carlos**: Glaceon, Granizo!

**Isaac**: Dragonite usa Danza Dragón

**Dragonite** uso Danza Dragón, **Atq** y **velocidad** **suben**. **Glaceon** uso Granizo, **comenzó** a **granizar**. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Dragonite**. **Manto** **Níveo** de **Glaceon**: La evasión mejoro.

**Isaac**: Ataque Ala!

**Carlos**: Canto Helado.

Esta Granizando...

**Glaceon** uso Canto Helado, **alcanza** a **Dragonite**, **Super** **Eficaz**. **Dragonite** uso Ataque Ala, **golpea** a **Glaceon**. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Dragonite**

**Narrador**: Parece que Dragonite recibió mucho daño, pero el Glaceon tampoco esta sin daños

**Carlos**: Glaceon, usa Barrera.

**Isaac**: Danza Dragón

Sigue Granizando...

**Dragonite** uso Danza Dragón, **Atq** y **Velocidad** **subieron**. **Glaceon** uso Barrera, **Defensa** **subió** **mucho**. **Granizo** **golpea** a **Dragonite**.

Sigue Granizando...

**Dragonite** uso Enfado, **golpea** a **Glaceon**...

[Glaceon apenas se puede mantenerse en pie]

**Narrador**: Eso fue un fuerte golpe y parece que Glaceon esta en problemas

...**Glaceon** uso Ventisca, **alcanza** a **Dragonite**, **Super** **Eficaz**...

[Dragonite apenas se puede mantener en pie]

**Narrador**: Ese Dragonite es resistente, no puedo creer que resistiera un ataque tan poderoso y con cuatro veces mas daño

**Granizo** **golpea** a **Dragonite**, **Dragonite** se **debilito**...

**Isaac**: Dragonite!

[Fin del Combate]

**Narrador**: Parece que Dragonite no puede continuar la victoria es para Carlos y su Glaceon. Quienes clasifican a la siguiente ronda

**Glaceon**: Nada fácil

**Carlos**: Glaceon descansa... [Glaceon vuelve a la Pokeball]

[Carlos se retira del Campo]

[En las Gradas]

**Wileska**: Si no fuera usado barrera, Glaceon fuera caído

**Cesar**: Yo digo que debió atacar desde el principio, y no usar Granizo, Canto Helado ni Barrera. Con dos Ventiscas ya lo fuera derrotado

**Eevee**: Lo que digas..., igual ni me entiendes

**Wileska**: Iré a buscarlo, seguro esta en el centro pokemon. Vamos Eevee

[Eevee salta al hombro de Wileska y se van]

**Cesar**: ..., Eh!. No me dejes. [Comienza a Seguir a Wileska]

[En el Centro Pokémon]

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Ignorando el pokerus..., Tu Glaceon esta en perfecto estado.

**Carlos**: [Recogiendo la Pokeball] Pokerús... Se contagia rápido verdad?

**Enfermera** **Joy**: Lo mas extraño es que se contagia aun si el pokemon esta en la pokeball

**Carlos**: ...

**Enfermera**: Esperamos volver a verte

**Carlos**: Adiós

[Carlos sale del Centro Pokémon]

[Afuera están Wileska, Eevee y Cesar]

**Cesar**: Ganaste, eso es algo

**Wileska**: Tu Eevee se porto bien.

**Eevee**: Y que esperabas?

**Cesar**: Me mordió como 4 veces!

**Wileska**: y que tiene eso que ver?

**Eevee**: En mi defensa, el me apretó la cola

**Carlos**: ...

**Wileska**: Mañana volveremos a combatir, así que... Por que no entrenamos un poco?

**Carlos**: A entrenar

**Cesar**: Los alcanzo después, tengo hambre

**Carlos**: Tu siempre tienes hambre

[El estomago de Eevee suena...]

**Wileska**: Esa no fui yo...

**Eevee**: Creo que tengo hambre

**Carlos**: Mejor vamos a comer

[Después de una rápida comida]

**Cesar**: Sigo con hambre

**Carlos**: Entrenemos

[En el Campo de entrenamiento]

**Cesar**: Carlos, preparate!

**Carlos**: Tu preparate

**Wileska**: Batalla Doble, 4 vs 4

[Combate contra **Rival**]

**Cesar** vs **Carlos**

**Cesar** envía a **Absol** y **Plusle**

**Carlos**: Espeon y Umbreon, a combatir

[Plusle, Absol

Espeon, Umbreon]

**Presión** de **Absol**: Absol ejerce presión

**Espeon** uso Premonición, se **previo** un **ataque**. **Plusle** uso Llanto Falso, **def** **esp** de **Espeon** **bajo** **mucho**. **Absol** uso Cuchillada, **golpea** a **Umbreon**. **Umbreon** uso Chirrido, **def** de **Absol** **bajo** **mucho**.

**Absol** uso Golpe Bajo, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Espeon** uso Psíquico, **alcanza** a **Plusle**. **Plusle** uso **Trueno**, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Espeon** esta **paralizada**. **Sincronía** de **Espeon**: **Plusle** esta **paralizado**. **Umbreon** uso Cola Férrea, **golpea** a **Absol**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Espeon** esta **paralizada** **no** se **puede** **mover**. **Absol** uso Tajo Umbrío, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Umbreon** uso Finta, **golpea** **Absol**, **Poco** **Eficaz**. **Plusle** uso Trueno, **alcanza** a **Umbreon**. **Plusle** **sufrió** el ataque de **premonición**, **Plusle** se **debilito**.

**Cesar** envía a **Pidgeot**

**Espeon** uso Premonición, se **previo** un **ataque**. **Pidgeot** uso Vendaval, **alcanza** a **Umbreon**. **Absol** uso Tajo Umbrío, **golpea** a **Espeon**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Espeon** se **debilito**. **Umbreon** uso Cola Férrea, **golpea** a **Absol**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Absol** se **debilito**.

**Cesar** envía a **Charizard**

**Carlos** envía a **Glaceon**

**Charizard** uso Ataque Ala, **golpea** a **Umbreon**, **Umbreon** se **debilito**. **Pidgeot** uso Vendaval, **alcanza** a **Glaceon**. **Glaceon** uso Ventisca, **Pidgeot** **evito** el **ataque**, **Alcanza** a **Charizard**.

**Carlos** **envía** a **Vaporeon**

**Charizard** uso **Charizard** ... [[Lol? Charizard uso que? Fallo del sistema xD]]

[[Toma 2, Luces, Cámara, Acción!]]

**Charizard** uso Llamarada, **Vaporeon** lo **detiene** con **HidroBomba**. **Pidgeot** uso Pájaro Osado, **golpea** a **Glaceon,** **Pidgeot** también **se** **lastima**. **Glaceon** uso Ventisca, **Charizard** evito el **Ataque**, **Alcanza** a **Pidgeot**, **Muy** **Eficaz**.

**Charizard** usa Ataque Ala, **golpea** a **Vaporeon**. **Pidgeot** uso Respiro, **recupero** **salud**. **Vaporeon** uso Surf, **alcanza** a **Charizard** y **Pidgeot**, **Muy** **Eficaz** **contra** **Charizard**. **Glaceon** uso Bola Sombra, **alcanza** a **Charizard**, **Charizard** se **debilito**

**Pidgeot** uso Pájaro Osado, **golpea** a **Glaceon**, **golpe** **critico**, **Glaceon** se **debilito**, **Pidgeot** también **se** **lastima**. **Vaporeon** uso HidroBomba, **alcanza** a **Pidgeot**, **Pidgeot** se **debilito.**

[Fin del Combate]

**Wileska**: ...

**Cesar**: Me volviste a ganar... pero en la liga no lo haras

**Carlos**: Si Claro

**Eevee**: Ya me dio sueño...

**Carlos**: Eevee tu ni luchaste

**Wileska**. ..., Si es verdad, Eevee no lucho. Cuando lo hará?

**Carlos**: A Eevee no le gusta combatir...

**Eevee**: Te voy a saltar encima a ver si eso es verdad

**Cesar**: Pero tu el otro dia la usaste, o se te olvido. Y Para ser una simple y débil Eevee, lucho muy bien.

**Eevee**: [Notablemente enojada]

**Carlos**: Yo que tu, me alejo de Eevee

**Cesar**: Porque?

[Eevee salta de forma furiosa sobre Cesar...]

**Cesar**: Quítame esta cosa de encima!

**Eevee**: Si me tocas te muerdo a ti también

**Carlos**: Cuando se pone así nadie puede calmarla

**Wileska**: Te ayudaría pero...

**Cesar**: ...

**Carlos**: Eevee suéltalo

**Eevee**: No te metas

**Carlos**: ...

[Mas Tarde en el Apartamento]

[Noche]

**Eevee**: Me gusta el sabor de la sangre

**Carlos**: [Shock Face]...

**Eevee**: Lo dije en voz alta?

**Wileska**: Que pasa?

**Carlos**: Nada... Ya me harte, Espeon sal...

**Espeon**: Que lugar es este?

**Carlos**: Espeon usa tu traducción mágica o como le llames

**Espeon**: Mi que?

**Carlos**: Solo has que Wileska entienda Pokemonesco o ese idioma que hablan

[Espeon da un destello]

**Espeon**: Listo, o al menos eso pienso

**Wileska**: ¿?

**Espeon**:[Un poco triste] Entonces volveré a la pokeball...

**Carlos**: Hoy dormirán todos aquí, igual estoy durmiendo solo en el suelo...

**Espeon**: Pero esa cama es para dos

**Carlos**: Lo se...

**Wileska**: Me volví loca

**Carlos**: Tu siempre has sido loca

**Wileska**: ...

[Carlos saca a todos sus Pokémon... eso incluye a lo que estaban en el PC]

**Glaceon**: Es necesario que Jolteon este aquí?

**Vaporeon**: Si, lo mismo digo

**Carlos**: Que tienen contra Jolteon?

**Glaceon**: [Sarcásticamente] Nada malo, solo que derribo un risco mientras yo y Vaporeon estábamos en el.

**Carlos**: Y?, El me mato, y no estoy excluyéndolo

**Vaporeon**: ...

**Wileska**: Quien hizo que?

**Flareon**: A mi no me a hecho nada, pero no me quiero arriesgar

**Espeon**: La verdad es que me da igual

**Umbreon**: Yo no tengo idea de que hablan...

**Sylveon**: Yo ni me meto en esas discusiones.

**Jolteon**: Puedo decir algo?

**Leafeon**: Mejor ni hables

**Eevee**: Yo estoy enojada con Jolteon

**Buneary**: Yo... me quedo neutral, ni se de que hablan

**Sneasel**: Yo... Apoyo a Jolteon

**Todos**: Que?

**Sneasel**: Esperen un momento... Jolteon es el malo?, entonces apoyo a el resto.

**Carlos**: No es momento para discutir.

**Bulbasaur**: ...

**Carlos**: Solo diré que, si Jolteon hace algo tienen derecho de atacarlo, Pero solo en defensa propia.

**Glaceon**: Eso es suficiente para mi

**Wileska**: Creo que necesito dormir...

**Continuara**...

[Ending]


	51. Chapter 51

**Capitulo 51: Los Planes de Jolteon**

[Apartamento]

[Madrugada, Nublado]

[Todos menos Jolteon y Glaceon están dormidos]

**Jolteon**: [Voz Baja]Tengo una idea

**Glaceon**: ...

[De algún modo Jolteon abre la puerta y se va, Glaceon lo sigue sigilosamente]

[Opening]

[En el Pasillo]

**Jolteon**: Solo necesito burlar a los guardias, si es que hay. Que idiotez dije?, eliminare al que me encuentre

**Glaceon**: (Que planeara?)

[Jolteon sigue avanzando por el lugar, Glaceon lo sigue sigilosamente]

[Jolteon visualiza un Guardia]

**Jolteon**: La primera victima... [Se acerca al guardia]

**Guardia**: Eh?, un Jolteon?. Pero que haces por aquí?

[Jolteon lanza una poderosa descarga eléctrica que deja inconsciente al guardia]

**Jolteon**: Uno menos

**Glaceon**: ...

**Jolteon**: Ahora... Seguiré mi camino pero antes. Glaceon, se que me estas siguiendo.

**Glaceon**: ... [Retrocediendo lentamente]

**Jolteon**: Si te vas te matare y si te quedas allí también

**Glaceon**: ... [Retrocede asustado]

**Jolteon**: Tu mejor opción es ayudarme con mi plan, si haces lo que te digo puede que te perdone la vida.

**Glaceon**: Prefiero morir

**Jolteon**: Recuerda, este no es el mundo misterioso

**Glaceon**: Jamas te ayudare!

**Jolteon**: Haré algo rápido. No tengo tiempo para esto

[Los ojos de Jolteon brillan de rojo, Glaceon queda encerrado en un cubo negro por fuera y plateado por dentro]

[El cubo tiene el tamaño suficiente para las 8 Evoluciones de Eevee]

**Glaceon**: Que es esto? 

**Jolteon**: Ese cubo acabara contigo. Ahora me voy, espero que estés cómodo [Se va velozmente]

**Glaceon**: En que lio me metí ahora

[Lentamente el cubo se hace mas pequeño]

**Glaceon**: No se que es peor, moriré asfixiado o aplastado?

[Amanecer, Nublado]

[En la Habitación]

**Sylveon**: Carlos despierta

**Carlos**: [Dormido] Zzzz

[Sylveon le da un latigazo a Carlos]

**Carlos**: Auch, acaso me diste un latigazo?

**Sylveon**: No

**Carlos**: Para que me despiertas?

**Sylveon**: Si no lo has notado faltan Jolteon y Glaceon

**Carlos**: ...

**Espeon**: Sabia que era mala idea dejarlo con nosotros

[Wileska comienza a despertar]

[Eevee se acerca a Wileska]

**Wileska**: Hola Eevee, parece que despertaste temprano

**Eevee**: [alegre] Buenos Días a ti también

**Wileska**: Aaah! [Se cae de la cama]

**Eevee**: Te asuste?

**Carlos**: ...

**Leafeon**: Alguien mas noto que la puerta esta abierta?

**Flareon**: Iré a ver... [Sale de la habitación]

**Wileska**: Desde cuando los pokemon hablan?

**Carlos**: Siempre lo han hecho

**Vaporeon**: Yo iré a ayudar a Flareon, un estornudo y quema el lugar [Sale de la habitación]

**Carlos**: Todos iremos, se trata de Jolteon. Wileska vienes?

**Wileska**: Yo... En un minuto voy, existe algo llamado higiene personal

**Carlos**: Higiene Persoqué?

**Wileska**: ...

**Carlos**: Es broma

**Eevee**: Yo me quedare con ustedes, debo vigilar a Carlos

**Umbreon**: Nosotros iremos, Eevee no tardes

**Bulbasaur**: Yo... Los acompañare

**Buneary**: Bulbasaur mantente cerca de mi

**Vulpix**: Tengo un extraño presentimiento

**Sneasel**: Buneary no intentes lo que yo creo que quieres hacer

[Todos salen de la habitación]

**Eevee**: Mas les vale no hacer nada en ese baño

**Wileska**: Ni loca

**Carlos**: No prometo nada...

**Eevee**: ¿?

[En el pasillo]

**Flareon**: Pero que demonios es eso?

**Glaceon**:[Dentro del Cubo] Flareon eres tu?

**Flareon**: ¿?. Glaceon?

**Glaceon**: No hagas preguntas y sácame de aquí

**Flareon**: Lo intentare...

**Flareon** usa Llamarada, el cubo lo devuelve, Flareon lo evita...

[Justo atrás de Flareon esta Vaporeon, quien recibe de imprevisto la Llamarada]

**Vaporeon**: Que cosa es esa? Y por que me atacaste?

**Flareon**: No lo se y no te ataque

**Glaceon**: Cállense los dos y sáquenme de aquí

**Vaporeon**: Glaceon?

**Glaceon**: Vaporeon, sácame de esta cosa

**Vaporeon**: Sera fácil

**Vaporeon** usa Hidrobomba, el cubo lo devuelve, Vaporeon y Flareon lo evitan...

[Llegan los demás]

**Leafeon**: Que es esa cos... [Recibe el ataque]

**Espeon**: y Ese cubo?

**Glaceon**: ...

**Vaporeon**: Como es posible que devolviera mi ataque

**Leafeon**: Haber como devuelve esto

**Leafeon** usa Hoja Aguda, rebota en el cubo, cae encima de Umbreon.

**Umbreon**: ...

**Espeon**: Probare yo

**Espeon** uso Psíquico, el cubo devuelve el ataque.

[Espeon cae mareada en el suelo]

**Umbreon**: Mi turno

**Umbreon** usa...

**Umbreon**: Tengo un presentimiento...

[Umbreon levanta una de sus patas... Después de pensárselo hace unos gestos con su pata]

[El Cubo se quiebra dejando libre a Glaceon]

**Glaceon**: Necesito aire fresco... Leafeon acercate

[Leafeon se para junto a Glaceon]

**Glaceon**: Así esta mejor

**Leafeon**: Te aprovechas de mi capacidad de hacer fotosíntesis

**Flareon**: Glaceon explica que era eso

**Glaceon**: Eso lo hizo Jolteon

**Espeon**: Umbreon como hiciste eso? 

**Umbreon**: No tengo idea, fue como si alguien me lo dijera

[Llegan Eevee, Carlos y Wileska]

**Eevee**: De que me perdí?

**Flareon**: De nada importante

**Vaporeon**: ...

**Glaceon**: No han visto a Jolteon?

**Sylveon**: Noto su presencia... Esta, Detrás de nosotros? 

[Atrás de ellos]

**Jolteon**: No me esperaba eso

**Carlos**: Jolteon que planeas?

**Jolteon**: Por que te lo diría?

**Wileska**: Aun no entiendo lo que esta pasando

**Jolteon**: Ya lo hecho esta hecho

**Glaceon**: Y que hiciste?

**Jolteon**: ...

**Carlos**: No tenemos tiempo para esto. Sylveon, podrías mantenerte cerca de Jolteon?

**Sylveon**: Veré que puedo hacer [Poniéndose junto a Jolteon]

**Carlos**: De ahora en adelante, mientras estemos en este mundo Sylveon no se separara de Jolteon

**Vaporeon**: Puede funcionar. Sylveon anula los poderes de Jolteon.

**Sylveon**: Yo no tengo problema con esto

**Umbreon**: Se ven lindos juntos...

**Sylveon** usa Viento Feérico, alcanza a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz.

**Umbreon**: No puedo creer que eso me dolió

**Carlos**: Los que no voy a usar en la liga, se quedaran en la habitación.

**Sneasel**: Así podre Descansar en la Cama

**Buneary**: Yo jugare con Bulbasaur

**Eevee**: Eso aplica también a mi?

**Carlos**: Si

**Eevee**:...

**Carlos**: Deberías estar feliz, estarás con nuestra hija

**Wileska**: Espera, que?

**Eevee**: Eso, si me hace cambiar de opinión

**Carlos**: Por cierto, donde esta?

**Eevee**: ...

[Salen corriendo a la habitación]

[Cuando llegan a la habitación, ven a Eevee Jr tiernamente dormida en la cama]

**Carlos**: [Suspiro], que linda se ve, igual que su madre

**Eevee**: y aparentemente duerme y come como su padre

[Llegan los demás]

**Flareon**: Sigue dormida?

**Vaporeon**: yo estaba apunto de culpar a Jolteon

**Wileska**: Me puedes explicar que pasa?

**Carlos**: Lo que pasa es que...

**Espeon**: Llegaran tarde a los combates de la liga

**Carlos**: Te lo explico después de que termine la liga

**Wileska**: Y me vas a dejar con el suspenso?

**Carlos**: Si

**Wileska**: ninguno sale de aquí hasta que me expliquen

**Carlos**: Lo haré de esta forma...

[Ending Repentino]

[En el pasillo, donde estaba Glaceon Atrapado]

[El Techo, Suelo y Paredes están Carbonizados]

Guardia: Pero que demonios paso aquí?


	52. Chapter 52

**Capitulo 52: La liga continua**

[Meseta Añil, Kanto]

[Uno de los Terrenos de Batalla]

[En las Gradas]

**Wileska**: Como demonios llegamos aquí?

**Carlos**: Tengo contactos...

[Tras de Cámaras]

**Pokeleaf**: Me debes una

[Opening]

[Volviendo a la historia]

**Carlos**: Veamos el panel gigante o como le llamen

[En el Panel ya están los Encuentros]

**Wileska**: Estoy... En el Primer Grupo

**Carlos**: Quede en el Primer Grupo

**Wileska**: Has visto a Cesar?

**Carlos**: Me da igual

[Un rato después...]

**Wileska**: Si no me equivoco ya están por comenzar los combates

**Carlos**: Iré a desayunar, así tendré energía para el combate

**Wileska**: Yo te sigo

[En la Habitación de Cesar]

[Cesar esta Jugando en su portátil Minecraft]

[Aparentemente esta en una Mina Abandonada]

**Cesar**: Hay esta un esqueleto..., y de paso esta cabalgando una araña

**¿?:[**Aparentemente por Skipe] _Un Jinete? Esos son raros, si te matan te jodes. Que no voy a buscar tus cosas_

**Cesar**: Y donde estas?

¿?: Atrás_ de ti. Mierd* un Creeper. [Explosión]_

**Cesar**: Te mato?

¿?:_ Me dejo con un corazón. Tienes comida?_

**Cesar**: No

¿?: _Nunca cargas comida, voy a intentar llegar a la casa._

[Cesar cae en un Pozo de Lava]

**Cesar**: Coñ*!.

¿?:_ Es broma verdad?, moriste justo cuando te iba a hacer TP_

**Cesar**: Vas hoy a la liga?

¿?: _Claro, que hora es?_

**Cesar**: ...

¿?: _Hablamos luego_

[Se desconecta]

**Cesar**: Voy tarde!

[Con Carlos y Wileska]

**Carlos**: Esa comida estaba buena

**Wileska**: ...

[De vuelta en las Gradas]

**Wileska**: Ya viste tu contrincante?

**Carlos**: ..., Tu mira el tuyo

**Wileska**: Quien es ese? 

**Carlos**: Adryan

**Wileska**: Lo conoces?, Es bueno?

**Carlos**: Podría decirse que es un poco avanzado

**Wileska**: A ti te toco Josue

**Carlos**: Sera un buen contrincante

[En eso Llega Cesar]

**Cesar**: De que me perdí?

**Carlos**: De nada importante

**Cesar**: Segundo Grupo...

**Wileska**: Cesar, mira el rival de Carlos.

**Cesar**: ... , Va a ser un buen combate.

**Narrador**: Los combates del Primer Grupo están por empezar, entrenadores a sus puestos

**Wileska**: Parece que aquí nos separamos

**Carlos**: Nos vemos luego

[Ambos se van]

**Cesar**: ...

[Pocos Minutos después, en uno de los terrenos de batalla]

**Narrador**: Todo listo para el combate entre Josue y Carlos

**Josue**: Tiempo sin verte, veamos como has entrenado

**Carlos**: Te venceré, y eso lo sabes

[Combate de Liga]

**Josue** vs **Carlos**

**Josue** envía a Blastoise

**Carlos**: Lo supuse, adelante Leafeon!

**Narrador**: En este combate se usaran dos pokemon por entrenador

**Leafeon** uso Dia Soleado, el sol pega fuerte. **Blastoise** uso Acua Cola, **golpea** a **Leafeon**, **Poco** **Eficaz**.

Hace Mucho Sol...

**Leafeon** uso Rayo Solar, **alcanza** a **Blastoise**, **Muy** **Eficaz**. **Blastoise** usa Cabezazo, **golpea** a **Leafeon**.

Sigue haciendo mucho Sol...

**Leafeon** uso Danza Espada, **Atq** **Sube** **Mucho**. **Blastoise** usa Cabezazo, **golpea** a **Leafeon**.

Sigue haciendo mucho sol...

**Leafeon** uso Danza Espada, **Atq** **Sube** **Mucho**. **Blastoise** uso Danza Lluvia, **comenzó** a **llover**...

Esta Lloviendo...

**Leafeon** uso Dia Soleado, el **sol** pega **fuerte**. **Blastoise** usa Defensa Férrea, **Def** **Sube** **Mucho**.

Hace Mucho Sol...

**Leafeon** uso Síntesis, **recupero** mucha **salud**. **Blastoise** uso Danza Lluvia, **comenzó** a **llover**...

Esta Lloviendo...

**Leafeon** uso Danza Espada, **Atq** **sube** **Mucho**. **Blastoise** uso Hidrobomba, **alcanza** a **Leafeon**, **Poco** **eficaz**

Sigue lloviendo...

**Leafeon** uso Dia Soleado, **hace** mucho **sol**... **Blastoise** uso Cabezazo, **Leafeon** **evita** el **ataque**

Hace mucho sol...

**Leafeon** uso Hoja Aguda, **golpea** a **Blastoise**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Golpe** **Critico**!, **Blastoise** se **debilito**.

**Narrador**: Blastoise no puede continuar

**Josue**: Bien... Mi siguiente Pokémon!

**Josue** envía a Kadabra

**Carlos**: Leafeon, regresa. Adelante Umbreon!

**Josue**: (!) Eso es trampa!

**Narrador**: Esta completamente permitido

**Kadabra** uso Imitación... Pero **Fallo**. **Umbreon** uso Rayo Confuso, **Kadabra** **evito** el **ataque**

**Josue**: Pero porque fallo?

**Carlos**: Me preguntas a mi?

**Narrador**: El ataque de Kadabra fallo porque los Umbreon tienen la misma habilidad que tu Kadabra.

**Josue**: ¿?

**Kadabra** esta **confuso**, uso Psíquico, **no** **afecta** a **Umbreon**. **Umbreon** uso Buena Baza, **golpea** a **Kadabra**, **Muy** **Eficaz**, **Kadabra** se **debilito**.

[Fin del Combate]

**Narrador**: La victoria es para Carlos!

[El Publico Celebra]

**Carlos**: (._:). Por lo que había escuchado pensé que serias difícil de vencer

**Josue**: ...

**Narrador**: Carlos pasa a la siguiente ronda

**Carlos**: La verdad... Yo me retiro

**Umbreon**: Que tu que?

**Narrador**: Estas seguro? No hay vuelta atras

**Carlos**: Me retiro, esto me aburrio.

**Narrador**: Bien... Entonces, la Victoria es para Josue

**Josue**: ¿?

**Carlos**: Yo me voy... [Sale del Campo]

[Camino al Centro Pokémon]

**Umbreon**: Por que renunciaste?

**Carlos**: Me aburrio esta liga, me parese demasiado facil

**Umbreon**: y ahora que?

**Carlos**: Lo siguiente seria ir a Johto, pero, me da flojera y en vez de eso iré a Hoenn después a Sinnoh después a Unova y talvez a Kalos. Pero a Johto no

**Umbreon**: Si no lo sabias, Johto viene siendo el lugar de origen mio y Espeon.

**Carlos**: Una cosa es Origen y otra es de Descubrimiento.

**Umbreon**: Entonces hay que prepararnos

**Carlos**: Si pero, antes pasaremos un tiempo en el Mundo Misterioso

[Llegan al Centro Pokémon]

[Al rato sale Carlos]

**Carlos**: Bien, iré a buscar a Eevee y los demás

[En el camino se encuentra con Wileska]

**Wileska**: No puedo creerlo

**Carlos**: Que?

**Wileska**: Ese Adryan me venció, con dificultad pero lo hizo

**Carlos**: Te dije que era un poco bueno

**Wileska**: Y como te fue?

**Carlos**: Bien, gane con algo de facilidad. Pero renuncie y ahora me voy a el mundo miste- digo a Hoenn

**Wileska**: Que tu hiciste que?

**Carlos**: Me voy a el departamento a buscar a Eevee y el resto

**Wileska**: Dijiste que ibas a Hoenn?

**Carlos**: Si

**Wileska**: Iré contigo

**Carlos**: Bueno... Entonces te espero en el departamento

[En el Departamento]

**Eevee** **Jr**: Papi volviste!.

**Eevee**: Que paso ganaste?

**Carlos**: Si, pero... Volveremos al Mundo misterioso

**Eevee**: [Un poco feliz] Al fin...

**Espeon**: Así podremos encerrar a Jolteon

**Carlos**: Encerrarlo?, y por que?

**Glaceon**: En verdad vas a preguntar eso?

**Carlos**: Todos apareceremos en donde estábamos, así que aunque quisiera no podremos atrapar así de fácil a Jolteon.

**Eevee**: Entonces... a que esperamos para ir?

**Carlos**: A Wileska

**Eevee**: [Pierde la Emoción] ...

[Un Rato después]

**Wileska**: Ya estamos listos para irnos a Hoenn

**Carlos**: Pero antes déjame mostrarte otro Lugar...

[Carlos saca a los Pokémon que estaban en sus Pokeballs]

**Carlos**: Lista?

**Wileska**: Para que?

**Carlos**: Ya veras

[Todos desaparecen]

En el Próximo Episodio...

Un Nuevo Comienzo!

Esta Historia Continuara...

[Ending]

Si ven el anime seguro entendieron lo de "En el Próximo Episodio...Un Nuevo Comienzo!"


End file.
